Candy For Your Thoughts?
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: After discovering Duncan and Gwen kissing, Courtney vents out her anger and grief alone in the cargo hold. However, when one particular teammate comes visiting her, she realizes that she's not the only one who's been hurt by the kiss...
1. Candy For Thought

**Author's Notes: Okay, so just watched leaked DxG kiss scene and all I can say is that I'm just highly disappointed at both characters. How could the both of them betray Courtney like that- Duncan lying so shamelessly in front of her face after she made such a sweet confession to him and Gwen, going behind her back just when the two were becoming friends! I though Gwen would have more class than that since she, out of everyone, should know how it feels to have your boyfriend kissing behind your back. I'll be honest, Gwen and Duncan are some of my favorite characters, but after that display, they've moved down quite a few notches. If there's one trait I hate most of all in a character, it's cheating…with relationships, not with board games since…uhh…I might have done that a couple of times. Hehe, shouldn't leave your check list unattended to during Clue, muewahahaha, **

**Okay, so you get that I'm royally pissed about the kiss, let's move on with the story. This oneshot will be kind of new to me cause you can say that it's for the ship Courtney/Cody. After I found out about the DxG kiss, I realized that Courtney would not be the only one upset about. Cody has always had a crush on Gwen so he's be upset that Gwen has, once again, chose another guy over him. Then I got to thinking, "What if….what if those two started to hang out more because they both were upset about the kiss? What if…What if they actually started a relationship?" **

**And this story came out of this scary…yet kind of cute….thought.**

**Yes, I'm still a hardcore Duncan/Courtney shipper (though at the moment, I believe that Alejandro is right in saying that Courtney deserves better), but this scene has been in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out. **

* * *

Quiet sobs and sniffles echoed throughout the vast cargo hold of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. The sad noises could faintly be heard over the deep rumblings of the moving plane as it departed from the ancient country of Greece and was flying, rather dangerously, towards the new destination for the Total Drama World Tour crew. Team Amazon had won the Greek challenge, but it had been a bittersweet ending.

During the challenge of having to perform a Greek tragedy, Alejandro had pulled the curtains on stage back to reveal to everyone the sight of Duncan and Gwen secretly kissing. Chris had rewarded Team Amazon the winner mainly because Courtney's highly upset reaction- which he made her perform in song and it ended with Duncan getting a hard slap to the face and Courtney coldly shrugging off any attempts for a desperate Gwen to explain.

Chris absolutely loved it. "Now this is a_ real_ Greek drama! Bravo! Encore!" the host had shouted, standing up in his ridiculous Greek robes and clapping enthusiastically. The rest of the contestants had been in a state of shock, except Tyler who muttered a sad, "I told you so."

Now, night had fallen and crew was all in the air again in their respective areas- Team Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot in the economy class and Team Amazon in first class…at least, most of them were.

In a lonely, shadowed corner of the cargo hold, Courtney was huddled against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing into her arms. As soon as everyone had boarded the plane, Courtney had made a beeline to the one place where no one would look for or bother her. It was the only place where Courtney could break down and allow herself to grief for her broken relationship with Duncan in peace and quiet.

There suddenly was a sound of an object falling and hitting the ground.

Courtney stifled her weeping and slightly raised her head to fix a glare in the direction of the sound.

"Ezekiel, there's no point in hiding!" Courtney snapped irritably into the darkness. "I know you're still here! _Everyone_ knows you're still here! Quit playing games already!"

To her surprise, a different voice of Ezekiel's strange, overly accented one answered back.

"Haha, I don't think Zeke's _ever_ going to give up the game." The scrawny figure of Cody stepped out of the darkness, holding a beaming flashlight out in front of him.

Courtney's hid her previous expression of sadness with a scowl. "Oh, it's you." To her displeasure, her teammate leaned against the wall and slid down to sit beside here. "What are you doing here?" She asked tone still snappish.

Cody shrugged, knees raised and looking down at his moss-green sneakers. "Looking for you, I guess." He gave Courtney a sideways glance and awkwardly said, "Heather made me go. Apparently I have a thing with dealing with the ladies!" A cocky smile slid across his face as he said the last part and he looked expectantly at Courtney. The girl was still frowning at the floor, completely ignoring Cody and his pathetic attempt at a joke.

The brunette geek frowned. "Not a single giggle? Or insulting comeback?"

"How did you find me?" asked Courtney curtly, turning away from the only male Amazon on the team.

"I actually come here a lot to hide from Sierra." Cody answered, glancing around at the many wooden crates stacked all around them. "Plus, I heard you crying…"

"I WAS NOT CRYING!" Courtney screeched angrily in the Cody's frightened face. The boy held up his palms in surrender as Courtney continued, "I only came down here because rats are better company than those of a particular ogre and witch!" She furrowed her eyebrows, crossed her arms over her chest and moodily huffed, "Why on earth would I be crying?"

"Uhhh…because that ogre was your boyfriend and that witch was your friend and they both cheated on you behind your back?" Cody timidly answered, blue eyes shifting back and forth nervously as he leaned back from the vicious female.

Courtney blinked once as Cody's words slowly sunk in. Then, without warning, the strong-willed girl burst into a fresh wave of tears, loudly sobbing in a broken-hearted manner while Cody looked on helplessly.

"Waaahhaaaa! H-How could they d-d-do that to me?"Courtney wept into the hands, tears slipping through her fingers. "G-G-Gwen was my fr-fr-fr-iend! And Dun…_Oh Duncan_! Boohoohooohoo!"

Besides the crying girl, Cody fidgeted, unsure how to deal with this sticky situation. Cody didn't know how to comfort his teammate like he had done with Sierra back when lunatic fangirl was upset in Paris. He and Courtney weren't exactly close. After a few long, awkward moments of watching the hysterical girl cry, Cody chose to gently pat her on the back.

"Jeez. I'm really sorry, Court." Cody sincerely said leaving his hand on Courtney's back as her shoulders shook with grief. He felt a thick pang of sympathy for her. "I kind of understand how you feel about this."

Sniffling, Courtney hiccupped and choked scornfully, "How on earth could you possibly understand how I feel?"

The chestnut-haired geek gave a downcast glance to the ground.

Courtney immediately remembered Cody's large crush on Gwen and regretted her bitter words. "Oh Cody, I'm sorry." She apologized, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. "I forgot how you felt about Gwen."

Cody waved off Courtney's apology graciously, though his expression was still slightly on the depressed side. "Aw, forget it. After three seasons of rejection and being ignored for two different guys, I guess I've finally got to admit that I don't really have much of a chance with Gwen." Cody purposely fell silent, staring expectantly at Courtney. When Courtney remained silent, the boy frowned and said, "Well? Any objections to that statement?"

Courtney pondered over the question for about two seconds. Finally, she bluntly replied, "Nope, none at all."

The geek comically fell flat on his back, unleashing a mournful, long-winded groan at her truthful answer. "Jeez, thanks Miss Counselor-in-Training. You're so encouraging!"

Despite her depression, Courtney found herself letting out a giggle.

Cody instantly bolted back up, grinning and pointing at Courtney's face. "HA! I got a smile on there!" he cried victoriously, large teal eyes twinkling.

"Only because you're purposely degrading yourself." Courtney retorted with a chuckle.

Cody brushed his bangs back and winked at his fellow teammate. "Whatever works with the ladies, m'dear!"

Courtney playfully rolled her dark eyes, muttering, "Whatever."

A silence fell over the two Amazon teammates, though it the air was certainly less tense that it had been minutes before. Cody, Courtney thoughtfully realized, certainly had a way of lightening the dark mood she had been in since discovering about Duncan's and Gwen's secret affair. It was just hard to be bitter towards the skinny, sweater-wearing, gap-toothed boy. However, even if she wasn't sobbing her eyes out, that still didn't mean she wasn't still _extremely_ pissed off at her ex-boyfriend and former friend.

Letting out an agitated sigh, Courtney rested her chin on the palm of her hand and blew at the stray strand of brown hair on her forehead. "I should have listened to Tyler." She confessed. Looking at Cody, she said, "He told me that Duncan was cheating on me with Gwen when we first landed in Greece. Said he saw them kissing in the confessional."

"And you didn't believe him?" Cody asked sounding slightly surprised. Courtney, did after all, accuse Duncan and Gwen of the same thing for most of season two and afterwards.

"As strange as it sounds…I really didn't." Courtney said, head bowed and staring forlornly down at the ground. She pulled her knees up and continued, "Once I actually started to know Gwen and…well…trust her…we became friends. Friends don't steal each other's boyfriends."

"What about Duncan?" Cody curiously asked. "No offense, but you two did fight a lot, and he _is_ a delinquent for a reason."

"He's more than that!" Courtney furiously snapped, "At least…I thought so." She sadly trailed off. She glanced upward and stared at the ceiling of the cargo hold, imagining how the starry night sky looked beyond the metal walls. Amongst the stillness, Courtney looked back and remembered the one special night when she and Duncan shared their first kiss.

"I know that that ogre and I fought a lot," she said. Cody watched the girl staring heavenwards in silence, listening as she spoke with deep love and longing in her voice. "But I think that's what attracted us to each other. We challenged each other, Duncan and I, so whenever we were together, there was never a dull moment. No matter how much we fought or argued, the absolute truth was that I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with him." A tear swelled up in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. "And I thought he felt the same way."

"Well, he should."

Courtney lifted her head away from her knees, staring bewilderedly at Cody.

"What?"

Cody did not know what made him speak up for Courtney. Maybe it was because he knew how unfair it was to have the one person you've always liked to not return your affections or maybe it was because he didn't want his teammate to start crying again. For whatever reason, Cody felt a rush of great compassion for Courtney as well as anger towards Duncan and Gwen. _Yes_, strangely enough, even Gwen, the girl that he had never had an ill-thought towards in his entire life.

"If I was lucky enough to get a girlfriend, I would never dream of cheating on her." Cody found himself loudly saying.

"You have Sierra." Courtney pointed out.

"I want a girlfriend, not a stalker." Cody said. "Duncan's an idiot for letting you go! Jeez, I only wish I could find a girl who's kind, smart, strong, pretty…"

"Wait, hold up!" Courtney raised a hand for Cody to stop and stared hard at the boy, eyes squinting as if seeing him for the first time. "You….you think I'm pretty?"

At her question, Cody turned and stared into Courtney's mocha-skinned face, into her large, dark eyes, almost identical to Gwen's…except…at the moment…they seemed to sparkle and gleam way more than Gwen's ever did. Strangely, he found his heart beating as loudly as it did whenever he saw…er…what's her name? Something with a G?

_Oh…no…._

A deep, blush rose up, coloring Cody's pale cheek a rosy red as he choked and stuttered like a fish out of water. He rubbed the back of his scrawny neck, stammering and giggling nervously as he answered.

"Uhhh…of course, you're pretty! Er… all girls are pretty! I mean, you're obviously not like every girl. You're prettier…maybe even beautiful…"

Any further unintelligent words would cut short by a pair of lips pressing against his cheek.

"Thank you, Cody." Courtney asked after planting a small kiss on her teammate's blushing cheek. "You really are the lady's man."

"You're…welcome…" Cody's face looked as if it were on fire. When the redness had died down, he was left with a dreamy, love-struck expression on his face. This, however, went unnoticed by Courtney.

"I feel much better now, thanks to you." Courtney said. She adopted an angry expression and proudly declared, "I'm still going to work to get both Gwen and Duncan voted off the next chance I get!" She then smiled and affectionately ruffled Cody's long, chestnut bangs, "but it's nice to know that I really do have a true friend on the team."

"Yeah…" Cody mumbled, still looking as if he was drugged up by Cupid's arrow. "So, friend, wanna make out?"

"What?"

Cody instantly snapped out of it. "Nothing!" he said innocently. He stood up and held his hand out for Courtney, smiling. "So do you want to head back to first class?"

Courtney gently declined the offer. "That's alright. I think I'll stay here a little longer, but you go. They'll probably have some fresh cookies." She really did enjoy Cody's company, but after all that happened today, she still needed to be alone for a little while longer.

Cody looked a little disappointed, but respectfully didn't try to argue. Instead, he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a handful of colorful candy. He placed them all in Courtney's hands.

"Here, they're all I have left from the New York challenge." Cody said, bashfully avoiding Courtney's gaze and shuffling his feet. "Since you don't want to come to first class, then you should at least have something nice."

Courtney would have hugged him, but he looked embarrassed enough as it was. She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Cody, I really do appreciate it." She popped a chocolate piece in her mouth and chewed, still smiling.

"No problem, Court." Cody grinned and hurried away back to the main deck of the plane, eager to speak in the confessional about his new-found crush. Of course, he would make sure the confessional was actually _locked_ this time. Tyler wouldn't pop in on this!

As soon as the geek left, an accented voice called out of nowhere to Courtney.

"Wow, homey, you two make a cute couple!"

Courtney gave an annoyed glare and shouted upwards. "Ezekiel! Have you been watching us this whole time?"

There was a short silence. Then…

"If I say no, could I have that there candy? I haven't ate in foor'ever!"

Courtney sighed, rolled her eyes, and tossed the candy on the ground a short distance away.

Immediately, the food-deprived prairie boy jumped out from inside a luggage bag and scooped all into mouth like a starving gerbil. Cheeks stuffed with sweets, the boy scurried back into the luggage bag, hurriedly zipping it up and disappearing from sight. What an odd, screwed up kid.

Alone again, but not quite as sad as before, Courtney leaned back against the wall of the cargo area and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were still focused on Duncan and Gwen and anger and sadness gripped her. However, every second or so, a new image would flash through her mind like a shooting star. It was of a scrawny boy with chestnut hair and ridiculously long bangs, with round blue eyes and a charming gap-tooth smile.

And every time that happened, the pain in her heart eased bit by tiny bit.

* * *

**I enjoyed this more than I should have. Still extremely angry as Duncan and Gwen (and still hate them as a couple) but this certainly eased the pain a bit. I think there's some part of me that's actually sort of a Cody/Courtney shipper. I've never really liked Cody that much before, but since this season, I've really grown fond of him. My sister and I have both had conversations on what would happen if Cody and Courtney become a couple this season. If this season was up to us, Courtney and Cody would become a couple and Duncan would become bitter and jealous of them, but after a while, Courtney would begin to realize that she still loves Duncan and gently breaks it off with Cody. However Duncan votes her off before she could tell Duncan the news. In the next episode, Duncan would act smug and happy until an upset Cody snaps and in raging fit yell at Duncan, telling him that Courtney had broken up with him because she was still in love with Duncan and then, basically cusses Duncan out, telling him how big a jerk he is, and ends with Cody repeatedly flipping him off. Duncan, then out of guilt, votes himself off in that episode.**

…**Okay, maybe I just want Cody to cuss Duncan out. Lol.**

**But really, creators of Total Drama, if this truly is the end of DxC, I only ask one thing…..**

**...**

**I want Duncan and Courtney to sing a song together with Courtney singing her lyrics while Duncan raps his like in the song "Love the Way you Lie." Come on! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! Please read and review!**


	2. Attack of the Alien Cody

**Author's Notes: Due to popular demand (and I do mean very popular) I have decided to make my modest little oneshot into a full blown chapter story. Really, all you readers and reviews just rock. 28 reviews for one chapter? I LOVE YOU GUYS! I had no idea there would be so many supporters of CxC! Each chapter will be based off an episode (though I won't do all of the episodes) and I will be rewriting many of the songs for the purpose of the this story. I hope all of you guys enjoy reading more "Candy for Your Thoughts!"**

An odd occurrence had taken place on the Total Drama jet- one that rattled and stunned almost every person on board whether they be contestant, crew, or stowaway. They all tried not to stare or pretended to be participating in other small, boring tasks, but in reality, the strange occurrence had taken in every single person's attention as they sat in the dining area.

Cody and Courtney were sitting alone together at a table, cheerfully chatting with one another and playing cards.

It had been a full day since the Total Drama World Tour crew had departed from Greece. It was well known to the every contestant that when they had left Greece, Courtney had been a mess. After discovering her boyfriend had been cheating on her with her teammate and friend, Courtney had slipped away from everyone. Her heartbroken sobs had echoed faintly throughout the plane that night. Even Duncan had been disturbed by the heart wrenching sound and had stayed apart from everyone, including Gwen, lost in his own doubts and musings.

Then, around midnight, the forlorn weeping came to a sudden halt. Puzzled, and but a little relieved, all the contestants had fallen into an unsettling sleep.

None of them were awake to witness Cody sneak back into First Class with Team Amazon, slightly blushing, but smiling as he fell into a content sleep.

The contestants had woken up to see Courtney peacefully snoozing and curled up in seat besides Cody's. They were surprised but weren't very fazed. It made sense that Courtney wouldn't want to take her usual seat besides Gwen.

Sierra had been fuming and gave the Courtney the cold shoulder most of the morning. Courtney didn't notice. She spent much of her time that morning in the confessional.

"Probably crying some more." Gwen said in boredom. "She needs to get over it." Though guilt gnawed at her, the Goth refused to be the one to apology to Courtney for getting together with Duncan. It was not her fault that Duncan had preferred her over Courtney. She looked expectantly at Cody, the only teammate that was still talking to her. Surely he would agree with her.

To her disappointment, Cody looked very concerned. Without replying, he rushed off to fish something out of his backpack leaving Gwen feeling much lonelier than before.

When lunchtime rolled around, everyone had gathered into the dining area to feast on one of Chef's gruesome dishes and had discovered, as stated before, the spectacle of Courtney and Cody playing cards and pleasantly talking with one another.

Tyler had roughly rubbed his eyes and blinked several times to make sure he hadn't been seeing things. The jock quickly saw that he wasn't. The other contestants were just as baffled to see the two contestants hanging out together as well. When had Courtney and Cody ever been so chummy with one another?

Courtney and Cody paid no heed to the stares of the other contestants. They were too focused on their game.

"I win!" Cody cried, throwing his arms up with a big "Whoo-hoo!"

Courtney scowled and threw her defeated hand down on the table, enviously watching Cody snatch up the last of her pennies.

This had been Cody and Courtney's fifth time playing straight poker and he had won every game so far. For all Courtney's talents, she was a horrible card player. Cody, on the other hand, was a natural. He knew many card tricks which he had gladly showed off to Courtney to lift her downed spirits.

Even after losing, Courtney could only smile in amusement when Cody skillfully made three cards roll down his shoulder, arm, and then back into the palm of his hand. After last night, Courtney had warmed up to the techno-geek considerably.

"I want to play again." She demanded, eyeing Cody's reward pile. It wasn't much since neither of them had anything worthy to bet with. Most of it was just loose change, a candy bar, and a couple apples from the New York challenge.

"Why? So you can lose again?" Cody chuckled good-humoredly. "No offense, but you don't really have a good poker face."

"Fine, let's play a new card game then." Courtney said. Her competitive spirit was riled up by his words. "I'm going to beat you by the time this death trap lands!"

Duncan watched the exchange between the two with a face like thunder.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"Dude!" Duncan growled, blue eyes flashing with ill-disguised anger and annoyance. "What's her problem? Last night she was a sobbing, basket-case and now she's acting like a princess at tea time! It's like I don't even matter to her anymore!"

* * *

Duncan wasn't the only one upset. Heather was glaring at the two as she sat with the rest of her teammates.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"There is something going on with those two!" Heather hissed into the camera, raising an index finger up. "Cody must had set up a secret alliance with Courtney last night!" The Asian girl growled and curled her hands into shaking fists. "Why I did I have to send Cody out to Courtney? I should have let her drown in her own tears!"

* * *

"Isn't it sweet that Cody's helping cheer Courtney up?" Sierra commented in an overly bright tone of voice. It was obvious she was trying not to sound jealous at Cody's sudden attention toward Courtney. "My Cody's so nice to help those whose hearts have been _savagely_ broken. Isn't that right, _Gwen_?" She hissed, glaring over at her Goth teammate and viciously stabbing a fork in her eggs.

* * *

_**Confessional **_

"If Gwen and Duncan hadn't gotten together then Cody wouldn't have to spend so much time away from me making Courtney feel better!" Sierra cried, narrowing her eyes, "And that's _ALL _Cody's doing with her!"

She paused, lips set in a tight line, for a moment. Then she gave a loud screech.

"NOTHING ELSE!"

* * *

Gwen gave a sigh and turned away from her bitter teammates to stare over at Duncan. She saw her new delinquent boyfriend staring over at Courtney and Cody with anger gleaming in his teal eyes.

Her own dark eyes started to flash with fury.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

Gwen glared at the camera with angry fists jammed on her hips.

"Is he _**jealous?**_" The Goth girl seethed.

(static)

"Me? Jealous? Of Miss Pole-Up-Her-Butt and the geek?" Please!" Duncan said with an agitated eye roll. "As if Courtney would ever in her right mind be attracted to that pathetic loser!"

* * *

Cody coyly glanced over his raised hand of cards to Courtney and, with a smirk, jokingly remarked, "You know, if you get bored with this card game, we can always resort to strip poker."

Courtney gave Cody a painful flick to the head and rolled her eyes, chuckling, "In your dreams, Cody."

Duncan, who had snuck a bit closer, heard the exchange and felt an enraged growl rise in his throat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to spy?" A curt voice snipped.

Duncan turned and saw Gwen standing before him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over her chest. She reminded him so much of angry Courtney that the delinquent would have chuckled if he wasn't so pissed off.

"Hi Pasty," He said, forcing his usual smirk on his face, "looking lovely this morning-though it looks like you added a bit more red than usual." Duncan joked, noting how her enflamed her pale cheeks were getting the angrier she got.

Gwen was not amused. "Why are you spying on those two!" She hissed, leaning close to him so not to be heard by the rest of the contestants.

Duncan felt a prickle of annoyance. Gwen wasn't quite as amusing when angry as Courtney had been.

"What? Everyone else is staring at them too." He answered, lazily shrugging his shoulders. He tried to make it into a taunting joke. "Guess they're the new freak attraction."

Gwen's expression only grew darker. She wasn't fooled by his jokes. With a scowl, she turned from her boyfriend, hissing, "Whatever!" and stormed back over to her team.

Duncan rolled his eyes in annoyance but decided to let her pout. At least she wasn't yelling in his face like Courtney always had whenever they had fought while dating.

At that moment, Duncan heard Courtney let out a loud growl and turned just in time to see Courtney fling all the cards in her defeated hand at Cody. Cody threw his hands up to protect his face and merely laughed heartily as he was bombarded by cards. He then childishly stuck his tongue out his defeated opponent. The corners of Courtney's mouth twitched as if fighting back a smile.

Duncan felt his stomach tighten. Then again, there were always moments Duncan did enjoy in all his and Courtney's fights…

The mohawked delinquent shook his head and banished away such dangerous thoughts. What was he thinking? His and Courtney's time was over. He was with Gwen now and happy to be with her. Courtney was too much trouble than she was worth- she had proved that during all of season two. Even if he hadn't been able to keep in touch with her all season due to his globe-trotting, Duncan knew there was no way Courtney would act any different this season than last.

Duncan looked up and saw, to his surprise, Courtney staring straight at him. Her dark eyes were full of sadness and longing and, for a moment, Duncan's heart went out to her.

Then he remembered her laughing with Cody and fixed her leering glare and cruel smirk, purposely turning away and strutting towards Gwen.

Courtney turned away with a snobbish "Hmph!" and sternly fixed her gaze down at her hand of cards, determined not to look at Duncan. She continued to glare at the cards even as they slowly turned into a watery blur.

Cody watched Courtney try her best to hold back angry tears and felt a dull ache of sympathy for her. He, of all people, knew how great a pain it was seeing someone you care about betray you for another.

"Don't let him bother you too much. He's just being a jerk." He stated, hoping to perk Courtney up.

"Bothered? Who's bothered?" Courtney growled, shuffling the deck of cards with such aggressiveness that they were a fast-moving blur. "I don't care about that stupid, pig-headed, arrogant, lying, _**backstabbing**_..."

All the cards literally flew out of the flustered, enraged girl's hands. They covered the table and floor around them in a messy, scattered heap. Courtney looked down at the mess and her bottom lip trembled.

"I need to go the bathroom." With that, the brunette stood up and hastily flew towards the confessional.

Cody gave a sad sigh as he watched her leave. Even if he was slowly getting over his obsessive crush on Gwen, it was obvious that Courtney's heart still belonged solely to Duncan. Cody was already starting to develop some feelings towards the determined girl, but by the looks of things, he would just be overlooked by a girl once again.

One of the cards that Courtney had tossed was caught in his hair. He tugged it out- it was a red queen of hearts.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked the card with a sigh.

One contestant had been watching and listening particularly close to all the scenes that had unfolded. His green eyes gleamed wickedly from a shadowed corner.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"Alas," Alejandro sighed in a fake sadness, smirking into the camera, "what a tangled web of love this show has weaved. Amazing how overnight a game can suddenly become much more interesting. I'd like to see how this fascinating dilemma places out in today's challenge. Who knows? I might decide to place my own cards down on the table."

"Boy, trust me, you don't want to get involved in that." Chef commented from the pilot's seat.

"Oh, I think I do." Alejandro said with an evil smirk.

"No, you don't." said Chef flatly.

Alejandro frowned. "Yes I do."

"No you…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND FLY THIS DEATH TRAP?"

* * *

"Welcome to Area 52!"

Chris heartedly greeted the contestants with his usual annoying, toothy smile. Courtney wanted to smack him upside the head. Instead, she stood next to Cody and Sierra, arms folded across her chest and staring gloomily around her surroundings.

For some odd reason, their host had decided to make them perform their next challenge at night, in the middle of a, as far as Courtney could see, completely barren desert. She dared to take a glance over at Duncan and saw him standing beside Gwen. A cold wind swept over her heart and she turned away, sickened by the sight.

Cody made a move to get closer to Courtney but a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Oooh, Area 52! Sounds exciting, doesn't it Cody?" Sierra asked, hugging her beloved.

Cody gazed longingly over at the upset, pretty brunette and only groaned.

"Don't you mean Area 51?" Gwen asked.

"That's over there," Chris said, pointing behind the large group. "We're all standing in Area 52….except Duncan."

In unison, everyone turned towards the delinquent and witnessed him get a powerful electric shock that sent him flying back towards the group. Everyone besides Gwen laughed- Courtney and Cody being the loudest.

"The challenge is relatively simple," Chris explained, "I've had a buddy of mine pull some strings and for tonight only, you guys will be allowed to sneak into Area 51 and find an alien artifact to bring back to me in three hours time."

"Piece of cake for a team as brilliant as mine." Alejandro stated with a charming smile towards his fellow teammates. Duncan and Courtney both rolled their eyes at his act.

"However," Chris pointed out, "I only said the challenge was _relatively_ simple. Even though you won't get into any deep trouble for sneaking in Area 51, all the traps and security measures will still be in place." He gave a dark chuckle. "Let's see you guys try to outsmart the US military."

* * *

**_Confessional_**

"If the military is anything like they are in all the alien movies I've watched, then it'll be a piece of cake." Duncan stated with an arrogant smirk.

* * *

At this point, the two teams hastily separated to go their own ways. Duncan peek over his shoulder and saw Cody grab Courtney's hand and the two ran off to follow after Heather. Why the hell was she treating that loser so nice? Last season she treated Duncan like trash!

Duncan clenched his teeth and forced any thoughts of Courtney out of his mind. He was with Gwen now- the stuck-up bitch wasn't his problem any more. He joined his team in figuring out how they were going to get past the fence.

"So what's the deal with you and Cody?" Heather hissed as Courtney ran along side her. Cody was running in the back away from the girls."If I find out that you two have made a secret alliance, then I want in!"

"Or is it something else?" Gwen dared to ask, trying not to smirk. "You seemed to have gotten over Duncan awfully fast."

Sierra looked furious.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"Oh, she did not just go there!" Sierra growled, snapping her fingers into the camera.

* * *

"Shut it, boyfriend stealer!" Sierra snapped viciously, shocking Gwen into silence.

Courtney pulled an annoyed scowl at her two teammate's assumptions. "There is no alliance and no of that other stuff going on between me and Cody! You two can just stick your noses out of our business, especially you traitor!" She snapped at her former Goth friend.

Heather continued to glare at the CIT as they ran across the desert towards the cluster of warehouses in the distance.

"Well, if I do find out- and trust me I will!- that you and that geek have set up a secret alliance behind my back, rest assured, it won't be Gwenny getting voted off, it will be…"

The leader of Team Amazon got no further. As she ran, her foot accidently kicked a pebble out in front of her. It flew a short distance and tapped the ground as it land. Immeditately, a large explosion erupted from the ground, rumbling the earth beneath their feet.

Every single person on Team Amazon froze in mid-step, eyes wide. Their bodies shook with immense fear as the truth dawned upon them.

They were on a minefield.

A single false move- one wrong step, a mislaid toe out of line- and they were all history. Courtney and Gwen shared horrified glances, their dislike for each other momentarily forgotten. Heather stared down at the ground fearfully, leg trembling from the effort not to place it down. Sierra was holding Cody up and hugging him close in terror.

Then Chris shouted out to them from a safe distance.

"I'd hurry it up if I were you! Team I'm Really Really Really, Really Hot has made it over the fence and are in Area 51 now! Time to hustle!"

All of Team Amazon shot the host a venomous glare.

"What does he want us to do? Tap dance across this death field?" Heather snarled spitefully. For once, no one rebuked her. Legs were falling sleep and muscles were cramping up from being stiff. Someone had to the think of something and do it quickly.

"Any bright ideas?" Gwen asked. No one came up with anything and panic quickly rose.

Cody gulped and glanced over at Courtney. If there was any time to tell her about his developing feelings then now was a good time. He wriggled around a bit in Sierra's arms and called out.

"Hey, Courtney, in case all of us get blown to bits, I need to tell you something."

Courtney's pupils rolled in Cody's direction and, not daring to turn her head or move an inch, replied loudly, "Is it important?"

"I guess a bit…" He murmured to himself, then louder said, "Well, I wanted to tell you during our poker game, but never got the chance to, you see…" he was interrupted when Courtney let out an excited shout.

"THE POKER GAME!" Courtney's unexpected shout almost shocked her teammates into moving. Gwen shot her rival an irritable glare.

"Is this really the best time to still be whining about losing a stupid card game?" The Goth girl spat through clenched teeth. First she was still upset about Duncan and now a stupid poker game? Didn't this girl ever let go of stuff?

But to everyone's surprise, Courtney's dark eyes were glistening with excitement. An idea had just taken root in the CIT's mind and she clung to it desperately. There was no other choice.

"Do you still have your winnings, Cody?" Courtney called, trying to keep her voice from trembling. If he didn't then they were all royally screwed.

Cody answered but sounded perplexed by her odd question. "Yes, they're all in my pocket. But I don't see…" Once again, he was interrupted.

"Can you toss some of them out in front of Heather?" Courtney asked. She was relieved by his answer, but her expression was still dead serious. There was a slim chance that her plan would fail and she dared not let her guard down.

Gwen, Sierra, and Heather looked more befuddled than before, but a strange gleam had lit Cody's blue eyes. He finally understood the plan.

"Courtney, you're a genius." Cody grinned and forcefully threw a couple of pennies a fair distance out in front of Heather. The moment they hit the ground an explosion went off. When the smoke cleared, the ground was black and charred but harmless now.

Heather took a flying leap towards the spot and landed straight in the middle of the sooty ground. There was no explosion. Courtney immediately jumped into the spot that Heather had previously been standing in; then Gwen jumped in Courtney's spot, and Sierra, still clinging to Cody, leaped into Gwen's spot.

Cody dug into his pocket and pulled out an apple and tossed it. Heather jumped after it. Team Amazon continued onward in this manner until they were only a few feet away from the first of the storage facilities of Area 51. The moment they were positive that they were on safe grounds, they took off in a fast sprint inside the grim-looking building.

"Nice thinking Courtney." Sierra remarked brightly as they all stood panting and resting inside the dark and vast storage area. She shot Cody an adoring look. "And of course, thank you Cody for saving us! Thank goodness, you're such a champion card player! You're my hero!" She finished, hugging the skinny, blushing boy close.

Even Heather gave her brunette teammates a grateful, if not begrudging, look. Only Gwen remained silent, back turned to Courtney. The CIT bit her lip and glared, determined not to care about her former friend's ingratitude.

Heather stood up, hands on hips, and glared sternly at her teammates. "Okay, here's the game plan," she said voice full of authority. "We split up and meet back here in one hour with any alien item we find. Make sure you don't run into any of Team Loser." Heather glared pointedly in Courtney and Gwen's direction as she said the last part.

"Sounds like a plan." Courtney said, standing up and walked off in the direction opposite of Gwen. The last thing she wanted was to run into Duncan during the challenge.

Both Gwen and Heather left in different directions leaving only Cody and Sierra. Cody wanted to go and look for alien objects with Courtney. He began to walk in the direction that the pretty CIT had gone in, but his arm was caught by Sierra.

"Come on, my sweet Codikins! You and I can go look together!"

Cody groaned as he was unwillingly dragged away.

* * *

Area 51 was a very dark and imposing place even for someone like Duncan. It reminded him too much of the jail his dad frequently worked in. There were crates of all different sizes with items, though very alien in nature, were much too heavy or difficult to be carried back even for a guy as strong as Duncan was.

Like Team Amazon, Team Chris Is Very Very Very Hot chose to spread out and search in solitude. Owen and Tyler had gone off together while Duncan and Al had gone solo. After several minutes of poking around different crates and almost having his hand bit off by an alien-like plant, Duncan decided to take a break.

Duncan wiped sweat off his brow and slid to the floor, resting his back against a tall crate. He could has sworn he heard something growl inside it, but ignored it. As he took a breather, Duncan gazed around shadowy area scattered with a jungle of crates. Courtney was around here somewhere, probably fired up and determined to be the first to find something for her team. He knew that that much would never change about Courtney.

But what had changed?

Duncan scratched his small goatee and tapped his finger against his knee in irritation. He had heard Tyler and Owen discussing Courtney before he left the group. Apparently, she and Gwen had actually become good friends after Duncan had left the competition. The Courtney he knew from season two would never befriend Gwen. He also heard from his misfit teammates that Courtney had generally been much nicer person this season…more like her usual self when Duncan and her had first started dating.

Having not been near a television at all after leaving competition in Egypt, Duncan hadn't seen any of Courtney's actions during this season. He was having a very hard time believing that what Tyler and Owen were saying was true.

Then there was the whole Cody thing.

Duncan stood up and gave the crate an angry kick- he instantly jumped back when something inside the crate snarled.

What had gone between Cody and Princess last night? As far as he knew, those two hadn't talked at all since Total Drama Island. It confused him to no end and just made blood boil. He thought that Cody still had a pathetic crush on Gwen. For some reason he didn't care if Cody liked Gwen…maybe it was because he knew that Gwen would never give Cody a sideways glance.

But would Courtney?

"She would never date him." He told himself out loud.

"You're still thinking of her aren't you?" a voice called out.

Duncan was shocked to see Gwen come out from behind one of the crate. Her face was a mask of cold and indignant anger.

"Heya Gwen, shouldn't you be looking for alien probes?" Duncan asked, trying to crack a joking smile to hide his embarrassment.

"Enough jokes Duncan." Gwen snapped, glaring up at Duncan. "You're still thinking of Courtney, aren't you? You told me you were over her!"

"I am over her!" he argued. "I'm sick and tired of her nagging and bitchiness! I want someone more like me…I want you Gwen!"

"Then why are you so jealous of Courtney and Cody hanging out?" Gwen asked.

Duncan's eyes narrowed into burning slits. Without warning, he grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss that the Goth girl instantly sunk into. When Duncan pulled away, he looked Gwen straight in the eye.

"I am _**not **_jealous."

Duncan said it so firmly that he was almost able to trick himself into believing that it was the truth.

Unfortunately, neither he nor Gwen had heard the small, painful intake of breath that had taken place during their short kiss. Nor did they hear notice the sounds of softly retreating footsteps and muffles sobs as Courtney slunk back into the shadows to nurse the remains of her broken heart.

* * *

Cody was having about as much luck as Duncan with finding alien objects to take back for the team. Not that he was putting much heart into the challenge. He was mostly just being dragged around by Sierra.

"Ooooh, let's check in this crate this time! There's gotta be something in here to bring back!" Sierra said climbing up into one of the crates.

"Just make sure it doesn't try burn off any eyebrows…again." Cody sighed, shuddering at the memory of the previous crate they'd checked. He stuck his hands inside his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet, waiting patiently as Sierra rummaged inside the crate. Suddenly, something a few feet away caught his eye.

It was a silver pod-like machine that was about human sized. Aroused by curiosity, Cody moved closer too it. Peering into the glass panel at the front of the pod, Cody warily tapped the odd machine.

Immediately, the machine hummed to life and a little camera at the top of it shot out a red laser straight at Cody and did a full-body scan on the surprised boy. The silver pod began to violently shake and unleash steam from its cracks.

Cody backed away fearfully. "Sierra…."

"Yes Sweety?" Sierra called, still deep inside the crate.

To Cody's horror, the door of the pod slowly opened and pair of glowing green eyes stared out of him from a cloudy veil of steam. Malicious laughter echoed from its chambers.

"RUUNNNN!" Cody screamed as he was seized up by panic and ran as fast as he could deep into the depths of Area 51.

Sierra popped her head up from inside the crate and looked around. "Run from what?" she asked. No one answered her. "Cody?" She called before spotting the opened pod door.

From within its depths stepped out a being.

Sierra's face lit up with happiness and relief. "Oh, there you are Cody!"

The being indeed looked exactly like Cody- all except for that fact that it had alien-green eyes and there was a smirk of absolute evil pasted on the being's face.

"Cody?" The alien Cody spat in an evil voice that sounded completely different from the real Cody's. "Who this Cody you speak of pathetic earthling?"

Sierra slid down from the crate and ran over to give the alien a large hug. "You are, silly!" she giggled.

Alien Cody cringed and stared at the purple-haired girl in deepest disgust and loathing. The human DNA he had required moments ago –from this Cody person- told him that this was female was a creature to be avoided at all cost. Why the hell was she _hugging _him?

At that moment, a very familiar chiming sound was heard.

"Oooh, time for us to sing!" Sierra squealed.

"Sing?" Alien Cody scowled, sneering at the very idea. "I am the most powerful being in all the universe, the conqueror of galaxies and destroyer of civilizations!" His slatted eyes glowed a dangerous green and, as he held up a threatening hand, the palm of his hand began to ignite a ball of deadly green energy. "I SHALL NEVER SING! ESPECIALLY FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF INSIGNIFICANT LESSER SPECIES!"

Sierra, who was still hugging the alien Cody-look-alike, completely oblivious to how close she was to being blown to bits, cheerfully chirped, "But you have to sing, Cody! If you don't then you'll be eliminated!"

The glowing instantly came to a halt in both Alien Cody's eyes and his hand.

"What was that?" He was questioned after a pause.

"You know," Sierra lectured, letting go of Cody, "If we don't sing when the chime comes on then Chris will eliminate you." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "Just like that!"

"There's actually someone on this pathetic planet that has that much power?" Alien Cody gasped. He narrowed his green eyes into cat-like slits. "It seems that I must take care of this so-called eliminator." The deathly alien mused out loud. He then glared at Sierra. "I demand that you take me to him!"

"But what about the challenge?" Sierra asked, frowning and tilting her head to one side in a puzzled manner.

"What challenge?" Alien Cody snarled.

"We have to find an alien object and bring it back to Chris." Sierra answered.

A sinister grin spread across the alien's face.

"Oh, I'll bring back an alien object to him all right." Alien Cody chuckled darkly. "I'll bring him back one that he'll be absolutely _dying _to see! Haha! _MUEWAHAHAHAHA_!"

If Sierra was at all bothered by Cody's evil laughter, she didn't show it. After all, in her mind, Cody could do no wrong. Smiling, she started to lead who she believed was Cody through the maze of crates towards the entrance of Area 51.

"Don't forget to sing!" she reminded him cheerfully.

Alien Cody glared after the girl and, with an annoyed grunt, murmured out a makeshift song.

"_**Oh…here…in the desert….I've been found…by an insane girl…with hair so purple and tall….and uh…erm…Ah screw it, I'M GOING TO DESTROY THEM ALL!"**_

* * *

Cody was lost. After several minutes of running blindingly through the narrow, crate filled passageways of the storage facility, the fearful panic had slowly drained away along with most of his energy. He stood alone in a small desert area, bent over and panting with exhaustion.

"What was that thing?" He asked himself, taking a cautious glance over his shoulder. There was nothing following him. Whatever that thing was long behind him.

Suddenly, his previous fear changed into guilt and shame. He had left Sierra with…with…whatever that alien thing was!

"Oh no…Sierra, I'm coming!" Cody called, desperately hoping that his biggest fan was okay. Even if he didn't like her obsession over him, Cody still didn't want her be hurt in any way.

About twenty minutes passed with Cody trying to retrace his steps back to where he had left Sierra, but with no fortune in finding her or any other member of his team. It was almost time for the two teams to be getting back to Chris with their findings. Cody was much less worried about finding an alien object than finding the exit of this eerie place.

"It's like a maze in here." He commented to himself. Cody then paused and stood still.

Were those footsteps he heard? Yes, they were! And they were coming closer too.

Cody peered through a narrow walkway through two giant crates. "Sierra?" He called, "Courtney?"

Without warning, a figure came running straight into him, knocking him backwards and onto the floor with a painful yelp. He rubbed his sore back and heard the other person cursing under her breath. He instantly recognized the voice and opened his eyes.

"Heather? What are you doing?" he asked. The self-proclaimed leader of their team looked beside herself with fury.

"Did you see any of Ale-Jerkface and his team?" She snapped, looming over Cody like a dark storm cloud.

A tremor of fear went through Cody. "N-No! Why?" He stammered, wondering why she was looking for member of the other team. Shouldn't she be looking for her own teammates? "I haven't seen anyone besides you for a while now."

"THEY STOLE IT!" Heather snarled, balling her hands into fists. "I had found the perfect alien object and as soon as I have my back turned, someone steals it! Ooooh, when I get my hands on whoever took our team's object, they're going to pay!"

At least the reason for Heather's fury wasn't him. Cody felt himself calm down a bit. "Well, I'm sure that Gwen and Courtney have found something by now."

Heather glared at him, but her anger seemed somewhat cooled. "That's true. Go find them and meet outside with Chris. Time's almost up." She ordered as she sprinted away from him.

Cody watched her leave and sighed at the task ahead. What did she think he'd been trying to do for the last half hour? Knowing that sulking wouldn't help him find any of his teammate sooner, he set out to randomly pick a path and trudge onward.

But then he heard something- a strange murmuring sound like someone talking to themselves in the distance.

Cody took a step back from the path he been pointing too and gazed curiosity down another one.

"Courtney?"

Like a comet, Cody raced down the narrow passageway, following the inaudible sounds until they got louder and louder. When Cody erupted out of the passageway, he was greeted with unbelievable sight. The lanky teen froze and his mouth fell open.

There, in the vacant middle of the chamber, Courtney stood. Her lovely face was twisted in a frightful expression of hatred and jealousy and her arms were raised up high above her head. Clutched in her grasp was a large, grey saucer-shaped object- the alien object that Heather had found earlier…

…And Courtney was about to bring it crashing to the ground.

Cody finally found his voice.

"Courtney!" he shouted, though it came out as more of a squeak.

Courtney's body gave a short spasm of surprise as she jerked her head in Cody's direction, blinking in shock at seeing her friend there. Cody had to find the urge to back away by the fury radiating from Courtney's dark glare. It was on the borderline of maniac.

"I-Is that Heather's object?" He asked, pointing at the UFO-like item that Courtney was clutching in her hands.

Courtney's onyx eyes narrowed into slits, burning like tiny dark fires. "What if it is?" She spat hatefully, "We're on the same team so it's mine too!"

"Well, you can't destroy it!" Cody said, panicking. "We'll lose and we'll have to vote someone off!"

Courtney's arms shook, but remained raised to their fullest, ready to fling the strange, alien-object to the ground with crushing force.

"I have to do it, Cody!" The girl cried, dark eyes blazing with a passionate, crazed fury, even in the dim-lit area. "Our team can't win this challenge! I can't have that witch on our team any longer! Both she and Duncan have to go!"

"But if we win, then Duncan's team might vote him off!" Cody persuaded. He couldn't let Courtney do this. He didn't want Gwen to be voted out and if Heather found out then Courtney would be in deep trouble.

"You don't know that! It could be Owen! Or Tyler! You can't guarantee that Duncan will be voted off!" A gleeful, almost insane chuckle erupted from Courtney's throat as she fixed her gaze on the ground. "But I _**can **_guarantee that Gwen will be voted off! Heather hates her! Sierra hates her! You hate her! And I…" Her eyes narrowed in spite. "I want her gone so that I can never see her kissing Duncan again!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to throw down the object to destroy any chances of their team winning.

"I don't hate her!"

Courtney froze in mid-toss.

Her eyes, wide with shock at Cody's unexpected words, slowly found their way to Cody's face. Though his eyes were pleading, Cody's expression was relatively calm and sure as he spoke.

"And I don't think you hate her either." He continued in a sad voice, "Or Duncan. She was your friend and you're just hurt that they both betrayed you and were able to hurt you so much so easily. And now you want them to know how much pain you're feeling. You want them to feel it themselves."

The crazed light of fury melted away from Courtney's eyes. It was replaced with heartbreaking sorrow.

"H-How…How could they do this to me? It's not fair that those two can have each other and…l-leave me all alone." Her voice cracked and Courtney could say no more. All her defenses had fallen away and a single tear fell from her closed eyes.

Then a warm hand touched her arm.

Courtney opened her eyes and found Cody's smiling sadly at her.

"You're not alone." He assured her, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. "I've been hurt too. I know how you're feeling, but we'll find a way to get through it together. But this," Cody gestured towards her still raised arms, "isn't the way. You're much better than that. The Courtney I know would never give up on a challenge. Don't let Gwen and Duncan have the pleasure of changing that about you."

For a few seconds, Courtney could only stare at Cody, pondering over his sincere words.

Then, ever so slowly, she lowered her arms.

* * *

The purple-haired female would be the first to be blown to ashes as soon as the Eliminator was destroyed- Alien Cody was quite sure of that. After five minutes of hearing that infuriating earthling's mindless chatter was enough to make Alien Cody want to blow his own head off.

"Oh look! Everyone's already made it back." Sierra commented pointing towards the large group of people waiting a short distance away.

Besides the real Cody and Courtney, everyone had made it back and none looked too happy. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot had found an alien object but it had been accidently blown up by Tyler. The poor jock cowered under the glares that Duncan and Alejandro were shooting him. Heather was busy berating Gwen who had brought back nothing.

Chris was standing in the middle of it all, enjoying the anger radiating from the teams. The host was the first to see Sierra and Alien Cody arrive.

"I see Sierra's back and…" Chris paused and took a good, long stare at Alien Cody. "Dude, when did you get green contacts? And where's the alien object?"

"Cody said that he has an alien object." Sierra cheerful explained.

"Oh, he does, huh?" Chris turned to Cody, smirking in amusement. "There where is it?"

The smirk on the handsome host's face fell when a glowing green hand was thrust in front of his face.

"Here it is, Eliminator!" Alien Cody said with an evil smirk.

"Wha-?" Chris was cut off by a green blast in the face that instantly sent the smoking host flying several feet away. The rest of the contestants slowly turned to stare in shock and horror at Alien Cody, jaws dropped and speechless.

Alien Cody smugly blew away from steam from his hand. "Well, that was relatively simple enough. Back to business." He turned his attention to all the gaping teens and cocked an amused brow, grinning evilly at how absolutely terrified they all looked. Aw, it was so nice being feared!

"I'm not much a guy for introductions so I'll get straight to the point and say in a manner in those of primitive, less intelligence can fully understand…" the alien paused to make sure that they were fully listening and, still smirking, spoke.

"I am going to take over this planet, kill most of your friends and families, and implant alien eggs of my species inside all of your gall-bladders so that in a few days time, baby aliens will be bursting out your inners like a half-naked bitch from a cake at a frat-boy's bachelor's party. Is that perfectly clear?"

There was a horrified lapse of silence following the alien's disturbing announcement.

"Yep, it's clear." Owen confirmed. Everyone shot him an annoyed glare. "What? It was pretty clear!"

"You can't implant us with alien eggs!" Heather spat. "That's disgusting!"

Alien Cody chuckled. "Oh, it won't be all of you. It will be all of you except you." He pointed a finger at Al. "You're much too pretty for that."

* * *

_**Confessional**_

Alejandro had his hands clamped together and was happily sending up grateful prayers in rapid Spanish.

* * *

"No, I'm just going to kill you now, skin you, and hang your pelt in my spaceship." Alien Cody finished. "It'll be a nice decoration."

The relief instantly died from Alejandro's face and his tan skin paled into a fearful ashen gray.

"You can't do this to us!" Tyler shouted out in a quivering, fearful voice.

"Oh I beg to differ." Alien Cody sniggered and shot a blast of green energy out of his hand towards Duncan. Duncan dodged it with a fearful squeak and glared at the alien.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"I'm not quite sure." Alien Cody said with a sardonic grin, holding up another green energy ball in the palm of his hand. "Must have been my human DNA acting up again. This human must not like you." He shot at Duncan again and laughed evilly as the delinquent dodged. "Oh, this human must _really_ hate your guts cause that felt really good!"

All the humans, including Chris, had all huddled together in a fearful group as Alien Cody slowly approaching them, both hands lit up in a glowing, deadly green. With green eyes narrowed and an evil smirk on his face, Alien Cody pointed his hands towards the group.

"So, earthlings, any last words before I capture you and turn your gallbladders into incubators for alien spawn?" the evil alien conqueror asked.

Owen raised a hand. "Yeah, you're an alien right?" the chubby teen asked.

Alien Cody frowned. "Yes."

"Then when you get angry does your hair turn all spiky and blonde?"

There was a long, pause the following the utterly ridiculous question. Even the terrified contestants were giving Owen weird stares. One of Alien Cody's eyes twitched and his expression was of deep loathing and annoyance.

"…Just for that, I'm just going to kill all of you right now. Good-bye."

The contestants all squeezed their eyes shut and waited for the end to come. Then a voice rang out.

"What on earth is going on?"

The contestants' eyes shot open and Alien Cody turned to two figures approach. It was Courtney and the real Cody. Courtney was holding Heather's alien saucer item. Alien Cody first spotted the real Cody and he sneered, promising himself to destroy the little weakling in a moment. But then his green gaze drifted over to Courtney.

His evil green eyes grew wide with surprise as, for the first time, he saw true beauty. His jaw fell open and, in the deepest, most human part of his mind, Alien Cody found the words he was looking to say….

"HAND OVER THE BRA OR DIE TEMPTRESS!" Alien Cody demanded, whirling around so that his dangerous, laser-like hands were pointing towards Courtney.

"WHAT?" Courtney looked enraged.

"YOU HEARD ME! GIVE UP THE /censored/ BRA!" Alien Cody looked genuinely shocked. "Where the hell did that just come from?"

"Dude, you have Cody's DNA." Duncan dryly remarked.

"SHUT THE /censored/ UP, IMBECILE!"

At that moment, the alien machine in Courtney's hands began to shudder and shake. A moment later, a small antenna popped out of a small opened and it pointed itself at Alien Cody. A robotic voice spoke.

"_Extraterrestrial being spotted. Prepare relocation."_

Alien Cody blinked. "What the hell did that thing just say?"

A red laser beam shot out of the small antenna and hit Alien Cody. The alien being immediately was covered in a red light.

"NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! NOOOOO…!" His scream of defeat was cut short as the alien was teleported elsewhere else.

An awkward silence followed. The obviously very much shaken contestants and host all stare dumbly at Courtney and Cody.

Cody gave a nervous giggled and gestured towards the alien object in Courtney's arms.

"Hehe, we found your alien object, Heather. So do we win?"

* * *

Team Amazon did indeed win that night. Tyler was voted to be sent home, much to Owen's dismay. The poor fellow didn't have many more friends left on the plane. Heather appeared to believe the story that Cody and Courtney had cooked up about finding Heather's alien object hidden behind a couple of crates. However, Cody was sure that he caught Heather glaring suspiciously in Courtney's direction several times.

It was nighttime again and Cody and Courtney were playing one last game of cards before bed. Since all of their betting material had been destroyed in the minefield, they just settled on playing "Go Fish."

"Go Fish." Courtney said after Cody asked for some threes.

First class was actually pretty peaceful at the moment. Only her and Cody were still awake.

Cody took a card out of the dwindling pile and placed it in his hand. "So exciting day huh?"

"You can say that. Got any fours?"

Cody handed her a few and asked, "Wonder where Chris is taking us tomorrow? Got any fives?"

"Go Fish. Somewhere dangerous and life-threatening no doubt." Courtney answered. She looked down at her lap and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I got nothing accomplished today." Courtney answered with a sad shake of her brunette head. "Gwen's still in the game and so is Duncan for who knows how long." She gazed at Cody sadly. "You don't know how badly I want those two to get voted off."

"Well, not even you can win every battle." Cody sagely remarked. "Those two will get voted off in due time. You just worry about yourself."

Courtney offered him a faint smile. "Got any queens?"

Cody looked down at his hand and said, "Well, I wouldn't say today was a _complete _waste of accomplishment for you."

Courtney stared at her friend, blinking her lovely dark eyes in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Cody's round face broke into an irresistible grin.

"You just beat me in a card game."

Without further ado, Cody handed Courtney his red Queen of Hearts.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in Wawanakwa Forest, locked inside a certain outhouse confessional, a familiar alien being ranted.

"OH JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PATHETIC WEAKLING AND TEMPTRESS! THOSE TWO WILL RUE THE DAY THEY EVER CROSSED MY PATH! MAKE NO MISTAKE! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS SMELLY IMPRISONMENT, I SHALL MURDER EVERY HUMAN IN MY PATH…AND STEAL THE BRAS AND PANTIES OF EVERY FEMALE I SEE! _**WHERE THE /censored/ ARE ALL THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM GOD DAMNIT!"**_

* * *

_**I adore Alien Cody...especially since when I write him, I always envision him having voice of Vegeta from Dragonball Z. To me, that 's the best thing ever. Haha, I really would love to bring him back into the story at some point if only just for a cameo and to hear him demand for Courtney's bra again. Gwen and Duncan are such pains to write in this story because I want them to act they do in season one and two, but season three just screwed up their personalities so much. I'm fighting an inner war here. Hopefully, it'll get easier writing for those two as the story goes on.**_

_**Well, anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the second installment! Please read and review!**_


	3. One By One They'll Fall

**Author's Note: Wow….just…wow. For all those kind enough to read this and leave a review, I cannot express how happy you people have made me. You guys just rock. Thank you for giving this story a chance since I know not many stories starring fanon couples get very many reviews. 47 reviews after just two chapters….my most popular story "The Princess and the Spider" got nowhere that much after two chapters. At this rate, this story might even surpass my beloved Princess and the Frog/Total Drama crossover. I have to say, even though Duncan/Courtney is my favorite couple of Total Drama, it's nice to take a break from writing it. This story is becoming quite a pleasure to write.**

**For all my reviewers, I'm utterly amazed how much you guys liked Alien Cody. Haha, never fear, Total Drama Vegeta…er….I mean…Alien Cody… will return in this story, but not until later chapters. We'll just have to wait and see if he is victorious in taking over the world…or getting Courtney's bra. Whatever comes first.**

**Note that at this part on, I will using none of the songs from the show. The characters will be singing original songs that I have written for the purpose of the story. I shall ask all readers and fans of the story not to use any of the songs here without permission from myself. **

**So without further ado, let the musical continue!**

* * *

The economy section never got any more pleasant to be in. Duncan had only returned to the game for a couple days and he already nurtured a forever growing hatred for the uncomfortable, dirty compartments. He, like everyone else on Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot, kept casting frequent glances towards the curtained entrance of First Class, wishing that they were receiving special treatment.

That's why it shocked Duncan greatly when Gwen, in the early hours of the morning, came to sit with him in Economy Class.

His new girlfriend told him that she had just wanted to visit him to make up for their argument during the previous challenge. Gwen failed to tell him her true purpose in leaving First Class- she was tired of being alone on her team.

"How do you like this?" Gwen asked, holding up her sketchbook to reveal one of her latest sketches. She had been showing Duncan her sketchbook for the last hour.

"It looks pretty." Said Duncan automatically. His eyes were fixed on the curtain hiding first class.

Gwen lowered her sketch of Courtney being painfully shocked by an eel and shot Duncan an annoyed frown. She had drawn the sketch just the other night and was proud of it. "You're not even looking!"

"Oh." Duncan immediately shot the sketch a quick glance and repeated, "It looks nice." The delinquent turned his attention back to the entrance of first class. He was pondering what Courtney was doing, wondering if she talking with Cody.

Gwen rather angrily slammed her sketchbook shut, muttering resentfully, "That's what you've said about all my sketches, Duncan."

Duncan looked at the Goth in a truly puzzled, and slightly annoyed, manner. "Well, they _are_ nice. What more do you want me to say?"

Gwen's answer was a frustrated sigh. She stood up from the lumpy bench, saying, "Just forget it. I'm heading back to First Class. Talk with ya later, Dunc." As the Goth stood up, a loose paper fell from her sketchbook and floated down to Duncan's feet.

Duncan bent down, picked the sketch up, and stared at it. It was a sketch that Gwen avoided showing him. It was also the first picture to truly catch the delinquent's attention. His teal eyes stared hard down at the sketch, slowly filling with much confusion.

"Gwen, what…" He was cut off when Gwen hastily snatched the sketch from his hands and stuffed it back into her sketchbook.

"It's nothing." She said in embarrassed tones, carefully avoiding Duncan's eyes. Her voice was strangely tight. "Just an old doodle…garbage." With that, Gwen hurried back into First Class section.

Duncan watched her disappear through the blue curtains that separated the two sections and stood stock still. The image of the sketch burned deeply inside Duncan's mind and left him feeling more than slightly sickened.

It had been a lovely sketch- obviously drawn with great care and with much compassion. It was probably one of the best Gwen had ever drawn. It was a terrible shame that it would be long hidden away for the sight of it causes the artist too much grief.

It was a sketch of Courtney and Gwen- not as enemies but as friends- smiling at one another and basking in the warmth of newly founded friendship…

…One that would be forever crumbled by the arrival of a certain mohawked boy.

* * *

Gwen was greeted with silence when she walked back into welcoming sight of First Class. Not a single one of her teammates seemed to acknowledge her presence…not even Cody.

The single male member of the team was preoccupied, having a pleasant chat with Courtney of all people. Sierra was sitting and talking with them this time, but it was clear Cody's attention was all on Courtney.

It felt very odd missing the company of someone that she had used to think of as nothing but a huge bother. Though it was true that Gwen considered Cody somewhat as a friend, his flirtations and obsessive crush had always been a huge annoyance. But now, Gwen was almost shameful to say, she missed the attention he gave her. Was he just as mad at her as Courtney was?

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"Okay, so I know that I ignored him for two different guys." Gwen complained into the camera at the cockpit. She threw her arms out in exasperation. "But come on! Who wouldn't? It's Cody! Last time he was okay with me dating Trent! Why does he have to be angry at me for dating Duncan?"

"Cause guitar boy wasn't a total /_**censored**_/." Chef remarked from behind her.

Gwen glared. "Thank you for that colorful insight, Chef." Turning back to the camera, she continued. "What I just don't get is why Courtney is actually dealing with Cody. Heather might be right about those two having an alliance." Her expression turned fearful. "Does that I mean they're trying to work together to vote me off?"

Chef unleashed a deep, rumbling chuckle. "So alliances are what kids are calling it nowadays? Hoho, sign me up for it!"

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Gwen snapped, whirling around to glare at the pilot. "Do you know actually know something about all this?"

Chef just continued chuckling in a slightly perverted manner as he piloted the death trap.

* * *

"So," Courtney gazed at Cody curiously as she took a sip of some tangy juice beverage that the stewardesses had been serving, "Where do you live at back home?"

Cody smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Sierra.

"He lives in Toronto, Canada, East End, Riverdale, 348 Mooserun Street, in the baby blue house to the right, on second floor, third room to the left, next to the bathroom, with a window that has a perfect view of his mother's rose bushes on the front lawn." Sierra said speedily. She leaned on Cody's shoulder, fixed the CIT with a hard stare, and added in haughty tones, "But if you actually liked Cody, then you would know that."

Courtney blinked her large, dark eyes and stared. It wasn't quite clear whether she was taken back by Sierra's stalkerish mannerisms or by her accusing statement. Cody felt like melting in embarrassment.

"O…kay…" Courtney finally said, eyeing Sierra warily. She focused on Cody and said with a pleasant smile, "I live in Riverdale too."

Cody removed his hand from over his red face and stared at Courtney in astonishment. "Really? That's great!"

Sierra's eyes narrowed into a glare at Courtney.

Cody hastily coughed and added, "Er…I mean…it's nice to know that there are more people from the show around. Trent, Justin, and Harold live there too. We get together all the time to practice for our band the…"

"DRAMA BROTHERS!" Sierra happily screeched, pulling Cody into a iron-gripped hug as she gushed, "Ooooh, you guys are my all time favorite band! I have all your CDs! And your concert posters! And a jar filled with the pool water that you guys swam naked in at that one party!"

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"Somebody just kill me now." Cody stated bluntly into the camera. He made his hand into a gun and mimicked shooting himself in the head.

* * *

Courtney gave her a head a quick shake, trying to erase what she had just heard from her mind. She then rolled her eyes heavenward, muttering sarcastically, "Oh yeah, the wonderful Drama Brothers…"

"And what's wrong with the Drama Brothers?" Sierra asked in venom tones.

"Yeah, what's wrong with our band?" Cody asked, though he was more curious than hostile.

"No offense, but I don't really understand how your band got very famous. Besides Trent, none of you are very good singers." Courtney pointed out in her most critical of tones. "Justin can't even play an instrument and, no offense Cody, but the lyrics to all the Drama Brothers songs…well….to put it simply…they suck."

Sierra's face was reddening with anger. How dare Courtney talk down on her precious Cody's band! Such heresy! Turning to her beloved, Sierra cooed, "Don't listen to her Cody! The Drama Brothers are the greatest musical band since….ever!"

But Cody looked more thoughtful than upset. He knew that Courtney wasn't trying to be mean- just very outspoken. Plus, he noted, most of what she said was true. Courtney would know since she, like Trent, was a musician.

A sudden fanciful idea came into Cody's mind and, before he could stop himself, blurted out, "Maybe it would be better if you joined, Courtney." His round face gained a reddish tinge as he added, rather bashfully, "You know…if you want."

Sierra was shocked into speechlessness.

Courtney gave a light, amused laugh. "I don't think so."

"Why? You can sing...AND play an instrument." Cody persisted, giving her a gap-tooth grin. "That means you're more qualified than half our band members already!"

Courtney stood up and made her way towards the confessional, smiling and calling over her shoulder, "I'll sleep on it!"

Sierra stared at Courtney's retreating figure and then at the large, rather dreamy smile on Cody's face. Her normally cheerful expression transformed into a nasty mask of jealousy.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sierra screeched, shaking the camera in anger, "I'VE SENT THE TOTAL DRAMA BROTHERS THOUSANDS OF LETTERS PLEADING TO LET ME JOIN THE BAND _**AND THEN LITTLE MISS BOSSY PANTS GETS AN INSTANT INVITATION?**_" Sierra took a deep breath and growled, "I know that she just lost her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean she can turn into a total Gwen and steal mine! As soon as Gwen's gone, Courtney is out of here!"

(static)

"Like I'd actually consider joining the Drama Brothers!" Courtney laughed, "There's a reason they're called a _boy_ band. Besides, I have too much important business on my agenda to keep me busy when I get back home…like ruining Duncan's life." She stated angrily.

Then Courtney's expression softened and a small smile lit her freckled face. "But…it was still really nice of Cody to offer." The brunette paused for a second, then frowned, and asked, "Is it just me or is Sierra acting a little stranger then usual?"

(static)

Sierra cut out a paper figure of Courtney and savagely bit its head off.

* * *

Chris soon called all the contestants into the main lobby. The two teams stuck close to their teammates as they waited for further instructions from the bothersome host. Suddenly, the plane began rumbling loudly and gave a vicious lunge that sent many of the teens stumbling and tripping over one another. Courtney was knocked to the ground when Cody stumbled and bowled her over. The two brunettes found themselves in a rather awkward and embarrassing position, with Cody on top of Courtney, staring straight into her annoyed face. Cody's cheeks flushed red and he gulped, trying not to grin.

"Er…sorry Court…you look nice..hehe…"

"May you get off now?" She replied curtly, trying to hide the embarrassed blush behind a stern glare.

Before Cody could reply, he was forcefully knocked aside and roughly pushed to the ground with Duncan on top of him.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney snapped, instantly leaping to her feet. Her eyes were angry and glaring scoldingly at the delinquent.

"Oops. Must have tripped." Duncan said nonchalantly with a rather pleased smirk as he continued to press Cody's face to the ground. Taking his sweet time, Duncan stood up and walked back over to his teammate, pointedly ignoring the disapproving look Gwen was shooting him.

Alejandro watched the entire scene with keen eyes. A Cheshire-like grin was pasted upon his handsome face as he looked on between the four individuals- Gwen, Cody, Duncan, and Courtney. A scheme, as dark and devious as his own heart, was slowly weaving through the threshold of Alejandro's mind. All he needed was one particular pawn…

It was shame, Alejandro thought as he fixed his wicked gaze on his victim, that they were making this game so easy too win.

Yes, quite a shame indeed.

* * *

Australia. The challenge was in Australia or the-Land-Down-Under as Chris so bluntly put it. All in all, Cody thought privately to himself, it wasn't the worst location Chris could have chosen. It wasn't quite as dangerous as other locations they had been. Yes, they were in the middle of a barren, desert-like place instead of a nice tourist filled beach…and yes, they were, for some odd reason, surrounded by evil-looking emus instead of swimming with friendly dolphins, but, hey, they were in Australia. Cody figured that he'd make the most out of it.

"Okay, I'll bite," Heather said, glaring at the emus surrounding the contestants, particularly at one that was staring straight at her. "What's with the emus?"

Chris grinned at her, dressed in a manner similar to that of the crocodile hunter, and announced in an Australian accent, "So glad you could ask Sheila! Gather run mates, I'm bout to tell you drongos about ya challenge and its London to a brick to be a good one!"

The contestants gave the host blank stares.

"London? I thought we were in Australia!" Owen commented.

"We are." Courtney answered darkly. London didn't hold many happy memories for her at the moment.

"Aw don't be a knocker, Sheila." Chris said with a roguish wink. "Now back to the challenge, it'll be a real rip snorter of one! First part is an emu race across the good o' Outback until ya'll rock up at the Hanging Rock. It should be a fair go for all of you as long as ya'll don't make a blue and cark it halfway there."

Once again, Chris was met with blank, confused stares. Scowling, Chris dropped the accent and dialect.

"You grab an emu and race across the desert until you reach Hanging Rock. The winner will have an advantage for the second part of the challenge." Chris said in his normal voice, though he sounded greatly annoyed.

"Oooohhhh…" the group of teens all said, finally understanding. It didn't improve Chris's mood.

"However, just to warn you, the race will take roughly about two days and Australia is notorious for its numerous venomous snakes and other life-threatening creatures." Chris said, a little more brightly than before. "Such as scorpions, spiders, and dingos, but none of you are babies so you should be safe from dingos….except you." Chris said, pointing at Cody.

"HEY!" Cody sounded offended. You get stuck in a baby carriage just one time…

"But if you don't travel at night, you should be safe…_should be_." Chris stated ominously. He then grinned brightly and gestured towards the waiting emus. "So what are you drongos waiting for? Your feathery steeds are waiting!"

None of the contestants looked thrilled at having to ride the giant, evil-looking birds. Hoping to impress Courtney, Cody was the first to take a step towards one.

"Come here girl, I won't hurt you." Cody said. He hid his fear with a strained smile as he slowly approached the large flightless bird.

The emu glared one orange, beady eye at the boy and instantly gave Cody a hard peck on the nose.

"OW!"

That seemed to be the signal for everyone else to start to go forward and fetch their own emus. Alejandro, Duncan, and Heather were the first to round up theirs. Gwen seemed to be trying to select which emu was less vile-tempered. Sierra was chasing after the emu that had pecked Cody, furiously trying to beat it with a bush branch. Owen was doing his best to fit himself on top of two very unfortunate emus.

Cody sat on the hot, dusty ground, rubbing his tender and aching nose. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw Courtney on top of a sandy-colored emu. She extended a hand down at him. "Need a hand?"

Cody happily accepted her helping hand. "More like an emu."

As Courtney pulled Cody up another emu approached them, a darker feathered one than Courtney's.

"Looks like you got your wish." Courtney said, watching Cody struggle to get on top of the emu that, strangely enough, was just standing still, its orange eyes fixed on that of Courtney's emu.

"Aww, he likes her." Courtney remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, I do." Cody absent-mindedly replied, hanging upside down from his emu's belly. Realizing his words, Cody pulled himself upright and hastily corrected himself. "I mean, yeah, looks like he does!"

Courtney ushered her emu into a fast gallop forward, passing Cody. "Well, if he wants her, he'll have to catch her!" she shouted back at Cody challengingly.

Cody patted the head of his emu and said, "Well, you heard her. Remember, I call dibs on the girl on top!"

His emu immediately let out a shrieking war cry and launched itself forward so quickly that a startled Cody was almost thrown off. He clung on, arms gripped tightly around the emu's neck in panic, as the love struck emu raced after its feathery beloved.

* * *

Duncan had a sudden desire to know how emu tasted fried…and he was more than happy to sacrifice his own emu for the cause.

"No! We're not going that way! Go straight you stupid bird!" Duncan ordered, voice edged with a growl. The idiotic feather-brain kept wanting to change directions to go peck at some bush. Duncan pulled the emu's neck after it, once again, tried to change its course.

"The rock!" Duncan snapped, pointing an index finger at the large rock formation in the vast distance. "We're heading to the rock! Not a bush! Not an ant hill! And definitely not back to the starting line!"

The emu twisted its long neck to look blankly from Duncan to the rock. Then, after a pause, it suddenly struck its neck out and gave Duncan a hard peck to the head.

"OW!" Duncan slapped a hand over the raised lump, instantly wincing. He heard a gurgling noise coming from the emu that the mohawked teen could have sworn was laughter. He glared at his feathered 'steed' and rubbed his aching head as they rode forwards. "Oh, haha, out of all the emus, I pick the damn comedian!"

More laughter reached his ears. But it wasn't the gurgling emu kind.

Duncan glanced over to his right and saw, a short distance away, Courtney galloping by on her sandy emu. The desert wind whipped through her short brunette hair and her dark eyes were lit with fiery determination as she raced on.

For a moment, Duncan was struck dumb by the sight. He forgot about the challenge, about the show, about Gwen...the only thing he could do was recall how much he had once admired Courtney's passion for challenges.

Courtney looked over her shoulder, then threw her head back and unleashed delighted laughter into the air. Behind her, another emu was gaining up on Courtney. Clinging rather comically onto the back of the second emu- and looking as if he was holding on for dear life- was none other than Cody. The two teammates were playfully racing one another.

The spell was instantly broken. The soft expression on Duncan's face harden into an angry scowl. Of course, she would be with _him_…the pathetic little _pipsqueak._ He ground his teeth together and turned away from sight.

"Get us out of here before I pluck your ass!" He snarled, roughly urging his emu forward. The emu may not have been bright, but even it understood the threat. With a nervous squawk, the emu quickened its pace towards the looming rock in the distance.

Heather, riding speedily along on her own emu, caught up with Courtney and Cody. The self-elected leader of Team Amazon fixed her two teammates with a leering glare and, to no one's surprise, started snapping orders.

"Stop playing around you two! We need to speed it up if we're going to be the ones to make it to Hanging Rock first!"

Courtney had been giggling at Cody, who was continuing his embarrassing attempts of trying to stay on his emu. It had been the first time she'd truly laughed or enjoyed a challenge since her and Duncan's break up. She glared at Heather for spoiling her good time.

"Oh lighten up!" Courtney snapped irritably. "You heard Chris- the race across the desert will take about two days. There's no point in tiring our emus out at the very beginning."

"Oh you'd like to take it nice and easy to slow our team down wouldn't you?" Heather hissed, narrowing her cat-like eyes to glare pointedly at the CIT.

Both Cody and Courtney stiffened at the accusing tone in Heather's voice.

Cody recalled the previous challenge back at Area 51. During that challenge, Courtney had stumbled upon Duncan and Gwen kissing and, in a fit of rage and jealousy, had stolen from Heather the item that would ensure Team Amazon's victory. Courtney had wanted to make her team lose in order to have Gwen voted off, but Cody had found her and convinced her otherwise before she could destroyed the item. The two friends had kept the event to themselves knowing that it would spell trouble for Courtney if the rest of the team found out.

Was it possible that Heather had figured out the truth?

Cody bit his lip and tried to look confused by Heather's statement. Courtney, to her credit, managed to keep a composed face as she replied to the Team Amazon leader.

"I think the heat is getting to you. I want our team to win just as much as you do." Courtney said coolly. She tilted her chin up and stared down at Heather. "If you want our team to get there first, then go bother Sierra and that witch. They're the ones falling behind not us!"

Heather looked infuriated by Courtney's prim retorts but guided her emu away from Courtney and Cody to look for her other teammates.

"I'm warning you, Courtney, I have my eye on you!" the foul-tempered girl shouted, still glaring at her rival over her shoulders.

As soon as Heather was out of earshot, Courtney's serene composition fell. She glanced over at Cody nervously. "She knows doesn't she?"

Cody knew what she was talking about.

"It looks like it." Cody answered regretfully. His and Courtney's emus were trotting next to each other side by side. "You aren't really going to throw today's challenge are you?" he asked.

Courtney made an 'hmph' sound of annoyance and blew a strand of brunette hair away from her forehead. "No…though I really should to get that traitorous witch kicked out!"

"But you won't?" Cody persisted anxiously.

"No," Courtney stated firmly. "I won't."

At this, Cody sighed with relief. The image of Courtney driven almost insane with a lust for revenge was still fresh in his mind from the last challenge. He much preferred the Courtney riding beside him- determined to win, but still retaining some self-control and kindness. It was this Courtney that reminded him a lot of Gwen. Almost.

The thought of Gwen made his gut wrench painfully. Like Courtney, Cody still felt a stab of pain knowing the girl he had cared about for the longest time had so easily chosen another guy. Glancing over at the girl riding along beside him, Cody wondered whether his sudden feelings for Courtney stemmed from the fact that she shared many of Gwen's traits. She was strong, independent, intelligent, unique, and outspoken- all the things that Cody had loved about Gwen.

A small, poisonous thought crept itself into Cody's mind. Did he only have feelings for Courtney because she was a replacement from Gwen?

Cody began to feel very uncomfortable. He coughed and hastily decided to move on to a safer subject to forget such awful thoughts.

"So how long do you want to keep riding before we stop to make camp?"

"Before it gets too dark." Courtney answered. "You heard Chris about how dangerous the Outback was. I, for one, don't want meet up with any of the horrible stuff that creeps around at night around here.

* * *

Unlike his former girlfriend, Duncan hadn't paid much heed to Chris's warnings. That's why, when evening turned to night and it was too dark to see Hanging Rock anymore, Duncan found himself lost.

The boy and his emu stood alone in the middle of the desert-like landscape. There was a howl in the distance. Duncan's emu shifted and gurgling fearfully.

"Relax, what's one baby-eating dingo going to do to us?" Duncan asked, not sounding the least bit worried.

As if to answer his remark, several more howls echoed throughout the Outback. Duncan's careless expression fell to one of slight nervousness.

His emu twisted its crested head to give his rider a glare that said _"I blame you, dickhead."_

Duncan snorted and ignored the look the stupid bird was giving him. So they went a little too far…it would surely pay off in the morning when they could continue traveling, right? If they hadn't been bitten by any venomous snakes or eating alive by a pack of dingos by then, of course.

However, Duncan was about to learn that there were far more dangerous things lurking in the darkness than the Australian wildlife.

"Hola Duncan!" a familiar Latino voice called out. A short distance away, sheltered between an array of large boulders, stood Alejandro. The leader of Duncan's team was almost completely hidden in the shadows of the looming boulders. He stepped out, smiling and spreading his arms out in welcome.

"Good to finally see another teammate. I'm afraid our amigo Owen is probably still far behind." Alejandro said. He didn't sound too concerned over the chubby teen's well being. "Come! Let's start a fire and set up a suitable camp for tonight."

Duncan moved towards the shelter of boulders but didn't return Alejandro's friendly greeting. His face was set to a hostile scowl.

"You can drop the pretty words," The mohawked teen growled. "I know the whole nice guy routine is just an act. You may be able to fool Owen and the rest, but you can't fool me so stop trying. I'm not in the mood."

To Duncan's surprise, Alejandro began to laugh. "Ah yes, I can definitely see that you're much sharper than the pathetic bunch still remaining. I find it amazing that that fat idiot has made it so far in the game for all these seasons."

Duncan rolled his eyes as he hopped off his emu, muttering, "Don't we all?" But he looked a tad bit more relaxed than before.

Alejandro stared shrewdly at the delinquent. He chose his words carefully. "You and I are very much alike, amigo. Perhaps such sharp and devious minds as you and I should stick together to eliminate such blunders as Owen…"

Duncan knew where this was going and instantly refused. "Nah. No way dude. I work alone this season. I've had enough of alliances."

"Then, I'm afraid you won't last in the game much longer." Alejandro said plainly. He said it not as a threat, but a fact. "You've made too many enemies. But perhaps, I could help with that…"

At that moment a familiar chime was heard.

Both Duncan and Alejandro looked around the seemingly deserted area, glaring. Damn host and his stupid idea of a musical season…

"_**Alas, my bromigo, in this competition….Time for fair play has come and gone."**_ Alejandro began to sing in a soft, yet sinister, voice, slowly circling the delinquent, _**"Soon… both teams will merge…and any protection you once had…I'm afraid, won't last for long."**_ He finished with a chuckle.

Duncan glared at his teammate. "So what do you suggest, pretty boy?"

An evil-looking smirk spread across the handsome face. "So glad you could ask…"

Without warning, Alejandro snatched the cigarette lighter from Duncan's pocket and forcefully threw it into a bush, igniting it into a blazing bonfire. The bonfire lit the area with an eerie blood-red light and the boulders casted dark, looming shadows. Alejandro stood across from Duncan, separated from him by the fire.

"_**You know as I do, amigo," **_Alejandro sang, grinning devilishly from behind the flames, _**"no person here is quite trustworthy."**_ As he sang, he made shadow puppets with his hands that stood out clearly on one of the boulder's rock surface. Ale made a shadow puppet of Harold, then Bridgette, then LeShawna.

"_**But what can I say? Backstabbing and lies are quite handy,"**_ Ale sang deviously, _**"when used by a professional like me!"**_

The flames from the bonfire seemed to rear up and consume the shadow puppets in a slightly horrifying display.

A small, spiky echidna shambled along and was spotted by Alejandro. The latino teen grinned down evilly at the Australian creature and snatched it up. It let out a squeak of fear and rolled up into a spikey ball in the palm of Ale's hands.

"_**I've been a bit naughty, I admit."**_ Alejandra sang, pretending to look ashamed while holding the rolled-up echidna like a skull. "_**Then again, you too are, familiar with the game. It really is quite a shame, that you and I shouldn't gain, a partnership for which we are fit!"**_

Alejandro threw the echidna at Duncan. The poor creature unrolled itself in mid-toss and landed on top of Duncan's head. Duncan rolled his eyes upward to stare at the frightened creature as it clung tightly to his head, little eyes wide and spines spiked up and trembling.

"_**An alliance between you and I will be all it takes! No contestant shall get by once we start to spin our lies!"**_ Alejandro sang, standing over the fire and raising his arms up in the air as if beckoning up the flames. _**"While we two stand feared and tall, one by one they all will fall!"**_

Duncan didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to get a little freaked out by the Alejandro's proposal. He pulled the petrified echidna off his head and tossed the creature aside. It hit the ground, rolled up, and bounced a few feet away. It unrolled itself and found itself facing the snarling face of a dingo.

It squeaked in fear and hastily rolled itself back up into a ball of sharp spines.

"What makes you think that I need your stupid alliance?" He asked scornfully.

"Because you have a weakness," Alejandro smoothly replied, "whether you want to admit it or not…a certain CIT. Let's not forget that jealous little Cody too. He must very sore at you for stealing Gwen, don't you agree?"

Duncan just blinked against the blare of the flames, looking puzzled but slightly intrigued by Alejandro's assumptions.

"_**It's no secret,"**_ Alejandro sang, creeping towards Duncan. He gave the delinquent a mocking pinch on the cheek which Duncan immediately swatted away with an annoyed scowl_**, "as tough and as fearless you are, every shield holds a crack! Cody and Courtney know it and will do all it takes to get you back!"**_

"_**Aaaaawwwkk!"**_ Squawked the two emus.

"_**Join an alliance with I and we'll send them good bye**_! _**Between villain and felon, this game belongs to the bad guys! Our teammates' chances have fallen to none at all! Cause one by one they all will fall!**_

Dingos now lined the tops of the boulders and let out a chilling choir of howls.

"_**Oooooh! Oooh! Ooooooooooooooh!**_" howled the menacing wild dogs.

Surrounded by the terrorizing atmosphere, Duncan was still slightly unconvinced. Ale's offer was indeed a tempting one. Alone, Duncan wouldn't make it past the first elimination with the merged teams- he wasn't exactly the most popular guy on the show at the moment. All of what Ale said made a lot of sense. However, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt filled Duncan at the thought of actually voting Courtney off. After all, if Courtney had really changed this season, then did she really deserve to be eliminated? Especially if it had been himself who had been at fault?

He remembered the sketch of Gwen and Courtney as friends and looked at the ground as he hesitantly said, "I don't know…I…Cour…"

Alejandro cut him off with a harsh laugh. "Don't tell me you're starting to feel guilty about Courtney!" His green eyes narrowed cunningly as he hissed, "She's just playing you, my friend! Why do think she's been hanging out with that pathetic geek these last couple of days? She's trying to make you jealous! She's playing you for a fool!"

"What?" Duncan snapped his head up. His teal eyes were burning with rage at Alejandro's words. They sunk in and made sense in Duncan's mind. It surely wouldn't be the first time Courtney tricked him…

Alejandro smirked evilly, enjoying the anger radiating from Duncan. The delinquent was almost within his clutches. He only needed to fan the flames…

"_**Courtney!"**_ Alejandro spat the name out like a vile curse, pacing back and forth in front of Duncan like a caged tiger. _**"She's a snake, a cunning little snake! With poison in her fangs, she will drive you insane!"**_

Alejandro gave Duncan a rough push to the chest, shouting, _**"They want bad? Show them bad! Let your true nature shine!" **_

The malevolent teen jumped on top of one of the boulders. His tan, smirking face was lit by a hellish red light by the bonfire below as he sang out the dark song.

"_**The only way to win is to vote her off this game! And with her gone, bromigo, the dominoes will begin to fall…"**_

"_**Cody! Sierra! Owen! Heather! They'll all be gone! And in due time…"**_

At that moment, Duncan made his decision…and it would be one that he would regret for years to come.

With a nasty smirk on his face, Duncan jumped on top of the boulder and stood besides Alejandro over the burning flames and sang, _**"Princess and pipsqueak better look out cause with our strengths combined…"**_

Green and teal eyes gleamed wickedly with the flames of corruption and ambition as Alejandro and Duncan sang.

"_**Together we shall reign a…bove….all! Cause one by one…"**_

"_**One by one…"**_ Alejandro crowed.

"_**One by one…"**_ Duncan snarled before he and Ale sang together.

"_**One by one, they allllllll….willlll….fallllllllllllll!"**_

As the last notes of the vile song echoes through night sky, Alejandro had to turn away to hide the triumphant sneer that had spread across his sly face.

* * *

The next day brought forth a beautiful Australian morning. After waking up from a fitful sleep (emus did not make the best of pillows), it did not take Team Amazon long to finish the remaining trek of the journey across the Outback desert. By noon, the girl power team, plus Cody, was waiting at the top of Hanging Rock along with Chris, Chef, and Alejandro and Duncan.

They were all waiting for Owen.

"Maybe he got eaten by dingos?" Duncan suggested after an hour of waiting.

"Don't joke like that!" Courtney snapped, earning a glare from Gwen.

"I wasn't joking."

Cody leaned over the edge of the large cliff and peered across the landscape for any sign of his large friend. Then he spotted something- a misshaped figure coming in the distance. He leapt up and gave an excited shout.

"There he is!"

A few minutes later, Owen made it up Hanging Rock. Very slowly. By the time him and his two emus got to the top, the emus- tongues rolled out of their beaks, panting in exhaustion, legs trembling, and looking close to death- finally collapsed under Owen's immense weight.

Owen, looking lively and cheerful, hopped off the unfortunate birds. "I made it!"

He only earned a glare from his two remaining teammates.

"Yeah, in last place!" Duncan growled.

"Which means," Chris announced sweeping an arm over to his right where Team Amazon stood, "We have our winners for the first part of the challenge!"

Team Amazon let out a round of cheers while Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot continued to glare accusingly at their largest member.

"I traveled as fast as I could!" Owen whined to his angry teammate. He gestured towards his emus. "I couldn't make them go faster!"

One of Owen's emus let out a strained gasp that sounded suspiciously like a death rattle. The other's legs gave a spasm-like twitch. A couple of flies started to buzz around them. Chef dragged the two birds away, hiding a shovel behind his back.

"So what do we win?" Heather demanded, holding her palm out to Chris.

He handed her an electric razor.

Heather stared at it in disbelief.

"Do any of us look like guys to you?" She screeched at the host furiously.

"I…" Cody began, holding up an index finger.

"Shut it, loser!"

"None of us get five o clock shadows." Gwen said, looking confused. "So what's do we need an electric razor for?"

With a Cheshire-like grin, Chris spread his arms out in a dramatic flare and happily announced the second part of the challenge.

"SHEEP SHEARING!"

* * *

It was certainly one of Chris's more odder challenge ideas. On the two opposite sides of the cliff, a flock of miserable-looking sheep were caged in wooden pens at the bottom of the cliff. A person from each team would take turns bungee jumping off Hanging Rock to grab a sheep and bring it up to the top. There the rest of the teammate would shear the wool off the sheep in hopes of finding one that at the symbol of the team. Whichever team found the sheep with their team symbol first would win the challenge. The electric razor made shearing the ewes much easier for Team Amazon. Their rival team only had a pair of rusty shears.

So far, none of the teams had found a sheep with their team symbol hidden beneath its wool.

Gwen had just gone on her jump and, instead of bring up a sheep, had accidentally brought up a prickly cactus. Heather had hooted in delight at the sight while Courtney hid a smug smirk. Only Cody seemed a bit concerned, though the angry glower on the Goth's face kept him at bay. It wasn't _his_ affections that Gwen wanted.

Gwen looked longingly across over to where Team Amazon's rival team was huddled. To her disappointment, Duncan wasn't even paying attention to her. He and Alejandro were huddled over a sheep, shearing it and holding a hushed conversation.

Gwen remembered how little Courtney had to do to get Duncan's attention. With a bitter look on her face, she sat down and began the painful task of plucking out cactus needles from her arm.

Over the all the commotion of baaing sheep and contestants hurrying about, Duncan and Alejandro had no fear of being overheard as they discussed plans concerning their new alliance.

"Courtney and Cody are obviously your biggest enemies at the moment." Alejandro said. "It's clear that they have an alliance against you because of Gwen."

Duncan nodded. He knew all this already. "Yeah, so how are we going to get them voted off? Until the teams merge, they're not in any danger. Sierra and Heather are voting Gwen off with Courtney."

Alejandro looked unfazed by obstacle. He had spent much time thinking over the problem last night and had come up with a suitable solution.

"_Si_, so we just turn the tables around." Alejandro said, his smooth voice dripping with smug confidence. It never failed to agitate Duncan. "Courtney is already on thin ice with Heather. If Courtney messes up victory for her team, then Heather will surely vote her off tonight."

"But it'll still be a tie." Duncan pointed out. "Sierra and Courtney will vote for Gwen and Heather and Gwen will vote for Courtney." As highly as Duncan thought of Gwen, if it came to a tiebreaker between her and Courtney, Duncan would definitely place his bets on Courtney winning. The girl was a deadly opponent.

Alejandro gave his partner a stare. "You forgot Cody."

Duncan snorted. "Cody always votes for Sierra…for good reason." He added with a grimace.

Alejandro's cunning emerald gaze slowly cut its way across the clearing and rested on Gwen. A wolf-like smirk spread across his lips.

"Leave convincing Cody to me." Alejandro said. As Owen appeared with the next sheep, he added with quiet authority, "Go fetch the next sheep and think of a way to sabotage Courtney's chance of winning the challenge for her team."

With that, Alejandro stood up, leaving Owen to struggle with the newest sheep, and headed over to where a brooding Gwen sat. Alejandro pasted on his most charming of smiles and greeted her.

"_Hola_, my dark senorita!"

Gwen looked up and, seeing who it was, fixed him with a venomous glare.

"What do you want?"

Ignoring her hostile tones, Alejandro drew forth an expression of utmost sympathy. "I take it you're mad at Duncan. It's understandable, of course. You are his girlfriend and he should be thinking of you and not that intolerable wildcat."

Despite her distrust of the Latino player, Gwen found herself warily asking, "Does he…does he talk about her a lot?"

Alejandro looked as though he was hesitant to tell her the truth. "Well…a bit…"

Gwen gave a depressed sigh and rested her head in her hands. "I'll take that as a yes." She tossed her head and gave a cry of anger and disgust. "He told me he was over her!"

Though inside he was smiling, Alejandro kept his charade and gave the Goth girl a sympathetic pat on the back, shaking his head as if in disappointment at his fellow teammate. One could almost hear a sad violin playing.

"Alas, it is not your fault. Duncan is merely jealous of the sudden closeness of Courtney and Cody." He let the words sink in before suggesting, "Perhaps if you turn Cody against Courtney then he could help you eliminate the only obstacle in you and Duncan's relationship?"

Gwen eyed the smooth-talking teen warily. Something fishy was going on here. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

Alejandro gave a soft, dark chuckle. "It is quite simple, _chica_. It is obvious that Cody has only turned to Courtney because they both desire to have Duncan voted off."

"So?" Gwen spat. She did not like any reminding of her teammates' anger towards her. Alejandro's eyes gleamed with a strange light.

"Then all you have to do is convince Cody that you and he might have a chance. Tell him that you and Duncan are having problems and that voting Courtney off the game would make him a hero in your eyes."

Gwen was shocked by the idea. "You want me to _lie _to Cody?"

"Lying is such a strong word." Alejandro purred silkily. "I prefer flirting to your own advantage."

Gwen shifted away from the magnetizing boy, eyes narrowed in disgust and suspicion. "Whatever you're up to, I want no part in it. I'm not going to lie to Cody. He's my friend."

Alejandro wanted to roll his eyes in agitation. Oh, why did these people always insist on being _noble_, even after already proving that they weren't? It made tricking them oh so tiresome.

The leader of the rival team merely shrugged his shoulders at her response and seemingly gave in. "Fine, if that is your choice then I shall take my leave." He took a moment to regard the Goth girl before adding quietly.

"It makes no difference to me whether you get voted off or not. But remember, _chica_, the odds of you remaining much longer are slim. If you leave, the wedge between you and Duncan will only grow. You lost one relationship already…do you really want to risk losing another?"

With that, Alejandro was gone. He turned his back on her and headed back to his team.

But his words had done their work. Gwen bit her lip in indecision for only a few moments. Though she knew that she would hate herself afterwards, Gwen stood and made her way over to Cody.

* * *

"Get shearing!" Heather barked as Cody dropped off the sheep that he caught from the bottom of the cliff. Courtney joined Sierra and Heather in holding the panicking ewe down and shaving the fluffy wool off it. Cody was going to join them, when Gwen beckoned him over.

"Cody, may I talk with you?" she asked, waving him over. Her voice was dead of any enthusiasm and her expression was one of misery. Gwen loathed having to fall so low, but she had to stay in the game no matter what. Hopefully, her misery would work in her favor.

Cody walked over, looking concerned at how depressed Gwen looked. "Are you alright? The cactus needles still bothering you?"

"No…no, it's not that." Gwen fumbled with her fingers nervously. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bracing herself. "It's Duncan. I…I think he's still paying more attention to Courtney than me."

That wasn't too much of a lie. It gave Gwen a boost of courage to go on. "I think he still likes Courtney!" she cried, hiding her face behind her hands as if about to cry. Gwen instantly thought that might have been overkill, but it seemed to work since Cody was beginning to pat her back in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Cody said. Old feelings of affections towards the Goth girl began to slowly rise up inside Cody as he sat comforting his former crush. "I wish I could help."

Gwen faked a sniffle and uncovered her eyes. "Well…" she slowly began, "there are is one thing."

Cody perked up. "What is it?"

"Help me vote off Courtney."

An awful weight seemed to suddenly fall upon Cody, crushing his innards.

"What?" he asked, desperately hoping that he had heard wrong. Gwen held his hands tightly and persisted.

"Help me get Courtney voted off! She's doing nothing but make my life miserable all because of Duncan like me more than her." She gazed into Cody's blue eyes, her own eyes pleading. "Please…it would mean the world to me, Cody. I don't even think Duncan would do anything so nice for me." She added, bashfully lowering her eyes and giving Cody a small, flirtatious smile.

At one time, Cody would have given anything to have Gwen this close and flirting with him. He would have surely voted anyone off…heck, even himself…to have Gwen looking at him like she was doing at this moment. Even now, old emotions were erupting up from some hidden corner and performing back-flips in his stomach.

Then he thought of Courtney.

"I…I'll think about it." Cody finally said in a voice full of uncertainty.

Gwen knew that it was the best answer she would get, but decided to put in the finishing touch.

"Thank you." Gwen said. Then, to Cody's shock, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off before any could see. Even if that ensured her safety for the remainder of the season, it still didn't stop Gwen from feeling sick and disgusted with herself.

Cody stared after Gwen as she went back to help the team shear the sheep. His jaw was dropped and one hand was resting on the spot where Gwen's teal lips had come in contact with his cheek. Was it possible that Gwen was actually returning the feelings that he harbored for her? Deep inside, he knew that Gwen and Duncan wouldn't last. When it finally ended would she finally choose Cody?

For a single happy moment, Cody could actually envision it happening- Duncan and Gwen breaking up, Gwen running to Cody in tears that he would brush away with a passionate kiss against a beautiful sunset while Disneyworld worthy fireworks erupted all around them. Gwen was the girl that he wanted to be with for so long…

But then there was Courtney. He and she had never even paid much attention to one another until a couple of days ago. Did he truly care about being with her if he could finally have Gwen instead?

After all, despite all there similarities, one thing was quite clear.

Courtney was not Gwen.

Cody gave a sad smile. The decision wasn't quite hard after all.

* * *

Duncan had found more than just a sheep at the bottom of the cliff. He showed Alejandro the little beauty he had caught.

His ally seemed greatly impressed. "I take it you have a plan to sabotage Courtney then?"

Duncan nodded, teal eyes twinkling deviously. "If all works out, it'll sabotage more than one person." There was nothing better than nice double revenge.

A short distance away, Courtney was getting ready to make her bungee jump. Cody and the rest of the team were watching her get ready to jump. With the stealth of a well-practiced prankster, Duncan crept towards the short, brunette geek.

Dangling between Duncan's fingers, being held up by its barbed tail, was a large scorpion.

With a wicked smile, Duncan snuck up behind Cody and allowed the evil-looking arachnid to crawl down Cody's shirt.

The reaction was instant and chaotic and, in Duncan's opinion, completely hilarious. Cody let out a high pitched squeal of terror and began to jump around, wildly thrashing his arms around and shrieking for help as eight tiny legs tickled down his spine.

Courtney was about to jump off the cliff when she heard Cody's panicky shrieks. She turned just in time to have Cody accidentally run straight into her, knocking them both off the edge.

The couple screamed the whole way down, particularly Cody who, unlike Courtney, was not attached to anything and had to hold on tightly to his teammate. The bungee cord stopped them, inches before they hit the ground, but the two's combined weight made the Chris' cheap rope snap. They only managed to bounce once in the air before their cord snapped and the two teammates fell to the ground once again.

Both Courtney and Cody landed heavily on the top of the wooden fence, breaking a couple of wooden boards and leaving a gaping hole in the pen.

As they laid bruised and moaning, one of the black-faced ewe let out a loud _"baaaaaa!"_ which probably meant something along the lines of "FFFFRREEEEDOOOMMM!"

Cody saw it coming before Courtney did and yelled out a warning. "Duck!" He pulled Courtney down and the two held each other and squeezed their eyes shut as a stampede of sheep ran through them to get out of the pen, leaving a trail of dust at their wake.

When the last of the sheep was gone and the dust cleared, Courtney and Cody raised themselves up, coughing and checking themselves for injuries. All of Team Amazon's sheep were gone. That meant there was no way their team could possibly win. Cody saw Courtney turned to fix him with a severe, enraged glare. To his horror, he saw her raised a hand.

He threw his arms up expecting her to strike him. "I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I…"

Courtney brought her arm down and swatted the scorpion from the top of Cody's head. Cody saw it land on the ground and scuttle away. The lanky teen looked back at Courtney, who had her arms crossed and was shooting him a deadpanned look complete with a raised eyebrow.

Cody gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, thanks?"

"OUR SHEEP!"

The two brunettes looked up and saw Heather glaring down at them from the top of the cliff and shaking her fist. Even such a great height, they could tell that she was totally and completely pissed. Her enraged screeches could have been heard from back home in Canada.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I _**KNEW**_ YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE US LOSE ON PURPOSE COURTNEY! _**OOOOOHHH!**_ _**YOU ARE SO OUT OF HERE**_! WHEN I GET DOWN YOU ARE GOING TO_** WISH**_ THAT DINGOS HAD GOTTEN YOU! YOU HEAR ME? WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Her words caused both friends to wince and give each other nervous glances.

It was finally elimination time for the seemingly unbeatable Team Amazon.

* * *

It did not take long for Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot to be proclaimed the winners of the challenge. Tensions were high on Team Amazon as they all took turns in the confessional to cast their votes. Courtney sat next to Cody, who didn't look at her the entire time. She faintly wondered what the matter was, but was too wrapped up in her own nervousness to ask. She took a glance at Gwen and noticed that the Goth girl didn't seem nervous at all. She almost looked smug.

Despite herself, Courtney felt a stab of fear go through her.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Chris came in with the passports in hand.

"Okay Amazonians, the time has come for one of you to _finally_ go home." Chris said. "Bout time too. I'm starting to get tired at looking at all of you."

The team glared but didn't say a words as the host began to read the stamped passports.

"Gwen…"

Sierra stuck her tongue out at Gwen.

"Courtney…"

Heather made a slicing gesture at her throat while glaring at Courtney.

"Gwen…."

Courtney fixed her rival with a hard stare.

"Courtney…"

Gwen crossed her arms and glared darkly at the former friend.

"And we have one last vote." Chris announced dramatically, waving the passport in the air. "One that will determine the future winner of this season and who will take the Drop of Shame for all to see…who will have their dreams of fame and love crumbled to dust…who will never again be graced by the presence of such a dashing…most handsome of host…who will…"

"You have five seconds to say the name before I toss you off the plane myself!" Heather warned.

"Fine, fine! Sheesh! I liked it better when you were bald…" Chris mumbled darkly before opening the passport. "And it is….."

Everyone held their breaths as Chris took a dramatic pause.

"Courtney…" Chris finally said.

"HA!" Gwen cried out triumphantly, gloating and smirking at the look of horror on Courtney's face.

"…will be staying here." Chris finished, tossing the parachute pack to the teal-haired Goth. "You're out Gwen."

Courtney threw her hands up in delight and let out a happy cheer, even going as far as to join Sierra in a hug. Heather was seething in her seat, furious Courtney was staying. Gwen made no move towards the Drop of Shame. She was fixed into place, staring at Cody in shocked disbelief.

"You voted against me? _ME?_" she cried, unable to believe that Cody would do such a thing. "I thought you liked me! I'm the hot, Goth girl remember? The one you've had a crush on since ever!"

Gwen knew she was being spiteful, but she was angry- angry at Duncan for not helping her stay on longer, angry at Courtney for turning against her, angry at Cody for betraying her, and, most of all, angry at herself for getting into this mess in the first place.

Cody, who had been staring guiltily at the ground the entire time, now raised his head at Gwen's angry words.

"I'm sorry Gwen," He looked regretful, but his voice held no uncertainty as he spoke, "But you're not the same girl I had a crush on before….not anymore."

Gwen saw Cody's blue gaze turn from her and rest on Courtney, who was still laughing and hugging Sierra in celebration. There was a soft light shining in Cody's eyes as he watched Courtney with a small smile on his face. Gwen recognized that look- it was the same look that Cody used to shoot her.

At that moment, Gwen finally saw the truth.

"No…way…" Gwen deadpanned staring in disbelief.

No…it couldn't be…there was absolutely no way…no _freaking _way...it was just too unbelievable….

Cody hadn't joined an alliance with Courtney to get Duncan kicked off like everyone believed…he wasn't even in an alliance at all!

Cody was actually in love with Courtney.

"I can't believe this!" Gwen growled, taking at threatening step towards Cody. "You…you….you….little traitor! You didn't vote me off because of Duncan!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the Goth in puzzlement. Cody looked fearful especially when Courtney looked over at him.

"Hehe…I have no idea what you're talking about?" the little geek gulped. Oh dear lord, she knew.

Gwen saw the look of fear of spread across Cody's face and thought a little revenge was necessary. She gave a dark cackle.

"None of you know the real reason Cody voted me off? Well, I'll tell you! The real reason he voted me off is because he's…." At the moment, Gwen was roughly pushed off the plane by Chris.

"Sorry, but it's a twenty-two minute show and we have to move on!" Chris shouted out the door as Gwen descended down towards the ground below. Everyone could hear her screaming as she fell.

"OH /CENSOR/ YOU _CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_"

It was music to Courtney's ears. After she was done enjoying the sound of her enemy falling down to Loserville, Courtney turned to question Cody about what Gwen had been going on about.

But he was gone.

* * *

Late night trips around the giant jet seemed to have become a daily occurrence for Courtney. Each challenge seemed to bring more and more excuses for Courtney to wander around to think in peaceful solitude. However, this night Courtney strolled through the storage hold with a solid purpose. She was seeking out the company of one particular teammate.

"Cody?" She called, her voice sending out a slight echo. No one answered. Courtney slowly scanned the dim-lit area but saw nothing to indicate Cody being there. She gave a frustrated sigh and began to turn to see if Cody had, perhaps, returned to the Economy section.

Then she heard it. A voice called out to her, sounding like a rasping hiss.

"Oh pretty bossy-gurl come see Zekey, eh! Zekey hopes bossy gurl bring candy…Zekey likes candy…Zekey needs candy….eh"

Courtney whirled around, squinting into the darkness. "Ezekiel?"

Like a monstrous worm, a gym bag suitcase slithered its way past a couple of crates. The zipper on the gym bag unzipped itself from the inside and a dirty, hunched figure leapt out and landed in front of Courtney.

Life as a stowaway was obviously not treating the former prairie boy very well. Ezekiel had changed dramatically since Courtney had seen him last- the night that Cody had come to comfort her over Duncan and Gwen. That time, he had at least been able to pass as a sane human being. Now, however, Ezekiel looked more like akin to the rats living on the plane. His skin had paled into a sickly grey with his cheeks gaunt from hunger; under his wool hat, his brown hair was a messy, tangled nest with clumps falling out. Ezekiel's clothes were horrid- stained and dirty and letting out a terrible stench.

Overall, Ezekiel looked like a wild animal. Even his back was hunched in a feral position and his blood-shot eyes darted back and forth suspiciously like that of a trapped pest.

Ezekiel clapped his hands in delight and trotted on his knuckles like an ape towards Courtney hissing, "Ooooh, say bossssy gurl bring Zzzzekey candy, eh! Zzzzekey not eat in foore'ver!"

Courtney stared in horrid shock for several heartbeats before finding her voice. "I-I don't have any candy with me." The CIT gave a disgusted jerk backwards when Zekey clung on to her pant legs, wailing.

"But Zzzzzekey hungrrrrryyyyyy! Bossy gurl so kind to Zzzzekey be'foor! Zzzzekey want to win sooooo badly, eh! Zzzzzekey need food to win!"

Courtney shook her head in pity for the teen. "Ezekiel, trust me when I say that I, of all people, know how hard it is to get back onto the show. But…I…think…you're…taking…this…a…bit…too…_FAR!_" She growled and tried to pry the desperate boy off her with no prevail. "How about you and I go on a nice trip to Chris and get him to call someone to pick you up?" Courtney was now trying her best to push the feral teen away. "I'll…even…get…you…a…nice…lawsuit…if…you…just…let….GO!"

Zekey, as it turns out, had quite a stubborn streak and remain clung to Courtney, hugging her legs tightly and gazing her with famished, insane eyes.

"Zekey no let go until Zekey gets food, eh!" A gleam entered the feral teen's eyes. "If bosssssssy gurl give Zzzzzzekey food, Zzzzeekey tell bossy gurl sssssecret, eh!"

Courtney threw up her arms in defeat. It was futile to continue fighting with the mentally unstable teen. "Fine! Let go of me and I'll see what I can find!"

Ezekiel immediately complied and took several hops backward, smiling insanely as he eyes Courtney digging into her pockets. After a second or two of rummaging, she produced a single apple. It was the last apple from the New York challenge (not to mention the last decent piece of food on the plane). Courtney loathed to give it away, but the guy was starving.

She tossed the apple to him. "There you go."

Ezekiel pounced on the apple and began to devour like a ravished wolf. Courtney turned away from the disgusting sight.

When Ezekiel had eaten every last scrap of the apple and had finished sucking the juice off his fingers, Courtney asked, "So what's the important secret?"

Without warning, Ezekiel leaped up and, making Courtney bend down, whispered into her ear.

"Beware the snake eh! And it's spiked dog too!"

Courtney looked skeptical. "What in the world are you talking about? There's no snakes or dogs on the plane!"

"Courtney?" a voice called out.

Courtney whirled around and saw Cody. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Ezekiel, he's right…" Courtney turned and saw that the half-wild teen had disappeared. Probably off to think of more ridiculous nonsense. The snake and its spiked dog…what a load of baloney!

"Well, he _was_ here." Courtney said. "But it wasn't him that I wanted to talk to. I wanted to talk with _you_."

Cody perked up and listened attentively as Courtney walked closer to him. She looked much shyer than her usual self- she was looking at the ground and rubbing her shoulder in an almost bashful manner.

"Er…I wanted to say thank you for what you did today." Courtney said softly. "It mustn't have been easy voting Gwen off."

Cody himself suddenly felt a bit shy and shuffled his feet along the ground. "To tell the truth it was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Courtney didn't really believe him. It made her even more grateful for the great sacrifice he made to keep her in the game. Courtney wished that she could do something for him in return.

After several moments of awkward silence, Courtney began to speak.

"You know…" she spoke in a hesitant voice, "if the Drama Brothers are still looking for some help…well….I just _might _have a bit of free time when the show is over…you know…if you still _want_ some extra help that is..."

For a second, Cody was too surprised to speak. When what Courtney was suggesting finally sunk in, a large excited grin spread across Cody's round face.

"You mean it?" He cried out excitedly, blue eyes sparkling with delight. "You'll join the band?"

Courtney shot him a playful glare. "I said _help _the band. There's a difference!" She cleared her throat and professionally said, "Let's start with the song lyrics. Sing me the first lines of that one song."

Cody struck his best Drama Brother pose and sang loudly, _**"Oh when I cry…."**_

"Stop. That's gotta go."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Doesn't matter. It's still gotta go!"

No, Courtney was definitely not Gwen.

But Cody was okay with that.

* * *

**I didn't think the chapters of this story would turn out so long. Both chapter two and three are almost thirty pages long each. Yep, sorry Gwen fans, but Gwen is out of the game until we get to the only Aftermath chapter. **

**Just to let you guys know, villain songs are a bitch to write even though I love them to death in movies. The song I wrote for Ale is called "One by One They All Will Fall". I listened to a ton of "Be Prepared", "In the Dark of the Night", and "Mother Knows Best Reprise" to get the melody and beat of the song. Wish I could play an instrument to try and recreate the music in my head, but I can only write lyrics, not play them. I'm really excited to get working on the next chapter which will be the Niagara Falls chapter. The song in that chapter was my favorite to write and it's the one I will enjoy writing the action scenes to greatly.**

**One of the things I kinda wanted to see at the end of season three was Courtney joining the Drama Brothers. I don't know. I just liked the idea for some reason. I thought it would have been cute if she had joined them. Too bad it didn't happen cause the final sucked. **

**Anywho, I hope you guys all enjoyed the newest chapter! Please Read and review! **


	4. Gotta Tell the Girl

**Author's Notes: Oh god, 40 pages...this story will be the death of me. Don't want to leave too big of an author's note. Just want to thank all of you for your much appreciated reviews. I love you guys! Once again, I will remind everyone that though I do not own the Total Drama series or the characters, I do own all the songs in the story. So no using without permission. And yes, I'm aware that I skipped the Sweden episode. I found that episode completley pointless so I just edited it out. Since I have nothing more to say, let the story continue!**

Not all proceedings that night were as warm-hearted as the one between Courtney and Cody.

The First Class section was normally a place of welcome, but on that night it took on a vile transformation as two dark-minded figures confronted one another and clashed. Of course, Alejandro had expected to be greeting an explosive temper tantrum from his partner. Even so he still couldn't help but a slight wince of pain when Duncan stormed into the winner's section and, in a fit of rage, grabbed Alejandro by the collar and roughly slammed him against the wall, snarling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Duncan's breaths were heavy with rage and teal orbs were burning into Alejandro's face. Alejandro knew the source of Duncan's anger.

He had found out about Gwen.

"You said you would make sure Cody voted for Courtney! NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Duncan growled, thrusting his enraged face close to Ale's, fists clenching his partner's red jacket. "What kind of an alliance is this, Al? I held up my part of the bargain! What about you, huh? Tell me that, Al!"

Alejandro pushed Duncan away, his expression one of menacing coldness.

"Don't call me Al." The Latino teen stated in a voice laced with that of a threat. Duncan had hit a nerve.

"Fine…_Al_." Duncan said, lips curling into a sneer, enjoying the switch in Alejandro's eye as he said the detestable nickname. "So tell me, _Al_, what happened to our deal, _Al_?"

Alejandro unclenched his hand which had slowly curled into a fist during Duncan's taunts and momentarily closed his eyes. Duncan had not been the only one ruffled by the outcome of the night's elimination. Alejandro was furious that his calculating plan had gone awry. He and Duncan had teamed up during the previous challenge in order to bring down Courtney. The conceited teen had been certain that his scheme had been flawless. It had all gone so perfectly! Alejandro had even managed to trick Gwen into lying to Cody and selfishly flirting with the weak-willed nerdling in order to get him into voting Courtney off.

So, Alejandro wondered, seething with indignation, what had gone wrong?

Why had Cody changed his votes? Why had the chicken-hearted fool gone and voted against the girl he liked for Courtney of all people? Courtney would assure Cody nothing in the competition! What was the point in allowing such a vicious competitor to remain the game?

Unless….

Alejandro's green eyes slid open, round and staring as realization slowly dawned upon his quick-witted mind.

Unless….

...Gwen was no longer the object of Cody's affections.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

Alejandro was laughing nastily in the cramped bathroom, holding his sides as he cackled. "Oh, oh, this is too good! Hahahaha! The poor little _tondo_ is actually in love with that _gato montés_! Hahahahah!" he wiped a mirthful tear from his eye. "Oh, and just when I thought this game couldn't get more entertaining!"

* * *

A confused frown was stretched across Duncan's face when he noticed the odd expression on his ally's face.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Duncan snapped his fingers in Alejandro's shocked face.

Alejandro blinked and hastily threw off the look of shock on his face at discovering Cody's sudden feelings for the freckled senorita. He stared over at Duncan. Deep inside, Alejandro knew the right thing to do was to inform Duncan about Cody's little secret. It was obvious that Duncan still held some feelings towards Courtney. If he told Duncan about Cody's feelings, then Duncan might be able to have time to regain Courtney's affections before Cody had a chance to steal them.

Telling Duncan would be the right thing to do.

"Nothing." Alejandro said, innocently. "Just thought of something is all. Nothing important."

Then again, Alejandro soundly reasoned, in such difficult situations, priorities must be considered…and winning a million dollars happened to be considerably higher up on Alejandro's priority list than the folly feelings of his lovesick partner.

A loud snore erupted from a short distance away. Owen was stretched out across two cushioned chairs, arms and legs sprawled and snoring up a storm as he slumbered obliviously on. A thin thread of drool hung from his gaping mouth.

Alejandro needed to end this argument before their large comrade was awakened by Duncan's impetuous temper. Like all experienced deceivers, Alejandro knew that a little humility was often necessary to appease enemies.

"I assure you," Alejandro said, adopting a soothing tone towards his hot-headed teammate, "I was just as shocked about the votes as you were. It appears that Courtney is a more cunning adversary than I had ever predicted. I shall not make the mistake of underestimating her again."

Alejandro's tone was apologetic. It calmed Duncan down somewhat though a spark of fury still caused him to spat, "I don't get why that little geek voted to have Courtney stay instead of Gwen! Those two never even talked to each other until this season! _Arugh,_ what's with those two!" He took out his fury by jamming the blade of his pocketknife into the arm of one of the chairs.

Alejandro watched the display like a deadly snake watching a little wounded bird hop along the ground.

Like the adept villain he was, Alejandro was patient. He knew that there would be a certain time and place to tell Duncan about Cody's feelings toward Courtney. But, until then, Alejandro was content with watching his little mohawked bird hop around in pain and confusion a little while longer.

"Worry not, bromigo," Alejandro firmly stated, "The merge shall merge soon and when that happens, Courtney will have more enemies than even she can handle. She is a vicious competitor, but between you and me she won't make it past Owen in the competition."

Duncan shot his companion a dark look. "You better hope so, _Al_."

The smirk on Alejandro's face shifted to something quite menacing.

* * *

In the Economy section, most of Team Amazon was sleeping as soundly as they could on the cold, hard benches. Granted, they weren't as comfortable as the cushioned chairs of First Class, but two days in the hot, dusty Outback had wiped away energy needed for complaining. Heather and Sierra had fallen asleep only minutes after retiring from the voting ceremony. When Cody and Courtney returned they too found a spot and curled up to sleep.

In the grey hours of dawn, Courtney was roused from sleep by something leaning against her.

It was Cody. Apparently, the boy liked to move around in his sleep. Courtney blinked groggily with annoyance and gently pushed the sleeping boy away. He slowly tilted backwards but then fell back forwards, actually falling on top of her chest.

"So…soft…" Cody mumbled in his sleep, smiling as he nestled his head on Courtney's large cleavage.

_Pervert!_ Fully awake and ticked off, Courtney shoved her friend roughly away. Amazingly, Cody still stayed asleep as he was pushed backwards. However, once again, he drifted forwards towards Courtney again and winded up resting his head against Courtney's side, snuggling against her and sighing with contentment.

Courtney looked down at the peaceful expression on his face and her own face softened.

"At least one of us has a pillow now." She mumbled, closing her eyes, hoping to get back to sleep. At least it felt nice having somebody nice and warm to sleep next to.

Cody smiled in his sleep and buried his head closer to Courtney's side.

Courtney found herself smiling down at her slumbering companion as a sensation of warmth washed over her. He actually looked cute lying there…

Courtney's eyes grew wide after the thought went through her mind and quickly snapped her gaze away from Cody's sleeping form.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"I don't know what to make of any of this." Courtney said, sitting with legs crossed and hands on her lap in the bathroom. She stared down at her lap in confusion. "It's starting to feel…_odd_ being around Cody. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying odd as in bad. He helps me forget about feeling upset about Duncan and Gwen. And that's good! I mean odd in an…well…odd way." Courtney stared into the camera and asked. "Are girls supposed to feel odd around guy friends?"

A raspy voice called out from the air vent above her.

"_You like Cody eeeeehhhhh."_

Courtney's head jerked upwards and she glared up at the air vent, snarling.

"EZEKIEL!" She snapped, furious that the feral boy had been spying on her. "For the love of...why are you here? Have you been following me?"

"_Zekey been watching you sleep. Tell Zekey…do you dream?"_

An awkward silence followed the creepy, psycho-ish statement.

"I'm beginning understand why my mom never let me feed stray dogs." Courtney finally said.

At the mention of food, the prairie grew excited. _"Oh, Oh! Nice bossy gurl give Zekey food, eh? Yes, eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh?"_

"Okay, okay! Enough already! You'll wake the whole plane up!" Courtney snapped, glaring up the air vent. "I'll leave you some of Chef's gruel is you just stop following me, got it?"

Ezekiel gurgled happily from the air vent. "Cody very lucky to have yoo! Beware snake and dog, eh! They'll bring yoo both dow'r!"

"Cody and I are _not_ a couple!" Courtney called out firmly, trying to pretend that her cheeks weren't blushing. "Did you hear me, Ezekiel? Hello? _Helloooooo?_"

Ezekiel didn't answer. He, once again, had scuttled off.

Courtney rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh. Then, remembering that she was still in the confessional, turned back to the camera.

"What? We're not!" she repeated, glaring as if daring the viewers to make a smart remark back at her. "Cody's my _friend_. Nothing else! I like Duncan, remember?" Courtney gave a panicked start. "Uh, I mean _used_ to like Duncan! I like Cody now. NO! That's not what I meant! I meant as a friend! A likeable…friend…that I like….as a friend…"

Courtney gave a frustrated groan and wearily rubbed her forehead.

"Where's the off button on this thing?"

* * *

Hours later, Courtney was woken up a second time. Loud snores and the noise of shifting bodies were what pulled Courtney awake this time.

She blinked her eyes open and unleashed a small groan. "When did you start being such a loud snorer, Cody?"

Courtney shifted her body and winced in pain. The benches were much harder than usual. She let out another groan and rolled over, accidentally elbowing a person in the ribs.

"Hehe, that tickles…" Owen mumbled in his sleep, his large belly jiggling as he chuckled.

"Oh sorry Owen." Courtney said with a yawn. She laid her head back down on the hard surface and closed her eyes once again, trying to fall back into a peaceful slumber.

A second later, her eyes flew open in shock.

"OWEN?" Courtney shrieked and instantly sat up, twisting her head from one direction to the next. Lying around her, sound asleep, were all her teammates plus the Owen, Alejandro, and Duncan. They weren't at either of the sleeping quarters but were lying on the floor of the cargo hold.

Alarm spiked through Courtney. Something told her that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good. She let out a yell to rouse everyone awake.

"WAKE UP! CODY, SIE…" Courtney got no further. The floor underneath all the contestants suddenly opened up and sent them all screaming and toppling down into the open skies.

* * *

"WAKE UP! CODY, SIE..._AAAAARRGGGHHHH!_

Duncan woke up to the sound of Courtney's scream and of cold air blasting up into his face. He only had a moment to be dazed before reality came rushing up at him.

They were all falling.

Panic seized him and he too joined in with the chorus of frightened screams and yells as the fell closer and closer to the ground below. Duncan squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the bone-crushing, gut spilling impact that was sure to come in only a few short moments.

The collision literally made the ground underneath Duncan rock back and forth. Surprisingly, the ground wasn't as hard as Duncan thought it would be. It felt cushioned…

Realizing that he was still alive, the delinquent opened his eyes and discovered he hadn't hit the ground at all. He, as well as the rest of the contestants, had fallen into two, large swan boats that were drifting lazily down a wide river.

Well, most of the contestants had fallen into them.

Duncan heard some frantic, panicked splashing and someone cry, "A little help, please?"

Courtney had missed the mark and landed straight into the river.

Without helping it, a moment of worried panic filled Duncan and, before he could check himself, he reached out his hand and started to say, "Hold on, I…"

"Got you!"

Duncan watched Cody pull Courtney into the other swan boat. Scowling and embarrassed with himself, Duncan quickly withdrew his helping hand, hoping that none had noticed.

Alejandro saw but mentioned nothing.

In the other swan boat, Courtney was kneeling on the cushioned floor, dripping wet and coughing up river water. Her face was lined with fury.

"When we reach land, somebody's going to get sued! YOU HEAR THAT CHRIS?" Courtney screeched, angrily shaking her fist to the skies.

Cody grinned with relief. If she was threatening to sue someone, then Courtney was must be alright. Then, to his surprise, Courtney turned to Cody and all the anger melted away to a grateful smile.

"Thanks for that Cody."

Cody's ears burned with pleased embarrassment, though he tried to play it cool. Smirking, he leaned against the long, wooden neck of the swan and said suavely, "Oh, it was nothing."

The act was ruined when Cody's elbow slipped off the wet surface, unbalancing him, and causing the boy to fall into the river. A moment later, it was Courtney pulling _him_ out of the water.

Sierra watched the entire scene with cheek red with jealous fury. Why couldn't it have been her who had fallen into the river? One of Sierra's many dreams was to have Cody rescue her from sure death! It just wasn't fair! Some girls just had all the luck!

At that moment, Heather noticed something that her teammates hadn't. Her grey eyes grew round with utmost fear as she saw what laid in their path farther down the river.

"Start paddling!" She ordered, throwing wooden paddles at her teammates.

Courtney shot the team leader a cross look. She was cold, wet, and tired and wasn't in the mood for Heather's superior attitude.

"Why should we?" Courtney snapped.

Heather grabbed Courtney's face and twisted it around so that Courtney could see what laid in the path of the two swan boats. Courtney's stomach dropped and horror seeped through her veins.

It was a waterfall.

"Oh." She squeaked. Turning to Sierra and Cody, Courtney snapped, "START PADDLING!"

Every member of Team Amazon started to paddle for all their worth to escape the forthcoming danger looming in the distance. Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot had seen the danger by now and were copying Team Amazon. However, all their efforts were quickly proving to be futile. The pull of the gigantic waterfall was too powerful and their boats were quickly drifting closer and closer to the deadly fall.

Many of them thought that it was time to make final amends before meeting their creator.

"Dear Lord," Courtney said pressing her hands into a prayer, "If we live, I promise to tutor any brain-dead person who requires it….even Duncan!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Duncan called angrily from the other boat.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

"Dear Lord," Cody offered his own prayers heavenward, "if we live, I'll tell the girl of my dreams that I like her…" Realizing that none of them were probably going to live, he shrugged and added, "I might even have the guts to kiss her!"

Over the roar of the waterfall, only the person closest to him actually heard his prayer. Too bad that person happened to be Sierra.

A sharp gasp came forth from the fangirl. Could it be? Could Cody actually want to reveal his feelings for her? And perhaps even- dare she think it?- kiss her?

"I…want…that….KISS!" Sierra unleashed an Amazon-worthy scream and paddled so fast and furious that her arms appeared as a blur. She was like their own boat engine. So fast and powerful (not to mention desperate) were her strokes that the swan boats actually started to move forward at a high speed, away from the deadly waterfall. Team Amazon's swan boat collided with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot's boat and both teams and their boats were knocked to shore.

As the contestants laid in dazed heap on the ground, having been flung from their boats, Sierra took her chance and pounced. She leaped up Cody and smashed her lips against his in a passionate smooch.

Courtney watched with amusement, holding back a laugh. She felt sorry for her friend, but, for once, was grateful for Sierra's obsessive behavior. It had saved all their lives.

However, when Sierra's smooches started to drag on Courtney's amusement faded into a bad temper. For reasons unknown to her, Courtney found herself stomping over Sierra, grabbing the girl by her purple braid, and none too gently tugging the stalker off Cody, ignoring Sierra's shrieks of protest.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" She snapped feeling extremely irritated and not knowing why.

Cody took in a large gulp of air, looking as if he had just seen the face of death. It wasn't far from the truth.

"You're just jealous!" Sierra sniffed, glaring daggers at Courtney as she smoothed out her long, purple braid.

Courtney was ticked off by the comment, but hid it well behind an annoyed eye roll. "You were suffocating him. Our team needs all our players alive if we're going to win today's challenge."

"Actually, it's every contestant for themselves now!" A familiar and much hated voice called out walking up to them. Chris sauntered up to the contestants, flashing them a cheerful smile which usually meant dangerous stuff was in store for the teens.

"The teams are merged?" Alejandro inquired, sharing a secret smirk with Duncan.

"Yep!" Chris answered. "Now, I'd like to be the first to welcome you guys back home in Canada! Today's challenge will take place at one of the world's tallest waterfalls…NIAGARA FALLS!"

Cody gulped. "One of the tallest in the world, huh?" That definitely didn't sound safe. Looking at the wary looks on everyone else's faces, Cody guessed that the rest of the contestants had come to the same conclusion.

Chris noticed and his grin grew wider. "Aw, why the long faces? Niagara falls is also famous for its casinos…"

Heather let out a gleeful gasp, clapping her hands together. "You mean we'll be able to visit the casinos?"

Her statement brightened the mood considerably. Some of the contestants even looked excited.

Chris chuckled. "Oh you'll see…"

* * *

It probably shouldn't have been a big surprise when Chris brought the teens into the giant theater hall instead of the casinos area. It disappointed all of them, but it shouldn't have been a surprise. They weren't even of legal age yet, but hey, if they could be allowed to sneak into one of the United State's most guarded facilities, then why the hell couldn't they spend a few hours at the casino?

The sour mood of the contestants only grew when Chris told them the theme of the challenges- marriage. They would all be partnered up as groom and bride. Apparently, Niagara Falls was one of the top honeymoon spots and, as Chris so bluntly stated, romantic themed episodes made for killer ratings.

Then Chris announced something that caught everyone's interest.

"An old player will be returning to the game due to popular demand."

There was a ripple of apprehension throughout the group of teens. Alejandro, Duncan, and Heather were glowering- an old competitor could easily ruin their schemes. The rest, however, felt a bit of excitement.

"Wonder who it could be?" Courtney wondered out loud to Cody.

Duncan heard her and, smirking nastily, said in a loud voice, "Geez, I hope it's _Gwen_!" To his annoyance, however, Courtney just ignored him.

Chris clapped once and the theater went dark, save for one spotlight. Grabbing a microphone, Chris loudly announced, "I'm pleased to announce the return of everyone's favorite know-it-all….NOAH!"

The red curtains on the stage rose to reveal a bored-looking Noah standing in the spotlight. "Please do hold the applause," the know-it-all said with his usual sarcastic flair when no one made a sound.

Owen let out a squeal of happiness. "LITTLE BUDDY!" The large teen ran up to the stage and pulled the smaller boy into bone-crushing hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Can't…breath…spine…snapping…" Noah gasped, eyes bulging from their sockets as Owen continued to suffocate him in his tight embrace. When Owen unleashed him, Noah fell to an ungraceful heap on the ground with a dull 'thud'.

Cody laughed, grinning ear to ear to see his friend again. "Haha, I can't believe you made it back!"

"Unwillingly, I assure you." Noah replied dryly. "I happen to value the longevity of my life span, thank you very much."

Chris chuckled darkly. "Then you'll surely love this." The sadistic host pulled out a remote control and pressed a red button. Another curtain rose and revealed what looked like a giant slot machine. Christ fiddled with a lever on the remote and a giant scale extended out of the slot machine and snatched up all the guys in its jaws and flung them inside the slot machine.

The remaining girls could hear the boys' frightened screams.

"What's wrong with them?" Courtney asked, gazing worriedly at the slot machine. She hoped Cody was alright. She could hear his high-pitched squeal of terror.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, still smiling. "Nothing. Now It's time for you girls to pull the lever and choose who will be your husbands for the challenge!"

"YES! I'LL FINALLY BE CODY'S BRIDE!" Sierra squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

As much as the thought would probably make any guy scream, Heather still asked, "Then why are the guys screaming?"

"I put a grizzly bear in there for kicks."

"IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FOOT!" Came another horrified scream from inside the slot machine. It sounded like Noah.

Ignoring the shocked and terrified stares the girls were shooting the machine, Chris asked. "So who wants to go first?"

Sierra, in her excitement to get Cody, was the first to volunteer. However, instead of Cody, when she pulled the level, out of the slot came Alejandro. Before Alejandro could even make it out of the slot hole, Sierra angrily shut the door in his face and demanded another go. Heather took Alejandro instead and escorted him off the stage.

To Courtney's annoyance, Sierra actually pulled Cody on her second try. While a jubilant Sierra hugged her fake husband, Cody glanced over at Courtney miserably. He had been hoping that he'd get Court as his bride.

Courtney was next. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, and pulled the level. Out came Duncan.

Duncan shot his ex-girlfriend an arrogant smirk. "Bet you were hoping you'd get me."

"I was hoping for the _bear_." She retorted with a disgusted leer.

"So what about Owen and Noah?" Cody asked.

Noah crawled out of the slot hole, clothes torn, covered in scratches, and looking exhausted. "Please…" he begged, "tell me I can sit this one out!"

Chris knelt down and patted the poor boy on the head, saying with a grin. "Not a chance."

"Then who's going to be his bride?" Sierra asked, grinning with humor at the situation. "The bear?"

"I'd take the bear over you, Ms. Stalker." Noah dryly retorted, earning a glare from the girl. Sierra struck her tongue out at him and turned away, hugging Cody tighter, with a _"hmph!"_

"No, I think I have a better solution…at least a more entertaining one." Chris said. He called out loudly to the slot machine. "Hey Owen you're going to be Noah's bride!"

"WHAT?" Noah shrieked in horror.

At that moment, Owen came rolling down the slot tube. The gigantic teen collided with Noah, who had still been resting at the entrance, and sent the little genius flying and screaming across the stage. Every contestant winced when they heard him crash into the wall.

"AWWWEESSOOOMMMEE!" Owen yelled, pumping his fists into the air. "I'm getting married! To my best friend!"

Chris laughed at his favorite contestant's enthusiasm and said, "Then I'll leave you to pry your groom from the wall. Everyone else, follow me to the next part of the challenge."

Cody untangled himself from Sierra. "I'll help Owen!" he told Sierra, glad to have an excuse to get away from his clingy bride.

As the rest of the contestants and Chris walked out of the theater hall, Owen and Cody walked over to where Noah stood. His head had managed to go through the entire wall.

"A little help here?" Noah asked his voice sounding muffled.

"Hold on," Cody said, "We'll get you out in a second."

Both Owen and Cody each grabbed a leg and yanked their friend out of the wall with a 'pop!' Owen now held Noah up in the air by a leg.

"Thanks." Noah grudgedly said. "Now can you let me down now?" He gave a squeak of pain when Owen instantly dropped him to the ground.

Cody helped Noah to his feet, chuckling, "When did you take over DJ's spot as the most accident-prone person of the season?"

Noah smirked and replied, "Well, when did you become such a dog?"

Cody blinked, looking puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Noah actually chuckled and started to elbow his friend in the chest. "Oh, oh, you know what I mean! Chasing after Courtney now, huh? Oh, you dog you!"

Cody's face paled and he looked mortified. "You…you know about that?"

Noah rolled his eyes, but still had a smug grin on his tan face. "Please, _everyone_ knows about it back home. Gwen's been a little spitfire about it. She's told everyone that will bother to listen about it. And frankly that's everyone."

Cody groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe she told…."

Noah patted his friend on the back and chuckled, "I'm afraid that's what happens when you pour a bucket of water on a black cat. They like to spit and show their claws."

Cody remembered how furious Gwen was before she dropped out of the plane. "Yeah," he agreed, "You're right about that."

"If it's any consolation, I find it utterly hilarious." Noah said, smirking. Figures that he'd find the entire uncomfortable situation humorous. "Gwen's quite entertaining when she's furious."

"Furious about what?" Owen asked, walking up to them.

"Nothing." Cody quickly said.

"Furious that Cody doesn't like her anymore." Noah said, sounding as if he was deeply enjoying himself. "He likes Courtney."

Cody shot his gossiping friend a deep glare.

Owen gasped out loud.

"CODY LIKES COURTNEY?"

Cody jumped up and slapped a hand over his tubby friend's mouth and hissed, "Shhhh! Not so loud! The others might hear you!"

"Oops, sorry." Owen hastily apologized after Cody removed his hand. The large, cheerful teen looked overjoyed by the news and let out a loud, annoying squeal. "Eeeeeeeee! This is so aw-aw-awesome! You two look so cute together! Can I be the Maid of Honor at your fake wedding? Noah can be the Best Man!"

Noah slapped his forehead and gave a long groan. He would embrace getting voted off at the moment.

Owen was now bouncing up and down with excitement. "So when are you going to tell her?"

Cody hung his head. "Well…I wasn't actually planning on telling her."

Owen's face fell. "But you have to tell her!" he persisted. "Her and Duncan are going get married soon! You'll lose her forever if you don't tell her now! You can't go on a date with a married woman!"

"You're missing the point of whole 'fake' concept." Noah remarked dryly. Turning to Cody, the bookworm said, "But I'm afraid he's right. You have to tell her. What's the big deal? You never had any trouble telling Gwen how you felt about her."

Cody sighed and began rubbing the back of his neck. "I know, I know…but it's just different with Courtney. What if she doesn't like me or want to be friends with me afterwards? I don't want her to think I'm some sort of 'Sierra' that's stalking her. Plus, Trent didn't have the 'I'm-going-to-throw-you-head-first-off-the-plane' vibe that Duncan has every time I go near Court."

He gazed gloomily at the ground and muttered quietly, "And what's the point of telling her when I already know what the answer's going to be?"

At that moment, a musical chime went off.

Owen and Noah shared a glance. Owen was grinning and raising and lowering his eyebrows. Noah rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat as if saying _"If we must!"_

"_**Cody, my friend, you have a big dilemma."**_ Owen began to sing as a slow melody filled the air. He walked over to Cody and threw an arm over his slim friend's shoulders. _**"Your heart…it beats for someone neeeew!"**_

He raised his free arm towards the heavens and sang loudly, "_**That Goth's out of sight! A new star shines in the night! And she's waiting for one…."**_ He sang, voice getting steadily lower, _**"…tiny…clue…."**_ He poked Cody's nose. _**"…from youuuuuu."**_

Cody could only blink in puzzlement at the strangeness going on.

"_**You…have…to…tell the girl!"**_ Owen rocked back and forth as the music began to take on a more lively beat and sang happily, _**"Hey Cody! You gotta tell that girl!"**_

Owen grabbed Cody and spun him around, practically lifting the shorter boy off his feet as he sang, _**"Don't leave her hanging!"**_

He let Cody go and the poor short teen was thrown out off the stage and out the doors of the theater straight into the casino area.

"_**When you're heart's a banging!"**_

Cody slammed into one of the slot machines and it set the machine a going with its three picture slots whirring and spinning.

"_**It's time to risk the jeopardy**_!" Owen sang, looking down at Cody as he leaned against the top of the slot machine. The three card slots stopped spinning and landed, for some odd reason, in combination of three cards with Courtney's face on them.

"_**You might just win the lottery!"**_

Hundreds of coins began to spill out of the machine and pile up right on top of Cody. Cody popped his head up from the large pile of golden coins, noticing that all of the coins had little hearts on them.

Owen held one up and sang, _**"Don't cha want your love to be all herrrrrrs?"**_ He grabbed Cody's arm and easily pulled the lanky teen out of the coin pile and held him aloft.

"_**Then you gotta…you gotta…you gotta tell the girl!"**_

With that, Owen tossed Cody into a red, velvet chair, almost toppling both Cody and chair over with the force of the throw. Then all the lights went off in the casino, plunging Cody into darkness. A moment later, a single spotlight beamed down on Noah.

The know-it-all looked less-than thrilled as he bobbed up and down with the music and sang in a rather monotone voice.

"_**Who would guessed? Obviously not I…as you can see."**_ Noah sang in bored tones. _**"I'd never thought you'd fall for Ms. CIT!"**_

"_**But I guess,"**_ He added, _**"you could do worst…" **_

At that moment, the two slot machines on either side of Noah pulled up pictures of Katie and Sadie. Noah silently gestured towards them with his thumbs.

"_**But my friend you're going to have to tell her first!"**_

"_**But what about Ale?"**_ Cody asked, _**"And Duncan? I mean…COME ON! They're totally macho men! Bad boys through and through!"**_

He rested his head against his elbow and sadly sang, "_**If I say something to her, she'll reject me…and that's the truth."**_

"_**Macho? Bad?"**_ Owen shouted, bouncing up by Cody's side. _**"Totally overrated!"**_

"_**One has brawn, but a missing brain**_." Noah sang, pulling out a picture of Duncan and ripped it in half. He made his way over to the indoor water fountain. _**"The other's as slippery as an eel down the drain!" **_He reached into the fountain and pulled out an eel. The eel instantly slipped out of Noah's hands and slapped the bookworm in the face with its tail as it landed back in the water.

The two friends stood on either side of Cody and sang together.

"_**What they're missing, buddy, you've got! Heart and brains- you have a lot! So tell the girl and give it a shot!"**_

Though touched by his two friend's encouragements, Cody still wasn't quite up to the task.

"I'm still not sure." Cody admitted as they three friends stood around a roulette wheel. Strangely enough, instead of number slots for the ball to land in, the slots had pictures of each Total Drama contestants' face. "What if she still likes Duncan?"

Noah scoffed _**"Oh please! Court and that punk are history!"**_ He threw down the little white ball that had Courtney's face on it and set the wheel a spinning.

Owen watched the little Courtney ball land in the slot that had Cody's face and cheerfully sang. _**"You and she were meant to be!"**_

"_**Not unless Duncan kills me!"**_ Cody added.

"_**Just tell Courtney and you'll see!"**_ persisted Noah.

Owen pulled Noah and Cody each into a one armed hug. _**"To that punk she'll say so long! And throw her self into your aaaaaaaaaarms!"**_

Noah and Owen once again sang together to Cody.

"_**So if you want to be all herrrrrrrrs! Then you gotta, you gotta, you gotta tell the girl!"**_

The lights all went out again. Cody felt himself being lifted up and unwillingly carried away somewhere. He was, once again, forcefully thrown into a chair. A spotlight turned on and revealed Noah at the bottom the stage, playing a large, black piano. They were back at the theater section. Owen was nowhere to be seen.

Noah was masterfully playing a slow and rather depressing melody on the piano against melancholy blue lighting.

"_**Season one, then season two,"**_ Noah sang in monotone, _**"Alone you've been, it's sad, but true."**_

Cody didn't really like how this song was going.

"_**Then season three…Courtney's dumped…oh boo hoo."**_ Noah sang with a hint of sarcasm. _**"It's a time for broken hearts and shredded tears**_…"

The knowledge-able teen changed the tune to a faster and livelier theme as lights switched to a cheerful yellow.

"_**Also time for new beginnings! Dates and kisses, hearts fast beating, lovers singing, romance is blooming on World Tourrrr!" **_

Curtains slowly opened from behind the Noah and the piano and lights came on revealing a large, ascending staircase on the gigantic stage. Noah continued singing as the largest spotlight turned on and, starting at the bottom of the staircase, slowly and dramatically began to travel towards the top of the staircase.

"_**And Cody, we all know who…you're…wooing…foooooooooorrrrrrr!**_

Cody's curious blue gaze eagerly followed the path of the spotlight as it traveled up the staircase, secretly hoping that it would Courtney- the girl of his dreams- at the top of it. He held his breath as he caught of flash of Courtney's olive-green pants….

Then spotlight got to the top…

"_**FFFFFFOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!**_ Owen loudly sang, whirling around sensuously to face Cody as the spotlight landed on him.

Cody's ecstatic face fell into an expression of utmost horror.

It revealed Owen dressed up exactly as Courtney. He had somehow managed to squeeze into her clothes and even had on a brunette wig jammed on top of his head. Owen-Courtney flirtingly blew Cody a kiss.

Cody felt sick. His face had taken on a greenish tinge. There were no words to fully describe the nightmarish scene that the poor boy was witnessing. Cody had to cover his mouth to keep in the vomit threatening to come spewing forth.

Noah came up to the stop of the staircase and stood next to Owen, dressed up in a tuxedo suit complete with top hat and a cane. The two friends- one chubby and one slim- began to slowly dance their way down the giant staircase towards Cody.

"_**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Time to pull the slots and show her what you got! You're an ace! So time to take your place right by her sideeeeee!"**_

"_**A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"**_ Owen sang.

Noah pointed his cane at Cody, _**"It's wedding time and it's him or you!"**_

"_**It's Niagara Falls, so take a dive!"**_

"_**Before you're all out of time!"**_

Noah and Owen reached the bottom of the staircase and, leaning against one another, sang in unison.

"_**Got to tell the girl your feelings are trueeeeeee-ue-ue!"**_

At this point, more curtains rose up and revealed a bunch of beautiful showgirl women, dressed in elaborate, almost Vegas-like costumes complete with red feathers and revealing midriffs, were dancing and singing in the background. Cody stared in wonder and wilderment as the stage was lit up by hundreds of flashing lights and stage effects that all performed brilliantly behind the singing duet of Noah and Owen.

Whoever said that Vegas was the only place that knew how to put up a show?

"_**Then maybe you will find…!"**_

"_**That she…!"**_

"_**Loves…!"**_

"_**You…!"**_

"_**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

As Noah and Owen's last, lingering note echoed through the theater, a beaming and stunningly pretty blonde showgirl set alight some fireworks with a sparkler. The fireworks erupted in a loud, stunning display with a rainbow of bright colors as well as a few sparklers shaped like hearts. When the loud bangs and explosions had silenced down and the fireworks burnt themselves out, the one thing left were the giant words "**C x C 4 Ever**" hanging in midair by ropes and glowing in neon yellow lights. Noah and Owen were both in the middle of the stage, down on one knee and arms raised in a dramatic finishing pose.

Cody stood up smiling and clapping at the spectacular show he had just witness. Then a voice called out.

"There you guys are!"

Cody, Noah, and Owen all diverted their attention to the lovely brunette girl that was rushing down the aisle of the theater, brown locks bouncing. Courtney came to a halt before Cody and fixed him with a stern glare.

"What's taking you guys so long? Chris sent me go find you. The challenge is about to start and we need to…" Courtney's voice trailed off as she finally started to notice all the elaborate setup on the stage- the lights, the showgirl dancers, and the giant neon letters.

"What was going on here?" she asked. When she saw what Owen was wearing, Courtney looked horribly disturbed. "Is that…Are you….WHY ARE YOU DRESSED UP LIKE ME?" she demanded angrily.

Owen gasped and looked deeply offended. He shot Courtney a snobbish look of disdain and replied, in an extremely girly voice, "Girl, what makes you think I'm dressed up like _you_?" He struck a sassy-girl pose and snapped his fingers at the CIT. "Sweetheart, don't flatter yourself. This is all me, girlfriend!"

Noah hit Owen over the head with the cane putting an end to the weird scene, much to everyone's relief.

Cody rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend's antics when Courtney asked, "What's the C x C stand for?"

Owen stopped shielding his head from Noah's cane and Noah's cane stopped in mid-swing as they instantly looked to Cody. Owen silently flipped his wrists at Cody, gesturing him to go on.

Shooting the giant neon lights a glare and mentally cursing them, Cody hastily tried to stumble out an explanation.

"Uh...well…you see, Court…they stand for….for…." Even as Owen and Noah stared at him expectantly, Cody just couldn't do it. "…Cotton Candy. One of the snack booths is having a sale on it." He mumbled. Cody didn't have to turn around-he could already feel his two friends' disappointed gazes. He hated himself for being such a wimp.

"Great," Noah grumbled to no one in particular, "I sang, danced, and made a fool of myself on international television for cotton candy. Gee, I hope it's the blue kind!" He proclaimed sarcastically.

"We can get some later." Courtney said irritably. "Chris is having a fit. He wants to start the stupid challenge as soon as possible. Also," Courtney added with eye roll and a sour tone in her voice, "Your _bride_ is driving everyone crazy looking for you.

Cody grimaced as he was tolled out of the theater.

"Can't I just be a runaway groom instead?"

* * *

"This could work well in our favor." Alejandro told Duncan.

The two allies were each seated on a tall stands that was decorated with hearts and frilly romantic decorations to match the theme of the challenge. Noah and Cody were also on their own stands. Their brides were at the bottom of the stands, blind-folded and at the start of a strange obstacle course made up of kiddy pools of mud, boulders, and other various objects. At the end of the obstacle course were white wedding dresses for each 'bride'.

The object of the challenge, as Chris explained it, was for the grooms to direct their bride across the obstacle course to get to the dresses. The brides needed to reach a dress to make it to the next challenge.

"Since you are Courtney's groom, you have the ability to keep her from going any further in the game." Alejandro continued. "Just keep her from making it across the obstacle course and she's out."

"And I'll be too." Duncan pointed out crossly.

"True, but you'll still be safe. I know for a fact that Heather and Sierra will be voting for Courtney." Alejandro explained. "Courtney will have four votes against her. There's no way she can escape elimination if she loses this challenge."

"Are the brides and grooms ready for the wedding march of doom?" Chris shouted. "Then GO!"

Courtney, Heather, Sierra, and Owen hesitantly started to move forward.

Heather easily took the lead on the challenge. Alejandro's directions were crisp and precise.

"Take two steps forward and then turn left and move two more steps, senorita." Alejandro ordered.

Heather sidestepped away from a boulder and shouted out threateningly at her groom. "You better be right or else rice won't be the only things being thrown at this wedding!" She snapped.

Alejandro only smirked in amusement, secretly admiring Heather's ferocity. He did enjoy a girl that could throw a good threat.

Cody and Noah didn't even bother to shout out directions to their partners. Cody really didn't want to be stuck with Sierra for any more of the challenge. And Noah was_ NOT_ going through a wedding with Owen- fake or not.

"Cody, sweety, I need a little help!" Sierra shouted, wandering around aimlessly around the area.

Cody sighed. "Just keep moving forward."

"When are you going to start giving me directions, buddy?" Owen shouted. He hadn't moved from the starting line.

Noah glared. "When fans stop pairing me up with guys."

And then there was Duncan and Courtney. Duncan had taken Alejandro's words to heart and was doing everything he could to make sure that Courtney didn't make it to the end of the obstacle course…and he was having fun doing it too.

"Now go left!" Duncan shouted. It was unfortunate that Courtney was blind-folded or else she'd seen the devious smirk on the delinquent's face.

Courtney turned left…

And fell right into a pool of mud.

"Oops, I meant my left!" Duncan said a mock-apologetic voice, grinning widely. His body shook as he tried to hold in laughter.

Courtney picked herself up from the brown ooze, wiping the best of it off her face. She flung the ooze from her hands, pulling a disgusted face. She raised her head towards where Duncan's voice was coming from and, with a glare set behind the blindfold, yelled, "WE HAVE THE SAME LEFT, YOU IDIOT!"

Duncan gave a nasty laugh. "Well, you know how us brain-dead people are."

Courtney made a gesture with her hand at him that wasn't the most lady-like.

A flare of uncharacteristic anger went through Cody- he had seen the entire display. He hated seeing the proud Courtney being humiliated by Duncan. Not caring if he got in trouble or not, Cody started to yell out instructions to Courtney.

"Courtney, take three steps to your right and start going forward!"

Sierra actually stumbled over a rock in surprise.

Courtney perked her head and stared in Cody's direction, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Was Cody actually helping her instead of his own partner? Or was it a trick? They weren't on the same team anymore after all.

Cody noticed her hesitation and cried, "Trust me!"

After only a moment's pause, Courtney smiled in determination and started to follow Cody's instructions.

Duncan looked furious and glared down his partner. "GO RIGHT!" he ordered, hoping that she'd run into the boulder.

"No! Keep going forward!"

"Don't listen to him! I'm your groom! I said take two steps to the right!"

"Take three steps to the left and then take five steps forward! You'll reach the dress!"

'SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK!" Duncan snarled, whirling around towards Cody with teal eyes blazing with fury. Whatever vile insult the delinquent was about to throw at his rival was drowned out by Courtney's victory yell.

She had been the first to reach the wedding dress.

Heather reached her dress only seconds afterwards and was fuming about it.

Chris looked between Courtney and Heather and then over at Owen and Sierra and said, "Well I guess that's all the brides who are going to compete further in the wedding challenge. It's time…"

"NO!" Sierra's thunderous scream cut off the host. With hidden strength and agility that could have rivaled that of the Viking berserkers of ancient times, the crazed fangirl shot through the obstacle course- leaping over pools of mud and flinging all rocks aside as if they were pillows- to reach the finish line and her dress. She would NOT be denied her right to be Cody's fake bride!

"Courtney. Will. Not. Steal. My. CODIKINS!" Sierra growled under her breath. She made the final leap of the course and happily whipped off her blindfold the moment her hands touched the fabric of the lovely satin dress.

"YOU AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED CODY!" She loudly squealed, waving her blind fold in the air.

Cody moaned miserably.

* * *

None of the contestants (except perhaps Sierra) were looking forward to the second and last part of the challenge. And even Sierra, after taking a long look at where the challenge was being held, felt her enthusiasm give way to queasiness.

Chris had led the teens to a rocky ledge overhanging the middle part of Niagara Falls. Granted, they weren't at the very top of the seventh natural wonder, but they were still standing at a great- and quite dangerous- height.

The only one that didn't look afraid was Chris. The host seemed to be in quite a pleasant mood as he laid out the instructions for the challenge.

"It's quite easy." Chris started off, "All you grooms have to do is carry a bride over to the other side of the waterfall where you Chef will act as border patrol. He will ask you three easy questions, allow you into Canada, and 'marry' the two of you."

"How are we supposed to get across?" Heather asked. "There's no bridge."

"Who needs a bridge?" Chris asked, grinning. "When you have a perfectly good tightrope?" He gestured towards a thin tightrope that stretched from their side to the other side of the waterfall.

Everyone felt their stomach drop at the prospect of having to cross.

"Duncan and Courtney will go first," Chris said, "Since they won the first part of the challenge. Then it will be Alejandro and Heather. Then Cody and Sierra. And last, but not least, Noah and Owen."

"You said we wouldn't have to do the last part of the challenge if we didn't finish the obstacle course!" Noah snapped angrily.

"Yeah about that….I lied. Plus it's fun torturing you." The host threw a large wedding dress over at Owen. "There's your dress. You girls go change into your dresses and be back in five minutes for the challenge."

When the girls (plus Owen) went off to change into their attire, Alejandro pulled Duncan aside. This did not go unnoticed by Noah. The bookworm knew early on in the game that Alejandro would be the worst kind of trouble. He was like Justin except with brains. Al was also dangerous. Very dangerous.

Hiding behind a couple of boulders, Noah crept up on the pair and quietly listened.

"I'm not dropping off the tightrope, if that's what you're suggesting." Noah heard Duncan growl. "I want to throw the challenge, not kill myself and Courtney!"

"Relax, bromigo, we will not take it to that extreme." Noah thought the slimy eel actually sounded a bit disappointed. "All you have to do is get one of the questions wrong. Then you and Courtney shall lose the challenge and the wildcat shall be sent home!"

"Cody's next in line." Duncan growled in a low voice.

Alejandro chuckled darkly. "They'll all fall one by one soon."

Noah heard the girls (and Owen) returning and silently crept away. He had heard enough. Even if he didn't care much about staying in the game, Noah was still bitter at Alejandro for getting him voted off back in London. He would do whatever it takes to make sure that whatever crooked scheme that despicable eel had planned would not go through.

He had to talk with Cody.

* * *

"_She's beautiful."_

That was the first thought the exploded in Cody's mind the moment Courtney stepped back on the ledge. She was adorned in a lovely white dress completely with a small tiara nestled on her short brunette locks. She almost looked like a princess from out of a storybook. Cody could only stare at her breathlessly wishing with all his might that it had been he that Courtney had pulled from the slot.

Then again, Sierra would have probably wrestled Courtney to the ground, fighting over him if that had happened. After seeing Sierra's hidden skills today, Cody wasn't quite sure who would win in catfight between her and Courtney.

Cody could tell that even Duncan had noticed how stunning Courtney looked. However, Duncan had hidden the look of wonder on his face before Courtney herself could see.

"Good luck." Cody said as Courtney passed.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

Duncan saw the exchange and moodily grabbed Courtney, ignoring her protests or her fists pounding his back, slung the girl over his shoulder like a bag. He began to carry his screeching bride over to the tightrope.

Alejandro and Heather immediately after Duncan and Courtney had gone a few feet. Alejandro was holding Heather in a traditional bridal style. When they only seconds away in the challenge, Heather spoke in a low whisper.

"I know about you and Duncan's alliance."

It took all of Alejandro's nimble skills not to stumble on the tightrope after hearing the statement. He was only bewildered for a moment, however. He gave his bride bemused smirk.

"Have to say I'm impressed." The Latino teen admitted. "How'd you find out?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh_ please_. I've noticed you two sneaking off. It was either an alliance or you two are gay for each other."

The smirk quickly slid off Alejandro's face. That certainly hadn't been the answer he had been expecting.

"Anyway, I want in." Heather said, using a tone that left no room for any arguments.

As much as Alejandro was slightly turned on by the girl's forcefulness, he still pointed out, "I'm not sure Duncan will agree to that proposal."

Heater narrowed her gray eyes as a seductive smirk spread across her beautiful face. With one hand, she stroked Alejandro's chisel's chin and spoke in a heated whisper.

"Who says he has to know?"

Alejandro allowed a sly smirk to slide across his own face. He loved how this woman thought.

* * *

Courtney and Duncan were halfway across the tightrope and Alejandro and Heather weren't too far behind. It was now Cody's and Sierra's turn.

"Are you ready, sweetums?" Sierra purred seductively, wrapping her arms around Cody's thin neck as the scrawny boy tried his hardest to lift his bride up. He had finally raised Sierra up to his knees when a voice called out to him.

"Cody we have to talk." Noah called from few feet away. Owen was standing behind him in a wedding dress complete with a little white purse. Cody had to fight down a laugh at the humorous sight. However, both of Noah and Owen looked unusually serious.

Sierra shot Noah a scathing look. "Go talk with your own spouse! Cody and I have a wedding to legalize!"

Noah scoffed. "Don't you need the consent of both the bride AND the groom for that?"

Before Sierra could continue bickering with Noah, Cody hastily said, "Let me talk them. It'll only take a second, I'm sure." Before Sierra could object, he dropped her to the ground and speedily made his way over to Owen and Noah.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to tell Courtney." Noah bluntly stated.

Cody groaned. Was that it? "Can't this wait until later?"

"There won't be a later! Alejandro and Duncan have teamed up to get Courtney voted off…TONIGHT!" Owen told him.

Cody looked shocked. "But...how…?"

"Duncan's going to miss the questions and throw the challenge." Noah explained. "He, Heather, Alejandro, and Sierra will vote Courtney off tonight and eliminate her from the game…AND then turn their sights on you." He warned.

Cody still looked confused. "Then how can telling Courtney how I feel help keep her safe?"

"Make her chose you as her groom!" Owen said excitedly. "Chris just said that a groom had to cross with a bride to win! He never said that the groom had to cross with the same bride he started with!"

Noah stared at his best friends, eyes round with surprise. "Er…he's right." He looked utterly amazed that Owen could have discovered a loophole.

Cody stared helplessly at his two friends, not quite able to believe what they were asking him to do. He wanted to help Courtney more than anything, but could he possibly tell her his feelings in front of everyone? Duncan would murder him! Not to mention he'd only be humiliated and rejected in the end.

"I…I can't." Cody finally said, shutting his eyes and turning away. "It's bad enough being rejected by one girl on live television. I don't want to add any more to the record."

"Courtney's going to find out either you tell her or not." Noah told him. "Do you want her to hear it from somebody back home? Geoff? Blaineley? Or even Gwen herself?"

Cody grimaced. He could only imagine Courtney's reaction.

"Come on, buddy." Owen said encouragingly. "You can do it! You've faced worse, more embarrassing situations. Remember when Noah kissed you?"

"….I hate you so very much." Noah muttered, giving his best friend an annoyed glance before turning back to Cody. "Look, I can see that you really like Courtney…possibly even more than you ever liked Gwen. If you don't tell her right now how you feel, then you'll never be able to kiss her, make out with her, or even see a glimpse of her bra!"

Cody chocked and spluttered. "W-What makes you think I want her bra?"

His two friends shot him deadpan stares.

"…Dammit." Cody muttered under his breath. They knew him and his teenage hormones too well.

Duncan and Courtney had almost made it to the other end of the rope. They didn't have much time left. Noah placed a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Look, I might not be the best people person around," Noah said, "But I_ am_ a genius. And as a genius, I can tell that Courtney does care about you. All she needs is for you to man up and go tell her!"

"We'll be here supporting you!" Owen added, beaming at his friend.

Cody was touched by his friends' sincere encouragements. Their words gave him just the right amount of courage to square up his shoulders and proudly announce, "I'm going to do it."

"Cody, sweety, are you ready to cross?" Sierra called. She was growing deeply impatient and suspicious at what the three boys were talking about.

"Go get her." Noah said, giving Cody a thump on the back and smirking.

Cody grinned and furrowed his eyebrows until his expression was that of valiant determination. He threw out his chest and, taking a deep, bracing breath, began to sprint towards the tightrope. He shot right past Sierra who stood, blinking in confusion.

"Hey! YOU FORGOT ME!" Sierra cried, waving her hand in the air to catch her groom's attention. She was left alone on the ledge like a bride abandoned at the altar.

"So how do you know that Courtney likes Cody?" Owen asked Noah after Cody rushed off. Noah's answer came as a big surprise.

"_Pfft!_ How the hell should I know? I had to tell him _something_ to make the coward go."

* * *

Fear bubbled inside Cody when he drew near to the tightrope, but he did not dare slow down. He would not allow himself a moment to consider any all of the horrific and potentially deadly outcomes that could result from attempting this foolish mission. Such as falling hundreds of feet to his death, snapping his neck like a twig. Or perhaps drowning underneath thousands of galleons of rushing water. Or being murdered and severely mutilated by Duncan.

Cody was beginning to forget why he was doing this.

Then he looked up and saw that Duncan and Courtney had successfully reached the other side, and Chef was about to start asking the questions.

Oh, yeah. That's why.

Cody took a look down at the water looming hundreds of feet below him, dark and threatening. He gulped fearfully. "The things a guy does for love…and to see a girl's bra."

Before he could regain his sanity, Cody shot forward, bounding the thin rope like a scrawny squirrel over a phone line, the taut rope bouncing up and down violently. Unlike the other contestants, Cody didn't have the extra weight of a bride to slow him down. Within seconds of mad dashing, he had caught up to Alejandro and Heather.

He shot through between Alejandro's legs, shouting out a hasty, "Excuse me!" over his shoulder. Heather let out a bewildered shriek and Alejandro had to swiftly adjust himself after almost being entirely unbalanced by Cody's sudden dash.

Cody himself didn't stop to see if his rivals were okay. His eyes were fixed straight ahead at the rocky ledge at the rope's end. It was there that Chef, dressed as a security guard, had just finished asking one of the questions.

"What's Canada's national bird?" Chef asked, looking extremely bored.

Before Duncan could sprout out the wrong answer, Courtney speedily answered.

"The Common Loon."

"Correct."

Duncan shot his wife a glare.

Cody sped up. He didn't have much further to go.

""What's Canada's national tree?" Chef asked the second question.

Once again, Duncan opened his mouth to sprout out some ridiculous nonsense, but Courtney was quicker.

"Easy, the Maple Tree." She said with a superior look. She gave a noise of surprise when Duncan slapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

Chef didn't notice and continued with last question. "What's the national anthem of Canada?"

Courtney struggled to say the answer, but her voice was muffled behind Duncan's hand. Smiling smugly and feeling victorious, Duncan opened his mouth to say the wrong answer, making both him and Courtney lose and successfully ensuring Courtney's elimination. But before the words- he was going to say "Dancing Queen"- could leave his mouth, a voice cried out, loud and desperately.

"I OBJECT!"

Chef shot the speaker a stony glare and waved a small Bible in the air. "Shush up maggot! I haven't got to that part of the challenge yet!"

Cody finished the last strip of the tightrope with a short leap. He landed, hunched and panting, before Duncan and Courtney. Courtney slid off Duncan's shoulder and stared down at Cody with surprise, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Scram loser!" Duncan growled.

"NO!" Cody cried regaining some of his breath. He straightened himself up and said, "No, I won't go. I'm not letting you lose on purpose to get Courtney voted off!"

The shock was evident on Duncan's face at hearing Cody's knowledge of vile scheme. The delinquent turned to see Courtney's thunderous face. Her lips were curled to show her clenched teeth and her eyes flashed like that of a savage, vengeful goddess. Hands on her hips, she rounded on the delinquent, screeching.

"_You foul, lying scumbag!"_ she snarled, "I want a divorce! Or better yet, I should fling your sorry delinquent ass off the cliff!"

Duncan sneered. "Do what you want. You're still not winning this challenge! I'm your groom and I say the answer is..."

"Duncan doesn't have to be your groom!" Cody, once again, cut Duncan off. The mohawked teen scowled at the rude interruption. Would they just let him answer and be done with it?

Courtney gazed at her friend, looking puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Even with Duncan sending him a deadly warning glare, Cody continued, "To win the challenge, Chris said that a couple had to make it across the border and answer all the questions. He never said that the couple had to be the same two people they started with."

"What shrimp boy says is true." Chef confirmed, with a rumbling chuckle. He wished that there could be some popcorn nearby. This whole interaction was better than his favorite soap opera.

Cody swallowed and summoned up all his courage to say what needed to be said. "And…well…I kinda want…I was _hoping_…perhaps…maybe…to you know…" he mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that." Courtney said.

"_Iwanttobeyourgroom_." Cody said in a jumbled, nervous sentence.

Courtney tilted her head and squinted at him. "What?"

"Oh, for the love of Celine Dion! He wants to be your groom!" Chef shouted, fed up with waiting for the pathetic wuss to grow a backbone.

"…Yeah…that." Cody said, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling completely mortified. There was not enough money in the world that could ever tempt him to dare take a glance at Courtney's face.

A deafening silence had fallen over all the contestants, for even the ones on the other side of the waterfall had heard Chef's booming voice. Owen and Noah looked on anxiously while Sierra seemed to be in a petrified state of shock. The only sign of movement coming from the fangirl was a jerky twitch in her left eye. Everyone else just stood, staring in Cody's direction stupefied by the announcement.

After several moments of hearing only the roar of Niagara Falls, Cody couldn't handle the pressure any longer and dared to take a peek at Courtney.

She looked astonished by the news…and that she truly was. Hearing that Cody actually liked her…not as a friend but as something more, was the last thing Courtney had ever expected. It took a while before the news could finally sink in. The freckled girl instantly recalled the moment back at the theater hall.

"Cotton Candy?" She asked in a low voice. _Courtney and Cody_, she realized.

Cody bashfully hung his head.

"Yeah…Cotton Candy." He admitted. The little exchange earned some weird stares from Chef and Duncan.

From the other side of the waterfall, Chris lowered a pair of binoculars, revealing a glare, and said, "Why are they talking about cotton candy?" The host shouted loudly at them. "START MAKING MORE DRAMA!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Cody apologized, avoiding Courtney's searching gaze. "But trust me, I really wanted to. I really…_really_…wanted to. I understand if you don't want me as your boyfri…er…groom. I honestly didn't think you would."

Courtney's skeptical expression melted at his heartfelt words. Cody didn't see the soft smile that had spread on her face or the touched look shining in her large dark eyes.

"Damn right she wouldn't!" Duncan snarled, finally snapping out of his dazed state. His hands were curling into fists as his blood began to boil. How dare this little pipsqueak think that he could ever have a change with his girlfriend...ex or not!

"I DO!"

At once, both Duncan and Cody's heads slowly turned towards Courtney. Both pairs of blue eyes were round with shock.

"What?" The two boys cried together.

Courtney didn't know what made her say it. Perhaps it was go get Duncan back for all the heartbreak he caused her. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. But then again, it could just be because she actually _did_ feel something other than friendship for Cody.

"I do." Courtney repeated, her voice unwavering. Shooting Duncan a look of the deepest contempt, she continued, "I do want Cody to be my groom."

On the other side of the waterfall, Sierra fell to her knees and let out a banshee-like wail to the heavens that echoed all throughout Canada, sending geese up in the air and leaving nearby dogs deafened.

"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

For a single moment, a flash of pain flickered across Duncan's face as he stared at her. And for that solitary moment, Courtney's entire heart went out to him. But then she remembered Duncan's betrayal and his plot to have her kicked off and all sympathy vanished. The ogre didn't deserve her compassion, she angrily reasoned.

When Courtney's words eventually registered themselves in Cody's brain, a smile brighter than any sun spread across the boy's face.

"You mean it?" Cody cried, hardly daring to believe it.

Cody's happiness was contagious. Courtney found herself grinning and nodded her head at him.

Cody gave a leap of happiness, "WHOO-HOO_Ooooo_…" The jubilant shout died in the back of Cody's throat the moment he caught sight of Duncan's face.

The flash of pain that Courtney had seen had disappeared almost in an instant and all that was left was a mask of pure, uncontrollable rage. All thoughts of the show or the competition had been pushed out of Duncan's mind. The only thing that mattered to the delinquent was taking his wrath out on the scrawny little pipsqueak in front of him. Eyebrows furrowed and stormy teal eyes burning, Duncan unleashed a ferocious roar and charged.

"YOU'RE DEAD PIPSQUEAK!"

Cody gave a cry of terror and dashed over to the only escape route possible- back to the tightrope. He speedily began to sprint back across the rope with Duncan following right behind.

"You leave him alone Duncan!" Courtney shouted, but the warning was ignored.

"You better worry about yourself, boyfriend stealer!" An angry voice shouted out from the other side. Sierra was the splitting image of fury as she started to make her own way across the tightrope. She wouldn't give up her man without a fight!

Unfortunately, Heather and Alejandro were caught in the middle of all the chaos. The couple was still stuck in the middle of the tightrope. On their right, Cody and Duncan were speeding towards them and on their left, Sierra was scampering along.

"Do something!" Heather ordered her husband, actually looking fearful.

For once Alejandro was at a lost. He was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place…or, in more accurate terms, two feuding men and a revenge-crazed psychopath of a woman.

Before Alejandro could decided which one was the lesser evil, Cody had reached him and Heather. The scrawny teen gave a leap, jumping on top of Alejandro's back, and then jumping off again to beginning running on the tightrope again. Alejandro stumbled a bit, but was still able to remain on the rope with Heather in his arms.

However, Duncan was not quite as considerate as Cody.

Like a raging bull, Duncan kept on charging. He ran straight into Alejandro and Heather, knocking them both off the tightrope in order to reach Cody.

The villainous couple let out a screams as they fell into the churning waters below with a loud splash.

From the starting part of the challenge, Owen and Noah watched nervously from the sidelines.

"We have to help Cody!" Owen cried, clinging to his purse anxiously as Duncan got closer and closer to reaching their friend.

"Oh sure, just give me a moment to unleash my mad fighting skills out on Duncan's ass." Noah said sarcastically. "How in the world do you expect the two of us to help him? Duncan will just tear us apart as well!"

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! Cody's our friend!" Owen persisted. The overweight boy struck up a noble pose, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was in the drag, and began to speak out for their doomed friend.

"Noah, you and I made a promise to stand beside and support our friend in his noble quest for love." Owen passionately said, placing a hand over his heart. From out of nowhere, the national anthem of Canada, 'Oh Canada' started to softly play. One could imagine seeing the Canadian flag proudly waving behind Owen as he continued his Winston Churchill worthy speech.

"For too long, you and I have stood aside in the background and allowed injustice to reign over this show. But no more! There comes a time in a person's life when they must take justice in their own hands and allow the good to reign over the angst of teenage drama! Just as every proud man and woman of noble Canadian blood stand guard over Canada, I too stand guard over my friend!"

With that Owen ended his passionate speech with a proud salute as the anthem came to an end.

Noah just gave his friend a deadpanned stare, completely unaffected.

"Yeah, I'm still not going."

Owen ignored the statement and effortlessly picked up his scrawny best friend and threw the protesting boy over his shoulder like a sack. Turning towards the tightrope and fixing his eyes on Sierra, Owen slung his arm back and began to swing his purse around wildly like a sling. He gave a mighty roar.

"Cry havoc, and unleash the dogs of war!"

With that, Owen let loose his purse. It soared across the air like a dart, hitting Sierra on the back of the head and sending the stunned girl falling into the waters after Alejandro and Heather.

Cody had almost made his way back to the starting point, but bad fortune caused him to slip on the tightrope. Only his quick reflexes saved him from falling after Sierra, Heather, and Alejandro. He managed to grab hold of the tightrope with his hand before completely falling off the roped tendril. Cody pulled himself up enough to be able to sling his legs over the rope so that he hung upside down on the rope like a sloth. From his upside down position, Cody spied Duncan gaining up on him.

Then he heard a rousing voice.

"DON'T WORRY BUDDY! WE'RE COMING!"

Owen, looking like a warrior ready for war despite still being in a wedding dress, let out a heroic war cry and started to charge towards the tightrope.

"No, no, no, no, N_O, NO,NO NO-AAARRGGHHHH_!" Noah, still slung over Owen's shoulder, let out a shrill scream of panic when Owen gave a tremendous leap on to the thin, outstretched rope….

Duncan saw the Owen's giant shadow fall over him. The delinquent glanced up to see the giant teen falling towards him. An expression of horrified panic lit his face and Duncan only had but a moment to dive off the rope before Owen landed in the very spot Duncan had been in only a split second before…

And then the rope snapped.

Cody's panic sky rocketed when he felt the taunt rope between his fingers go limp. He tightened his grip on the rope as gravity took over, sending him spiraling down, along with Duncan, Owen, and Noah, down the vast crevice.

Then, after but a few seconds of falling, the rope tightened in Cody's hands and straightened out as the rope had reached its fall length. Cody stopped falling and, instead, found himself actually swinging across the gorge on the rope like Tarzan on a vine. The exciting ride was cut short when the cliff came into view and Cody slammed into it.

As he moaned, rubbing his aching nose, Cody noticed that something was slowly pulling his rope upwards, dragging him along with it. After several moments, Cody saw the rocky ledge come into view above him.

And there, tugging on the rope with all her might, ready to pull him up, was Courtney.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of feet below, three splashes were heard at the foot of the mighty Niagara Falls. Alejandro, Heather, Sierra- all wet, but surprisingly unharmed from the fall- turned to see Owen and Noah burst through the water's surface.

"WE'RE ALLLLLLIVVEEEE!" Owen cheered, smiling through the strands of wet blonde hair sticking to his face.

Noah sucked in a giant, noisy gasp of air, coughing and spluttering from the shock of the fall and the close drowning experience. When the panic and shock slowly drained out of him, the bookworm turned, glaring, and pointed a furious index finger at his large friend.

"You are forbidden from_ ever_ coming to my funeral!" Noah hissed.

Owen looked confused. "Why?"

"CAUSE YOU WILL BE THE CAUSE OF IT!"

An ominous voice growled from behind the duo.

"No, that will be me."

Noah and Owen turned to see Duncan slowly rise from the water, teal eyes blazing with fury at the two. He looked more than a little pissed about being thrown off a rope hundreds of feet in the air.

The two friends took one look at the murderous expression on Duncan's face and instantly began to swim off as fast as they could, splashing around and screaming like little girls. Duncan swam after them like a blood-thirsty shark.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GEEKS!"

"PICK UP THE SPEED, OWEN! HE'S ALMOST HERE!"

"I'M TRYING! I'M SWIMMING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU'RE THE SIZE OF A BABY WHALE! START SWIMMING LIKE ONE!"

* * *

Courtney and Cody, being the only couple still that had actually made it across, were the winners of the challenge. They didn't even have to answer any questions- Chef was too busy laughing to actually spit an answer out.

"Hahahaha! You kids make missing my soap operas worth it!" Chef cackled, laughing at all the misfortune that had happened to half the contestants. "Especially you two." He said to Courtney and Cody. Chef pressed a button that allowed the toll gate to open. "My blessings to the happy couple."

So, arm in arm, Cody and Courtney the newly 'married' couple walked across the US/Canadian border, successfully winning the challenge.

As the winners, that meant that they both won immunity as a well as a private honeymoon in first class.

Almost everyone on the plane wanted to vote the two of them off, but since that wasn't possible, they voted off the next best thing.

Chris stared at the stamped passports in his hand, looking slightly confused. The host definitely hadn't been expecting this to be the outcome. Then again, he hadn't expected most of what had taken place today. So Cody and Courtney liked each other. Who knew, right?

"It looks like it's a tie between Owen and Noah." Chris said. Sierra, Heather, Duncan, and Alejandro had all found out that Noah and Owen were the two responsible for making Cody confess his feelings for Courtney.

"Since we don't have the time or budget to create a tie breaker, it looks like_ both_ of you will be taking the Drop of shame tonight." Chris actually looked a bit put out. Owen was actually his favorite of the contestants and torturing Noah was just so much fun.

Cody and Owen looked disappointed. However, Noah looked extremely relieved to be out of the game. Both he and Owen were covered in white bandages to cover up the many injuries gained after Duncan had finally caught up with them.

"I'm sorry guys." Cody said. Even Courtney looked apologetic. They both knew how that they were the reasons for the two friends' eliminations.

The sad frown on Owen's face was replaced with a bright smile.

"Aw, don't sweat it buddy! Noah and I would do it all over again to see you and Courtney happy! Right little buddy?" Owen said, elbowing Noah in one of his bandaged areas.

Noah winced in pain and grumbled something that sounded like _"Yeah right."_

"You know what? I'm not sad about being kicked off." Owen continued, beaming and standing up. "I did something good today! If tonight is my last night, then at least I can proudly say that I went out with a bang! How about a nice song?"

Chris grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Great! You with me, buddy?"

"No." came Noah's instant reply.

"Wonderful!" Owen said, once again, ignoring Noah's actual answer. He clapped his hands. "LIGHTS!"

To all the other contestants' confusion, the room went dark and a spotlight came on and fell on Owen. The large teen threw off his bandages, gestured his arm, and shouted, "Music if you please!"

A couple feet away, Chef, dressed up as an orchestra conductor, turned around to face a group of interns who were all dressed up in tuxes and had a musical instrument in their hands. Chef raised a small, thin baton stick and the interns began to play a musical piece.

To almost every contestant's disagreement, Owen began to sing.

"_**Oooooh, the votes have been cast and, dearly alas, my buddy and I have come in last. But wipe the frowns from your face, it's okay, cause we have no regrets!"**_

"_**Wanna bet?"**_ Noah droned.

"_**My heart doesn't cry as we say good-byes cause as we leave it's quite plain to be seen that we united two hearts nice and sweet!"**_ Owen sang, hugging a blushing Courtney and Cody.

"_**Oh whoopee."**_ Noah sarcastically cheered.

"_**So as we wave our farewells, and say adieu, let it be known as we sing so loooooooonnnnggg!"**_ Owen picked Noah up and began to run towards the Drop of shame, singing.

"_**That every good musical ends in aaaaaa….."**_

At that moment, Cody noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and waved it aloft in the air for Owen and Noah to see, shouting. "Wait, you guys forgot…"

Noah saw and let out a panicked scream as Owen, with Noah on his shoulder, jumped out of the plane.

"_**OUR PARACHUTES!"**_

**_"SSSOOOOONNNNNGGG_**_**!"**_

Owen's last glorious note mingled along side of Noah's frantic screams of terror as the two friend fell to the earth below.

* * *

"_Usted __imbécil__, __imposible __exaltado__!_"

Alejandro's spanish-laced words bit and scratched their spicy fury at Duncan. Though the delinquent had idea of their meaning, the anger in them was as clear as bell. It was Duncan's turn to be the one being yelled at.

"What were you thinking?" Alejandro snarled. "You could have gotten us all killed!"

Duncan said nothing. His eyes were glaring at the floor as his mind replayed the scene with Courtney accepting Cody's proposal. He started to imagine Cody being torn apart by sharks. The thought made him feel better.

"Not only that, but you ruined our chances of getting Courtney voted off!" Alejandro continued to nag, pacing back and forth in front of his partner. "If you had just ignored Cody and gotten that question wrong, the victory would have still been ours, you _bufón__idiota_!"

Duncan snapped his head up and fixed his parnter with pissed off glare.

"Hey I tried! What did you expect me to do? That damn pipsqueak stole my bride!"

"Who you're not supposed to even like anymore!" Alejandro spat, circling Duncan."Keep your feelings out of this game and out of this alliance!"

"How about you?" Duncan snarled viciously. "You and Miss Witch are getting awfully cozy! Should I make some room so that you two can start making your little love nest?"

The air in the storage hold cackled with heated tension as the two males faced one another, eyes blazing with unfathomed hatred at the other. The looked like two dominate beasts ready to pounce and slash out the throat of their rival. After what seemed like eternity, the silence was broken.

"You know what?" Duncan sneered, "Keep your damn alliance. I've had enough of looking you, pretty boy."

The delinquent his back on Alejandro and walked away. He heard Alejandro's smooth voice call out.

"Your position will still be open if you choose to return."

Duncan gave no sign to show that he heard the Latino teen speak, but Alejandro knew that he had heard. And evil teen also knew that he would make Duncan return back into the alliance.

He wasn't done with his mohawked pawn just yet.

* * *

In first class, the married couple were dining on large wedding cake that Chris had provided them as a reward. Cody watched as Courtney cut a large slice of the sweet-tasting cake, placed it on a plate, and carried it away a short distance. His eyebrows rose in slight surprise when he saw her place the plate on the ground and leave it there before returning.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving it for a friend." Courtney answered. She said nothing more of the subject and began to dig a fork into her own slice of cake.

"So, you really do like me, huh?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Cody swallowed down a large helping of cake, his cheeks burning crimson, before replying. "Yeah, I do."

"Since when?"

"Since we talked together on the flight back from Greece." Cody shyly answered.

Courtney paused for a long, thoughtful moment, taking in this information. Then she said, "Cody, I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure about this. I like you...I really do...but I'm not sure if I like you in that way."

Cody set down his fork and gloomily stared down at his lap. "It's alright. I understand." Here it comes. She was going to reject him. Cody knew that it would come sooner or later.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm not willing to give it a try."

Cody raised his head, staring at Courtney's face as if looking for a hint of trickery. When he saw only honesty, he grinned.

"You mean it? You'll give me...us...a try?"

Courtney nodded. "Only if we take it slow."

Cody bobbed his head up and down in joyous excitement. "I can do that! I'll take it as slow as you want! I'll be as slow as a tortoise!"

Courtney giggled and licked the some icing off her fingers. "Good to hear."

Excited at the prospect of finally having a girlfriend, Cody put on a suave expression and slid closer to Courtney, throwing an arm over her shoulder and grinning. "So, girlfriend, you wanna make out?"

The suave look fell at the glare Courtney shot him.

"How about a kiss?"

Courtney continued to glare.

"A hug?"

"..."

"Can we hold hands?"

Courtney sighed. "How about this?"

The beautiful mocha-skinned girl snuggled up next to Cody and rested her head in the nook between Cody's neck and shoulder and closed her eyes blissfully. She fit in quite nicely there. It was finally her turn to have him as a pillow.

Cody's disappointment at such a tame action didn't last long. Weariness from the day started to take its toll. He found him leaning back and resting his chin on top of the soft, brown hair on Courtney's head. He too started to close his eyes.

"This is just perfect." Those were the last words he murmured before both he and Courtney dozed off to sleep.

In one shadowed corner of the First Class section. Ezekiel watched the couple drift off while munching on the cake Courtney had left him. He tore off a couple pieces for the two rats on either side of him to eat.

"See? Zekey to'd yoo they were a cute couple, eh."

* * *

**I've never felt sadder to see two contestants go. Oh well, Owen and Noah fans cannot complain that I didn't have those two go out in style. Haha, the song "Gotta Tell the Girl" is the love child of the Disney songs "Be Our Guest" and "A Guy Like You". I had a great time writing the song and thinking of actions for Owen and Noah to do. So now Courtney and Cody are officially an item, but will it last or will Courtney still discover that her heart still belongs with Ducnan? You guys will just have ot bloody read and find out!**


	5. Wo Yao Ying Pt1

**Author's Notes: Please forgive me on tardiness, but this chapter was not an easy one to write nor is it even finished yet! Due to the fact that chapter was nearing about 70 pages and was still uncompleted, I decided to break the Chinese episode into two parts. This is one of the most important chapters of the story and because so I did not want to rush to finish it. I wanted to make sure that it was perfect for the readers. Hopefully the second part will be up soon, however, I'm hopeful that the first part will have enough excitement and suspense to keep all of you entertained until the second part is up.**

**Ahem, anyway, Chapter Five is focused on the episode taking place in China. I've actually changed the challenge quite a lot only because I believe that the writers did not fully explore all the wonderful cultural aspects of China. Really? An eating contest? What the crap? They didn't even do any martial art bits! WHO ELSE WANTED TO SEE COURTNEY BREAK OUT SOME OF THE KARATE SHE USED IN SEASON TWO?**

**Since Chinese culture (truly any Asian culture) is completely fascinating to me, I've put many of my favorite bits of throughout the chapter in both its first and second part. I'm afraid that the song is in the Second Part of the chapter. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate all your feedback and deeply hope you enjoy the first part of the deeply important Chapter Five. I'll try my hardest to get the second part up as soon as possible.**

* * *

Courtney and Cody looked down at the empty silver platter before them. Cody stared down in puzzlement as Courtney reached down and, with one finger, delicately scooped up a tiny fragment of white icing- the only thing left out of a five foot tall wedding cake that had been sitting there the night before. The CIT blinked.

"Well, so much for breakfast." She dryly commented, glaring at the measly amount of icing on her finger. "Shall we try splitting it?"

"How can a whole wedding cake just disappear?" Cody asked, taking a quick glance under the table to see if it had somehow been moved. That was had been some good cake. "I mean, Owen got voted off last night. Can't imagine who else could have eaten that much cake."

Her new 'boyfriend's' words set off a trigger of suspicion in Courtney; she took a sly glance over her shoulder. Courtney was rewarded with the sight of seeing Ezekiel, grimy face covered in white icing, attempting to sneak away, crawling on his stomach (which was considerably much rounder than before) towards the nearest air vent. Following right behind him were two rats, stumbling over their full to bursting stomachs and licking icing and cake crumbs off their whiskers.

"Guess we'll never know." Courtney stated, shaking her head and frowning at the ridiculous scene. When did her life become so weird?

Cody gave up looking for the missing cake, sadly regretting not eating more the sugary pastry before falling asleep last night. He could only assume that Chris had taken the remains away or else one of the other contestants had stolen it. Cody was willing to place his bets on it being Duncan. The chestnut-haired boy had his back turned and did not see Ezekiel, after a short struggle, squeeze into an air vent.

Courtney gave the empty silver platter one last agitated look; then placed her hands on her hips and declared, "Guess we'll have to go down to the mess hall for breakfast."

Cody's entire body stiffened with fear at the announcement. "Er…how about we just wait in here until it's time for the challenge?" he suggested with a noticeable quiver in his voice.

Courtney caught the nervousness in Cody's voice. She gave him an inquisitive look with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not going all day without breakfast no matter how disgusting it is…." She paused as if rethinking her statement and added, "…well except if it's moving, then I might reconsider. But why do you want to stay in here?"

Cody would have thought that the answer was obvious. "Well," he began, "the odds are extremely high that in the mess hall there will be a lot of people that don't really like me…" He gestured at himself. "….or you…" Cody added, shifting his pointing hands towards Courtney. "….and most definitely not me and you together." the lanky teen finished, cheeks beginning to take on a pinkish tinge.

For the second time since the previous night, Courtney felt a wave of awkwardness flood over her. Even though the two were taking their new relationship (if one could be daring enough to call it that) in at a sluggishly slow pace, the idea of Cody as her new boyfriend was a very strange thought to take in. She could only imagine what the other contestants (including the ones at home) were probably thinking after the events of yesterday. To her own abashment, Courtney felt her own cheeks start to burn, showing off her spray of freckles.

The CIT furiously chided herself. Why should she care about what the rest of the contestants thought? Especially that idiot ogre! She and Cody were doing nothing to be ashamed of! It wasn't as if they had gotten married out of the blue or anything ridiculous like that.

Courtney's cheeks burned even more when she remembered that technically that was what had happened. Curse that host and his stupid idea for marriage themed challenges!

"Don't worry about Duncan." Courtney said with an angry undertone. "He has no right to be jealous and care about who I choose to be with!" She looked away and glared out the window. "Besides, he's the one who left me first." She whispered, more to herself than Cody.

"I'm not so much _worried_ about Duncan per say." Cody said, looking far from reassured by Courtney's aggressive words. "More like _terrified _cause yesterday he literally tried to kill me and toss my body off a raging waterfall…"

"If he tries anything, _I'll_ be the one tossing _him_!" Courtney snapped, "And we're about 10, 000 feet higher than that waterfall, mind you."

Despite her viciousness, Cody couldn't help but give her a gap-toothed grin. "Are you sure about that? I think you'll have to worry more about Sierra."

Courtney scoffed. "What could Sierra do to me?"

Cody's grin grew mischievous. "Well, her braid is pretty long. You never know. When you have your back turned…" he mimicked tying a noose around his neck and made a jerking gesture as if being hanged, eyes comically rolling upward and tongue hanging out.

The corners of Courtney's lips twitched, fighting back the amused smile threatening to emerge on her stoic face.

"I'll take my chances." Courtney said, turning to walk towards the exit of First Class. "Just relax- we can handle whatever's out there."

* * *

It was like walking straight into a lions' den.

The moment the couple walked into the dining area, every pair of eyes fixed their glaring stares on Cody and Courtney. The very atmosphere was almost physically heavy with such powerful anger and negativity that the two friends had no choice but to halt and freeze at the doorway rather than continue onward.

Duncan and Sierra's glares were like poison barbs. Even Alejandro and Heather were giving Courtney and Cody evil looks, still furious about losing the previous challenge, particularly the falling off the tightrope part.

Courtney, who was no stranger of receiving nasty looks from peers, even felt more than a bit uneasy at the deadly looks the other contestants were shooting her.

Cody, blue eyes darting back and forth nervously, ever so slowly inched toward his left until he was successfully hiding behind Courtney.

"Still not want to go hide in First Class?" he whispered.

"I _do not _hide!" Courtney hissed with emphasis. She took another quick look at the angry glares and quietly added, "Though I do believe in strategically waiting in a secure location until it's time to strike."

Any further whispered conference came to a stop when a beaming Chris came striding in. The host looked to be in a most chipper mood. The moment Chris laid eyes on Courtney and Cody he threw up his arms and gave a hearty greeting.

"There's my golden couple!" To the brunette couple's shock, Chris got between the two, threw an arm around each of their shoulders, and pulled them into a crushing one-armed hug. "Just got an email from the producers! Since yesterday's episode, viewer ratings have doubled…no…TRIPLED! You two were the most unexpected twist the audience could have ever guessed! Haha, if I had known the Coco couple would be such a hit, I'd locked you two in a candle-lit confessional episodes ages ago!"

If there was any way Courtney and Cody's embarrassment could have reached any higher a level, it did when Chris said, "How about you two give a little smooch to keep the viewers happy?"

At that Sierra burst into tears and, wailing heartbrokenly, ran to the bathroom confessional. Heather shared a glance with Alejandro and wordlessly snuck away from the table, following after Sierra.

"It's okay if you want to cry too, Duncan." Chris said, grinning in an imp-like fashion. "The women viewers love guys showing emotion."

Duncan's sour expression darkened into an enraged scowl. With a feral growl, Duncan stood up, kicking away his chair, and stomped out of the room in a dark huff.

"I love this season." Chris said, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh of pure, blissful happiness. He opened his eyes and slyly glanced between Cody and Courtney. "So about that kiss…"

Courtney, eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, reached up to grab hold of Chris' hand on her shoulder and roughly yanked the pinky finger backwards until Chris gave a shriek of pain. The host instantly released the couple and jumped back, rubbing his sore pinky and grumbling to himself, his good mood ruined.

"Yeesh! You try to be nice to people and here's the thanks I get! That's the last time I attempt to act like I'm actually grateful!"

Courtney didn't even bother to hide back a snort of contempt. The CIT knew that Chris merely wanted to milk as much drama out of this whole fiasco as he could for even more ratings. It was obvious that he had been planning on egging Duncan and Sierra on, hoping for even more emotional outburst like those from Niagara Falls.

The wails from Sierra could still be heard, even though they were coming all the way from the bathroom confessional back in the economy section. Courtney, to her own surprise, felt a pang of guilt stab her heart. Even though she was not very close to her Amazonian teammate and mostly just considered her to be a crazy, bothersome nuisance most of the time, Courtney couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for Sierra. She was all too familiar with painful experience of having one's heart broken. Courtney turned to Cody.

"Perhaps you should go talk with Sierra." Courtney quietly suggested.

Cody looked astonished. "You're kidding right?"

Courtney sighed in irritation at hearing the surprised tone in Cody's voice. For goodness sake, she wasn't completely heartless!

"Look, she may live in a psychotic fantasy world filled with heart-shaped clouds with your face pasted on them, but she still had her heart broken last night!" Courtney snapped furiously, but with a hint of compassion. She took a deep breath and stated in a quieter tone, "I don't want her to go through what I had to."

"But she wasn't even _dating_ me…." Cody weakly protested. The set look on Courtney's face told him that it was futile to even try arguing. He reluctantly gave in. "Okay, okay...I'll go talk to her..."

Courtney watched Cody leave to follow after Sierra. When he had disappeared through the curtained door, she sat down alone at one of the tables, hoping that Cody could recoil with Sierra. Sierra may be an annoyance, but she wasn't a bad person- completely insane, but otherwise harmless. Also, the last thing Courtney needed was any more enemies in the game.

She wasn't quite as alone in the dining area as she thought. Courtney tilted her head up as a shadow slid across the table top. Alejandro was standing over her across the table, gazing at her with a charming smile across his captivatingly handsome face.

Courtney sent Alejandro a withering glare that would have sent lesser men scurrying off. The infuriating Latino stayed put, flaming Courtney's temper even more. Drumming her fingers against the tabletop, Courtney decided to find out what the insufferable charmer wanted and be done with it.

"Well, what do you want?' She snapped none too nicely. Courtney was still very cross at discovering that Duncan and Alejandro had joined a secret alliance to get her eliminated in the last challenge. It was only thanks to Cody, Noah, and Owen's team efforts that she still remained in the game.

Alejandro held his hands up in a gesture of truce. "Peace, senorita! I only wanted to come forward and congratulate you on your new relationship with Cody." He gave a low chuckle, "As always, _mi __gato montés_, you have found a way of taking everyone completely by surprise."

Courtney did not immediately reply, but stared hard at the enticer as if digging through his good-natured tone to uncover a hint of deceit. The brunette girl was by no means a trusting person or a weak-hearted fool. Courtney hadn't fallen for Alejandro charms at the beginning of the season and she certainly had no plans of being tugged along by him right now like Bridgette and LeShawna had been.

"Thanks." Courtney replied in polite, but cold, voice. Alejandro ignored the dismissive tone and ventured onward.

"You most definitely took Duncan by surprise." Alejandro said, taking a keen note on how Courtney's eyes immediately blazed at the mention of her ex. The charming boy shook his head. "If I had known that he possessed such a temper, I'd never have joined that alliance he offered me."

Courtney's dark eyes widened a fraction at hearing this. "You mean _Duncan_ was the one that offered _you _an alliance in yesterday's challenge?"

Alejandro gave a solemn nod. "Si, senorita. He was very dead set on having you voted off because of Gwen." He paused, lowering his eyes in a gesture of perfect humility. "Believe me when I say that I have no ill-feelings towards you personally, but in a competition as vicious as this one, one must gain as much alliances as possible to remain in the game, especially when competing against a rival as competent as yourself." Ale raised his gleaming emerald eyes toward Courtney, brimming with innocence. "Surely you can understand that?"

"I…well….of course." Courtney stuttered, a little taken back by Alejandro's blandishment. The freckled girl quickly composed herself and stated in hard tones, "But that still doesn't mean I'm not mad at both you and that ogre!" Her onyx eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. "And don't you dare even ask about joining an alliance. I'm perfectly fine where I am right now, thank you very much!"

Alejandro appeared wounded by her words. "Alas, to be scorned an alliance with such a formidable rival! You have no idea how heavily I regret joining up with Duncan now." He gave a forlorn sigh. "Guess one must learn to choose their alliances more carefully. I dearly hope you haven't made the same mistake…"

Courtney raised a curious brow at his last statement. "Excuse me?"

"Relationships are considered alliance are they not?" Alejandro asked, blinking at her with artfully feigned innocence. "I'm just a bit concerned that perhaps Cody is not the best choice as a partner in the competition."

"Oh, _do _explain." Courtney hissed with a sharp edge to her voice, a clear warning that Alejandro was trekking into dangerous territory. Alejandro was smart enough to catch on and treaded onward with carefully chosen words.

"I am merely stating that Cody, though his intentions are good, will only slow a formidable woman as your self down in a competition as competitive as this one." Alejandro logically stated. "Let's face the truth- Cody does not have the skill as Duncan had…" he paused for a brief second before adding, "nor the spirit."

"What do you mean by that?" Courtney asked, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Think about it. Sooner or later, one of you will be have to eliminate the other in the game. Do you believe that Cody will take it well when you ultimately choose winning the money over him?" Alejandro asked.

Courtney slammed the palms of her hands on the table tabletop, temper finally snapping. She had had enough of this pointless conversation.

"Listen here," She growled, bristling with anger, "First off, you should mind your own damn business and stick you nose out of mine and Cody's personal lives and secondly, this is a_ competition_! Cody knows how the game is played just as much I do. Duncan never had a problem with it back in season one and two."

"Yes," Alejandro said, fixing his piercing green eyes on Courtney's fuming face, "But Cody's not Duncan isn't he?"

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"I-I-I can't believe it!" Sierra wailed, hugging a picture of Cody as she sobbed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! Courtney doesn't deserve my handsome Cody! She never went through all the trouble of tricking his relatives into giving out personal information about him by impersonating a telemarketer! Or digging into his trash to collect items that he's actually touched and thrown away! SHE'S DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY FRECKLES HE HAS ON HIS BACK! _WAAAAHH! OH BOOHOOHOO!"_

Sierra sniffled, wiping her runny nose as tears continued to stream down her face. Her voice was thick with resentful anger as she cried into the camera.

"I'm done feeling sorry for that mean, two-faced shark! As soon as I get a chance, Courtney is getting the boot out of here! And mom, if you're watching, I want you to remove all my Courtney merchandise from my room and burn them….except that Princess one. I still really like that one. Plus it looks cute with the Duncan plushy. BUT SCORCH THE REST OF THEM!"

* * *

Heather pressed her ear against the thin door of the bathroom confession, smirking the moment she caught the sound of Sierra proclaiming that she was voting Courtney off. Heather stood up, happy with the results of the eavesdropping mission.

"Hey Sierra, are you still in there?" a familiar voice called. Heather saw Cody emerge from behind the curtained entrance of the economy section, coming from the dining area.

Sierra hadn't heard Cody call out over the sound of her own wails. Heather was going to make sure it stayed that way. In the darkest hours of the night, Heather and Alejandro had met and spoken in secrecy, discussing plans of action. Not even Duncan knew of their alliance. The malicious duo concluded that Courtney was their biggest threat at the moment. She was a powerful and ruthless opponent and had a solid ally- but she also had enemies. Alejandro and Heather both were voting her off, but it was on unclear whether Duncan was voting off Cody or voting for Courtney. It the delinquent's vote wouldn't matter if Heather made sure that Sierra kept her vote for Courtney.

If anyone could make Sierra change her vote, it would be Cody himself.

Heather moved from her spot and headed towards Cody, tactfully placing herself in front of the path to the bathroom.

"Cody," she greeted her former teammate with a pleasant smile, "just the person I wanted to see!"

Cody wasn't quite sure what to say to this and just stood, blinking at Heather in mild surprise at her sudden appearance. He returned the greeting warily.

"Er…hi?" Cody stood on his tiptoes to look over Heather's shoulder over at the door of the bathroom. "Um, I gotta go talk to Sierra. She's pretty upset at the moment and I…" His voice fell on deaf ears when Heather grabbed him by his shoulders and herded him away from the bathroom.

"Trust me- you are the last person Sierra will want to talk to." Heather said in a professional tone as if an expert on the ways of females. "Did Courtney want to talk with Duncan when he broke her heart?"

"I guess not…" Cody sadly admitted, though he still felt that it would probably be better if he spoke with Sierra. He knew deep inside that Sierra was a good person and meant well despite her stalkish mannerisms. Cody had never intended on hurting her by revealing his feelings towards Courtney.

"Speaking of Courtney," Heather continued in perky tones, still piloting Cody along. "How are you and her holding up?"

Cody fidgeted under Heather's sharp gaze, uneasy about speaking about him and Courtney to his Amazon teammate. Cody didn't hate the elegant temptress like many did on the show, but he most certainly did not fully trust her.

"We're doing good." He mumbled, hoping that would sate her questioning. Cody didn't feel too comfortable speaking about his relationship with Courtney- one that he wasn't quite sure existed just yet. Though Cody was quite sure of his own feelings towards the lovely brunette, he knew that Courtney's feelings were still in turmoil.

That was not the answer Heather wanted to hear, but she moved onwards, replaying the script that she and Alejandro had gone over the night before. It was time to cripple the iron strong alliance between the duo. Alejandro wasn't the only one that could battle and maim with words.

"Well, that's a surprise to hear." Heather said with a light laugh. "I wouldn't think that you would be able to deal with dating Courtney for a single hour, much less an entire night!" She patted him on the shoulder, smiling. "Guess you're made of stronger stuff than I thought."

Cody chuckled and flexed his mostly nonexistent arm muscles, feeling extremely pleased by her compliment. "Gee, thanks! It's nice to know that other people besides Sierra are taking notice of the Codemiester's manli…" the sentence died when it dawned upon Cody that Heather had just insulted Courtney. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded indignantly.

Heather gave Cody a look almost similar to pity, though it leaned more towards disdain. "It should be obvious." The Asian girl said simply. She gave a light tilt of her head, blinking solemnly. "Courtney isn't actually…well…your type. Or anyone's type for that matter. There's a reason Duncan dumped her."

"She's not that bad." Cody defended earnestly. The odd pair had stopped right before the entrance of First Class. "Okay, so…she can be overly competitive…and a bit scary…but she's just rough around the edges." The teen boy recalled the few, but precious, relatively peaceful moments he and Courtney had shared since bonding- particularly the moment last night. "She's really something when you get to know her."

Ugh, Heather felt herself become slightly nauseated by the disgusting sweetness in Cody's tone. She'd slit her own throat and choke on her blood before ever being reduced to such a pathetic, pining sap. The villainess swallowed her disgust and continued.

"And how long have you known her?" Heather asked. When Cody opened his mouth to speak, she quickly added, "I mean really have known her? A week…two at most?"

Cody's robin-blue eyes dimmed with uncertainly. The lanky teen looked down at his worn moss-green sneakers. "That…That's about right." he finally answered.

Heather nodded. "You two are moving along pretty quickly…"

Cody didn't answer, though his reddening face told Heather that he was too embarrassed to admit that what she was saying was right. They _had_ moved along quite fast, but was that really wrong when you cared about someone?

"…Especially Courtney." Heather quietly said, smirking when Cody instantly lifted his face to stare at her, eye wide with surprise. She continued to speak in a causally conversational voice as if commenting on the weather. "Really, agreeing to be with you so quickly after breaking things off with Duncan? Kind of suspicious if you ask me…"

"Because he's a jerk! At least Courtney can trust me!" Cody quickly objected. His voice was slightly pitched in panic.

"But the question is," Heather ventured, her slanted grey eyes staring into Cody's face, gleaming and cunning. "Can you trust Courtney?"

Before Cody could sprout out an earnest argument, Heather resumed, "I mean, you saw how she was during Total Drama Action- she was cold, ill-tempered, and ruthless to win!"

"You're not really one to talk." Cody quietly rebuked, though even he knew that it was impossible to argue that what Heather said wasn't true. Courtney_ had_ acted quite out of line during season two- there was no part in lying about it. He, and the rest of the Total Drama crew that had been absent from the season, had seen and gossiped about her nasty attitude throughout the length of the second season. Cody felt a tad bit guilty about it now.

"Courtney's much different from last season. She's changed." said Cody. He wished that his voice could sound a bit more confident. It only sounded weak and desperate.

Heather cruelly laughed. "Has anyone ever told you that naiveness looks cute on you?" Her leering voice grew hard. "Do you really believe that a girl like Courtney would so readily change? I'm willing to bet it's all a ruse to get back at Duncan and gain an alliance with you! She toyed with Justin in season two and now she's toying with you!"

The notion was so shocking that Cody could only stare at the villainess in horrified shock for several seconds, mouth opening and closing with inability to even reply to such a terrible accusation.

"That…That's stupid!" Cody said when his voice found its way back. "Courtney would never do that…not to me!"

"How do you know that?" Heather retorted.

"I…I just do." The poor boy replied lamely. Courtney was never friends with Justin. Courtney never played cards with Justin. Courtney never raced emus with Justin. But she had with Cody. A small warmth filled Cody's chest at the thought and offered a bit of hope.

"Someone's an optimist." Heather said with a disgusted eye roll. With a shrug of her slim shoulders, she began to walk away from Cody. Cody looked visibly relieved and a tad bit proud that he had withstood Heather's barbed words. Then Heather called back to him.

"I doubt that optimism will be much help when Courtney chooses winning the money over keeping you in game! Won't be long now!"

Heather smirked when she saw the hopeful expression upon Cody's face crumble.

With a proud toss of her head, Heather left, fully intended on gloating to that handsome Spaniard. Let's see Alejandro do a better job than her at making people miserable!

* * *

A short two hours later, the plane had landed in the new destination for Total Drama World Tour. The six teens remaining in the game all stood on cobblestone ground, staring up and around with round eyes and mouths open in awe at the grand sight that stretched out before them.

"Welcome," Chris said, standing before the young group with beady eyes twinkling with amusement, "to the Great Wall of China! The longest manmade structure in the world!"

An introduction was hardly necessary. All of the teens had known what it was the moment they laid eyes upon the seemingly never-ending structure. They had seen pictures and watched images of it on television and the computer, but seeing the mighty wall up close was another phenomenon altogether. The Great Wall stretched out miles and miles cutting through lush forest greenery like a great stone snake sliding across grass. The end reached beyond the blue horizon and legions out of sight.

Even Duncan held a respectful and awes silence as the teens gazed on at the ancient structure, basking in its magnificence. The spell was broken when Chris began to speak.

"If you knuckleheads haven't guessed, today's challenge shall take place here in China," the host announced. Her himself was dressed up in an elegant emerald robe embroidered with delicate red Chinese designs. "More specifically, here on the Great Wall itself!"

"So what's the challenge?" Heather impatiently asked.

Chris shot a disapproving frown her way. "Now, now, remember what the famous Chinese philosopher Confucius once said- 'Patience is a virtue!'"

"He didn't say that." Courtney piped.

"Fine then he said that 'Patience is the companion of wisdom!'"

"He didn't say that either. That's was Saint Augustine." quipped Alejandro.

"Patience is also a form of action!"

"That doesn't even make sense." Duncan complained.

"It's not even Chinese." Cody added.

Chris glared at each and every one of them. "You know what Confucius also didn't say? 'Annoying teens get thrown off Great Wall by Chef!'"

The six teens promptly shut their mouths.

Chris stood back, smirking in self-satisfaction, and gave a single nod towards the Great Wall the laid behind him and in before the young group. He continued the instructions.

"There will only be one challenge for today, but I assure you that it won't be one to relax over. The challenge," Chris breathed, closing his eyes and speaking with great emphasis, "will a race worthy of the dynasties of Chinese emperors! It shall be a race through the Great Wall of China!"

Excited and shocked murmuring rippled through the gathered teens; amidst it, Cody's voice rang out.

"But the Great Wall is 3,889 miles long! That will take days…weeks to finish by walking!"

Ignoring the cries of outrage, Chris nodded to Chef who stepped forward and held up a large map outlining the Great Wall. Chris pulled out a long, thin stick out from the inside of his robe and pointed it at a certain point on the map.

"Calm down you wimps! Due to time regulations, the race won't take up all of the Great Wall. Right now we're standing at the start of the Badaling Pass. The finish line ends at the Mutianyu Pass a couple measly miles away. Easy peasy right?"

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest. "Too much so." She said with suspicion.

Chris' shoulder shook as he chuckled. "Right about that! Had to liven things up a bit! Throughout the entire length of the wall, secret panels and trapdoors have been set up. Every panel has a symbol presenting one of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac upon them. If you step on the panel, then it opens the trapdoor and…well…let's just say you'll get up close and personal with a couple of animals. There's also a couple of catches."

The host gestured towards Chef who pulled out two sacks from his broad back and walked towards the lined up contestants. Chris grabbed one bag and started to pull out colored belts from it.

"These are martial art belts." Chris said, holding the colorful belts up for the contestants to see. "When worn by masters of karate, they symbolize your rank. However, for the challenge, they symbolize how I feel about you."

He gave Duncan a red belt. "Red...for your uncontrollable rage and nasty temper."

A green belt for Sierra. "Green….for being green with envy towards Courtney and Cody."

A blue belt for Heather. "Blue….for being a cold-hearted queen."

A black belt for Alejandro. "Black….for being an omen for failure for everyone else."

A yellow belt for Cody. "Yellow….for being a yellow-belly fraidy cat."

A purple belt for Courtney. "Purple….for being a royal pain in the butt."

When the last belt was handed to a glaring contestant, Chris stepped back and grinned. "So what do you think?"

The host threw his hands up to shield his face as everyone threw their belts at him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys are going to need those! You have to still be wearing your belt to qualify to win at the end of the race!"

The contestants begrudgingly picked up their belts and tied them around their waist, shooting the host resentful glares. Chris gestured for Chef to move in front of the teens, holding out the second bag.

"To add a bit of fun to the challenge, I've collected a bunch of Chinese items that might or might not be of help to you in the race. Just reach in and choose!" Chris said.

Courtney went first. She pulled out a Chinese bamboo paper fan. She frowned, not seeing anything use in the object. Regardless, she opened it up as she stepped back and began fanning herself.

Cody went up after Courtney and pulled out a small cage made out of bamboo. Inside was a small cricket.

"I got a cricket?" Cody said, blinking in confusion at the small insect.

"A lucky cricket!" Chris pointed out, grinning as if it was obvious. Cody just shrugged and took his place by Courtney's side.

Next was Sierra. She pulled out a small fishing pole made out of bamboo. Next was Alejandro who pulled out a Chinese farmer's hat, made out of bamboo. Heather pulled out a pair of walking shoes made out of bamboo. Lastly, Duncan pulled out a skateboard…made out of bamboo.

"Dude, is _everything_ in China made out of bamboo?" Duncan asked, waving around the rickety-looking skateboard.

"If it's good enough for the pandas, then it's good enough for our show." Chris answered, with a sniff. He ordered them to line up in a straight line to get ready to begin. Once they were all set and ready to go, the host counted down.

"Time to put on your _wo yao ying_ faces on!" He said with flourish.

"Whoa-ya-yiel?" Courtney repeated, raising a questioning brow at the unfamiliar phrase.

"It's Chinese for 'I'm going to win.'" Explained Chris, "Now on your marks…get set….GO!"

And the race was off!

* * *

At the very beginning, Duncan roughly shoved Cody and Courtney out of the way and sped to take a swift lead. Alejandro and Heather were not far behind him. Cody saw Courtney move at a brisk speed walk.

"Let Duncan and the rest of them tire themselves out taking a fast start." She told Cody without him asking. "Then we'll overtake them."

Cody obediently followed at Courtney's pace, but the two did not speak much even though they were side by side. A tension, thick and uncomfortable, hovered over the two as if their bond had not been forged in the first place. They acted towards each other in a manner similar to their prior behavior since before the night at Greece- cool acknowledgement, but lacking of any heartfelt warmth. Though neither Courtney nor Cody knew it, the seeds of doubt and mistrust planted in their minds earlier had begun to take root, already distancing couple. The two stared straight ahead, not looking the other in the face as the moved onward down the cobblestone path.

Sierra was moving at a snail's pace. Her tall body was slouched as if burdened by grief and tears fell like raindrops from her weeping eyes as she continued to stare forlornly at the picture of Cody in her hands.

"Oh Cody, what is it that you see in every girl besides me?" Sierra whimpered to the picture. "First that awful Gwen and now the even more terrible Courtney? None of them will ever know you like I do!"

In Sierra's depressed stupor, she did not notice it when she stepped upon a stone panel with the symbol of a ram on it.

A few feet in front of her, a trapdoor opened and a most miserable-looking ram trotted out.

Sierra, still sniffling and staring at the photograph, did not notice the woolly creature until she walked right into it.

"_Baaaa…_" the ram baa'ed, lifted its long, bored face up to stare at the tall, purple-haired girl. One of its floppy ears twitched. It then caught sight of the picture in Sierra's hands. With another long 'baa', the ram stretched its neck and tried to take a bite out of the photograph.

Sierra squeaked and raised the beloved photo out of harm's reach. "No! Bad ram! No eating Cody!" she chided, tapping the ram on the horn with her small bamboo fishing pole.

"_Baaaaa!"_ The ram lightly butted the girl in the stomach, trying persistently to grab the photo.

"No! No! No!" Sierra cried, tapping the ram on the horn with the fishing pole with each word. "Bad ram! You can't eat Cody! Me and him have a race to win! We have to catch up with the everyone else and…" Sierra's voice trailed off. She looked at the fishing pole in one hand and then picture of Cody in the other. Then she stared down at the Ram who stared hungrily at the photo.

"Hmmm…" She pondered, smiling as a spark of an idea took form.

A couple minutes later, Sierra found herself sitting on top of the ram's smelly, but soft woolly back, holding out our fishing pole in front of her; on the end of the fishing pole, tied to the hook of the string was the photograph of Cody. The picture was hanging just out of reach of the ram's mouth. The ram kept moving forward to try and reach the Cody photo, carrying Sierra along with it down the rocky path. True, they were not moving at the fastest of paces, but it was better than walking and Sierra was quite proud of herself for coming up with the idea. She was in a considerably brighter mood as she chatted with the grumpy ram.

"You know if you move a bit faster, we can pass up that horrid Courtney."

"_Baaaa!"_

"Oh, yes, it would be great to win and get First Class!"

"_Baaaaaaa!"_

"Of course I'd allow Cody into First Class with me, Mister Ram! Maybe then he'd see that he and I are perfect for one another!"

"_Baaaa!"_

"Yep, yep! As perfect as wool to a sheep! Couldn't have said it better myself!"

* * *

Farther down the path, Cody saw Courtney peering closely to the ground, her dark eyes scanning each of the stone bricks that they passed over. Hoping that a conversation would loosen the nervous knot in his stomach, Cody asked, "Have you dropped something, Court?"

"I'm looking for one of those Zodiac panels Chris was telling us about." Courtney replied, still keeping her eyes focused on the ground instead of at Cody.

"But didn't Chris tell us to _avoid_ those panels?" Cody questioned. "I mean…the Zodiac has tigers…dragons…snakes…not nice creatures."

"They're not all dangerous, you know!" Courtney snapped more than a little testily at her companion. Seeing the shocked expression on Cody's face, she hastily calmed herself. "I mean…not all of the twelve animals can harm us. They might be helpful. Like the horse in the Zodiac! We could ride it all the way to victory!"

Cody looked unconvinced. "I don't know. Knowing Chris there might be a catch."

"Then you try being more helpful and think of an idea!" Courtney sharply said, picking up the pace to walk ahead of Cody who stared at her, looking baffled and hurt.

Courtney almost immediately rebuked herself for snapping at Cody.

"_Stop letting Alejandro get to you!"_ She furiously chided herself. _"Cody isn't doing anything to slow you down. It's Ale you're angry at, not him!"_

Then Courtney saw what she was looking for and instantly brightened. "Cody! Over here! I found it!"

Cody shuffled over, still looking gloomy, and saw the loose panel by Courtney's feet. On the surface was a small carving of a horse. Without a moment's hesitation, Courtney stomped her foot down on the panel. A few feet away, a trap door open and a large creature emerged from it.

Courtney and Cody stared at the animal in disbelief.

"Told you there was a catch." Cody grumbled as Courtney stamped her foot on the stone panel again out of anger.

It was a horse, but wasn't quite the fast-moving beast the two had been hoping for. It was the same old and battered horse that Chris and Chef had used in the western and fairy tale challenges of season two. The horse was a gruff, ancient creature that looked as if it would keel over after a few feeble steps. The numerous flies buzzing around the smelly beast only enhanced this grisly vision.

"It doesn't even look like a horse!" Courtney ill-temperedly growl, tossing the haggard horse a scathing look. "It's more ass than horse!"

"I was going to say _mule_." Cody quietly mumbled. It didn't seem very wise insulting the animal they were hoping to ride.

The brown, spotted horse gave a loud, indignant snort in their direction as if hearing their comments.

"Do you think it'll let us ride it?" Cody asked reaching out to pet the horse's nose. He jerked his hand back when the horse snapped its large, buck teeth at him.

"Only one way to find out." Courtney said, stepping confidently up to the old horse. The large mottled horse threw back its head, fixing the mocha-skinned girl with a stare of slight interest. It remembered Courtney from the Fairy Tale challenge. It stomped a hoof on the cobbled ground, neighing but not protesting, as Courtney pulled herself up upon his back. She wrinkled her small nose at the unpleasant odor of sweat and dirt coming from the horse- it was almost as bad as riding the camel in Egypt.

As if reading her mind, Cody said, "You're not going to make hang on to his butt, are you?"

For the first time since the talk with Alejandro, Courtney faintly grinned. "Only if you don't annoy me."

Cody wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not, but smiled regardless as Courtney helped pull him atop the large horse. He sat at the rear end of the horse; his back resting against Courtney's who had her hands tightly gripped on the horse's mane.

"Well, giddy up!" Courtney ordered, tugging at the mane.

The horse didn't move.

Courtney glowered. "Move it!"

The movement made by the horse was a flick of the ear.

Cody intervened before Courtney's temper flared. "Er...Umm...hi-yo Silver? Bullseye? Trigger? Sea Biscuit? Black Beauty? Er…" He was running out of horse names. Maybe he should just make one up? "Uhhh…how about…Jerry?"

To his astonishment, the old horse actually began to trot forward down the path in a slow pace.

Courtney gave her companion a baffled stare. "How'd you know that was its name?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess." Cody suavely replied, smiling at his crush.

"Wait…isn't Jerry the name of your stuffed emu?" Courtney asked, recalling the list of Cody-centric facts that Sierra had continuously sprouted out throughout the season.

Cody looked a bit disconcerted at the observation.

"Er…no! Not at all! Stuffed emu?_ Pfft_! Where'd you hear such a silly thing like that?"

* * *

Since the very start of the race, Duncan took off running. And he continued running…and running. He kept on running along the path atop the Great Wall until the other contestants had become mere specks long behind him, choking in his dust. Years of being chased by parents and police had gifted him with great speed and endurance, particularly when it came to running away from problems.

His main problem at the moment?

Courtney and Cody.

Rage, warm and stinging, bubbled up inside Duncan at the mere thoughts of their names, boiling his blood and urging him onwards with even more vigor than before. Only when his breathes came out in coughing pants and his lungs burned like fire did Duncan slow down to a walk. It was then that the bitter and resentful thoughts returned, soaking in his mind like a numbing poison.

"How the hell could Princess choose to be with that loser?" The delinquent snarled, baring his teeth. "He's a nobody! A pathetic little _pipsqueak _that only made it this far by hiding behind a bunch of girl! How could she choose him over me?" His body shuddered with rage as he called out louder, "How could she forget about _me _so easily?"

"When anger arises, think of the consequences."

Duncan's teal eyes grew wide at the sound of a calming voice. He whirled around and stiffened at the sight of an old man dressed in a yellow and red robe, sitting Indian style upon the parapet of the stone battlement. Duncan hadn't known that there had been anyone else on the wall.

"Mind your own business!" Duncan rudely replied. "Why should I listen to a guy a dress?"

The monk's forehead furrowed lightly in annoyance.

"It is the traditional attire of a monk of the Shaolin Monastery." The old man retorted, shooting the teen boy an irritated glance. Then he closed his eyes and sagely said, "And if not listen to me, then listen of the words of the most wise Confucius. His words are not my own, but are what I give to you. May they be a light in the darkness to guide the broken and confused….and the stupid."

Duncan gave the old man a bristling glare."I don't need any words of advice from this Conny person! I'm not any of that stuff…especially not stupid!"

The monk's eye twitched at the obvious mispronunciation and the boy's denial.

"Fine, then I shall not remain a burden upon someone's who's already carrying a heavy load." said the monk, slowly closing his eyes, returning to mediation. However, his voice was kind as he told Duncan. "Remember, young one, some may be made to follow a path of action, but may not be able to understand it."

Duncan snorted and began walking down the path, away from the monk, calling back scornfully. "Any more pointless words of wisdom oh Master Monk?"

"Yes," the old monk replied, eyes closed in a practiced state of self-mediation. "Beware death by monkeys."

"Thanks for the pointless advice! I…" Duncan paused, foot raised in mid-step, eyes wide and confused. "Wait…did you just say 'beware death by monkeys?'"

Duncan lowered his foot down, unknowingly stepping upon and pushing down on a loose stone panel with a small carving of the monkey Zodiac. A trapdoor opened a couple of inches away from Duncan's foot.

A tiny monkey stuck its head out from the opening, blinking its large eyes up at Duncan.

The mohawked delinquent laughed in relief. "Haha! What's Chris playing at? Some death by mon-"

Duncan was cut off when the tiny monkey, the same kind of monkey that attacked DJ and Lindsay back in Brazil, jumped out of the trap entrance, pointed a finger at Duncan, and let out a vicious screech, mouth wide and baring its fangs. Immediately, several more monkeys leapt from the trapdoor and all jumped upon Duncan. The tiny monkeys covered Duncan head to foot, scratching, screeching, and biting for all their worth at any body part they could find.

The monk kept a blank expression upon his mediating face as Duncan stumbling backwards past him, yelling and trying to whack the monkeys off him with his bamboo skateboard as well as trying to yank them off with his bare hands.

One of the monkeys pulled at Duncan's green mohawk causing the boy to yelp in pain and drop the skateboard. Duncan, temporarily blinded by the monkeys covering his face, stumbled back, accidentally stepping onto the discarded skateboard. The skateboard rolled forwards and Duncan tripped and fell backwards….

…right over the edge of the wall.

Feeling his body topple into unsolid air, Duncan gave a horrified scream, arms flailing, reaching out for a solid surface to cling to. The monkeys let out their own chorus of terrified shrieks as they fell along with their victim.

Then the red belt tied around Duncan's muscled waist caught on to a sharp rock jutting from the ancient, neglected wall. Duncan's entire body lunged back and forwards painfully when his fall came to an abrupt halt. For a moment the hung upside down by his waist, covered with tiny monkeys- all, including himself, trembling and maddened with terror and surprise at the sudden brush with death. The monkeys recovered first and they all scrambled up Duncan's belt back to the safety of the wall, abandoning Duncan to dangle.

Duncan tried to twist his body in an upward angle so that he could grab on to the belt holding him aloft in order to use it to climb up. However, a sharp tearing sound brought a halt to any further moments. The part of his red belt caught in the stone was slowly tearing under his weight and moving would only progress the process.

Duncan's teal blue eyes gazed down below, round with fear, staring down at the forest that laid a fatal and dizzy distance beneath him. He gulped, swallowing a lump of terror that threatened to choke him. He was unable to hide a tremble in his voice as he loudly called out.

"A little kung fu monk action would be nice right now!"

Still sitting on the parapet, the monk, eyes still closed, smirked.

"Remember what Confucius once said, my young grasshead," the monk said sounding as if he was deeply enjoying himself, "our greatest glory is never in falling, but in rising each time we fall."

"_CONFUCIUS CAN GO KISS MY ASS!"_

* * *

Alejandro had passed Heather up minutes after the race began when the Asian girl had made the mistake of trying on the Chinese bamboo shoes, thinking that they could offer better running shoes instead of the ones she was already wearing. She had tripped and fallen on face merely moments after slipping the uncomfortable shoes on.

Alejandro had blown her a kiss as he passed.

Heather, in return, had spat a nasty string of cusses his way.

He chuckled at the memory and fiddled with the Chinese farmer's hat atop his head, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun. To be honest, Alejandro would have stayed to help but, as of now, he and she must keep their alliance secret. Together they made a powerful team, but one that the others would be quick to bring down. Besides, Alejandro reasoned, they got a lot more trickery done separately than together. It made them appear a lot less suspicious.

Alejandro ran at a confidence stride, feeling deeply satisfied with how his talk with Courtney had went. Courtney may have an iron-strong will for winning and a spirit for competition, but her heart and passionate emotions would be her ultimate downfall whether it be her temper or her restrained feelings of love. Alejandro knew that even though she was tough, Courtney would never make it up to his or Heather's level. Heather, at least, knew to keep her emotions out of the game. That was the only reason, Alejandro concluded, that the beautiful Asian wasn't throwing herself at his boots, begging for the spicy, passionate kiss.

The though deeply cheered Alejandro up and made him quicken his pace. The handsome teen did not even notice himself passing up a mediating monk or notice that there were several tiny monkeys lined up on top of the wall parapets, jumping up and down, screeching and gleefully throwing rocks and pebbles down at an unknown object hanging below the wall.

"Perhaps I should allow Heather a small kiss?" Alejandro smugly mused, leaving behind the weird scene. He ignored the familiar cries of pain coming from behind him every time one of the monkeys' rocks hit their mark. "She does deserve a little something for talking with Cody. Maybe I'll even give her one on the lips. It's obvious she desires it, but, then again, who wouldn't?"

During the egotistic conversation, Alejandro carelessly stepped upon one of the stone panels.

"Oh, my gold-toothed senorita can deny her feelings all she wants." Alejandro continued, "But once the game ends, we shall see how long she can continue to resist the charms of Alejandro Burr..."

A second later, Alejandro Burromueto met with a face full of white feathers.

The rooster of the Zodiac screeched out enraged clucks and squawked, pecking at Alejandro's face and scratching his face with needle-sharp talons with all the ferocity of a hot-blooded fighting cock.

With a cry of shock, Alejandro threw the vicious bird off his face.

"_Meirda santa!"_ The Spaniard boy gasped, his face scratched and his lime-green eyes stretch with astoundment. What the hell had just happened? Then Alejandro recalled Chris' prior warning and mentally listed off the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac: rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, dog, sheep, monkey, pig, horse, snake, and….

"BWAK! BWAK!" The rooster spread his wings out, feathers puffed up threateningly, and glared menacingly at Alejandro as if saying _"There's only room for one cock on this wall!"_

Alejandro held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. He was no stranger to fighting cockerels back where he came from and knew how potentially dangerous they could be. His entire face was already stinging from the scratches.

"Now, now _gallo_..." Alejandro said disarmingly, slowly inching himself in a wide circle around the warrior-like bird, hoping to get to the other side to make a quick dash. "Let's not be too hasty. You and I are much too similar to be enemies! We both have a certain magnetism towards the chicks surrounding us!"

The rooster, beady eyes still fixed on the teen, lowered the front half of his body, and scratched the ground like a bull ready charge.

"I just want to get to the other side," Alejandro said, almost making it past the rooster, "Out of your territory and on my way."

At that, the rooster let out a vicious crow and made a flying leap at the Spaniard. Alejandro dashed away as fast as his rattlesnake-skin boots could carry him. The rooster, wings flapping, landed in a flurry of white feathers in the spot where Alejandro had been.

It raised its proud head and glared in the direction where Alejandro had headed in. The rooster ruffled its feathers and strutted over to a loose stone panel. With a bob of its crowned head, it jumped on top of it. Instantly, a trapdoor opened and the large pig of the Zodiac came out of it.

"Bwak! Bwak! Bwak!" The rooster clucked to the pig. It extended a wing, pointing down the stone path where Alejandro had run down.

The pig gave a grunt, nodded its fat, pink head. The rooster nimbly hopped on top of the pig's broad back. The pig started to run down the path with the bird riding on top of it. The rooster stretched it neck out and unleashed a savage crow into the air.

"_**COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"**_

The whole great wall was its territory!

* * *

"Wonder why the Chinese think that crickets are lucky?" Cody commented out loud, peering at the little black cricket in the small bamboo cage. Oddly enough, the cricket had somehow gotten hold of a nail filer and was trying to file away the bars of the cage.

"We'll see if it's really lucky or not when see who well we do in the race." Courtney said curtly without her usual warmth.

The two companions were still riding 'Jerry', the large, old horse down the battlement path of the Great Wall. The grumpy horse was taking its sweet time, hardly going beyond a relax trot, but the two had just passed by Heather (and received a less than polite greeting not meant for tender ears) a mere couple minutes before so at least they weren't in last place.

Though the tension had lessened somewhat between the two, Courtney and Cody still did not talk much to one another. Cody longed to say something to Courtney, something to make her smile and laugh with him, but Heather's words from before continued to plague his mind and held his tongue.

Courtney herself was still brooding about the conversation with Alejandro. As much as she assured herself that Alejandro was full of hot air and that he had just been trying to mess with her, Courtney couldn't deny that much of what he was true.

"HELP!"

The horse Jerry slowed to a stop and raised its head, snorting in surprise. Courtney and Cody broke out of their gloomy thoughts and gazed frantically around, looking for the source of the loud yell. What they did see caused them to blink and stare in disbelief.

"Why are there a hundred little monkeys jumping around a monk?" Courtney asked, not quite able to believe that what she was seeing was real.

"Dunno. Monkeying around?" Cody said chuckling. His chuckles came to a quick halt at the deadpan look Courtney threw his way. "…Okay, not funny."

"Dude! A little help? ANYBODY?" The voice yelled once again.

Shock appeared on Courtney face as recognition dawned upon her.

"Duncan?"

Cody followed Courtney as she quickly made her way over to the parapet, whacking away monkeys, and peeking over the edge. He saw surprised flash in her dark eyes; Courtney stumbled back moments later as if frightened of being seen.

"Is it him?" Cody asked, keeping one eye on the tiny monkeys that stared up at by his feet. He ducked when one threw a rock at him.

"Yeah, it's the idiot." Courtney confirmed. Her face was set in a furious glare though it was not Cody she was looking at. She stood frozen in place, fists clenching and unclenching, not saying a word for several moments, fighting an inner battle.

"We should just leave him there." Courtney growled. She untied the purple belt around her waist and walked over to the horse. Cody hesitantly followed after her. He watched, slightly puzzled, as she led Jerry towards the parapet.

"After all the trouble he put me through, I ought to just let him dangle there for the vultures to peck at!" Courtney angrily proclaimed, tying her long belt to the horse's swishing tail. "Hand me your belt!" she ordered sharply to Cody.

Beginning to understand, Cody untied his yellow belt and tied it to the end of Courtney's purple one, creating a makeshift long rope. He helped her lower it down the edge of the wall as Courtney continued to complain.

"We shouldn't help him…not at all! I'll help him over my dead body!"

* * *

After an hour of hanging upside, dangling from a dizzily, dangerous height, Duncan had, for the most part, gone silent. Yelling insults at the monk above and growling at the monkeys pelting objects at him started to loose its entertainment. All the blood had rushed to his head, leaving it pounding and aching so that it was hard for him to concentrate on thinking of ways to escape this dire situation. The only consolation the delinquent had was that Chris or Chef would come by before his belt- the only thing holding him up- completely ripped apart. That host was a sadistic bastard, but he wouldn't let him die on live television would he?

Above Duncan, the belt tore a little more.

Duncan felt his confidence slowly slip away.

Suddenly, Duncan felt something soft brush against his cheek.

One teal eye slid open and stared groggily at the yellow belt that swayed from side to side beside Duncan. The delinquent blinked, trying to refocus and put together what was happening. Not wasting another second of questioning, Duncan gripped the belted rope with both hands and began to shuffle up to the top.

When his hands finally touched solid rock again, Duncan gruffly grunted and pulled himself back over the edge. His exhausted face shifted into an expression of incredible shock when he saw the faces of his saviors.

"Courtney?" Duncan gaped. He turned to Cody, eyes narrowed. "_You?_"

"I _do_ have a name you know." Cody complained with much indignation.

"You could sound a bit more appreciative, you ungrateful, wretched ogre!" Courtney spat, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the delinquent a scathing look.

"But…_why_?" Duncan demanded, mind still wheeling, sparking the return of his ill-temper. He spoke directly to Courtney for it was she that shocked him the most. "You've never have any trouble abandoning me before!" He cried, almost accusingly.

Though the anger in Courtney's dark eyes did not fade, her glare softened and Duncan could have sworn he heard the slightly hint of tenderness in her voice as Courtney replied.

"Duncan, I would _never _leave you if you were ever in any actual danger."

Duncan opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He closed it and just stared at Courtney's proud, lovely face with unblinking teal eyes, unable to speak…unable to properly think…unable to understand the strange feeling stirring inside his chest…achingly painful but warmly familiar…

Duncan shook away the twirling thoughts of confusion, hiding his discomfort with a ferocious scowl.

"Well…this still doesn't change a thing!" Duncan growled putting up his tough facade. "I'm not going easy on _either _of you two in the challenge!"

Courtney's glare intensified, her onyx eyes frosting over. "Of course. Then I guess there will be no hard feelings between us after I do this."

Duncan blinked, puzzled. "Do wha..."

_**WHACK!**_

As quick as lightning, Courtney struck out her bamboo paper, striking Duncan in the back of the head. The delinquent was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Cody stared at the knocked-out bully lying at his feet, jaw dropped with shock and light blue eyes full of alarm.

"Is he okay?" he asked finally, watching as one of the tiny monkeys poked Duncan's limp, green mohawk.

Courtney seemed quite unconcern. "Oh, he'll be fine." She assumed him as she gathered her purple belt and neatly tied it back around her slim waist. "But we better get moving before he wakes up."

Cody looked nervously between Courtney and the unconscious Duncan, fidgeting. "Should we…er…take his wallet or something?"

"_What?"_

"I'm sorry! I've never done anything like this before!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed Cody by the elbow, ushering him back towards the horse in a hurried fashion. "Just go!"

Cody allowed himself to be dragged back to the horse, casting a backwards glance at Duncan, not sure whether to be worried or amused by what had happened. At least the delinquent was safely back on a solid surface again. The worst that could happen would be that the monkeys would chew his mohawk off.

However, even if Duncan was not Cody's favorite person, Courtney's readiness to resort to such ruthless tactics to get ahead in the race still deeply disturbed Cody. Heather's words from earlier rang clear in his troubled mind.

"_I mean, you saw how she was during Total Drama Action- she was cold, ill-tempered, and ruthless to win!"_

When the going get rough in this competition would Courtney toss away his and her relationship in order to win?

After minutes of riding down the path on the horse, away from area where Duncan was left, Cody nervously began to question Courtney.

"Umm…Court?" Cody began, holding the lucky cricket cage tightly for support to say what needed to be said to mollify his rising fears. "Was it really…er…necessary to knock Duncan out like that?"

Courtney blew at the stray strand of brunette hair away from her forehead before answering, sounding slightly surprised that Cody was concerned about Duncan's well-being. "You think it wasn't? Duncan has deserved much more than what I gave him back there since he first walked out on me in Egypt!"

"Well…yeah…I'm sure…_quite sure_ actually…that he did deserve it." Cody said flutteringly, "But was it really necessary?" Cody's voice grew stronger and more confident as he went on. "I mean, there are other ways of getting ahead in the competition instead of using such violent tactics!"

Though her back was to Cody, he saw her stiffen. He heard a hard edge, as well as restrained anger, in her voice.

"Well, _Cody_, to win sometimes you have to be willing to resort to extreme measures." Courtney's voice was rising with annoyance and anger at each word. "That's how this game is played. Duncan was well aware of it and would have done the same thing!"

All Cody's distress flared into unexpected rage. "Well," Cody edgily retorted, "if you haven't noticed,_ I'm_ not Duncan!"

At this, Courtney's temper snapped. She whirled around to face Cody, dark eyes flashing with unrepressed fury as she scornfully spat.

"Sometimes I wish you were!"

Courtney's words, bitter and cold, echoed faintly across the empty battlement. Even the horse and cricket had gone silent; Jerry had stopped moving and was staring up at its riders.

The moment the words left her lips, Courtney instantly regretted it. Eyes wide, she snapped her mouth shut, looking horrified.

"Cody…I…I didn't….that…You don't…"

Cody flinched as if she had struck him. His light blue eyes round with hurt and dejection. When Courtney reached out to touch his shoulder, Cody jumped off the stilled horse, taking his cricket with him.

"Fine!" He cried in a broken, angry voice. Cody walked away with his back to Courtney, holding his bamboo cage under his arm. "You want to be with the idiot of a jerk that broke your heart then, by all means, be my guest! You and the ass can cross the finish line without me….AND THE HORSE TOO!"

Courtney watched her friend walk away down the path, feeling wretched, but her pride would never allow her show reveal it. She angrily shouted after him.

"Fine! You'd only slow us down anyway…you…you…PIPSQUEAK!"

Cody was too upset to hurl back a retort, but continued walking, back facing Courtney, until he was long out of sight.

Courtney was left alone beside the horse, cursing her fiery temper and hating herself with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Duncan woke to darkness. Courtney, Cody, the monk, the entire wall was gone….lost the boundless, eternal sea of black stretched all around him…there was only emptiness…

But no! Duncan was not all alone! Something was smoldering…shifting and molding…transforming…like light bending to take shape to be seen. Was it green? No blue! Yellow! Red! Yes, it was red…red like the belt tied around his waist…red like his rage…red like blood…

Duncan backed away, unease and confusion throbbing his mind, seeing – or perhaps feeling at first- the redness becoming a solid form. Twisting and coiling, the crimson light changed like a blink of an eye, taking on the shape of a ferocious dingo. It was similar to one of the dingos he saw back in Australia but it was as crimson as fire burning. Or was it actually flames taking the shape of a dingo? Was the heat he felt real or a delusion?

The dingo, eyes burning like heated coals, opened its jaws into a many fanged sneer…grey smoke rising from its depths, curling the air. To Duncan's horror, Gwen's voice issued out from the canine specter's mouth.

"_Why are you spying on those two?"_ The dingo-Gwen said as a low dangerous growl rumbling from deep within the hound. _"You're still thinking of her aren't you?" _The smoke rising from the hound's muzzle increased it bared it fangs in a snarl, _"You're still thinking of Courtney, aren't you? You told me you were over her!"_

Duncan at the ghastly creature, teal eyes stretched with horror. He opened his mouth, trying to find the courage to speak as he slowly backed away.

"I…I can explain Gwen! I…"

"_OGRE!" _

Duncan leapt in the air, letting out a yowl like a frightened cat, twisting around to his left face the newcomer. It was another dingo specter, identical to the first one. However, this one was sprouting out in Courtney's shrill, furious voice.

"_"I don't care about that stupid, pig-headed, arrogant, lying, __**backstabbing**__ OGRE!"_ The Courtney dingo snarled, hackles raised and bristling with rage. "_You foul lying scumbag!_ _I do want Cody to be my groom! MUCH MORE THAN YOU!"_

"Princess…" Duncan whimpered, cowering in fear as demon dingo stalked towards him in a hunter's crouch. "I'm sorry! Please…"

On Duncan's right another dingo winked to life, glaring at the delinquent. It opened its maw and Cody spoke in a voice more sinister than Duncan ever imagined it could be.

"_I won't let you have her, Duncan. She's mine now!"_

All around the delinquent, more of the flaming hounds of hell erupted into being. Duncan covered his ears as voices- familiar but evil- called and screamed to him, their words drumming into his brain, rattling his senses and making him sick to his core.

"_Pathetic loser!"_ spat Heather

"_That Duncan's such a jerk! I'd never do what he did to Courtney to my Lindsay!"_ Tyler barked.

"_Would have been best if he had never came back to the game!"_ Sierra quipped.

"_How could you do that Duncan? You're not the son I raised!"_ his mom wailed.

"_Do we really love him? He's a criminal!" _his father's snarled.

"_Monster!"_

"_Cheater!"_

"_Delinquent!"_

"_Ogre!"_

"_Liar!"_

"SHUT UP!" Duncan yowled, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears unable to bear hearing the accusing voices any longer. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The voices grew silent.

Duncan opened his eyes and watched with horrid fascination as the pack of dingos, surrounding him in a perfect circle, dissolved into flames. The individual flames stretched and reached out to become one with flame next to until there was a ring of burning fiery around Duncan. In a blink of a second, the fire extinguished and in its place was a long body of flesh and scales. A malicious rattling vibrated the air, filling it with an ominous feeling of dread.

The serpentine body twisted and a triangular head rose from behind a coil, its small horns scraping the blackness. A long, forked tongue slid out of its mouth and darted back again. It was a giant rattlesnake.

Duncan was frozen in place at the sight of the being of nightmares. The monstrous serpent hissed and, as quick as lightning, wrapped its coiled tightly around Duncan's body, squeezing him tightly as if he were but a helpless mouse.

Duncan trembled as the rattlesnake lowered its scaled head close to Duncan's. Its green eyes gleamed and stared straight into Duncan's terrified teal ones. The emerald orbs shone with evil delight as the snake opened its gaping mouth- revealing two large, curving fangs of venom- and spoke.

"_What's the matter, bromigo?"_ Alejandro hissed, flicking his forked tongue in Duncan's horrified face. _"Drowning in your own venom?"_

Duncan opened his mouth in a noiseless scream as the malevolent wrath reared its evil head back, fangs bared.

"_Allow me to help!"_

The scream finally came as the snake struck.

"NO!"

* * *

Duncan mumbled and groaned, shifting restlessly in his sleep. He was slipping in and out between the stages of conscious and unconscious. The teen did not dare try to open his eyes, fearing that if he did, he'd find that he was still within the realms of the horrifying nightmare.

There was a large pressure on his chest. Was it the coils of the monstrous rattlesnake, still holding him captive in its coils?

Hot, musty breath was breathing down on Duncan's face. Duncan faintly wondered whether it was the Alejandro snake.

Then something started to lick him in the face.

At last, Duncan moved. Giant rattlesnake or not, nothing ever licked him! With an irritated grunt, Duncan groggily opened his eyes, closing them quickly again as a sharp pain exploded in his head. He faintly recalled Courtney's strike.

"That girl still knows how to knock a guy off his feet." Duncan mumbled, though he was more amused than angry. He tried to sit up. However, something large pushed him right back down.

Fully awake now, Duncan stared up at the furry smiling face of a dog.

"Gettoff me!" Duncan growled, attempting to sit back up. However, the dog had its large paws on top of Duncan's chest and easily pushed the boy back down, almost cracking Duncan's skull on the stonework.

Duncan cursed out loud. The dog gave a joyful bark.

Duncan scowled; after his nightmare, he wasn't really feeling too chummy being around canines. As he glared at the dog, Duncan got a good look at it. It was certainly not a small dog- he seemed to come up to Duncan's waist and was stout and strong-lookng with thick legs and large paws. It had an orange pelt of extremely fluffy fur and a long tail that curled at the end. The dog looked as if it could be a Chinese Chow Chow except for its face- it had a sleeker face, longer muzzle, and ears that stood straight and pointed. A large tuft of fur stood up at the top of its head and its black eyes twinkled with playfulness. Overall, it was a cute, cheerful looking dog- quite opposite from the monstrosities of his nightmare.

Duncan flicked his wrist at the dog. "Shoo, boy! Go!"

The dog hung its pink tongue out and remained where he was, staring down at Duncan with obvious adoration and wagging its curly tail.

Duncan glared at it and, laying his head back on the ground, muttered, "Where'd you even come from?" It was at that moment that Duncan noticed, as his mohawked head touched ground, one of the panels was loose. He turned his head and saw that the panel had the symbol of the dog of the Zodiac. He must have rolled onto it while asleep.

"…Damn it."

This day was not becoming a good one for Duncan. First he had been beaten up by monkeys, then thrown off a wall, next knocked out by an ex-girlfriend, and now he was being held captive from winning the race by a stupid dog.

Then an idea came to him. Duncan reached down and dug his faithful flip-knife out of his pocket. He waved it in the air and whistled. "Here boy! Want the knife? You want the knife boy?" Seeing the peach-furred dog's gaze following the movement of the knife, Duncan flung it. "GO GET IT!"

The dog took off, joyfully barking as he dashed after the knife.

Duncan instantly leaped to his feet, dusting off his black shirt and chuckling. "Stupid mutt. Now to get back to the race." He turned to resume his trek to finish the race, but was knocked flat on his stomach, completely winded, when the dog pounced back on him.

"DUDE! GO AWAY!" Duncan shouted, twisting his head around to fix the dog with a pissed off glare.

The dog, oblivious to Duncan's anger, happily dropped the knife to the ground beside Duncan.

Duncan stared down at it, eyebrow raised. "Wow, you actually brought it back." He commented, sounding impressed.

The dog snapped his jaws together making a loud 'POP!' and wagged its feathery tail, obviously wanting Duncan to throw it again.

Duncan reached for the knife and threw it again. "Fetch!"

The dog dashed off, large paws kicking up dust.

Duncan stood up and remained still, watching the fluffy dog return. This time the dog didn't pounce upon Duncan, but instead stopped before him, dropping the knife in front of Duncan's sneakers before sitting down on his haunches, waiting for praise.

Despite himself, Duncan found himself chuckling and kneeling down to stroke the stocky dog on top of the head. "Haha, you're actually pretty smart. You remind me of my old dog Petey…" he glanced down at the tuft of head-fur that stood up like a mohawk. "..but with much better taste." He added with a grin.

The dog happily snapped its jaws together and reached up to give Duncan a lick on the face.

Duncan gently pushed the dog down, actually laughing. "Glad somebody actually likes me in this game."

He suddenly remembered the dream and sobered up quickly. Duncan pushed the thoughts of the nightmare out of his mind and tried to focus back on the issue of winning the race. The rest of contestants were probably way ahead of him now. How could he possibly catch up by walking?

Duncan glanced around the area, looking for any inspiration. The monk was gone and only a couple of monkeys were left, moping around aimlessly. Then he spotted his discard bamboo skateboard.

A light bulb seemed to light up inside his head.

Duncan looked down at the dog and smirked.

"Hey 'Mohawk'," he said, dubbing the mutt with a fond nickname, "You wouldn't happen to have some Siberian husky in you by any chance, would you?"

Mohawk stared at his new master, tilting its head to one side and giving a whine of puzzlement.

* * *

Courtney took out her fury by walking instead of riding atop of Jerry as she made her way down the battlement path of the Great Wall. It was the only way of letting loose the pint up anger that was bottled inside after her argument with Cody. She vented most of her steam out on the horse.

"What's with guys and leaving me in the middle of a challenge? They're all so unreliable!" Courtney ranted hotly. "So I had a tiny slip of the tongue! He shouldn't have gotten me angry in the first place! Talking about me being too aggressive! Huh! Who's Cody to talk when I've gotten further than him in every season! I know how to play this game, not him!"

The horse prodded onward in silence.

Courtney glared at it as if hoping for its assent. When none came, she just raged on.

"Alejandro was right- Cody will only slow me down in the long run! It'd be better if I just work alone…." Courtney's mask of anger slowly drained into disappointment. "…just like before."

The stubborn girl stopped walking and gazed forlornly down at the ground. The horse stopped besides her and whinnied softly.

The truth was that Courtney was afraid of being alone again.

As much as Courtney hated to admit it, she missed Duncan- sometimes so much that it hurt. She had loved the handsome delinquent with all her heart, and when he betrayed her, Courtney had been shattered to the core.

Then Cody had come- bringing sunlight that warmed and mended her heart and spirit once again. Despite her lashing out at him at first, Cody had seen behind her temper and chosen to befriend her, and against all threats and obstacles, had proven how strong his feelings where for her by doing everything he could to keep her in the game. He had even voted off his one time crush Gwen for goodness sake!

The blunt realization made Courtney sink to the ground, groaning and holding her head between her hands.

"Alejandro was wrong." She growled, angry at herself. "Cody isn't slowing me down. He's the only one even trying to keep me in the game. And now he's gone…just like Duncan..,just like Gwen…just like I'll be."

Courtney sighed, knowing that despite how ominous the prospect was, it was probably the most likely. "Why couldn't Gwen and I have just admitted defeat back in London? Duncan and I would still be dating, Cody would still be crushing on Gwen, and all would be right with the world. Instead, I'm stuck in this horrible, twisted mess that only a sardonic jerk like Chris would find entertaining! It's not fair!"

The horse lowered his snout and gently nuzzled Courtney's tan cheek. The downhearted girl stroked its nose.

"I like Cody," she told the horse quietly, "but how can I forget Duncan? What if Cody and I don't work out? It hurt too much when Duncan and I broke apart. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Jerry blew a snort and broke away from Courtney's soft touch. It stomped it hoof on the ground and swung its large head, butting its snout against one of Courtney's pockets where an object bulged out.

Courtney reached into the object and pulled the old red queen of hearts card that Cody had given her after she had finally beat him at a card game. The girl stared at it, her mind flying back to the challenge of Area 51, remembering the words Cody had spoken to calm her down after being devastated by Duncan and Gwen.

"_The Courtney I know would never give up on a challenge."_

The doubt on Courtney's face vanished like mist as a smile broke through. She stood up from the ground, freckled face set with strong determination. She was done feeling sorry for herself. Her relationship with could Cody might work out or it might not. But, no matter what, she would not let fear of heartbreak or losing deter her from finding out on her own.

She was a CIT! She was strong enough to face off with any obstacle that life threw at her!

Eyes bright and confidence restored, Courtney turned to the horse.

"Come on, Jerry, let's go find Cody." She brightly proclaimed. "We three have a race to win!"

Fine head held up, Courtney strode over to mount the horse when suddenly she stepped upon a loose panel. Both she and the horse looked down to see what animal symbol it was. Upon seeing it, both their faces paled with fear.

Behind them, something growled.

* * *

**If it's not obviously, I love writing animals in my stories and I love the Chinese Zodiac. GO YEAR OF THE RAM! I'm amazed that as much as the Total Drama series loves having teens attacked by animals, why the writers didn't do anything with the Chinese zodiac in the China-based episode. Will Duncan, Courtney, and Cody's problems all be resolved? Probably not since I have about five more chapters to go, but one can hope can they?**

**BTW, for all those who enjoy this story, another writer JoeMerl has written a Courtney/Cody story "Change of Plans" that is follows a similar plot of mine but sticks much more to canon and has many differences. It's a good story and, since he was kind enough to recommend mine in his story, I shall happily return the favor. So check it out!**

**Anyway, hope this first part will keep you guys satisfied until the second part of Chapter Five is up. Please read and review!**


	6. Wo Yao Ying Pt2

**Author's Notes: Finally, the second part is complete! Sorry for the wait, but the classes I'm taking this semester in college take a lot of time, and, as I've said before, I didn't want to rush this chapter because of the importance it has in the story. I dearly thank all those who reviewed and I wish I could find the time to reply to all of you. Just know that I deeply appreciate all the comments and critiques you all over. You are what give me the inspiration to update as fast as I can. I'd like to reply to on reviewer by saying that, yes, I am a fan of Fruits Baskets. Haha, hope you enjoy **

**As a note to readers, the song I've written for this chapter is called "Wo Yao Ying", which is a chinese phrase that means, "I'm going to win." Chris said it in the last chapter and I had Courtney pronouce it, but just if case you missed it, it is pronounced as "Whoa ya yiel"- yeil as in 'yield'. The song itself is a mix of fun, upbeat Disney songs such as "I Can't Wait to Be King", "Trashing the Camp", and "Under the Sea".**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the last half of the Chinese episode.**

* * *

A clear blue sky stretched out towards the horizon and beyond, dotted only by large fluffy clouds. The sun beamed down, bright and warm, on the Great Wall of China creating a picture of serene and tranquility. A few brightly colored birds landed on the stone parapets of the ancient battlement, twittering a song and staring down with curious black eyes at the lone figure trekking down the cobbled path.

Cody was in too foul of a mood to fully enjoy the lovely scenery. It was a rare sight to see the good-natured teen in such an agitated state, but the terrible argument that had taken place between he and Courtney had stung him deeply.

"_Sometimes I wish you WERE Duncan!"_ Cody mimicked scornfully, raising his voice to a shrilly pitch. He gave a snort and spoke to the cricket that was in the bamboo cage, tucked safely under his arms. "_Hmph! _I guess she just wants me to be a jerk who has more mohawk than brain growing in his head!" The lanky teen placed a grouchy scowl on his face and imitated Duncan's gruff voice, _"Hey Court, take me back so that I can shatter your heart into a million pieces again cause I'm a big, lying numbskull that has PMS worse than most girls!"_

The cricket merely chirped and continued trying to break the bars of the cage.

"That guy thinks he's so tough…and big…." Cody continued to grump, glaring at the ground. "He's not even that tall! I bet that mohawk of his adds a solid foot to his height!" At this, Cody paused and stood up straight; he raised an arm to measure himself, leaving a space of air between the top of his head and his hand as if imagining a mohawk in that space. After a second of pondering, Cody shook away the idea with a grunt of annoyance and continued on his grumbling way.

"I should have known that Courtney still liked him." Cody muttered bitterly. Secretly, a small part of him had known that Courtney still had feelings for Duncan, but hearing it made it no less painful.

"Maybe Heather was right…" he told the cricket, slowing his fast-paced walk. "What if Courtney was just using me to make Duncan jealous all along?"

The cricket continued filing away the bamboo bars, rolling its large black eyes in annoyance at hearing the human drone on and on like a love-sick idiot.

Cody stared down at his feet, his light blue eyes glazed with sadness. The horrible idea was beginning to sound more and more plausible. After all, why wouldn't Courtney want Duncan back? He strong, confident, and handsome- everything Cody was not. It had been a foolish idea to ever believe that Courtney- or any girl- would give Cody a shot.

"I should have never opened my mouth and blabbed everything out." Cody murmured miserably, blinking down. "I only made myself an easier fool to trick."

At this even the cricket gave a sympathetic chirp, gazing the human boy from behind the cage bars with antennas drooping.

Then the sound of shrieks and howling screeches started to drift near. The tiny monkeys that had attacked Duncan were coming down the path, running and leaping on and along the parapets, causing a great racket and mess. The birds that had been roosting on the stone parapets let out squawks of protests at the arrival of the newcomers and lifted into the air. One of the monkeys grinned impishly and took a great leap, managing to grab one bird by the tail and pulled out several ruby red feathers. They floated down upon the monkeys who all howled with glee.

Cody slowly backed away, hoping that his presence would go unnoticed by the nasty primates.

Then the cricket chirped.

The monkeys instantly stopped leaping about and turned their heads to stare in Cody's direction in unnerving silence.

Cody glared down at his cricket. "You areso _not_ lucky."

On cue the monkeys began screaming once more and charged towards the skinny geek.

Cody hastily backed away as the tiny terrors quickly approached, fumbling and tripping over himself in panic.

"B-Back off!" He squeaked fearfully, "I'm not as big as push over as Duncan! I-I-I know the ancient art of…" Cody flicked his eyes back and forth as he continued to back away, trying to think of something threatening. "…pinching."

Cody really needed to work on his threats.

The monkeys, fangs bared in nasty grins and almost upon him, suddenly came to a screeching halt. For a moment or two, they stood frozen, staring in Cody's direction with concentrated expressions on their ugly faces. Then their beady eyes grew wide and round with fear. Unleashing whimpers, the monkeys, as suddenly as they had come, turned tail and fled away from Cody.

Cody stood alone, hands still held up in a defensive position, looking completely baffled. He blinked twice before a gap-tooth grin appeared and he jumped up, laughing and pumping his fists in the air. He pointed a finger at that the retreating monkeys and hurled insults after them.

"Haha, that's right you smelly furballs better run!" Cody taunted, smirking smugly with victory. "The Codemeister was about to whoop your sorry tails back to Brazil with these bad boys!" He made pinching gestures with his fingers, crowing. "Nobody messes with this guy on Saint Patty's Day, I'll tell ya!"

Inside the cage that had been set on the ground, the cricket lifted its eyes heavenward in agitation at listening to Cody's bragging. A soft rumbling noise caused the cricket to turn and look behind him. Its bored expression quickly switched into one of horror. Chirping madly, it reached out one tiny leg through the bars of the cage and began to tug at Cody's pant leg, trying to it the boy's attention.

Cody was too busy celebrating his apparent victory over the tiny monkeys to take any notice to the cricket or the rumbling noise that steadily growing louder and starting to make tiny pebbles on the ground shake and vibrate.

The cricket gave up trying to get Cody's attention and now was pressing itself as far back against the cage as possible, tiny body shaking, heart thumping out its chest, and sweating bullets as a large shadow fell over it. Its chirps became high-pitched squeals of terror.

"Uh-huh! Who's bad? I'm bad!" Cody sang, shaking his fists and rolling his shoulders as he danced in place. The geek was completely oblivious as a giant shape loomed over him, covering the boy in a cast of shadow.

"Who's the master that can't get any faster? Codemeister! That's right! And don't any of you forget it!" Cody took a deep breath and blew a long, loud raspberry in the direction of the monkeys.

It was at that moment a loud growl rumbled up from behind him.

Tongue still sticking out in mid-blow, Cody slowly turned around….

….And nearly wet his pants.

The Dragon of the Zodiac had been woken.

Rising about fifty feet tall, and covered in scaly green skin, the so-called dragon was none other than the giant monster robot used in many of the challenges of season two. That still didn't make it any less scary. The 'dragon' stared down hungrily at the puny boy standing on the stone wall and gave the tidbit a giant grin that showed off all of its large, pointed teeth.

"Come on! It's not even a Chinese Dragon!" Cody wailed, staring up at the monster with wide, frightened eyes and shaking like a leave.

The dragon paused and frowned at the observation. With a rumbling grunt, the robotic dragon turned its spiked back towards Cody and rummaged around for something. When it turned back around, the dragon was smiling wickedly once more, having attached two long whiskers to its face and had a pair of giant chopsticks in its claws.

"NOT what I had in mind!" Cody squeaked.

The robotic dragon unleashed an earth-shaking roar and jabbed one of the chopsticks down at Cody like a spear. With a yelp, Cody snatched up the cricket cage and dodged to his right, tucking his legs in and rolling away. The giant chopstick speared into the ground where Cody had been at a moment before, leaving a small, cracked crater when the dragon pulled it out.

Cody hardly had time to relax when the dragon jammed a chopstick at him once more. Again, Cody leapt away, this time to his left, just in the nick of time before the pointed chopstick could run him through.

Ragged breathes came through Cody's body as the lean teen kept up nimbly dodging all the attempts the dragon made to stab him with the pair of chopsticks. When the chopsticks finally stopped spearing down on him, Cody came to a halt. He looked up and felt any momentary relief drain away.

The dragon had grown impatient with the chopsticks and was now about to catch his prey with a different tactic. The robotic monster took a deep breath and large amounts of black smoke were beginning to come out of its nostrils.

Cody had a horrible suspicion of what was about to come next.

The boy squeezed his blue eyes shut and covered his head right as the monster opened its gaping mouth and unleashed a stream of blazing flames down at him.

Just before the crimson flames could touch him, the sound hooves pounding the cobblestone came thundering towards Cody as well as a voice yelling out, strong and sharp, "CODY!"

A pair of hands grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt and hauled both him and the cricket cage up from the ground and carried them off just as the dragon's flames scorched and blackened the spot a moment later.

Cody opened his eyes and saw Courtney's beautiful mocha-skinned face staring down at him. She was riding on top of the horse Jerry which was galloping faster than Cody had even seen it move before.

"Courtney?" Cody gasped, twisted around so that he could get a good look his savior. Despite all the anger he had felt towards her earlier, Cody felt himself smiling with relief at the sight of brunette CIT. "You came back!"

"Well,_ someone_ had to save you from being dragon barbecue!" Courtney replied with a smile and a mock eye roll. She screwed her face up as she struggled to keep holding Cody up. "Could you move it? My arms aren't getting less out of joint you know!"

"Sorry!" Cody wrapped his arms and legs around Jerry's thick, stretched out neck, with the bamboo cage still gripped in his fist, relieving Courtney from holding him up. "Hey, how'd you get Jerry to move so fast?"

Courtney shifted her eyes to glance back behind her and hesitantly replied to Cody with a nervous chuckle, "Hehe…umm…well…now that you mention it…"

A roar, almost as loud as the dragon's but equally as terrifying, rang through the air. In his upside down, hanging position Cody was able to clearly looked back at the flames that were still burning from when the dragon had shot at him and saw a gigantic striped cat leap over the pyre of fire.

"…It wasn't me!" Courtney finished, yanking on Jerry's dark mane, yelling at the horse to move faster.

Orange muzzle curled into a ferocious snarl, the tiger of the Zodiac pursued after the horse and its two human passengers, fangs bared and striped tail lashing the air. The dragon of the Zodiac wasn't about to give up its prey either. Stomping along the sides of the Great Wall, the robotic monster continued to follow the teens, shooting jets of flames their way.

Courtney and Cody both screamed as red-hot flames soared over their heads, searing the very tops of their brunette hair. Not too far behind the horse, the tiger raced after them, its long, powerful legs carrying the jungle feline closer and closer to its prey with every stride.

"Of all the animals in the Zodiac, we had to get the two that can actually kill us!" Cody wailed, tightening his hold around the horse's neck as they sped along the cobblestone pathway.

"It's not over yet!" Courtney said. She bent down and stretched out her arm to reach into one of Cody's pockets. She pulled out a gameboy.

"EAT GAME CONTROLLER YOU OVERSIZED TABBY!" The girl screeched furious, tossing the gameboy at the tiger. It bounced off the tiger's head and hit the ground, cracking into bits.

"HEY!" Cody complained, gazing at his broken game in despair. "Not fair! I'd almost beaten that!"

"More important things at stake!" Courtney curtly reminded the boy as she dug into his oversized pockets again. She pulled out some x-ray glasses and tossed those at the tiger as well with a furious yell. When that did nothing to deter the deadly predator, she just pulled out more objects from Cody's pockets: A yoyo, a notebook, a calculator, a pen, a pack of cards, clean pair of underwear…

"Do you have your entire suitcase in there as well?" Courtney asked sarcastically as the underwear bounced harmlessly off the approaching tiger. She was astounded by how many items Cody had managed to stuff into his pockets.

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I was tired of Sierra going through it."

The tiger, now reasonably ticked off, roared and gave a giant leap, long front limbs extended. It landed right on the rear end of the horse. Jerry let out a long shriek of surprise, eyeballs popping as the tiger dug its claws into the horse's flank.

Courtney whirled around at the sound of snarling and gave a gasp of fright at the sight of a giant tiger hanging on to the horse, only a few inches away from her. Courtney's large onyx eyes stretched out in terror as the tiger curled its lips, revealing deadly fangs, and raised a giant paw, claws out, to strike at her.

Cody saw the dire predicament Courtney was in and cried out, "Not good! Not good!" The techno-geek swung his head left and right, looking for inspiration of what to do. At last, he looked up at the horse's face and muttered, "Sorry about this."

Untangling one free hand from around the horse's neck, Cody reached up, grabbed one of Jerry's long ears, and roughly yanked it as far as it could go. The horse screeched in pain at the act, lowering its large head and neck (as well as Cody) and then rearing back up in a high arc. Cody let go of his grip on the horse's neck and was flung onto the horse's back, straight into the tiger…

…And kicking it right in its striped face.

The tiger yowled as Cody's sneaker slammed into its eye and let go of the horse. It tumbled back onto the rocky path of the battlement.

Cody landed on the back end of the horse on all fours, shaking and breathing heavily with exhilaration at crazy stunt he had just pulled. He turned and saw that behind him, Courtney looked just as amazed as he felt.

"You….You saved me." Courtney said, staring at him with wide, stunned eyes.

Cody chuckled and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Well, _someone_ had to save you from being a tiger scratching post." He teased. Cody stopped chuckling instantly, afraid that his teasing would make Courtney angry again.

However, as he watched her, Cody only saw Courtney smile sweetly at him, onyx eyes sparkling. The gap-toothed geek had never seen any girl- well normal, non-stalkerish girl- stare at him in such a warm, admiring way before.

"Then, I guess we're even now?" she asked a little hesitantly, leaning a bit closer to him.

Cody's face suddenly felt much too warm to be considered normal. His pale cheeks burned pink at the sight of two beautiful eyes staring at him. All doubt and fears, all the anger and tension, every memory of the earlier argument and the challenge was wiped clear from Cody's mind. All that matters now were those eyes…those two large…dark…sparkling…beautiful eyes…

"Yeah…" Cody said flustered as, he too, found himself starting to lean closer to his riding companion, "…I guess we are…"

To both Cody's horror and absolute delight, he saw Courtney close her eyes and lean in close to Cody, red lips slightly puckered. Cody's nervousness sky-rocketed into galaxies yet unknown to humanity at the sight. His round blue eyes darted down to her lips then back to her face repeatedly; he started to sweat.

"_This is it! This is it!" _An excited voice in his head shouted, while the butterflies in his stomach multiplied by tenfold.

Cody decided that it was now or never, and, swallowing down his anxiety, closed his eyes and began to lean in as well.

Then, out of tense nervousness, Cody slid one blue eye open. The other eye instantly flew open as Cody reared away from Courtney and screamed loudly.

"FIRE!"

Courtney's eyes opened immediately to react to Cody's warning. Both she and Cody threw themselves flat on the horse's back as more of the dragon's flames shot over their heads. When the blazing fire passed over them, Cody and Courtney sat back up, both their faces blushing at what had almost taken place.

"Two more seconds!" Cody grumbled quietly to himself. "The stupid dragon could have waited just _two more seconds_!"

Then Courtney spotted more trouble. "I think that the tiger's a bit angry!"

Indeed, the tiger, its' feline face twisted with fury, was continuing its chase on the two, raging burning in its amber eyes as it rapidly gained up on the horse.

"Hold on!" Courtney ordered to Cody. As Cody gripped the horse's swishing tail, Courtney turned her back to him and grabbed fistfuls of Jerry's dark brown main. She tugged and pulled on it, trying to gain control on the speeding horse.

"Come on boy, work with me here!" She loudly snapped. With a grunt, she pulled on the mane and made the horse leap up onto the parapets of the Great Walls. The large horse jumped from parapet to parapet, chipping off chunks of rock with each landing. The tiger snarled and leapt on the parapets after them, nimbly following Jerry's every step.

"What now?" Cody asked, watching with fear as the tiger continued its pursuit.

"Repeat after me." Courtney raised her head and her shrill voice lashed out viciously at the robotic monster, "HEY SCALE FACE! I'VE SEEN BETTER MONSTERS THAN YOU WEARING A PURPLE AND GREEN DINOSAUR SUIT!"

The dragon roared in rage at the insult, shaking the entire wall with its stomps of outrage.

Cody stared at Courtney as if she had gone insane. "Are you trying to make him want to kill us?"

"That's the gist of it!" Courtney confirmed. To Cody's horror, she yelled up once again, "GO BACK TO TOKYO YOU GODZILLA WANNA-BE FREAK!" She turned to Cody and calmly said, "Now you try."

A struggled expression appeared on Cody's face. It was obvious insulting the dragon was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"Er…You….YOU SUCK!" Cody wilted in fear as a roar of complete fury shook the wall to its very core.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cody asked, gulping as he looked over the edge of the horse. They were one false move from toppling over the side of the Great Wall. To make matter close, the tiger was quickly gaining up on them.

"I'm mostly just playing it by ear!" Courtney replied, eyes focused on the angry giant lizard, narrowed in complete concentration.

"_PLAYING IT BY EAR?"_ squeaked Cody, voice high and eyes wide with panic. "That's not a plan! That's what people do when Plan A fails and we haven't even thought of Plan A!"

"Relax, I have complete confidence in my ability to pull this off!" Courtney stated in haughty tones.

Cody tried his best to look assured. "Hehe…er…me too!" When Courtney wasn't looking, he grabbed the cricket cage and, closing his eyes and lifting his head heavenward, started to rub the cage vigorously while praying quietly in a speedy manner, "Lucky! Lucky! Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!"

A roar interrupted his prayers. The tiger was so close to the horse that Cody could smell it's hot, musty breath breathing down Jerry's swishing tail.

"NOT LUCKY! NOT LUCKY!" Cody shrieked, stomach knotting up with panic. Whatever idea Courtney had whirling around her mind better be done quickly before all three of them were tiger chow.

Courtney as well aware of the approaching danger as Cody, but remained focused as she drove the horse onwards, leaping parapet from parapet, one eye on the path and the other over at the dragon robot eyeing them from the opposite side of the wall. Through narrowed eyes, she saw the mechanical monster take in a deep breath…

"Almost ready…" she murmured.

Jerry tossed his head and whinnied loudly in response to his rider.

"Courtney…" Cody's nervous voice held a warning tone.

The tiger's golden eyes were narrowed and its mouth was opened revealing rows of deadly fangs. The striped jungle cat prepared to leap and finish off its cumbersome prey…

Black smoke started to billow out the dragon's nostrils…

"If you're going do something, you better do it now!" Cody yelled.

Then the tiger pounced…

And the dragon unleashed a wave of red flames…

And Courtney acted….

"GO!" Courtney ordered, digging her heels into the mottled horse's side. Jerry neighed and, using its powerful, slim back legs, took a flying leap off of the parapets. It jumped over the jet of flames shot by the dragon and landed, hooves cracking the ground, back upon pavement of the battlement.

The tiger landed on the parapet where the horse had just leapt from and was caught in the torrent of flames. As soon as the flames dissolved, it revealed the tiger- fur singed and black with ash and soot- all fighting vigor melted away. The poor burned feline coughed out a poof of smoke and let out a pitiful _meow._

"What about the dragon?" Cody asked, turning to Courtney as the horse continued to gallop them down the path.

"Haven't got that far yet in the plan." Courtney admitted.

Cody stared up at the robotic reptile, the wheels in his mind turning. "How far can you throw?" he asked.

Courtney took out her folded bamboo fan. "Give me a target!" she ordered without a hint of hesitation.

Cody lifted his face up and pointed a finger. "Can you hit it in the eye?" he asked.

"Watch me! Don't ever doubt a C…" Courtney took a moment to gaze up at the dragon robot and mentally took aim. "….I…" With a furious cry, the CIT swung her arm back and then forwards, letting loose the folded bamboo fan like a javelin.

"…_T!"_ Courtney growled with a smirk, watching her missile fly.

The bamboo paper fan spun around like a deadly shuriken as it soared through the air. It went right through the robot dragon's large, red-rimmed eye.

The mechanical monster unleashed an ear-numbing screech as static and bolts of electricity jolted through its scaled body. Its limbs jerked and its fangs gnashed as the animatic began to malfunction. There was a loud bang as the dragon's head actually exploded, spraying the Great Wall with bits of metal and wires everywhere.

As the rain of wreckage began to die down, Courtney and Cody uncovered their heads and slowly turned to face each other. They both blinked. Then, all at once, the two began to laugh out loud with relief at the defeat of their two adversaries.

"We did it!" Cody cried out happily, throwing his fists up in the air in jubilation. His laugh turned into a squeaky hiccup when Courtney reached over and pulled him into a victorious hug.

"Yes we did!" She confirmed, smiling and pulling back. The freckled brunette chuckled and teasingly said, "Hope you were too scared back there."

Trying to hide his reddening face, Cody dusted off his sleeve and coolly said, "Haha, scared? _Pfft!_ I knew we'd survive all along!" He fidgeted, blue pupils darting back and forth as he slowly added, "Er…you wouldn't happen to still have that pair of clean underwear you pulled out of pocket earlier, would you?"

At once, both the cricket and the horse rolled their eyes in unison.

* * *

Heather was beginning to really hate this challenge.

First off, she was in last place. She had just seen Sierra- _SIERRA_ of all people- pass her up riding on some ugly looking goat. Sierra had been the one person that Heather had been ahead in the race. It seemed that besides Alejandro and Duncan and herself, the rest of the challengers had gotten the bright idea of using animals as transportation in the race.

Damn those losers.

"Stupid…bamboo…shoes…!" Heather growled, kicking off the useless, and painful to wear, shoes that had been given to her by Chris. It had been the first time she had ever abused a pair of shoes before. "Why out of all the items, I had pick something completely useless?"

The two shoes flew across the air and both of them managed to land on two separate loose tiles- one with the symbol of the Rat Zodiac and the other with the symbol of the Snake Zodiac.

Two small trapdoors opened and, in the first one, the two rats from the plane scrambled out. Out of the second one, with a hiss, slithered out a Chinese Cobra. At the sight of two snacks…er…rats…the cobra lifted its top half up and undid its hood, eyeing the pair of rodents hungrily.

Then two rats gave loud squeaks of fright and darted away from the venomous snake. The cobra shot after them.

Heather hadn't noticed that the animals had been set loose and continued walking down the path, complaining loudly about the challenge and her companions.

"Jeez, would it have killed Chris to actually give us something useful? Like a bike? Or a moped? But no! All we get are stupid bamboo merchandise and belts of every color of the freaking rainbow!" Heather growled. Then she paused and struck a fashionable pose. "Though the belts do look nice, I admit."

She did not see the rats run towards her until they began to hastily climb up her pant legs. The cobra slithered up after them.

Heather let out an ear-splitting shriek as she felt the pitter-patter of tiny paws and something cool and smooth climb up from her pants and up her body. She squirmed around, screaming, and flailing her arms wildly, trying to shake off whatever was crawling around inside her clothes.

The two rats climbed out of her shirt through the collar behind Heather's neck and scrambled up to the safety of the top of her ponytailed head. Heather looked down and unleashed a scream that could have been heard all the way back in Canada. A cobra was sticking its scaly head out from inside the front of her red shirt, staring up at the Asian girl with curious, unblinking eyes.

Still screaming, Heather grabbed the hooded serpent by the neck, causing the poor snake to gasp, and yanked it out from inside her top. She then roughly threw the cobra as far as she could.

"I HATE SNAKES!" She screamed. Then, noticing the rats on her head, she grabbed both rodents with her two fists and threw them as well, yelling, "I HATE RATS!"

The cobra and the rats landed on the ground a few feet away on the stone pavement. The snake and its two prey glanced at each other then back at the raging, black-haired girl. The three nodded in mutual agreement. The cobra, whimpering like a kicked puppy, slithered off fearfully from Heather while the rats did the same, bald tails tucked between their legs.

"I HATE ANIMALS! I HATE THESE SHOES! AND, MOST OF ALL, I HATE THIS STUPID CHALLENGE!" Heather screeched, stomping down the path. Without warning, she tripped on one of the stones and fell flat on her face.

When she lifted her bruised face off from the pavement, Heather saw herself staring at a large, orange (and slightly charred) paw. She darted her grey eyes upward and saw a striped, feline face growling down at her.

The Tiger of the Zodiac had found a new piece of prey.

The singed and burned feline bared its great, yellow fangs and prepared to unleash a terrible roar that would shake fear into the heart of the girl. Then, to the tiger's complete and utter surprise, Heather grabbed a fistful of the tiger's long whiskers. She painfully yanked them down, lowering the tiger's head until it was face to face with an enraged Heather.

"You have messed with the wrong_ bitch_ today, kitty cat."

The tiger blinked its wide amber eyes in shock and confusion.

"_Hmph?"_

* * *

Cody and Courtney were still celebrating their victory over escaping the wrath of the tiger and dragon when suddenly, on one of the ancient guard stands, one of the Shaolin monks took a stick and struck a giant, suspended gong. The booming sound echoed all across the Great Wall. On their horse, Courtney and Cody stared up at the sky in surprise.

"What was that?" Courtney yelled.

From a small helicopter that hovered high above the Great Wall, Chris took out a microphone, leaned out the window, and yelled down at the contestants.

"THAT'S YOUR CUE TO START THE MUSICAL! THE CHIME BROKE!"

"And a giant metal gong is better?" Courtney asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes, though she found herself smiling and bobbing her head as a pleasant and lively tune began to play. As Jerry galloped down the cobblestone path, Cody and Courtney began to sing.

"_**Oh this great big wall is mighty wide**_." began Cody, grinning and leaning against Courtney's back. _**"Can't slow down til we reach the end in time. The road is rough and long, but with every step we're going strong!"**_

The two friends and their horse quickly passed by Alejandro who stared after them, green eyes stretched wide at the shock of seeing Cody and Courtney still together and leading the race. A dark, glowering expression shifted over the Latino teen's face when Courtney threw him a mocking little wave as they passed.

"_**Try and keep up, it's not happening!"**_ sang Courtney, chuckling lightly at the pissed off look that had been on Ale's face before he disappeared from view. She pulled Jerry's mane and urged him on onwards. _**"Nothing can keep us still while we're saying, 'Wo yao ying!'"**_

The monkeys of the Zodiac were now lining up along the parapets of the battlements. They pounded the stonework with their tiny fists, creating a drum-like beat as Cody and Courtney happily chanted.

"_**Wo ya ying! I'm going to win this! Wo yao ying! Nothing's going to stop us! Wo yao ying! To victory! Wo yao ying! The winner's going to be you and me!"**_

Cody and Courtney's singing was interrupted by the sound of barking. Not far behind the pair, a large, orange-furred dog was racing towards them, barking happily. Tied around the dog's waist was one end of Duncan red belt. Duncan himself had the other end of the belt in his hands as he stood on his bamboo skateboard being pulled by his faithful new dog Mohawk.

Duncan looked as though he was actually enjoying himself and the race. There was a smile on his face as he whooped and hollered out encouragements for Mohawk. The wind whipped through Duncan's green mohawk and his smirk did not fade as he caught sight of Courtney and Cody on the horse.

"Thought you guys could get rid of me that easily?" He called out jokingly. Mohawk added a cheerful bark to Duncan's taunt.

"Why does _he_ get to unleash something cute and cuddly?" Cody muttered resentfully.

"It's going to take more than a dog to beat our horse power!" Courtney yelled out challengingly to Duncan.

Duncan roguishly winked at her. "We'll see about that, Princess!"

Ignoring the look of outrage on Courtney's face, the delinquent began to sing, _**"Enjoy the lead cause it won't last! The dogs are loose and prowling the streets! Nothing can beat this unbeatable pack! Lift your heads up and howl until…" **_

Mohawk lifted head and howled along with his master's song, _**"Ooooohhhh, hhoooooo!" **_

Duncan laughed at the dog's antics and finished, _**"We're all saying, "Wo yao ying!"**_

Courtney, Cody, and Duncan all sang together, bobbing their heads at the irresistible beat.

"_**Wo ya ying! I'm going to win this! Wo yao ying! Nothing's going to stop us! Wo yao ying! To victory! Wo yao ying! The winner's going to be you and me!"**_

There was a startling yowl as well as a familiar feminine voice screeching, "Faster! Faster! Faster you stupid cat!"

Three heads turned at the same time and spotted Heather quickly gaining up on the three teens already in the lead. Duncan, Courtney, and Cody were all equally shocked to see her riding on top of the singed tiger. The large, striped feline did not look pleased.

Duncan sneered at the bed-ragged and charred cat, shouting at Heather, "You really think you can win? Your cat looks a bit too _burnt_ out if you ask me!"

Courtney and Cody joined Duncan in laughing at the identical pissed off expressions on both Heather and the tiger.

"Shut it you skeeves!" Heather snapped while her tiger growled. The Asian girl composed herself and, shooting her staring contestants a smug, superior look, singing, _**"I've got the claws and fangs to win this game!**_"

Both Heather and the tiger held their regal heads high, as Heather continued singing, _**"Top of the show! Top of the spotlight! Top of this food chain!"**_

Heather's singing was interrupted by the sound of a Spanish trumpet blowing through air, cutting off the regular, upbeat music that was playing. The raven-haired villainess whirled around, scowling and ready to snap at whoever was foolish enough to ruin her solo.

She was met with the bizarre sight of a black, well-muscled bull, its two horns gleaming as it charging towards her and everyone else. Riding on top of the massive Ox of the Zodiac like a cowboy from an epic western, was a dashing figure whose face was covered by a wide-rimmed farmer's hat. Heather's face heated up when the figure gallantly lifted his head up, revealing the extremely handsome face of Alejandro.

_**"Senorita, move aside!"**_ The tan _gaucho_ sang as his hot-blooded bull swung its horned head, pushing past Heather's tiger and Duncan and Mohawk. Ale winked a stunning green eye in Heather's direction. _**"Allow the victor to move by!"**_

The pinkness in Heather's cheeks turned red with fury. She urged her feline mount forward, screeching, _**"Yeah right!"**_

"_**Who says?"**_ Cody sang, glaring at the approaching Alejandro and his bovine steed from the back of the horse. The geek stuck his tongue out at the black bull when it got close, and squeaked in fright when the bull gave an angry snort, blowing steam from its nostrils.

"_**Not I!" **_sang Courtney, as Cody lightly bumped into her.

"_**No way!" **_growled Duncan, bending down and leaning forward on his skateboard to increase his speed as Mohawk him passed both the tiger and bull.

Courtney stroked Jerry's thick, brown neck encouragingly, singing, _**"This race isn't over until..."**_

Cody held his cricket cage tightly and brightly sang, _**"The fans are singing…"**_

Traveling a good distance behind the five teens leading the race, Sierra, still riding her faithful (and extremely hungry) ram at a slow pace down the cobblestone path sang out in a loud voice.

"_**Wo yao ying!"**_

Sierra smiled brightly and looked down at the surly ram. "So, do you think you can move a tiny bit faster now? Please? Pretty please? It is the song sequence, you know!"

The music started to play faster and with more upbeat than ever before. It seemed to be making the animals act even more chaotic and wild than ever before. Tiny monkeys were everywhere on the stone parapets of the battlement- leaping about, hollering, and throwing rocks, branches, and rotten fruit at the contestants as they rode by.

To make things even worse, a loud _**"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"**_ echoed across the wall. Alejandro's emerald eyes stretched with shock at the cry. He twisted his head around and stared behind him.

Charging at a gallop was a large, pink pig. On the porker's back were the Chinese cobra and the two rats that Heather had encountered earlier, and standing proudly on top of the head of the pig was the white rooster.

The fearsome cock glared its small beady eyes straight at Alejandro. It curled one wing into a fist and then rammed it into the center of his other wing in a threatening gesture.

"….This is entirely _***bleeped***_ up." Alejandro drily remarked. He winced when one of the pieces of fruit the monkeys had been throwing slammed into the back of his head. Ale rubbed the tender spot, glaring at the monkeys and singing, _**"Oh, the monkeys are throwing!"**_

"_**The ram needs to get going!"**_ Sierra whined from a good distance away, still trying to prod her animal into moving faster.

Cody flinched as Heather's tiger got closer and tried to snap its jaws at Cody's legs swinging off the back end of the horse. He drew his legs up and sang fearfully, _**"The tiger's getting madder!"**_

"_**The horse won't go faster!"**_ was Courtney's reply to him.

Duncan and Mohawk tried to weave their way in front of Ale and his ox. _**"Make the ox leave!"**_

On top of the pig, the cobra hissed something to the rats. The two rats nodded and, allowed the cobra to wrap its long black tail around them. With a hiss, the cobra swung out it tail and threw the rats at Heather. They landed in her raven-black hair.

The witch screeched, _**"GET THESE RATS OFF ME!"**_

"_**The pig's coming this way!"**_ Cody warned.

"_**THE ROOSTER'S LOCO INSANE!" **_Alejandro yelled, fear growing in his eyes as the rooster spread out its feathery wings and crowed menacingly at him as the pig brought closer and closer to the ox he was riding.

One of the monkeys from the parapets threw a banana peel out on the path. Duncan's dog Mohawk raced onto it and slipped. The fluffy orange mutt whined and slid on its belly to the ground. Duncan couldn't stop his skateboard from rolling and, yelling out a surprised warning, collided with his new pet. Mohawk was picked up by the speeding bamboo skateboard as it rolled between the mutts' four legs. The dog was now on the moving skateboard along with Duncan, huddled between his master's bent legs, shaken but unharmed.

Duncan unleashed a breath of relief seeing at this little buddy was alright. But then the delinquent gazed up and saw that the skateboard he and Mohawk were riding was heading straight towards the back end of Cody's and Courtney's horse.

"_**Team dog is taking a spill!" **_Duncan yelled, eyes as wide as saucers. He crouched down on the skateboard and ducked both his and Mohawk's head as they rolled at a rapid speed straight between the Jerry's galloping legs.

The old horse let out a loud, indignant squeal when it saw a teen boy and a dog on a skateboard roll out from underneath its front legs.

After several moments, Duncan lifted his mohawk head to make sure he and Mohawk were still alive. When he saw that they had indeed survived from almost colliding with the horse and, in fact, were now in the lead, he stood up on the skateboard, lifted his head, threw his fists up towards the clear blue skies, and yelled victoriously.

"_**WO YAO YING!"**_

Mohawk barked joyously and howled along with his dear master.

Up on the parapets, several Shaolin monks were watching the great race between the animal-riding teens while practicing several kung fu poses. In deep, harmonious voices, the monks sang as the contestants rode by, never once halting from their sacred martial art practices.

"_**Let the spirits shine down and bless you with victory! From east to west, mark the greatest race the Middle Kingdom's ever seen! May good fortune follow until destiny's fulfilled!"**_

Courtney lifted her head and her beautiful voice sang out, long and loud.

"_**WO YAO YIINNNNGGGGGGGG!"**_

As Courtney held her last note, the rest of the contestants took up the wild and inspiring chant.

"_**Wo yao ying! I'm going to win this! Wo yao ying! Nothing's going to stop us! Wo yao ying! To victory! Wo yao ying!**_"

A short distance away, the finish line was all set up at the entrance of the Mutianyu Pass. Chris and Chef had landed their helicopter and were waiting behind that long, red ribbon stretch out as the finishing line of the race. Chris was watching the contestants approach through a pair of binoculars- it looked like a parade of escaped zoo animals stampeding down the path, kicking up a storm of dust.

The host lowered the binoculars, revealing a frown on his handsome face.

"Something tells me we're going to be getting a lot of pissed off emails from PETA after this." The host commented.

"Should we let out the last one?" Chef asked, holding up a remote control with a big, red button in the center of it.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Heh, why not?"

With the finish line straight ahead in all their sights, the contestants each urged their animals onwards, eyes focused on prize that lied ahead.

"_**The winner's going to be…"**_

"_**The winner's going to be…" **_Sierra sang, gripping her fishing pole tightly.

"_**The winner's going to be…" **_Alejandro sang, fists curling around the horns of his charging bull.

"_**The winner's going to be…" **_Heather sang, grey eyes narrowing into determined cat-like slits.

"_**The winner's going to be…" **_sang Duncan, holding Mohawk up on his shoulders as the dog wagged its curled tail with excitement.

Courtney and Cody's horse put on a burst of speed and race ahead of Duncan, determined to be first. On its back, Courtney and Cody leaned against each other and sang together.

"_**You and…"**_

Six voices- loud, strong, and determined- sang one word that echoed throughout all of the Great Wall of China.

"_**MMMMEEEEEEEEE!"**_

At that moment, when Courtney and Cody were about to cross and win the race, Chef let out an evil chuckle and pressed the red button on the remote. Instantly, a trapdoor opened in front of the finish line and a tiny, adorable bunny hopped out.

The sweet, large-eyed rabbit of the Zodiac saw the herd of large Zodiac creature charging straight towards it. It blinked and twitched its cute little pink nose….

….and then unleashed a horrific roar that literally shook every inch of the entire ancient wall.

Cody and Courtney's horse, eyes bulging from their sockets, let out a squeal of fright and reared on its hind legs, refusing to budge. Behind the horse, the tiger let out a pitiful, frightened meow and came to a screeching halt, its large paws sliding on the stonework and making it run straight into the reared up Jerry. The horse was knocked over and it, as well as Cody, Courtney, and the cricket, fell on top of Heather and the tiger.

Mohawk, at hearing the bunny's roar, whimpered and tried to climb over Duncan's face in panic. Blinded, the delinquent ran his skateboard straight into the pig of the Zodiac. The pig stumbled and the cobra fell off it and got tangled between the legs of Alejandro's bull. The bull tripped over its' front legs and fell, bellowing, straight onto its face, sending Alejandro flying into a group of tiny monkeys.

When the dust all cleared, it revealed how absolutely chaotic the wreckage was. Upturned animals and humans were sprawled in a giant, tangled heap of bruised and aching bodies- arms, legs, paws, and hooves all over the place- groaning in pain. Cody was lying on top of the pig with two rats drooped over his chestnut bangs. Besides him, Courtney on the ground next to the tiger with Mohawk sprawled out across her chest and a rooster on her head. Duncan was moaning on top of the bull, a cobra hanging limping around his spiked collar. Alejandro was on his back, with monkeys hopping on his chest. Heather was nowhere to be seen. They were all only a few feet away from the untouched finish line.

The cute bunny hopped away as a miserable-looking ram slowly trotted forward. It passed by the heap of contestants and their animals and slowly, ever so slowly, walked across the finish line carrying Sierra on its wooly back.

Sierra hopped off the arm with a loud, happy cheer.

Chris looked dumbfounded.

"I don't…believe it." The host said, watching the fangirl hop up and down with delight, waving her fishing pole and Cody photo in the air.

"I WON! I WON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WON MY FIRST CHALLENGE!" Sierra squealed. The tall, purple-haired girl knelt down and hugged the surly ram around the neck, crying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"_**Baaaaa."**_ The ram reached its neck out and snatched the Cody photo from Sierra's hand, stuffing it in its mouth and chewing slowly.

Sierra let out a horrified shriek.

"STOP EATING CODY!"

At the sound of his name, Cody gingerly raised his head, blinking groggily and wincing in pain.

"Yeah…that lucky cricket? So not lucky." He confirmed, letting his head drop back onto the pig's stomach, moaning in exhaustion.

A few feet away, in a battered and broken cage, the cricket let out an indignant chirp at the comment before collapsing into a worn out faint.

A shrill, enraged voice caught everyone's attention.

"A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE HERE!" Heather screeched from an unknown location. Everyone pulled whatever energy they had left and raised their heads to gaze around in puzzlement, trying to locate their teammate.

"DOWN HERE YOU IDIOTS!"

Every pair of eyes shot in the same direction and stared, wide-eyed at the hilarious sight they saw. Heather had somehow managed to be in the worse predicament out of all the crashed contestants. The horse had collapsed right on top of the Asian girl. The only part of Heather that was visible were her arms and head- both which were sticking out from underneath the horse's long, swishing tail.

A loud giggle filled the air. Another one came and then another until the air was full of happy giggles- all coming from one person.

Courtney.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Courtney placed her hands over her smiling mouth, trying to hold back the fit of giggles, but it was too much for her. She fell flat on the ground, knocking the rooster off her head, laughing at the comical sight before her.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Heather's spat, glaring lethal daggers at her ex-teammate.

"I'm…hahahah…sorry…hahaha…I can…hehehe…help it! Hahaha!" Courtney said, giggling between very word. She had never felt this giddy since the day she and Duncan stole all the sweets from Chris and Chef back in season one. "It's just too funny!"

Courtney's giggles were infectious. Soon Cody was joining in, joyously laughing along with his crush. Even Sierra joined in, leaning against the ram, as delighted chortles shook her body.

Duncan looked between the giggling Courtney and laughing Cody, trying to keep a stoic scowl on his face. However, the image of Heather's head sticking out from a horse's ass was just too much for him to resist. Duncan joined in on the chorus of laughter, rolling off the ox and falling to the ground next to Courtney, holding his sides as they ached from laughing. It was as if all the pain and tension from this challenge as well as other ones had melt away. Even the animals seemed to be laughing- Jerry was swinging his long head, whinnying and stomping its front hoof with delight; the cobra around Duncan's spiked collar gave a hissing chuckle; and the scattered monkeys let out their hoots of laughter. The only ones not laughing were Alejandro and Heather herself.

Heather was bristling with fury. "STOP YOUR IMMATURE LAUGHING AND GET THIS MULE OFF ME!" she demanded, swatting the horse's tail away from her face.

"Hahaha! Oh, there's a horse on you? Haha! I just thought you'd gotten a new wig of horse hair! Hahaha!" Duncan cried and everyone else chuckled at the joke.

"Hehehe, you've got to show me how you make such a realistic _pony_-tail, Heather! Hehehe!" giggled Courtney. Fresh rounds laughter came from her remark and many lost their ability to stand upright as they chortled and hooted with pleasure.

Alejandro brushed the monkeys off his chest and shakily stood up, his expression angry. It looked as if he was about to rise to help Heather.

But then a flurry of white feathers and pissed off clucks launched itself into Ale's handsome face.

Alejandro ran around, screaming and cursing in Spanish, trying to shake off the vicious, insane rooster trying to peck off his face.

Cody watched the scene with an amused, twinkling eyes. He sounded like he was choking back a laugh as he asked out loud, "So which one's the cock again? I can't tell."

Sierra, Courtney, Cody, and Duncan all looked at each, lips twitching before erupting into an even stronger fit of laughter.

Sierra buried her face into her ram's wooly coat to muffle her loud giggling and Cody almost had tears of hilarity pricking the corners of his eyes as both he, and the pig he was still lying on, shook with spasms of laughter.

"Oh…oh…oh…Haha…no more! Hahah! Please! Hahaha!" Courtney snorted between giggles as she laid on her side, holding her aching ribs. Her giggles increased as Mohawk, caught up in everyone's excitement, started to lick Courtney's freckled face. "HAHAHA! STOP!"

Duncan halted from laughing and thumping his fist on the ground to stare over at Mohawk and Courtney. He unleashed one last snort and rose to his feet and walked towards them.

"Come here boy!" he called, holding out his hand towards the dog.

Mohawk instantly halted from frantically licking the pretty girl's face and turned its furry, beaming face to his mohawked master. The mutt darted towards the delinquent, allowing Courtney the chance to rise to her feet.

Barking with delight, Mohawk raced in circles around Duncan, wagging its tail and trying to jump up on the boy, wanting to play. Its energy obviously had not been spent all the way during the race. It wanted to have more fun with his master. The dog weaved itself around Duncan's legs and roughly butted its furry head against the back of Duncan's knees.

With a noise of surprise, Duncan lost his balance and fell forward straight into a surprised Courtney. Duncan tried to hold out his arms to catch himself before he and she could collide, but they slipped off Courtney's slim shoulders and both their heads collided…

…With Duncan's lips pressing themselves against Courtney's cheek.

Both teens leapt back as though stung.

All laughter and pleasure in the air died almost instantly. Every eye- animal and human- was now focused on Duncan and Courtney. From the sidelines, Cody gazed at Courtney, swallowing down the resentment that rose up within him. Had she enjoyed that kiss?

But Courtney gave Cody no clue. Her, as well as Duncan's, expressions were blank. The two former lovers faced each other with teal and onyx eyes wide and staring.

In the middle of them, Mohawk sat on his haunches, orange tail wagging and watching the two, obliviously looking quite pleased. It made snapped its jaws together in delight.

Eyes still gazing into Courtney's, Duncan weakly gestured down at the dog.

"It was Mohawk." he lamely excused.

Courtney's dark, unblinking eyes narrowed slightly, flicking towards the green mohawk atop the delinquent's head and then back to his face.

"…Your mohawk made you do that?"

Teal eyes blinked in embarrassment at the scornful statement.

"Er..no…I mean…the dog! I named him…er…Mohawk…"

A silence fell. It ended the first decent conversation Duncan and Courtney had had since first breaking up. However, to Cody, it seemed as if Duncan and Courtney were still communicating with each other the way their respective gazes scorched into the face of the other.

The thought made him feel slightly sickened. Cody was dimly aware of Chris shouting at Chef to round up the animals and then ordering the teens to head back onto the jet. The lanky teen stood up and walked over to Courtney.

"Er…it's time to go." He touched her shoulder and she jumped as if waking up from a trance.

"Right…of course…" For the first time, Courtney allowed herself to be led, follow dutifully after Cody, eyes locked on the ground, looking unfocused and bothered.

Cody paused and took a look back over his shoulder. He saw Duncan still standing there, his teal gaze following Courtney's every movement. The tenderness in the delinquent's gaze took Cody by great surprise.

Cody turned away, mind jumbled with confusion as he made his way back to the jet.

After Alejandro and Heather had untangled themselves out of their own awful predicaments, they too left. Soon Duncan was the only contestant left standing on the wall. Around him, Chef was trying to round up all the animals.

However, a voice that did not belong to Chef spoke from behind Duncan.

"I hope you'll remember what I told you, Duncan."

Duncan whirled around and the short, old monk from earlier standing behind him, leaning on a long, wooden staff. The ancient man offered the delinquent a warm smile.

"Some may be made to follow a path of action, but may not be able to understand it."

Duncan blinked, allowing the words to sink in, and asked in an astonished voice, "Wait, how'd you know my name?"

The Shaolin monk twirled his staff around in a fancy, kung-fu-like manner and shouldered it. He shot the shocked boy a smug look and smirked.

"I watch the show."

* * *

A short while later, a mere couple hours away from the elimination ceremony, Cody managed to slink away Sierra, who had been pestering him nonstop since boarding the jet, trying to make him come into First Class with her. More solemn thoughts than enjoying massages and baked treats had been brooding in Cody's mind. He set off to find Courtney and put all dreary musings to rest.

He found the CIT in the same spot he'd discovered her the night Duncan and she had broken up. Despite that fact that Courtney was not sobbing like she had been that long ago night, Cody couldn't help but feel nostalgia rise up as he quietly walked over to the silent girl.

Courtney was sitting against the cold, grey wall, knees drawn up and head down. As Cody approached, he saw that Courtney was staring at two objects- in one hand was the red queen of hearts card that Cody had given her, and in the other hand was the small wooden skull she had received from Duncan long ago. She was looking down at both, dark eyes clouded in deep thought.

Not sure whether Courtney had noticed him approached, Cody hung back and coughed.

At once Courtney's head snapped up with surprise. She jerked her head towards Cody and quickly greeted him in an overly cheery tone, "Oh, hey Cody!"

Cody saw her slip the two objects back into her pocket. His stomach tightened at her fake cheer- it reminded him of what he came here to do.

"Hey Court." He returned the greeting with a small, half-hearted smile. Taking a quick look around at the gloomy settings, he asked, "What are you here?"

Courtney's gaze shifted away from Cody. "Just getting away from the economy section."

It was a lie, Cody knew. However, he kept his silence as he slid down to sit besides Courtney on the ground. After a few moments, Cody turned to Courtney and gazed at her with concerned blue eyes. "Court…is everything okay?" he asked. "You seem unhappy."

"Unhappy?" Courtney scoffed, letting out a light laugh. "Why on earth would I be unhappy? I'm perfectly happy! Doesn't this look happy to you?" To prove her point, Courtney faced Cody, pasting a large smile on her tan face.

In Cody's opinion, it looked quite painful.

The lanky boy watched her with sad fondness, recalling how badly Courtney was always able hide feelings of denial. She was always determined to be the image of strength. Cody hoped that he himself could call up such strength to do what needed to be done.

"Perhaps," Cody said in quiet voice, "You'd be happier if it was Duncan talking you and not me."

The fake smile instantly dropped from Courtney's face. She stared at Cody with round, bewildered eyes. When she spoke, it was in furious, defending tones.

"What? Of course not, Cody! I despise Duncan!" Courtney cried, eyes narrowed and voice flickering with anger, though it was clear that Cody was not the one she was angry with. Her gaze softened and her voice was apologetic as she continued, "Cody…if this is about what I said earlier…I'm sorry. I really am! I was just angry and wasn't thinking...and…"

"I know." Cody said with a sad look. _"But you were still speaking the truth."_ He thought feeling a stab of pain. He had done a lot of thinking after the challenge. He had thought about his dark conversation with Heather, of the argument he had had with Courtney, of the accidental kiss between Duncan and Courtney, and, most importantly, about his relationship with the beautiful girl.

It was impossible for Cody to ever doubt his own feelings for Courtney. He had never felt so connected with any person in his entire life. Gwen had fascinated him, but in the end it had Courtney who had given him a chance and stolen his heart.

But though Courtney also felt something for Cody, it was clear that some feelings for Duncan still lingered in her heart. Cody saw that today…and he had seen that Duncan's feelings for Courtney were just as strong as ever before.

"Listen, Court, Duncan still likes you." Cody said, shifting his feet, gazing at her with compassionate eyes. "I think you do too."

Courtney opened her mouth to argue. I don't….know." she weakly finished, gazing at the ground, looking torn. Cody deserved only honesty. "I can't stop help thinking of him, Cody." She admitted in a sad whisper. She spoke in a cracked voice. "I want to forget about him…I really do…but…"

It was clear that the girl was fighting an inner battle and it was slowly tearing her apart. Cody took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. It was time to end the battle for her. Though each word sent a wave of pain through him, Cody spoke.

"I think you should give him another chance."

Courtney shook her head. "No." she firmly said. "I won't do that. What about you?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders, trying to give Courtney a grin to hide how much pain he was feeling. "I'll be fine, Court. Girls just can't resist me." He joked. Cody gazed into Courtney's eyes and spoke in earnest tones. "Come on Court, I bet even Lindsay back home can tell that Duncan's still head over heels for you."

He took a deep breath and told her, "I don't want you to regret giving up a chance to be with Duncan because of me."

Suddenly, Cody felt Courtney grab the sides of his round face and pull him into a kiss. Cody hardly had a moment to enjoy the feel of her sweet lips on his before Courtney pulled away.

"W-What was that for?" Cody gasped, still blinking in surprise at the wonderful kiss.

Courtney's dark eyes shone with deep compassion and gratitude.

"If anyone in this entire show has ever deserved a kiss," she said, "it would be you Cody… thank you."

With that, Courtney stood up and walked away, her mind feeling light and dazed. The strange thing was she couldn't tell whether the light-headness was because of the idea of being back together with Duncan…

…Or that fact that she had just kissed Cody.

Cody watched her leave, his heart feeling heavy. A part of him knew that this was probably for the best. Courtney was like fire- able to bring warmth but also able to scorch whatever she touched. Cody was more like calming, gentle water. He would only quench Courtney's ambition and hold her back.

But Duncan…Duncan had the blazing fire inside him to match Courtney step by burning step. The two of them would blaze through life side by side.

Yes, one part of Cody knew that this was for the best.

And yet another part of him, deep in his heart, sadly wondered…

…Was it the greatest form of courage or the lowest form of cowardice to so freely give up the one you loved? Even for good intentions?

The sound of shifting wooden crates interrupted Cody's depressing thoughts. He whirled around and saw Sierra waving at him, quickly coming towards him shrieking, "CODY-KINS!"

Cody raised his eyes heavenward and prayed to whatever higher power there was out there to please strike him down right now.

"Yes, Sierra?" He asked listlessly, not in any mood to deal with Sierra's bothersome mannerisms.

Sierra dusted herself off and spoke in tones of barely restrained excitement. "Well, I happened to be walking by and heard you and Courtney's discussion…"

Cody squeezed his eyes shut and wondered if this night could get any worse.

"…and all I can say is good riddance! You are much, _much_ too good for that horrible meanie! Can you believe that she'd actually prefer that horrible cheater over someone like you?_ Pffftt_!" Sierra continued talking, oblivious to how much despair Cody was feeling. "Well, it's her lost!" The fangirl smiled and drew Cody into a tight hug. "At least now, perhaps, you can move on….perhaps to girls that actually appreciate how wonderful you are….tall girls…purple haired girls…" she hinted. "And don't you worry, I'll make sure to vote Courtney off for you so you won't ever have to see her again."

Unable to bear it any longer, Cody wrenched himself out of Sierra's embrace.

"NO!" He shouted, perhaps a bit too furiously. He softened his tone and said, "I'm sorry Sierra, but I love Courtney…not you. Please don't vote her off."

Sierra blinked in confusion. "But…But you broke up with her! I heard you!"

Cody felt his throat tighten with pain at the reminder. "I know…I did…but only to make her happy. That doesn't mean I'll stop having feelings for her." He would never be able to do that.

"But what about me!" Sierra cried. She stared at her idol with desperate, pleading eyes. "I've worked so hard to make you happy! I know everything about you! All your likes and dislikes! You gave Courtney a chance so why can't you give me one too! I love you much more than she, Gwen, or any girl ever will!"

Cody sighed wearily, wondering how in the world he was ever going to make Sierra understand what he had been trying to tell her all season.

"Sierra, I deeply appreciate all you've done to help me in the game and show me that I do have people rooting for me." Cody told the depressed girl, "but love isn't about how much you know a person…it's about how you connect with them." He reached out and placed a comforting hand on the tall girl's shoulder. "I only connect to you as a friend…a really good, wonderful friend."

Sierra stared down at the ground, blinking back disappointed tears. "If not you, then who?" She asked in thick voice. "You're the only boy I've ever had feelings for! You're the perfect match for me! It said so in the 'Total Drama Matchmaking' quiz I took ages ago!"

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"...You're telling me I've been stalked and harassed all season just because of the results of _'matchmaking'_ quiz?" Cody asked, blinking in stunned disbelief.

* * *

Cody didn't quite know how to answer that. He did, however, tell her the best answer he could think up on that spot.

"…How about Noah?" he asked, blurting out the first single boy he could think of.

Sierra shot Cody a stunned look, blinking her large eyes in puzzlement.

"Noah?" She asked in incredible tones. "Why him?"

Cody fidgeted in place, racking his brain for ideas.

"Er…he seemed to…um…like you…a bit." Cody lied through his teeth, hoping that Noah wasn't watching this footage at the moment. His friend would put rat poison in Cody's food.

Sierra looked unconvinced. "But he made fun of me!" Sierra pouted, recalling all the nasty and mean remarks Noah had made at her throughout the season, poking fun at her stalk-like behavior.

"Uh…well…lots of boys…er…are mean to girls they like…it's very common." _In elementary school_, he mentally added, though not saying it out loud. If it got Sierra off his back, he'd say anything. Cody would just have to remember to apologize to Noah later.

Sierra actually looked a bit thoughtful at the idea.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"Noierra…_Nooooierra_…" Sierra tried the new shipper name out, rolling the word around as if tasting it. At last, she frowned, crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"Nope! Still not as good as Codierra!" she confirmed.

However, after a short pause, she added, with a small smile.

"…But it's still not _too _bad."

* * *

"So you won't vote for Courtney?" Cody pressed.

Sierra hesitated in answering, but seeing the pleading look in Cody's eyes, she reluctantly gave in.

"I won't, Cody." She answered, still looking the slightest bit crestfallen. "I promise."

The look of immense relief that had spread across her crush's face lifted Sierra's spirits.

"Thank you Sierra." Cody breathed gratefully.

Neither of the two noticed a pair of slanted, grey eyes, gleaming hatefully in the shadows.

* * *

In another part of the storage hold, Duncan staring awkwardly at the ground, trying his hardest to say the words that desperately needed to be said.

"Courtney, listen," he started rather bashfully. "I know that I've been acting like a jerk this season and I'd like to apologize. I…I shouldn't have cheated on you. It was stupid mistake and I'm sorry for ever doing it. But I'd like to make it up to you. We could be in an alliance together. I'll even let the pipsqueak in on it too!"

Duncan lifted his head and gazed at Courtney with hopeful teal eyes. "So, what'd you say? Can we let bygones be bygones?"

'Courtney' yawned, showing off long, yellow fangs. Another 'Courtney' let out an annoyed whinny, stomping its hooves. Two more 'Courtneys' had started to fling poop at each other.

Duncan was in the part of the storage hold that held all the cages of all the animals used during the challenge. There was the tiger, the horse, the monkeys…every animals was there, safely secured in large cages.

The main 'Courtney' barked and scratched its ear with its back legs.

Duncan nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you're right Mohawk, I probably shouldn't call Cody pipsqueak in front of Courtney. She wouldn't like me insulting her bo…bo…bo…" Duncan grimaced, unable to get the vile word out of his mouth. The thought of Cody as Courtney's boyfriend was enough to make the delinquent gag.

But he'd change all that tonight. Duncan straightened up, teal eyes gleaming with promise of what to come.

Today had showed Duncan the side of Courtney that he'd sorely missed, the side that he'd fallen in love with long ago. He cared deeply for Gwen, but his heart lied with Courtney- he could see that clearly now. Courtney had changed from last season and he would too.

Duncan had it all sorted out. He'd apologize to Courtney and show her that he still care for her. Then, once the game ended, he'd go and break everything off with Gwen before getting back together with Courtney. The delinquent was positive that Courtney and Cody wouldn't last much longer as a couple. He'd just have to wait it out.

Duncan gazed down fondly at the furry, orange dog at his feet. The sole reason Duncan had come down into the storage hold had been to find and unleash Mohawk. It was no secret that Duncan had quickly bonded with the adorable mutt during the short time they had worked together in the challenge. Mohawk replaced the empty place in his heart left by his beloved departed Scruffy. In Duncan's mind, Mohawk was _his_ dog now, not that bastard Chris'.

The delinquent gestured for the dog to follow him. "Come on, Mo, let's go catch Princess before the voting ceremony."

Mohawk leapt to his paws, pink tongue hanging out, and enthusiastically scrambled after the dark-clothed boy. It was obviously excited to be spending time with his master instead of being stuck in the dark, tight kennel again.

Duncan and Mohawk did not get too far away from the cages when they both came to a halt at the sounds of voices. Duncan paused, cocking his head to better hear and recognize who was speaking. Perhaps it was Courtney and Cody. Duncan had wanted to speak with Courtney alone.

With his dog following dutifully at his heels, Duncan crept through the maze of crates, moving towards the source of the voices. Head crouched low, Duncan peeked behind one of the largest wooden crates.

Standing beside Duncan, Mohawk sniffed the air and growled softly, hackles raised and bristling with hostility.

It was Heather and Alejandro.

Duncan scowled bitterly- his extreme dislike for Alejandro was still as strong as before. He was about to slip away from the two villainous lovebirds before they noticed him when he heard Heather loudly comment.

"You know I just found out that Sierra isn't voting for Courtney anymore."

Duncan paused and refocused on the two, teal eyes filled with interest. Hushing the nervous whines Mohawk was making, Duncan knelt down between the boxes and listened in.

"Really?" Alejandro sounded surprised. "I guess she is finally warming up to Cody's new _chica_. Duncan too. After all, Courtney did go and help save Duncan from a particularly nasty fall, if I've heard correctly."

Duncan heard Heather give a spiteful laugh. "Then you've heard wrong!"

In his hiding place, Duncan went rigid with shock. How could that be wrong? That _was_ what had happened.

Alejandro seemed to voice Duncan's confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

Duncan had to lean in close to listen as Heather's voice went into a scandalous, but still quite loud, whisper.

"I heard Courtney and Cody talking." The raven-haired girl said with great relish. "Apparently, Courtney was all for letting Duncan fall. She didn't want to lift a finger to help him. However, Cody managed to convince her into saving Duncan, saying that the stupid delinquent would be so grateful, that he might even agree into having an alliance!" Heather laughed, "Guess the geek was right!"

Duncan felt a ball of ice form in the pit of his stomach. He listened, frozen in spot, as Heather and Alejandro continued.

Alejandro's voice sounded sympathetic. "If only Duncan knew what a lying, traitorous vixen that _chica_ could be."

Heather spoke in agreement. "Yes, too bad, but you know Courtney. She's willing to break _any _heart to get what she wants."

Duncan had heard enough. Slowly, the mohawked boy backed away, not saying a word. In the darkness of the hold, Duncan felt the numbness he felt slowly melt away. It was replaced with more anger…more anger than he had felt in his life.

And hate as well. It smoldered in his teal eyes, darkening them until they were more a smoky grey than blue.

Cody was right. There was a fire burning inside Duncan. However, at this moment, his fire did not burn with courage or reckless determination. It was a wildfire of hatred and rage that blazed within him, scorching his heart until it was as black and ugly as ashes.

Mohawk, noticing the horrific change in his beloved master, whimpered and backed away, tail between his legs and trembling in fear.

Moments later, after Duncan had left, Alejandro allowed a smirk to cross his face as he asked his beloved.

"Do you think he heard, _mi amos_?"

Heather's cunning grey eyes glinted wickedly in the dim light.

"Yes, I think he did."

* * *

The votes had been cast and the remaining contestants were all seated in the benches, waiting for Chris to give out the peanut bags. During the wait, Courtney managed to creep up to Duncan.

"Duncan!" Courtney hissed for his attention and asked quietly, "May I talk with you alone for a moment?" There was a hint of desperate urgency in her voice.

Duncan tensed up his broad shoulders up with anger, but managed to keep his voice full of odd, false cheer. "Sure, _Princess_, right after the voting ceremony."

Courtney smile with relief. She had been worried that Duncan would put up an argument. "Okay, thanks."

As soon as her back was turned, Duncan shot Courtney a hate-filled glare.

Chris walked in front of the group, looking slightly pissed. He waved around a couple of printed out emails.

"So I let a couple of teens have some fun with animals and caused a bit of damage to a historical landmark- BIG DEAL! Is it really worth sending all the hate-mail? And the lawsuits!" Chris shook his head. "I just don't understand humanity anymore."

"Just get back to the votes." Heather snapped.

Chris shot her a glare. "Hey, if I have to listen to you kids whine everyday, then you can suffer the same treatment!" the host cleared his throat and looked down at the passports in his hands. "Let's get this done quickly- I have a Chinese acupuncture appointment in a couple of minutes. So…" With that, the host quickly began tossing peanut bags.

"Cody….Sierra…Duncan…Alejandro…."

Each teen caught their bags with practiced ease until only Courtney and Heather was left empty handed. Both girls looked slightly anxious. The host took a long pause before finally tossing the last bag.

"…and Heather."

"NO!" Cody cried out loudly, rising to his feet and staring at the host in horrific shock. How could this be? How could Courtney be voted out? He rounded on Sierra but the fangirl sitting behind him looked just as surprised as he was.

"It wasn't me, Cody, I swear!" Sierra said, reading his mind. Her dark eyes were round and pleading with innocence. "I voted for Heather, not Courtney!" Heather shot the tall girl a glare that could cut through rock.

"She's right." Chris intervened before Heather could take out her claws on Sierra; he held up the voted passports. "Sierra did not vote for Courtney." The host swept his beady gaze across the gathered contestants, resting it upon a certain mohawked delinquent and added, with barely suppressed mirth. "I'm pretty sure you can guess who did."

Courtney, who up to this point had been silent and immobile due to the shock of elimination, now moved. She spun her head around and fixed her dismayed stare upon Duncan.

"_You_ voted for me?" she asked in a low voice, thick with disbelief and hurt.

Duncan hadn't batted an eye at the announcement. In fact, he looked almost pleased. The handsome teen leaned back against the bench, folded his arms behind his head, and answered with a smug, satisfied smirk, "That's right! Guilty as charged!"

Courtney couldn't believe it. She had been so sure that today she had seen a glimpse of the same Duncan that she had fallen in love with so long ago. Where was the spark of good-humor or the hint of hidden softness behind his rough exterior? Courtney stared into Duncan's teal eyes, trying to find a single glance of the affection she had seen earlier. But there was nothing but coldness and hate gleaming in the blue orbs.

"But today…I thought…." Courtney couldn't even pull her baffled mind together to spit out a decent argument. What _had_ she thought? That Duncan had changed? That he still felt something for her? That the two of them could rebuild the special bond they once had?

Courtney bit her lip, feeling bitter at her own foolishness.

"You thought wrong, _Princess_!" Duncan spat the nickname out like a vile curse. He leaned forward and fixed Courtney with nasty sneer, teal eyes burning with heated hatred. "Did you really think you'd get to me so easily? Think you're so clever, do you, _Miss CIT_? Well you're _pathetic_! Even more so than your weakling of a boyfriend!" Duncan shot Cody a despicable look at this before turning back to Courtney. He gave a loud, hateful laugh.

"So Princess, guess we finally know who's the better competitor now, huh? Hope you deeply enjoy your long drop of shame into Loserville, Your Royal Pain-in-the-Ass!" Duncan chuckled darkly. "Oh, and be sure to send Gwen my love, won't you?"

Even Chris was shocked by the amount of malice that had come forth from Duncan. It was common knowledge that Duncan and Courtney had not been on the best of terms this season, but Duncan sounded as if he absolutely _despised_ his former love with every fiber of his being. There had been nothing but savage, unbridled hatred dripping from the delinquent's every word. Cody had limply fallen back to his seat again, too stunned to even rise for Courtney's defense and Sierra was staring at Duncan with wide, frightened eyes.

Only Heather and Alejandro hadn't been fazed by Duncan's outburst. They looked as though they were deeply enjoying the show. Alejandro had a triumphant smirk on his handsome face while Heather's grey eyes shimmered with wicked delight.

Courtney saw the look on satisfied look on Alejandro's face and Ezekiel's words from days before came to her.

"_Beware the snake eh! And it's spiked dog too!"_

The brunette looked between Alejandro to Duncan and instinctively knew who had been the one responsible for Duncan's savage transformation. Through one villainous way or another, Alejandro (and perhaps Heather as well) had swept Duncan under his wing.

Courtney's freckled face was impassive as she stared at Duncan. Only her eyes betrayed any emotion, and they swam in an ocean of turmoil. The guy she loved for so long had just told her that he hated her guts, insulted her with the cruelest of jeers, and basically just spat in her face. Duncan made it clear that he wanted her gone from his life forever.

Courtney squeezed her eyes. She knew that her heart should be breaking.

But it wasn't.

She involuntarily placed a hand over her chest and was astonished to find that her heart, which had been abused and broken so much this season, remained full and beating earnestly. Though disappointment and grief still ached her heart, instead of wanting to sob, Courtney felt only the desire to fight back. For even though she was not as devastated by Duncan's betrayal as before, one great emotion was perfectly clear to her.

She was furious.

Courtney's eyes slid open and the icy cold anger in them dropped the temperature in the room several degrees. There was a fierceness around Courtney that made everyone instinctively draw away in fear as she fixed her dark, severe gaze on Duncan. Even Duncan felt his self-satisfaction waver a bit as Courtney's frigid glare dug into him.

"One day, Duncan," Courtney said in soft voice that cut the air like a knife. "You and I are going to look back on this moment and one of us will regret it."

Courtney's eyes hardened as she hissed.

"And that person won't be me."

The ominous words hung over the room like a thick fog. Even Alejandro and Heather looked disturbed. A strange chill of fear went through Duncan's spine at Courtney words, but he hid it behind a spiteful laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Princess." He mockingly jeered, smirking. However, not even his taunts could shake off the feeling of great unease that had settled over him.

Fixing Duncan with once last hateful glare, Courtney turned away and made her way over to the plane exit with long, brisk strides. She didn't even give Chris a passing glance, merely snatching the parachute out of the stunned host's hands and shouldering it before stopping at the edge of the abyss. Normally she would be kicking and yelling every step of the elimination, but her confrontation with Duncan had drained her of any energy left to argue. She prepared to jump.

Cody snapped out of his shocked stupor at last and gave a strangled cry.

"COURTNEY!"

Courtney turned away from the empty night sky to Cody. She looked at his devastated face and, at last, felt her heart break.

It surprised her how Duncan's betrayal in voting her off hurt less than knowing that it would be Cody she would be leaving behind.

"Courtney," Cody repeated, looking helpless, "I…I'm…" He didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say to make up for what had happened? Cody had been the one to convince her not to vote Duncan off. It had been he who had foolishly believed that Duncan still had feelings for Court. It was he, like the complete and utter dunderheaded idiot that he was, who'd actually let Courtney go thinking that she'd be happier with Duncan.

Cody miserably knew that it was all his fault. How could Courtney ever forgive him?

"Ahem," Chris impatiently tapped his watch, "As thrilling as this episode is, there still is a time limit…and I have an appointment to keep!"

Courtney shot Chris an annoyed look before turning around to face the Drop of Shame. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Cody, offering her beloved friend a small, sad glance.

"Good luck, Cody." Courtney quietly whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Win this one for the both of us."

Taking one final glance at her enemies and friends, Courtney turned to face her destined fate. Holding her head high with all the dignity and grace of a queen, Courtney strolled forward and took a leap into the dark, night sky.

The moment Courtney had gone, Cody, filled to the brink with grief and shame, dropped his head into his hands. He remained in the position, numb with pain, not even bothering to move back to the Economy section. Sierra stayed with him for a while, gently coaxing him to come with her to First Class, but she sounded so far away and Cody could find no strength to answer her.

At last, even Sierra fell silent and just sat with him. She didn't try to steal his sneakers. Nor did she try to massage his feet or do anything stalkish that could be deemed normal by Sierra-standards. For many hours, all Sierra did was sit by Cody's side, offering her beloved a chance not to suffer in misery alone in the dark.

There was nothing more that could be done.

* * *

**I have a feeling lots of people are hating me right now. I assure you that the story is far from over! There is still plenty in store for Courtney, Cody, and Duncan! Just to make it clear, Sierra and Cody voted for Heather, Courtney for Alejandro, and Heather, Alejandro, and Duncan voted for Courtney. I hope this chapter was well worth the wait for you loyal readers. Please read and review!**


	7. Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Notes: Well, sorry for the long wait ladies and gentle-readers. I wanted to wait until I was done with my spring semester of college and back home before starting to write the seventh chapter of the story. There won't be too many more waits left after this since there's only three more chapters left in this story. I know that only ten chapter seems a tad bit short for a story that's supposed to cover an entire season, but remember that "Candy for Your Thoughts" was originally only supposed to be a one chapter story. I'm happy that I managed to stretch it out as far as I did, plus since most of the chapters are close to forty pages long so, if you think about it, this fanfiction could be the length of a full book if I printed it all out, hehe.**

**Anyway, a lot of reviewers have addressed me with complaints about Sierra and the match-making quiz she took. Perhaps I should have been a little clearer, but the match-making quiz IS NOT the sole reason Sierra was attracted to Cody. However, obsessions have to start from some point and I believe that a match-making quiz was what got Sierra to first take notice of Cody. It was the starting point of the obsession. After that she probably rewatched all the episodes and started discovering real reasons why Cody is such an attracting person. If it offers any consolation, know that Sierra really steps up and shines in this chapter.**

**I would also like to note to the readers that besides college and finals, one of the other reasons this chapter is much later than the others is solely because it was one of the most difficult to write. Unlike the rest of the chapters, I did not have a clear idea of how this chapter was going to go. The only scene I had planned out was the last scenes of the chapter, but I did not know what to write to get from point A to point B. This might be due to the fact that I have not watched the African episode of World Tour. Why? Simply because by the time the episode aired I was sick of the direction the series was going. My attitude was "Screw it! I'm going to watch Dragonball Z Abridged instead!" And I did. I have no regrets.**

**Also, the song of this chapter gave me a world of trouble. It is solely because of my dear friend and reviewer "LuckyNumber18" that this chapter has its song. I had written several different songs to use for this chapter, but none of them quite worked like the one Lucky started for me. Thank you again my faithful friend!**

**Anywho, that author's note has lasted long enough! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The atmosphere in first class was a melancholy one. Usually, the first class hold held an air of celebration, but this morning there was absolutely nothing to celebrate- not for the two sole occupants of the high-class compartments. Though both Sierra and Cody had escaped elimination from the game, the victory felt like a hollow one.

Cody had lost the girl that had captured his heart…and Sierra was forced to watch her beloved suffer because of it.

It was during the late hours of the previous night that Sierra finally managed to gently prod Cody into joining her in First Class. Sierra felt that the economy section was clearly not an option with the foul company it offered.

Cody hardly put up a fight. He didn't do much of anything but sit and stare out the window with dull blue eyes, lost in his own bleak thoughts of Courtney, Duncan, and the whole game. Sierra tried to start up a conversation with Cody, but her words fell muddled and foreign to his ears. He soon got tired of listening.

When the black skies had slowly shifted to the soft grays of dawn, Cody tried to clear his mind by messing around with his deck of cards. He listlessly flipped card after card from the deck, arranging them into neat rows on top the pull-out table in front of his seat. There was no game in mind, only a course of distraction from the guilt and pain he feels.

It doesn't work. The cards only reminded Cody of the cards games he had played with Courtney. The dull pain in his chest intensified the moment he notices the black Queen of Hearts missing her twin. Cody squeezed his eyes shut against the inner agony and tossed the card away.

The tossed card floated like a dying autumn leaf in front of Sierra.

Sierra picked up the card and stared from it to Cody's slumped, forlorn figure. A day before, Sierra would have relished the idea of Courtney being voted off. After all, the bossy brunette had been one to steal her crush's affections. Now that Courtney was permanently gone from the game, Sierra had the chance of a lifetime to actually spend time alone with Cody.

However, this pitiful creature was a shell of the Cody Sierra so desperately loved. It hurt so much to see Cody grieving over Courtney's absence. Cody shouldn't have his mind so focused on Courtney when there was still so much left competition left in the game. Sierra tried to her hardest to shift Cody out of his disconsolate state.

The purple-haired girl pasted a forced smile on her face and stepped over to the pitiful boy.

"Goo…" Sierra started to say 'good morning', but that hardly seemed appropriate a greeting. "…er… morning, Cody!"

Cody made no gesture of hearing the greeting. He continued to flip cards from his deck in an almost robotic manner.

Sierra's smile faltered slightly at cold shoulder, but the girl hunched her shoulders and continued on with the determination of a soldier.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry. How about you?" She asked pleasantly, slightly angling her purple head towards Cody.

He responded with the vocal enthusiasm of a flower pot.

Sierra tutted like a mother hen. "Now, now, I will not take no for an answer! If I recall, you haven't had dinner last night! I will not allow my sweet Codikins to go on skipping two meals!" She clapped her hands and an airline assistant quickly wheeled in a plate of steaming hot pancakes. "After all…" Sierra noted with a smile as the assistant departed, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Sierra jabbed a fork into the syrup-covered dish and held a single pancake up to Cody's downcast face.

"Come on!" She cooed, waving the pancake so that drops of syrup flung everywhere. "I know for a fact that chocolate-chip pancakes are your absolute favorite breakfast food! You eat a stack of them for breakfast on all your most important days! Like your birthday…on Christmas…the day you get a new haircut…."

"Chocolate was Courtney's favorite…" Cody spoke so softly that Sierra almost missed what he said.

Sierra's own appetite immediately vanished. "Um…on second thought, who needs breakfast? Brunch is _so_ much better!" Sierra said, smiling as she tossed the dish of chocolate-chip pancakes aside. "How about we talk? Or think of strategies on how to beat those awful meanies down in the economy section?" Sierra suggested.

Cody gave a sad sigh. "Courtney loved to strategize…"

Sierra bit her bottom lip, thinking hard. "Would you like to play a card game instead?" she asked, spying the cards.

"Courtney sucked at card games…" said Cody wistfully.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"Courtney, if you can hear me in whatever place you've landed…probably somewhere in Beijing- and if so, say hello to my Aunt Mei-Mei!- I demand that you GET OUT OF CODY'S HEAD!" Sierra shrieked into the camera.

_**End of Confessional**_

* * *

This would not do…this would not do at all. Having Cody win the competition was Sierra's primary goal now. She did not care much for herself winning- the sole reason she had entered that game in the first place was to be close to Cody. But Cody's moping wasn't going to help him any in the game especially if he was Heather, Alejandro, and Duncan's next target. Sierra would do everything in her power to help her beloved Cody, but to win he have to help himself too.

Sierra dropped the facade of cheer. A hint of desperation was in her voice as she spoke to Cody. "Cody, I know that you're still very upset about Courtney being voted off, but you can't keep this up. Don't you want to stay in the game?"

Cody turned away from Sierra, face pinched up with pain. "No, I don't."

"WHAT?" Sierra made a sound similar to a parrot being stepped on.

"Courtney was the one meant to win and I…I ruined her chance." Cody's shoulders sagged as if physically weighed down by guilt. Sierra grabbed them and whirled Cody around so that he was face to face with her.

"No." Sierra's voice held a furious, unyielding tone. "Cody it. Is. Not. Your. Fault! You are the most honest, compassionate, handsome, cool, kind, noble, cute, utterly adorable, super-fantastic-romantic-amazing- "

"I'm very flattered, but is there a point to this?" Cody asked.

Sierra realized that she was rambling. "Oh yeah, your depression…forgot. Sorry sweety!" she apologized with a tight hug and a smile.

Cody hung his head over her shoulder with a sigh. Perhaps he should pull an Izzy and just find a parachute and jump off…

"As I was saying," Sierra continued, "It was those three who voted Courtney off, especially that nasty Duncan!" The fangirl curled her hands into fists and shook them angrily with a growl. "Ooh, that delinquent has moved up to number two on my list of Most Horrible Total Drama Contestants on my blog site…and all the way down to number 20 on my list of favorite contestants!"

"But it was because of me that Duncan managed to stay on!" Cody argued in distressed tone. "I was the idiot that was convinced that Duncan still liked Courtney. I voted for Heather thinking that Courtney would be safe…" He gave his head a savage shake. "I should have never trusted that two-faced jerk!"

"Then why did you break up with Courtney so that she could be with him?" Sierra asked.

"Because I honestly thought Duncan _had_ changed." Cody said.

"But that's still no reason to break up with Courtney." Sierra pointed out, still not understanding. "Even if he had stopped being a meanie, that doesn't change the fact that he still cheated on her in the first place."

"Yeah…but it also doesn't change that fact that Courtney still_ liked_ him." Cody said in bitter tones. He looked at Sierra with blue eyes full of despair. "If Duncan had truly changed for the better, then how could I have ever competed with him over Courtney? She would have gone back to him eventually." Cody sighed and looked down at his knees. "Choosing between me and Duncan is no contest."

"Well, I would never choose Duncan over you." Sierra sniffed haughtily.

"Yeah, I know." Cody sounded more disappointed than assured by her statement.

"You don't know _for sure_ that Courtney would have gone back to Duncan if you hadn't broken up with her." Sierra stated, hoping to brighten his spirit and raise his self-esteem.

"No, but it's too late now." Cody sadly said. "I failed her and now she'll probably never consider getting back with me."

"Only if you sit around and do nothing! What would Courtney say if she saw you moping around like this?" Sierra proclaimed, throwing her hands up for emphasis. "It's your duty to reclaim the honor of your love and yourself by defeating all the vile villains and one villainess left in the game! You have hundreds of fans that are clinging to their seats watching and praying for you win the game! Would you dare disappoint them?"

As Sierra spoke, Cody had been slowly focusing his attention on her. Now he said with a shake of head, "How can I win? Some of the best players from this season and the other seasons are still on!"

"Yes, true." Sierra confirmed. "But none of them have as solid of an alliance as you do! With me! I'll help you every step of the way!"

As improbable as the idea of winning seemed, it was so tempting…so incredible to think about…that Cody found himself listening to Sierra, half hoping that what she was saying could perhaps be true.

"Do you really thing we can beat them?" Cody asked, his blue eyes starting to light up for the first time since Courtney's elimination.

"Just ask all your fans!" Sierra said with a grin. She then frowned. "Well…I mean ask them once we have a laptop again. But by that time you'll have won!"

Cody couldn't help but brighten up at Sierra's enthusiasm. Perhaps he could win. Perhaps he and Courtney could get back together again.

After all, Courtney had always been a fan of winners.

* * *

"Welcome, fellow globe-trotters, to the world famous Serengeti, one of Africa's largest national parks and game reserves." Chris theatrically announced with arms spread out wide.

The contestants all gave low giggles and chuckles at Chris's newest appearance.

"Dude, did you _shave _your head?" Duncan asked, laughing mockingly.

Chris glared. "It's just a bald cap!"

Bald cap or not, Chris was definitely dressed in most of his most unusual attires of the season. In honor of the exotic location, the host had decked out in traditional Tanzanian robes that were colored a deep red. Bracelets of colorful stones adored his wrists and Chris's head indeed looked shaved.

The next couple challenges of Total Drama World Tour were going to take place in the African country of Tanzania, where the famous wildlife preserve Serengeti was partially located in. Despite still feeling down-hearted about Courtney, Cody could not help but feel a slight tingle of excitement as he gazed around at the vast grasslands. Even at a great distance, herds of various large animals could easily be seen. Once or twice, Cody could have sworn that he'd heard the trumpet-like call of an elephant. He just wished Courtney was here to see such fabulous sights too…

Chris took a deep refreshing breath and sighed. "Ah, Africa! Kids, take a good, long whiff of it."

"All I smell is elephant crap." Heather muttered.

"Enjoy the experience of it, contestants!" Chris happily continued, ignoring Heather's smart ass remark. "Cause it's the only place in the world where literally everything you touch has the tendency to kill you."

As the very country itself wanted to make a point, just a short distance away from the Canadian group, a male lion stalked over to a river's edge and was about to take a drink. However, before the giant yellow feline could do so, a large crocodile leaped from the water, bit the lion, and dragged it under. A moment later, the crocodile resurfaced and let out a satisfied burp. Then a hippo emerged and swallowed the crocodile whole in one gulp. Then a tiny mosquito landed on the hippo's giant butt and bit down. A second later, the hippo succumbed to a rapidly spread disease (which turned it pink with yellow spots) and died. It floated to the top of the river, belly in the air like a dead goldfish.

After watching the entire gruesome scene, Chris wiped away a tear. "The circle of life," he said, sounding emotionally moved, "Isn't it a beautiful thing?"

The contestants could only stare, each looking quite appalled and freaked out by what they had just witnessed.

"Wow, the circle of life looks a _lot _less disturbing in Disney movies." Sierra finally said.

Alejandro crossed his arms over his broad chest. "So tell us, what is the challenge for today?" he asked impatiently.

"I think you mean to ask, what are the _challenges_ of the day are." Chris cheekily corrected. "There will be two challenges today!"

"_Which means twice the pain."_ Cody thought mournfully. In China, only one challenge was bad enough. He lost count of all the times he had almost been killed!

"And we'll start as soon as _SOMEBODY_," Chris snapped, beady eyes glinting in Chef's direction, "starts setting everything up!"

Chef shook his large head, clucking dismissively. "No can do! Today, I'm taking advantage of my one vacation day!"

"VACATION DAY?" Chris spluttered. "Those are saved until _AFTER _the season is over! You can't just pull a stunt like that in the middle of the game!"

"Oh yes I can!" Chef smugly said. He raised up his arms and spread them wide as he joyfully cried, "This is the land of my ancestors!"

"Don't say that too loud or you'll insult the natives." Duncan snidely remarked.

"And as the land of my brothers and sisters," Chef continued, "I want to take in the full experience of enjoying it by fulfilling my dream of becoming a true warrior of Africa!"

Without any further ado, Chef ripped off his clothes.

The teens, as well as Chris, all made noises of horrors and hastily covered their eyes. "Children, cover your eyes!" Chris wailed.

Thankfully, Chef was not fully nude. He was merely clothed in traditional warrior attire. Though his greatly muscled chest was bare of anything but several tattoos, Chef was wearing a red loincloth and had several bands of colored feathers (mostly a variety of reds and golds) on his arms and legs. Chef had also managed to pull out a wooden spear from out of nowhere.

Seeing that it was safe to look, Chris uncovered his eyes and looked at Chef and his wardrobe with obvious distaste. "Oh, and how you going about to fulfill this dream?" the host asked with a slight sneer.

"By capturing the most dangerous animal in all of Africa!" Chef pulled out a paper that had a poorly drawn giant crocodile on it.

"GUSTAVE!" he proclaimed loudly and complete with dramatic background music.

None of the teens or Chris looked very much impressed.

Cody stared at the picture and scratched his chestnut hair, voicing out loud, "Who's Gustave?"

Instead of Chef, it was Alejandro that answered, "It's a Nile crocodile that's grown to an incredible size and is world famous for its killer instinct. It's supposedly consumed 300 people."

"And I'm going to catch it!" Chef proudly proclaimed. "Later fools!" The chef raised up his spear and, with every eye watching him, ran off into the savannah.

A couple of rather awkward moments passed in which all were silent. Finally, Chris sighed, took out a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it.

"Hey, can I get a couple of interns to help set up? Oh, and start typing up a help wanted ad for a new cook. Something tells me we're going to need it."

* * *

About half an hour later, the setup for the first challenge of the day was ready to go. In a dirt-covered clearing free of any tall grasses or bush trees, three interns (quite the nervous looking bunch) had drawn up three large circles on the ground with white chalk. Sandbags surrounded the borders of the white-chalk ring.

As the first challenge was being set up, the contestants had waited on the sidelines. Cody naturally stuck close with Sierra, the only person he was on good terms with in the competition. Heather and Alejandro hung close as well, though by this time many were growing well aware of the attraction between the two. Duncan hung away from everyone.

Cody, for the most part, had tried to stay as far away from Duncan as possible all day. Since Courtney's elimination, Duncan had grown increasingly cocky and took pleasure in voicing out loud how much better everything was now that Courtney was off the plane, especially when Cody was present. Duncan made no secret in letting everyone know that he was pleased that Courtney was gone.

"Someone hasn't been getting a lot of sleep." Sierra quietly observed.

Confused, Cody took a closer look at Duncan and, for the first time, noticed dark rings under Duncan's eyes. Had Duncan been awake all night as well?

"_Probably celebrating Courtney's elimination…"_ Cody bitterly thought.

Uncharacteristic anger bubbled up in Cody at the thought of Duncan. He gritted his teeth and focused his thoughts on Chris, who was about to explain the first challenge.

"In the last challenge, you guys got lazy and made poor little animals do all the work. At least," Chris added with a grumble, "That's what PETA repeatedly told me in their complaints." He clapped his hands together and said in brighter tones, "So for this challenge, you guys are going to get down and dirty the old fashion way!"

The host gestured towards the circular rings of chalk.

"WITH WRESTLING!"

Heather cocked a skeptical brow. "Wrestling?"

"Yes," Chris confirmed with a Cheshire grin, "Wrestling…_Laamb_ wrestling to be exact. For hundreds of years, wrestling has been used by the warriors of African tribes to solve village disputes, win honor, and to court the ladies." Chris added with a wink to the boys.

Alejandro's gaze shifted towards Heather and he smirked when Heather looked away with a scowl.

"But a pathetic bunch like yourselves," Chris continued, "You will be wrestling for an advantage in the next part of the African challenge."

Chris launched into an explanation of the rules.

"The rules are simple; I randomly draw names to see who wrestles with who. In order to win a match, you'll have to either get your opponent out of the ring, on all fours or in the air, or beat them down so hard that they call 'uncle' in order to win. Easy as pie right?"

Cody wasn't so sure. He eyed Duncan and Alejandro and felt his stomach start to drop. His chances of winning would not be too good if pit against either of them.

Duncan, on the contrary, felt a trill of savage excitement. He was hoping to give Cody a pounding for scheming with Courtney.

Chris pulled out a reed woven basket that had little pieces of paper in it and started to pull out names.

"One couple that will fight will be Cody and Heather." He said.

Heather sent a deadly glare the scrawny boy's way. Cody groaned at the prospect.

"Then there's Duncan and Sierra…"

"What about me?" Alejandro asked. "There's no other contestants."

Chris grinned. "Aw, don't worry. You get to wrestle with Cupcake."

"….Cupcake?"

A ferocious roar rattled the air. A jittery looking intern pushed forward a large, iron barred cage towards one of the rings. Inside the cage was a fully grown male lion.

Chris gestured towards the large wild feline.

"Meet Cupcake!"

"You want me…to wrestle…a lion…" Alejandro squeaked, looking quite faint.

Chris shrugged. "What? I thought you'd be happy. In Japan you said you wanted to be a lion tamer."

Alejandro cursed his big, silver-tongued mouth.

Despite Alejandro's extreme reluctance to participate, Chris soon herded all the contestants into their correct positions for the challenge to begin. On each ring, two opponents faced each other on the opposite ends. Since it was wrestling, all the boys were shirtless and everyone was shoeless.

Cody stared at Duncan and Alejandro's more muscular build and then at his own scrawny self. He tried to puff out his chest, but it made little different. The poor boy finally just glared at them with envy and pouted.

The blonde, jittery intern named Billy was standing beside Chris with a djembe, type of African drum, in front of him. Chris slapped a palm down on the djembe's rawhide drumhead to get everyone's attention.

"Now before we start the match," Chris said, "we shall perform the sacred act of bowing in respect to your opponent as a sign of respect like so." Chris placed a fist in the palm of his hand and gave a short, but formal bow.

"You're only supposed to do that in martial art matches." Alejandro pointed out. He jumped back when Cupcake the lion took a swipe at him.

"Once again," Chris replied with an annoyed frown. "People complained that I did not make last episode's challenge Chinese enough. '_Ooh, where's the martial arts?' 'Where's all the kimonos?' 'Where's the karate-chopping pandas?' _Hopefully, this will make up for it."

"Then won't the wrestling fans complain after this episode?" Sierra asked.

"SHUT UP AND BOW TO YOUR PARTNER!"

"I don't bow to anyone." Duncan muttered stubbornly. However, the delinquent did jerk his head at Sierra in what seemed like a nod. Sierra did the bow, but glared that delinquent all the while. Of all the contestants, only Alejandro failed to bow to his opponent. Showing your neck to a lion wasn't really the smartest thing to do.

Looking satisfied, Chris raised his hand, "Ready…set….WRESTLE!" The host brought his hand down, signaling for the challenge to begin.

Billy the intern started to beat down on the djembe drum, creating a rapid, but steady beat, for the contestants to fight to.

Heather wasted no time. Grey eyes narrowed, Heather gave a cat-like hiss and lounged at Cody.

With a fearful squeak, Cody swiftly ducked and scampered out of Heather's way. Heather was almost overbalanced by Cody's hasty retreat.

"Fight me like a man!" Heather spat, taking a swing at Cody which he again ducked.

"I'm not going to hit a girl!" Cody rebuked. Not to mention Courtney would probably kill him if he got anywhere close to Heather's boobs…

Duncan, on the other hand, had no qualms about wrestling with Sierra. He and Sierra circled one another. Duncan flexed his muscles and scowled threateningly at the taller girl.

"I got beat by a girl once, and I'm not letting it happen again!" Duncan warned. The memory of his wrestling match with Courtney in season two still stung him.

"Well, I'm not going to let you win this either!" Sierra spat. She stood up straight and tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Now, if Courtney was here what would she do?..." she pondered, thinking back on all the episodes she had watched.

While Sierra was distracted, Duncan took the opportunity to leap forward, hoping to push Sierra out of the ring. But before he could touch her, Sierra's eyes grew bright.

"Oh!" She proclaimed. "Now I remember!"

Sierra swung her leg back and kicked Duncan right in the groin.

The delinquent fell to his knees, holding his stinging kiwis. With eyes watering, Duncan croaked out in a strangled voice. _"U-Uncle!"_

Meanwhile, Alejandro was actually trying to crawl out of his ring, but Cupcake the lion kept dragging the teen back in for more damage.

Cody was still ducking and dodging away from Heather's strikes. The girl was growing more and more frustrated with each miss.

"HOLD STILL!" She snarled, aiming her fist to Cody's nose. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Heather ran close to Cody and threw an arm to box Cody's left ear. As expected, Cody started to move toward his right to evade the blow. However, at the last minute, Heather faked the blow, and actually kicked her right leg out and swung it around Cody's heels. The boy was knocked off his feet and fell with a loud 'thump' on the ground. His left hand was outside of the white line.

Chris called a halt. The drums grew silent.

"Let's see how well you guys have done." Chris announced. The handsome host strolled over to the wrestling rings, looking each teen up and down while critiquing and tutting in bemusement.

"Well, we have one person out of bounds," Chris said, nodding at Cody, "one that's called 'Uncle'," he added gesturing towards Duncan's kneeling and groaning form, "And…" Chris stopped at the ring where Alejandro and the lion had been wrestling.

Chris stared at the scene for several seconds, blinked, and then laughed. "And one that's been knocked off his feet! Haha!"

Alejandro, lying on his stomach on the ground, glared up the chuckling host while the large lion sat on Ale's back, busily gnawing on his rattlesnake-skinned boots.

"So that means," Chris continued, "Heather and Sierra are the winners!"

The two girls cheered while the boys groaned and grumbled.

* * *

The grand prize for winning came as a shock for all of the teens. Both Sierra and Heather stared at the little, black pellets that Chris had dumped into their hands.

"Are these bullets?" Sierra cautiously asked.

"Relax," Chris said. "They're just tranquilizer bullets- worse they can do is paralyze a person for a couple of hours. Both you and Heather, as the winners, get ten bullets each. Everyone else gets just five."

An intern started to pass out paintball guns to each contestant.

"But what are we shooting for?" asked Heather.

"Big game!" Chris said. He walked over a cage that was covered with a white cloth. The teens stared in alarm when the cage started to rattle. "But not just any big game…"

He whipped the white cloth off and every contestant gasped in a mix of horror and shock.

Inside the cage was Ezekiel the stowaway. None besides Courtney had seen Zekey since leaving London so all of them were deeply surprised by how feral-like the former contestant had become. Besides his tattered pants and wool cap, the pimpled teen wore no clothes. His brown hair was matted and dirty; dirt and grime covered his body and vented a rancid smell. Worst of all was how skinny the poor boy was. They could count each rib sticking out.

At the sight of the contestant, Ezekiel pressed his face against the bars and snarled, baring his teeth like a dog. His grey eyes glared most hatefully at Heather, Alejandro, and Duncan. Sierra and Cody were ignored.

"Sad sight, ain't it?" Chris said, shaking his head with pity. "Lack of nutrition, light, and communication does that to a person. You'll all look like this in senior year of college."

Cody stared at his deranged friend and shuddered. "Poor Zekey." He muttered sympathetically. The poor guy had only wanted to stay in the game.

"Don't feel too sorry for him." Chris warned. "Zekey here is going to be the only thing keeping you from being eliminated. Whoever manages to shoot Zekey and bring him back to the plane first wins immunity."

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Sierra asked, raising her hand.

"Like I said before, he'll only be paralyzed. He won't be hurt the slightest in this challenge." Chris's black eyes twinkled with humor. "But I can't say the same for the rest of you. Africa is full of surprises!"

With that said, Chris opened the door of the cage and Ezekiel sprung out, racing past the contestants and disappearing into the grasslands.

"Let the hunt begin!"

* * *

Duncan was the last to leave for Zekey. He watched the rest of his fellow teens leave before going off in a different direction from the rest. The mohawked delinquent stifled a yawn as he walked through the sea of golden grass. The grasslands of the Serengeti were truly a sight to behold. Whenever the wind blew, the grass rippled as if the land itself was breathing. Duncan only wished he could enjoy it more.

Sleep had not come to him well the previous night. Booting Courtney out had not been as satisfying as he had hoped it would be though there was no way he'd ever let anyone believe it. The sting of her betrayal was still sore in his heart. Whenever Duncan had managed to fall into a fitful sleep, his mind was plagued by nightmares of the most horrible kind. They were all the same- an endless, horrible cycle of nasty hell-like dingos, evil giant rattlesnakes, and burning fire. Sometimes the rattlesnake would have Alejandro's voice and then switch to Courtney's voice and then switch back. But no matter what voice they possessed, the vile serpents were as terrible as ever.

After the fifth nightmare, Duncan had forsaken sleep and dragged himself into the cargo hold with only Mohawk as company. The dog was well hidden among the crates and was Duncan's only comfort at the moment.

"Mohawk would be really useful right now." The delinquent mused. "With Zekey stinking as bad as he does, Mohawk would have no trouble tracking that idiot down."

For a moment Duncan wondered what Courtney's course of action would be in tracking Zekey, but then he remembered her betrayal and scowled at himself. He did not need any help her.

"As if she'd give it without a price." He growled, ignoring the stab of pain in his heart.

Alone and broken in more ways than one, Duncan continued onwards without a second glance.

* * *

In unspoken agreement, Cody and Sierra choose to dash after Zekey in one direction while the rest of the contestants spread out elsewhere. Cody was not sure if he and Sierra were on the right track, but anywhere was a good way to start.

"Ezekiel's kind of your friend." Sierra said, "Do you think he'll let you catch him with any trouble?"

Cody shook his head. "I'm not sure. Right now his mind doesn't seem to be all the way there. Courtney told me that she's spoken with him a few times on the plane, but there's no telling if he'll be as social with me."

"Well, then, where do you think Ezekiel would be?" Sierra asked.

Cody thought for a second. "Well…" he slowly mused, "he did look pretty hungry. Perhaps he'd go someplace where there's some kind of food."

"That's a genius idea!" Sierra gushed, batting her eyes and fawning over Cody. Then she frowned. "Er….but where do you find food in the middle of the Serengeti?"

Cody was at a lost with that question. He was an intelligent boy, but he wasn't a nature expert. However, after a couple of minutes of walking in silence, Cody spotted an answer.

"Look over there!" Cody pointed out. Not but a short walk away in a cluster of gangly trees, a couple of giraffes were grazing on the leaves in the tree. Hanging from the branches were purple-colored fruits.

Cody and Sierra raced down towards the trees and looked around, but besides the giraffes, no other creatures were there. Cody looked crestfallen, but Sierra had an idea.

"Okay, so what if Zekey isn't here? Maybe he just hasn't found the tree yet." Sierra said, "But maybe we can pick the fruits and lure Zekey to us!"

Cody stared at Sierra in surprised. "You know…" he said, starting to smile, "That's not a bad idea, Sierra."

The purple-haired girl beamed with pride at the compliment. She rushed forward to help the short boy get the fruits. "Here! Let me give you a boost!"

After a few moments of awkward repositioning and cooperation, Cody found himself hoisted up on Sierra's shoulders. Even with Sierra's tall height combined with his own, Cody barely managed to reach and grab hold to the purple fruits on the lowest branches. The giraffes stared down at the human boy with expressions of great disdain.

"What?" Cody mumbled to the peeved-looking giraffes. "You guys weren't eating them!"

One giraffes gave an almost snob-like sniff and turned away to continue eating the leaves of the tree.

Cody stuck his tongue out at the giraffe before focusing back on gathering the fruits. He already had a large bundle nestled in his arms. The tip of his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he reached for a rather plump specimen. "Come to papa…"

All of the sudden, a large baboon leapt down on the branch in front of Cody and screeched viciously in the boy's face.

"WHOA!" Cody gave a gasp of fright and almost toppled off Sierra's shoulders. Luckily, none of the fruits fell out of his arms. He stared in shock at the species of animal now growling at him.

It was a baboon…and a rather vicious one at that. It had long, yellow-brown fur and a wrinkly dog-like snout below two mean, orange eyes. Its black lips were curled to reveal the tips of two razor-sharp fangs.

Cody gulped, but then remembered that he had faced worst creatures before and put on a scowling face. "Go away!" he said in a stern voice.

The baboon did not move. Its orange eyes stared hungrily at the fruits in Cody's arms.

"No!" Cody said, hugging the fruits close to his chest and glaring at the primate. "You can't have them! Go get your own!" Cody would not let a stupid baboon get in his way of winning for Courtney.

Unfortunately, Cody did not know that the fruit he held in his hands were Jackalberries and though giraffes had no taste for them, the berries were a favorite of baboons…

…And baboons did not give up food very easily.

The baboon gave an angrily screech and immediately several others fell down from the higher branches of the tree. They clambered on top of Cody, pulling his hair and trying to tug the jackalberries out of the human boy's grip.

Sierra felt Cody thrashing around and heard his mumbled screams. She glanced up to see what the racket was and gasped, dark eyes wide. "CODY!" In her shock, she accidentally loosened her grip on Cody's legs and the boy was sent tumbling to the ground.

The baboons scattered off the human. Sierra rushed to Cody's side and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

Cody rubbed his aching head. "Yeah...I think so…" A jolt of alarm went through Cody when he felt wetness on the front of his shirt and saw red. However, it was only jackalberries that had been squashed during the fall.

The baboons smelled the scent of fruit clinging to Cody and, before anyone could act, ran up to the bewildered boy, hoisted him up on their tiny shoulders, and, together as a troop, ran away, carrying Cody with him.

Sierra set off after them, waving her gun at them and shouting. "GIVE HIM BACK YOU THIEVES!"

As the troop retreated, Cody struggled to get out of their grasp. "Let me go! I'm not a fruit!"

The baboons didn't listen.

Thinking quickly, Cody took his gun and aimed it at one of the primates holding him. He took aim and shot it. The baboon let out a surprised shriek before it fell to the ground, completely immobilized. Cody was tipped over and rolled away into a clump of tall grass, shielding him from view.

Not noticing that their captive was gone, the baboon troop obliviously ran on with Sierra chasing after them.

Cody regained his senses and hastily stood up, waving his arms wildly. "Sierra! I'm right here! SI-ER-R_AAAA_!"

The girl was too far to hear and she, along with the baboon troop, was soon out of the sight.

Cody's shoulders hung low with the realization that he was now entirely on his own now. With a grimace, Cody kicked at the ground and slapped a palm over his face.

"Great…just great…" Cody muttered to himself, "I missed up…again…._Argh!" _Cody threw back his head and let out a deep noise of pent up frustration. He began to pace back and forth, muttering to himself.

"If Courtney was here this challenge would be in the bag." He knelt down and stared gloomily at the ground, chin resting the palm of his hand. "She wouldn't have been mistaken for a fruit and kidnapped by baboons." He bowed his head and sighed, whispering, "I need you, Court. I wouldn't have gotten through half of the challenges in game without your help."

At that moment, a familiar chime rang out.

"….Why can't you stay broken?" Cody flatly asked with a deadpan glare.

The chime, wherever it was, made no answer.

Cody bowed his head and sighed. In a soft, sad voice, the boy began to sang, _**"How can I get you off my mind? There's no promise the future will be kind." **_Cody brushed his hand over the bark of a knobby tree. In one of the branches above him, there hung the woven nest of a pair of yellow weaver birds. Cody watched them with a lonesome heart.

"_**I wanna win, but I gotta decide…"**_ he sang as one bird flew leaving the other behind, _**"Will it all be worth it if I have to leave you behind?"**_

A distance away, Duncan was about to cross a small creek. Shouldering his paint gun, the delinquent started to hop from stone to stone across the water's surface. As he jumped, he sang as well.

"_**I've got no idea what tomorrow holds."**_ The delinquent sang, thinking about the secret conversation about Courtney that he had overheard between Ale and Heather. _**"There are new twists and traps as this journey unfolds."**_

As Sierra sang herself as she tracked down the Mandrill baboons that had kidnapped Cody through the tall, golden grass. "_**I'm chasing down all of my dreams,"**_ she sang, hugging her gun close. _**"But when my story is all told…."**_

Unknownst to one another, the three each sang out loud in distressed voices.

"_**Is a happy ending what it'll be?"**_

Cody trekked onwards, head down and following a small well-worn dirt path. He did not notice Ezekiel following him sneakily from behind, jumping from bush to bush and observing his every movement. "

"_**I've traveled far…and kept up a long, good fight."**_ Cody sang. He jumped on top of a small boulder and then slid down a short hill, singing. _**"But in the end, how do you know what path is right?"**_

Duncan stood up straight and stared up in the ever-stretching blue sky, singing, _**"Why is it, instead of stars, I see your face in the sky?"**_ Duncan jerked his face away and, remembering the conversation between Ale and Heather, singing bitterly, _**"How can it be? That all I've thought of you was a lie!"**_

"I've tried so hard," Sierra sang, walking and recalling all of her failed attempts in becoming Cody's girlfriend, only to beaten by Courtney. _**"But now it seemed I've run out of time…"**_

The three sang together but still separate, _**"Oh, why, oh why, can't I get you out of my mind?"**_

Cody started to walk up a steep, grassy hill and singing, _**"Can I win it for both of us in the end?"**_

Duncan, meanwhile, was leaving the river's side and returning to a grassy clearing. _**"Was it all really all just a game of pretend?"**_

_**"Can I really be happy just being his friend?"**_ asked Sierra, climbing up a pile of large, grey boulders.

"_**Will our nightmares vanish in time?"**_

Cody reached the top of the hill. A cool, soft wind through his light brown hair, brush up his long bangs. Alone, Cody softly sang, _**"Oh why, oh why, can't I get you off my…miiind?"**_

As the last note hung in the air, Cody took an awkward step and tripped. With a gasp and squeal, the poor boy fell head over heels down the steep hill. He only came to a halt once he crashed into something.

And that something was Duncan.

Duncan, who had been walking at the bottom, was flung to the ground when Cody rammed into his side. Both boys laid dazed in the dusty ground before finally finding their senses again. They stared across the clearing in shock at who was staring back.

"_YOU_!" Duncan snarled, eyes flashing.

"You know," Cody said, resting his chin on his elbow and rolling his blue eyes, "If you had listened back in China, you'd know that I, believe it or not, _do_ have a name."

Duncan rolled onto his feet, standing crouched and leering at Cody with hostility. Cody eased onto his feet, picked up his gun, and held up a hand in peace.

"Look," Cody said, fighting to keep his voice calm and steady. "Sorry I ran…er….fell…into you. You hate me and I hate you. I totally get that. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way to win the challenge." Cody walked away at brisk pace, hoping to get back to the challenge without any confrontation.

Duncan watched the scrawny boy walk away with a nasty sneer starting to curl his lips. "You know," he called out to Cody. "I never that Courtney hated me when I cheated on her, but I never imagined she hated me so much that she'd actually be willing to team up with pathetic, spineless coward like you!"

Cody stopped in his tracks.

"Then again, Courtney was always one to take me by surprise." Duncan continued, smirking at Cody's still and silent form. He swaggered closer to the skinny boy, deeply enjoying himself. "For example, I never knew she could sing like she's done this season. Oh, and I never imagined I'd ever see her expertly ride an emu like she did in Australia. That was actually a work of beauty." Duncan edged even closer.

"But you what totally blew my mind this season?" the mohawked boy asked. Duncan's teal eyes turned cold and voice became hard with undisguised hatred as he snarled.

"It was that Courtney became an even bigger _bitch _than I ever thought she could be!"

Throughout Duncan's tiny speech, Cody had started to loose focus on his surroundings. With the blood pounding in his ears rose to a defeating volume, drowning out all sound besides Duncan's voice. Cody did not feel his teeth grinding against each other; nor was he aware of his right hand slowly curling into a fist. Cody couldn't even remember pondering on the decision on either or not he should punch Duncan in the nose.

Either way, Cody did it.

And it felt good.

Duncan certainly hadn't expected an attack from Cody. The delinquent took the full blunt of the surprise attack and stumbled backwards, momentarily seeing an explosion of stars. Duncan shook his head, rapidly blinking in shock.

Wow…that had actually _hurt_. Really bad. His jaw was throbbing and Duncan could already feel an ugly bruise start to swell up.

But what surprised Duncan the most was not the fact that Cody had punched him (though that did come in as a rather painful shocker), but the look on the other boy's face disturbed Duncan the most. A smoldering fire seemed to blaze in the depths of Cody's blue eyes as he glared at Duncan, fists raised.

"That's enough!" Cody spat. "I won't let you talk about Courtney like that! I challenge you to a _laamb_ match! Right here, right now!"

Duncan rubbed his aching jaw. "You're kidding, right?" he sneered. The scrawny little wimp wouldn't last a second.

"What?" Cody challenged in mocking tones, "Is a pathetic, spineless coward too much for you to handle?"

Duncan slammed a fist into the palm of his hand and growled, "Guess, I forget to mention stupid as well." He rolled his broad shoulders and cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Prepare for a pounding."

Cody raised his arms in a defensive position, readying himself for probably the biggest beat down in history. But, for some lunatic reason, the boy did not feel scared. At last, he had a moment to prove himself as able a challenger as everyone else.

Courtney wasn't here anymore to win the challenges or to put Duncan back in his place.

But Cody was. And he was ready to step up to the challenge.

"Aren't you going to bow first?" Cody asked as Duncan began to stalk closer.

"I don't bow down to losers like you." The delinquent sneered.

Cody's blue eyes narrowed and the fire in them burned even brighter.

"Well, neither do I."

* * *

For the first hour or two of the hunt, Heather and Alejandro stuck close to each other, tracking down the feral Ezekiel and discussing future courses of action at the same time.

"Duncan should be the next target." Alejandro said, peeling his emerald eyes for any sign that Ezekiel had passed- a foot print, pieces of hair or clothing, or, god forbid, excrement. The teen had been hunting before so was rather adept at skill of tracking.

"Duncan?" Heather sounded surprised at the suggestion. "No way. Cody's the most obvious choice!"

"But _chica_, Duncan's a better player than Cody." Alejandro pointed out. "He's more of a danger to keep in."

"But Cody has an unbreakable alliance with Sierra!" Heather argued. "If we vote Duncan off, then those two will be on even playing ground with us. It's better if Sierra and Cody are separated."

"No alliance is unbreakable."

"It's less of an alliance and more of an weird, and extremely creepy obsession." Heather said. "Besides, we'll be killing two birds with one stone if we vote off Cody."

Alejandro raised a curious eyebrow. "Nicely phrased but do explain, _senorita_."

"Think about it! Sierra's goal in life is to be wherever Cody is! If Cody gets voted off, then I bet that Sierra will get herself voted off on purpose in the next challenge just to be with him!" Heather sounded pleased that she had managed to think so far ahead.

However, Alejandro did not seem too impressed. "Don't be upset if that little scene doesn't play out the way you expect it to."

Heather crossed her arms in ill-temper and huffed "What are you talking about?"

A large, rotten log was in the middle of their path. Alejandro nimbly jumped over it and said, "Well, think about it, if I was voted off, would you purposely get yourself eliminated just to be with me?"

Heather glared coldly at the handsome Latino. What kind of stupid question was that?

"Of course not!" She spat. "Would you?"

Alejandro offered a hand to help Heather climb over the log. "No, I wouldn't." After a moment's pause, he looked Heather in the eye and low voice, "Though if you were voted off, I would fight and compete twice as ruthlessly to make sure everyone that voted for you is eliminated."

Taken by surprise, Heather slipped off the log and was caught in Alejandro's arms. The villainous teens stared into each other faces and, for a single moment, felt their cruel, cold hearts melt.

Then Heather roughly shoved Alejandro away and, turning her back towards the smirking Latino, began to stalk off in a different direction.

"We're voting for Cody and that's that!" she barked in a vicious voice, hoping and praying that Alejandro had not caught sight of the pink blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

Alejandro watched her leave through content, half-lidded eyes. "Cody it is, then." He called to her. Turning back to the task on hand- finding that addle-minded wild boy. Alejandro was well assured that Heather could take care of herself.

An imprint in the ground close by caught Alejandro's attention. He wandered over to it and knelt down close, scrutinizing it. After a moment or two, Ale smirked. It was definitely a human foot print. Unless the rest of the contestants had decided to go bare-foot, it had to be Zekey.

He straightened up and looked around the grassy area through narrowed, searching eyes. "Now where can you be?" Alejandro pondered out loud.

A pebble suddenly flew by and hit Alejandro right in the temple. Alejandro gave a gasp of pain and shock, hand flying to the injured area.

A growl-like chuckle caught Alejandro's attention.

Zekey stood crouched like a wild ape on boulder a short distance away. His grey eyes held a feral gleam and his grin was positively wolf-like.

In an instant, Alejandro had his paintball gun up and aimed at the feral teen's head. "Don't take it personal, _una salvaje_." Alejandro said, green eyes glinting with a predator-like gleam. "It's just part of the hunt." With that, he pulled the trigger.

Unfortunately, Zekey was faster than Alejandro had expected. Quicker than a startled antelope, Ezekiel scampered away on all fours. The tranquilizer bullet bounced harmlessly off the boulder's stone surface.

Not one to be evaded so easily, Alejandro took chase, disappearing after the feral teen into the savannah bush.

Within minutes, the chase proved to be highly strenuous for Alejandro. Despite Ale being physically fit and athlete, Zekye was proving to be a different catch. To Alejandro's ever growing frustration, Zekey was an unusually canny victim. Whenever Alejandro got within shooting distance of the fleeing boy, Ezekiel, would suddenly duck behind the tall golden grass out of sight. After moments of silent creeping, Ezekiel would pop back up like a meerkat in a different location and dash off again.

After two missed shots, Alejandro quit firing. He had to save his eight tranquilizer bullets until Ezekiel was within perfect aim. If he could just get Zekey to stay still for a moment or two then he would have him.

Ezekiel darted off in another direction, disrupting some ostriches that scurried away.

A sense of wariness tingled through Alejandro. At first, Ezekiel's movements had seemed chaotic, but now they seemed more focused…more purposeful…

"It's almost like he's leading me somewhere." Alejandro murmured out loud. "Like a…"

The ground beneath Alejandro's feet suddenly dipped down to almost a precipice. With a cry of surprise, Alejandro tumbled down the vertical hill, landing in the most ungraceful heap at the bottom.

"…_trap_." He croaked.

Alejandro eased himself up gingerly onto his elbows. An enraged growl rumbled deep in his throat, but Ale quickly silenced it the moment he got a good look of his surroundings. His tan face paled and his pupils shrunk into tiny pinpoints with horror.

Lions….

An entire pride of lions….

All around him….

Ezekiel had led Alejandro literally into the lions' den. At least ten of the giant felines were lounging around in the sun, taking a snooze. Thankfully, Alejandro's fall had not awaken any.

"_Ahem." _

Alejandro's head jerked at the small, cough. He saw Ezekiel a fair distance away from the lion pride, staring straight at Alejandro. A chill went down Alejandro's spine at the sight of the devious smile on Ezekiel's face. The former home-schooled teen stood up and sucked in his scrawny chest with a deep breath.

Too choked up with horror to speak, Alejandro rapidly shook his head back and forth, begging the feral boy not to do what he was thinking of doing.

Alejandro's fear only made Ezekiel's grin grow bigger. Taking no notice to the Hispanic teen's frantic pleads, Ezekiel unleashed a loud belch into the air. It echoed all across the savannah.

One by one, the lions woke up with yellow eyes glaring and growls rumbling in their throats. And the first thing the felines saw was Alejandro.

Alejandro gulped in fear as the growling lioness all started to creep towards him with claws and fangs gleaming. The poor handsome teen held up his hands and tried to talk soothingly to the mostly female felines.

"Now, now, ladies, I'm sure we can talk this out. I happen to be a great fan of your smaller, domesticated cousins." Alejandro let out a loud, girlish scream as the felines pounced.

Amidst the lady-like screams and ferocious feline roars, Ezekiel managed to creep by unnoticed, snickering all the while.

That would teach that manipulating snake not to eliminate Zekey's primary source of food.

* * *

Unlike Alejandro, Heather wasn't really much of fan of the outdoors. She had never tracked down anything besides great sales at the local mall. She had also never hunted anything unless it was hunting down her younger brother Damien after he posted humiliating videos of her on the internet.

However, despite Heather's many disadvantages, there was still a million dollars at stake and there were few things that Heather would not do for a million dollars.

Tramping around in a zebra herd was not one of them.

"Here Zekey, Zekey Zekey." Heather called in a syrupy-sweet voice as she pushed her away through dozens of grazing zebras. She cocked the paintball gun. "Your friend Heather has a little treat for_ youuuu_!"

A zebra tail smacked her in the face. Heather let out an undignified shriek and batted it away, screeching, "Move you smelly animals! Out of my way before I make a designer's purse out of you…with a wallet to match!"

Heather pushed the last of the zebras out of the way and accidently tripped in a puddle of mud. The zebras had been grazing around a large watering hole. Several other herds of animals- including wildebeest, antelopes, and water buffalo- were gathered around as well.

Heather lifted herself up and aggressively wiped the slimy mud off her face. With teeth clenched in anger, she stood up and began to stalk around, looking for any sign of the wild child Zekey.

"Come out you freaky loser!" She snarled. Suddenly she felt her gun being tugged out of her hands. She looked down and saw a baby elephant with its grey trunk wrapped around the gun. It blinked up at her and seemed to grin happy.

For a moment, Heather's face softened. "Aww, aren't you sweet?" she cooed.

The baby elephant smiled even wider and flapped its large ears.

Then Heather's scowling expression returned and she roughly yanked the gun out of the infant's grip, screeching, "NOW GIVE ME MY GUN!"

The baby elephant let out a high-pitched squeal of fright and ran off, splashing through the shallow water.

"Yeah, well, next time don't get in my way!" Heather yelled after it. She grinned nastily and turned, saying, "Now to find that loser…" As she turned around, she ran smack into a solid, grey leg. She glanced up into the giant, angry face of the mommy elephant.

"Oh, was that your kid?" Heather asked with a nervous chuckle. "Well, he's absolutely adorable! You must be so proud! Honor roll student, right?"

The mother elephant continued to glare stonily at the Asian girl.

Heather crouched down low and started to slowly back away from the gigantic beast.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a challenge to win." Heather said with a fearful smile. "Just send me a text if you ever need a babysitter. Good-byyy- _AHHH!"_

Heather's words were lost when the mother elephant shot a powerful jet of water at the girl with her trunk, sending Heather flying into the middle of the watering hole.

Up on the bank, Ezekiel was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter, having seen the entire scene. Karma truly did exist...

* * *

Sierra had finally made it too the top of the mountainous pile of boulders. She rested her chin on the hard, sun-warmed surface, and panted with exhaustion for several moments. After a short rest, Sierra was about to take a good, long look at her surroundings.

She had followed the baboon troop into a large kopje which was an outcropping of boulders and rock. Lounging all around on every piece of rocky surface were baboons- dozens of them. There were sleeping baboons, eating baboons, baboons grooming each other, arguing baboons- but no Cody.

Not one for being subtle, Sierra stood up at the top of the pile of boulders and shouted down at the primate troop.

"HEY, YOU WITH THE GIANT BUTTS!"

Every baboon looked down at the large, red butts, and then lifted their glaring faces up to the screaming girl.

"YOU GUYS BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND CODY!"

The baboons glanced at each other in confusion. A very large baboon that sat on a small throne-like boulder appeared to be the leader of troop. The boss baboon flared its nostrils and made a noise between a chirp and a back as if asking,_ "who the hell are you?"_

"I'm here to rescue my teammate!" Sierra boldly proclaimed. She pointed her gun down at the primates. "So give him up now and I'll go easy on you!"

The boss baboon leaned over and chattered in a confused manner at his neighbor. The smaller baboon shrugged its furry shoulders in an 'I-have-no-idea' gesture.

Sierra took their silence as an act of defiance. "Fine!" She barked, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

With a roar, the tall Amazon girl leapt straight down from tall pile and straight in the midst of the baboon territory. The baboons scattered away from the girl, shrieking in surprise. However, the boss baboon stood up on his hind legs and snarled. It pointed its long, black finger at Sierra and screeched out an order to its subordinates. The rest of the baboons stopped what they were doing and began to race towards Sierra, ready to attack and drive off the strange trespasser.

Sierra stood fearlessly before them and raised her gun.

"BRING IT!"

* * *

Duncan wasted no time in attacking. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, since the very second he had first seen Cody and Courtney hanging out together. Cody was going down.

When Duncan came charging at him, teeth clenched and fists raised, Cody reacted. What the skinny teen lacked in physical strength, he more than made up with quickness. Face clenched with nervousness, Cody ran forward like a jackrabbit and, sucking in his stomach, arched his back as Duncan ran past him, avoiding the punch. Cody then whirled around and kicked out a leg to give Duncan a blow to the back of the knee.

Duncan's knees buckled from the impact and the delinquent almost fell before quickly rebalancing himself. Duncan shot Cody a bewildered look.

Cody himself looked deeply shocked that his idea worked. Confidence bubbled up inside and the techno-geek found himself smirking.

"Not as pathetic as you thought, huh?" he taunted, raising his fists and lightly bouncing on the heels of his feet with excitement.

Duncan popped his shoulder. "We'll see." He said darkly before launching himself at Cody with a infuriated growl.

Cody's confident expression shifted into one of fright and he scrawny boy began to frantically scramble away backwards, nimbly ducking, dodging, and jumping out of the way from all the powerful kicks and punches Duncan was throwing at him.

At one point, Cody tripped over a log, falling on his butt. Duncan smirked in victory and rushed forward to sock Cody in the face.

Seeing the oncoming attack, Cody fearfully glanced from side to side, looking for any defense. Then he spotted it….

Just as Duncan's fist was about to nail him in the face, Cody reached inside a hole in the hollow log and pulled out a startled African porcupine. He held the porcupine up to his face with the sharp quills pointing out toward Duncan.

With a noise of surprise, Duncan stopped his fist in mid-punch before it could come in contact with the porcupine's quills. An almost evil grin crossed Cody's face. With a chuckle, Cody leapt up and began to chase Duncan around with the porcupine.

Now it was Duncan who was in the defensive mode. He was doing everything he could to keep away from the sharp porcupine quills. The porcupine in Cody's arms flicked it tail, sending a barrage of needle-like quills in Duncan's direction.

Teal eyes wide with fear, Duncan ducked by a tree. The quills embedded themselves into the bark in the shape of a skull. When the mohawked boy jumped out from the behind the tree's safety, Cody held up the porcupine and the spiky creature flicked more quills at Duncan.

However, Duncan was now smirking. As the deadly quills drew closer, Duncan pulled out a creature from behind his back.

It was a pangolin, otherwise known as a scaly anteater.

Duncan held the docile creature out in front of him and the quills bounced harmlessly off the hard plate-like armor covering the pangolin's back. Duncan eyed Cody with a smirk and a dangerous gleam in his teal eyes.

Cody's expression turned into one that clearly read _"Oh crap!"_

With a growl, Duncan leapt back into the fighting ring with the pangolin clinging to on one of his arms.

That fight taking place was certainly turning out to be one of the most unusual ever witnesses. Both Duncan and Cody were fighting at close hand and feet range, dodging and jabbing with all their worth, but still clinging to their arms was the terrified porcupine and pangolin. In some parts of the fight, Cody bring up his arm and porcupine would either fan its quills out to halt one of Duncan's attacks or try to strike at Duncan with its bristling tail. Duncan, in return, would bring up his arm to have the pangolin defend him with its body plates. Between these animal-weapon attacks, Duncan and Cody would try to get past these living defenses and get their own punches and kicks in.

At long last, Cody's porcupine sent in another wave of quills at Duncan. Duncan and the pangolin ducked and the quills went flying over their heads. They shot a short distance away and hit a large, dark grey boulder.

At least… they thought it was only a boulder.

However, boulders don't usually let out a rumbling bellows of pain and anger when impaled in the butt by quills.

Duncan and Cody stopped their traces and stared in horror as a rhino stood up and stared to charge blinding towards them, too blind with pain and rage to see where it was going. The porcupine and pangolin squealed in terror, jumped off the humans, and scampered away, abandoning Duncan and Cody for fend on their own.

The boys began to run away screaming, but were swiftly swept up by the raging rhino's horns. It flung them into the air and when the boys came down, they had landed on the rhino's back. Duncan and Cody held on tightly to the rhino's hide as the maddened beast charged across the savannah.

The rhino charged through several herds of African animals, not caring who or what it ran into. It ran through a herd of skittish gazelle, scaring them into leaping all about. Both Duncan and Cody were hit in the face by tiny hooves as the gazelles leaped out the way.

Then the rhino ran into a flock of flamingos near the riverside, sending them flying into the air like a giant cloud of pink. By the time the rhino had charged out of the flamingo area, Duncan and Cody were covered in a ridiculous amount of pink feathers.

The rhino about to run through a herd of elephants, but a giant bull elephant, seeing the other large animal approached it herd, fearlessly stood in front of its path. It lowered its giant, deadly looking tusks and glared menacingly at the charging rhino.

The rhino, looking heart at the sight of the larger mammal, came to a skidding halt. However, that did not stop Duncan and Cody from flying off its back.

"_AAARRGGHH!" _The two teen boys screamed as the shot forwards and landed, tangled up in the bull elephant's ivory tusks.

Bellowing in anger, the bull elephant tossed both boys into the air and then grabbed them by their legs with his long trunk. The giant grey mammal effortlessly swung Duncan and Cody around and around before powerfully swinging them straight up into the sky and long out of sight.

Duncan and Cody soared up into the blue yonder, screaming their heads off and startling two flying buzzards. At last, when they had been thrown at their highest peak (which was pretty high), gravity started to do its work. The two started to go crashing back towards the ground.

"_AAAAARRRGGHHH!"_

As they fell, the paintball guns came loose from Duncan and Cody's grip. Out of nowhere, a Secretary bird flew by and grabbed one of the guns in its beak and flew off. Duncan and Cody stared at the only gun remaining and then at each other. Both sets of blue eyes narrowed into hostile, competitive glare. Without warning, the two boys, still falling in the air, started fight over the sole remaining gun.

They tumbled through the air, rolling around, kicking and punching one another as they grappled over the only thing that could help them win the challenge.

Neither of them noticed the ground start to get closer and closer….

Down below, in one of the Serengeti rivers, a fat, purple hippo was dozing off, floating peacefully in the calm waters.

Then two feuding human boys came falling right out of the sky and landed, with a loud splash, right into the murky river. The hippo let out a gasp and dove under the water.

Dripping wet, Duncan and Cody swam into the shallow water (pushing and shoving each other the entire way) and, standing in the knee deep water, resumed their tug-of-war match over the paintball gun.

"Give me it, pipsqueak, it's mine!" Duncan snarled.

"No way! Yours was the one that got stole by the bird!" Cody argued, tugging furiously at the gun.

"I'm going to win this challenge!"

"I didn't beat a dragon and tiger just to be beaten by you!"

"It's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"_MINE!"_

"_MINE!"_

A deep growl rumbled through the air, causing the water to ripple menacingly.

The two boys stopped fighting over the paintball gun and slowly turn their heads to come face to face with the scaly face of a giant crocodile. Its yellow eyes stared hungrily at the feuding humans before it.

"Gu…Gu…Gu…" Duncan and Cody were stuttering too much in fear to get the name out.

It was Gustave.

The behemoth crocodile of legend opened its giant jaws, filled to the brink with hundreds of jagged fangs, and unleashed of ferocious roar. It got the two teens moving. Quivering and yelping with fear, Duncan and Cody stopped fighting for the gun and set to scrambling up the muddy bank. They dug into their nails into the moist dirt, trying to claw their way up from the brown water unto the safety of dry land. Their fighting was all but forgotten.

A deep rumble vibrated from the depths of Gustave's scaled throat. With an almost causal turn of the head, the behemoth crocodile opened its maw and flicked out its long, pink tongue. It licked Duncan and Cody and drew the two boys into the depths of its mouth, swallowing the screaming duo whole.

Gustave licked its lips and let out a loud, deeply satisfied belch.

Inside the gut of the giant Nile crocodile, two sets of blue eyes blinked in absolute darkness. One set was bouncing up and down in fright.

"WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE INSIDE A CROCODILE WHICH IS KINDA COOL BUT _WE'RE DEAD_!" Cody cried, voice cracked with consuming panic. He hugged the paintball gun in his hands to his chest.

The other set of blue eyes rolled upward in annoyance.

"Stop being a spazz. At least ol' Gustave didn't have the manners to chew." Duncan said. He rummaged around in his pocket. "Hold up…let me get my lighter out."

"Oh a light would be nice." Said a new, a slightly high-pitched voice.

Both Cody's and Duncan's blue eyes grew wide with shock. There was a click as Duncan switched on his cigarette light, producing a small flame that lit up the moist darkness of the stomach just enough for Duncan and Cody to see each other standing in a pool of green stomach fluid…as well as a third person.

The hook-handed psycho killer from season one stared down at the two boys through a terrifying hockey mask. The serial killer waved his hook at the boy. "Hi! Long time, no see!"

There was a single moment of horrific shock before Cody and Duncan hugged each other and began to holler and scream in fright. They backed away only to bump into someone else.

"Heya fellas," a round-bellied, sleek-haired man in a white jumpsuit, that look greatly similar to Elvis Presley, greeted the two with a dashing smile. "You two aren't staying long are you? Gotta save room for when my pal MJ arrives."

Duncan and Cody once again screamed and jumped back, bumping into something else. Duncan whirled the lighter around and its light revealed a bunch of creepy looking voo-doo dolls that, oddly enough, looked like all of the Total Drama contestants.

"_Oops, wrong story." _The Duncan voodoo doll hissed, grinning evilly at its human counter-part.

Back on the outside, Gustave was relaxing in the murky river water. Suddenly two loud, and, embarrassingly high-pitched, screams erupted from the giant crocodile's belly. Gustave's yellow eyes grew round and wide when he felt punches and kicks pounding him from the inside out. The crocodile groaned and clamped its jaws shut, trying to hold in its dinner.

Finally the pain grew too intense and the colossal reptile retched and gagged before spitting out Duncan and Cody onto the river shore.

Grumbling and lashing its scaled tail in agitation, Gustave shot the humans a glare before diving down and disappearing underneath the river's surface. Hardly a ripple stirred to show a tell-tale sign of the monster ever being there.

Duncan and Cody laid sprawled on the dry ground, panting and winded after their Pinocchio-like experience. Slowly, their energy returned into their tired limbs and memories of the fight surfaced back to mind. Duncan was first to get to his feet.

Duncan spat on the ground- a bit of blood was mixed in the spit- and scowled where Cody was slowly rising. "Let's…finish this…"

Cody was exhausted. He had never been in a fight before, and had certainly never participated in anything as physically punishing as this. His body was screaming from all cuts and bruises covering his battered body. However, the blue fire in Cody's eyes still burned as furiously as before.

"You can…*huff*...quit any time you want to." Cody panted, raising his clenched fists and glaring.

Duncan chuckled mockingly, moving steadily closer. "I will the moment…*huff*…you're…*huff*…thrown off the plane!"

With that threat, Duncan swung his fist at Cody. However, exhaustion made Duncan's movements sluggish. Cody managed to dodge the slow moving fist and kicked out at Duncan's knees, his lanky body swaying from the effort. Duncan moved away and almost stumbled over, huffing and puffing wearily.

A couple of animals had gathered to watch the rather pitiful fight take place. A pride of lions watched with mid-interest, lounging in the golden grass. A giraffe watched, towering over the savannah with some zebras and gazelles staring at its hooves. Ezekiel was watching the fight with amusement from a branch on a lone tree. Even Gustave the crocodile emerged its giant head from the river to peek at the feuding boys.

The fight was quite a pathetic sight to see. Duncan and Cody were so worn out that their punches and kicks were all half-hearted and most of them completely fell short of their mark. If the spirits of ancient African warriors were watching, they'd be shaking their spiritual heads in disappointment. These white Canadians make such a shame to the art of _Laamb _wrestling.

"Better…give…up…soon…pip…squeak…" Duncan huffed, wiping strands of green hair sticking to his forehead. Even his mohawk was wilting in exhaustion under the Serengeti sun.

One of Cody's eyes had swollen shut from one of the few punches that had hit true. "I'll…never…back…down…from…a…jerk like you!" Cody spat, his single open eye glaring defiantly at the delinquent. "Not after what you did to Courtney!"

Duncan made a terrible sound between a cough and jeering laugh. "What I did? _WHAT I DID?"_ There was pure venom in Duncan's voice as he snarled, "That stuck up snob had it coming! You thought you two could fool me! But I know the truth!" Duncan circled Cody, head swinging and blue eyes darting back and forth deliriously. "Courtney's a snake! A giant rattlesnake! Cold…cruel….lying…"

Cody eyed the delinquent with a cautious air. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. Duncan sounded like one gone insane.

"Always playing innocent aren't we?" Duncan spat, pupils dilated and glaring at his enemy. A mad sort of hatred swam in the teal orbs. "People think I'm bad, but I at least I don't pretend to be anything otherwise! Like you and _her_!"

"The sun's officially burned away all your remaining brain cells." Cody retorted. He remained tense and ready to fight or flee the moment Duncan snapped. Something was definitely off with the mohawked punk. Duncan was rambling nonsense and muttering strange words under his breath. Cody only managed to catch a few words such as 'dingos', 'snake', and 'drowning'.

"How can you hate Courtney so much after she saved you from falling in China?" Cody asked.

"LIAR!" Duncan yelled with aggression, his expression so savage that it bordered on the line of madness. "She only saved me so that I would think she cared. All she wanted was a stupid alliance! Nothing more! She's too heartless to care about anything but winning!"

At those words…those vile breathes of slander…something in Cody snapped.

"SHE LEFT ME FOR YOU!" The smaller boy yelled, anger erupted in his words like embers bursting from a fiery infernal.

From his passionate outburst, silence followed. Moments stretched by with only the natural sounds of the grassland- insects buzzing and the calls of birds- to be heard. At last, when the silence had reached the point of becoming deafening, a voice spoke.

"…W…What did you say?" Duncan asked, his voice soft and cautious, almost sounding frightened. The madness in Duncan's eyes had vanished like ice breaking up on a lake…allowing the water to be clear once again…

The shift in attitude only fueled the Cody's anger more. It burned and boiled in Cody's blood, pumping through his veins as word after angry word spilled from his mouth to sate his new, savage mood.

"You heard me! She chose to give you another chance because she still loved you!" Cody growled. He stood at his tallest in front of Duncan, gapped teeth bared angrily. "Right before last night's voting ceremony!"

Duncan stumbled back as punched in the face. A dull numbness had started to creep on his body as Cody's enraged words sank in. With teal eyes wide and staring, Duncan was barely aware that his head was slightly shaking back and forth, unable to believe the truth.

"No…that's not true….I heard…Heather and Alejandro…" the mohawked boy started to murmur.

Cody stared at Duncan in disbelief. "Heather and Alejandro?" His usually calm voice rose to that of a roar. "_HEATHER AND ALEJANDRO?"_ Cody found himself shaking. Courtney…his beloved Courtney…had been eliminated because of the Duncan had trusted the words of Heather…the queen of lying and trickery…and Alejandro…the one person that was solely responsible for most of the eliminations this season…Duncan…had…believed…them….

Cody exploded. "YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, _**BLEEPING **_IDIOT! YOU BELIEVED HEATHER, THE QUEEN BEE OF LIES, AND ALEJANDRO, THE BIGGEST SNAKE-IN-THE-GRASS THAT'S EVER SLITHERED FROM UNDER A ROCK OVER THE GIRL THAT'S SAVED YOUR SORRY MOHAWKED BUTT?" Cody literally hollered in Duncan's face. _"WHAT THE __**BLEEP**__ IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

It was unclear whether it was because of the truth being revealed or from the fact that Cody was raging in Duncan's face with no restraints, but for either reason Duncan was too shocked to move and make a sound. All he was capable of doing was staring down at Cody, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he listened to Cody's rant.

"You know what?" Cody continued now ready to unleash all the negative emotions that had slowly built up during the course of the season. "Someone as completely idiotic as _you_ doesn't deserve a girl like Courtney. Oh sure, you can complain about Courtney all you want! You can throw every damn excuse in the book on why you cheated on her! She's bossy! She's jealous! She's ambitious! She's violent! She can be as psychotic and demanding as a leech on a hippo's butt cheeks! But she's also honest, smart, hard-working, loyal, beautiful, completely hardcore, and she cares! She may show it in the most horribly demanding of ways, _BUT SHE CARES!_ If someone like her is willing to break down whatever lone wall of solitude that they've built up in order to give you a chance to be with them, you take it _AND YOU DON'T LET GO!"_

At his own words, Cody's blue eyes grew downcast and his shoulders lowered. Mostly to himself, he slowly repeated the words. "And…you don't let go." The chestnut-haired boy sighed and said, "I should have never let her go…" Cody's gaze hardened as he shifted it back to Duncan, "…especially not to _you_."

Duncan looked as though he was about to speak, but was silenced when Cody straightened up and pointed a finger at him.

"Before last night, I was willing to believe that there was some scrap of redeeming quality in you like what you've show in the past two seasons." Cody's blue eyes smoldered darkly. "But you know what I think of you now?"

Not waiting for Duncan to speak, Cody took a deep breath, saying, "I THINK YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A NO-GOOD, LOUSY, SON OF A…"

A long string of profanity erupted from Cody, much to the shock of every creature there. Curses and insults that would make a seasoned pirate turn pink with blushing spilled out of normally good-natured teen like water.

"_YOU __**BLEEPING BLEEP**__! SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO __**BLEEP**__ IN THE MOST __**BLEEPING BLEEP**__ ANYONE'S EVER __**BLEEP**__!"_

A wide-eyed mother lioness quickly covered the ears of her tiny cub. A couple of ostriches quickly stuck their heads under the ground to save their ears from hearing such vulgarity.

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT __**BLEEP**__ YOU'VE BEEN __**BLEEPING**__ PULLING THIS __**BLEEPING**__ SEASON, BUT YOU AND YOUR __**BLEEPING **__MOHAWK SHOULD TAKE A BIG __**BLEEPING **__STEP BACK AND KEEP STEPPING BACK UNTIL YOU __**BLEEPING**__ FALL OFF A __**BLEEPING**__ PLANE! OFF. A. __**BLEEPING**__. PLANE!"_

In the tree, a shocked Zekey struck a finger in his ear, try to clean it t make sure he was hearing everything correctly. In the river, Gustave the crocodile had a frightened look on his face and had sunk into the water so that only its wide, yellow eyes were showing.

One of Duncan's eyes was twitching from shock, but Cody was not quite done yet.

"And you know what else?" Cody hissed with eyes narrowed. He thrust himself close to Duncan until the two were almost nose to nose.

"I may be the shortest guy on the show, but even with that stupid mohawk, you're still the SECOND SHORTEST!" Cody viciously hissed in Duncan's face. "So how do you like that, you….you…PIPSQUEAK!"

Duncan could only gape and stare.

* * *

_**Confessional**_

"I. Am. Not. Short!" Duncan growled into the camera, folding his arms over his skulled chest. After a moment's pause, he grumbled quietly, "Maybe I should make my mohawk bigger…."

* * *

Cody stared down at the ground sheepishly. "Okay…maybe…maybe I might have gone a little overboard back there." He brushed away some of his bangs. "Guess I must have just snapped. Mom and Dad will probably blow a casket when they hear the language I used…"

Cody's troubled look fell and a grin replaced it.

"But it felt so awesome!"

_**End of Confessional**_

* * *

Cody's scrawny chest was heaving heavily after his rant. The fight had taken less effort than releasing such a buildup of steam; the rage melted like snow from his system. Cody only felt drained and weary.

Duncan remained still and silent as if carved out of stone. The larger and strong teen was numb and stared at his rival as if this was the first time he had truly looked at Cody.

As for Cody, he was tired of being around the delinquent. There was still a challenge to win, but it hardly seemed to matter now.

"Er…just thought…um…you should know." Cody said, showing embarrassment for the first time for his outburst. With that, he roughly threw the paintball gun to the ground, accidentally (and unknowingly) setting it off. A tranquilizer bullet shot out and hit Zekey right in the gut. The feral boy let out a painful yelp and toppled off the tree branch to the ground, completely paralyzed. Neither Duncan nor Cody noticed.

Ears burning red and head lowered, Cody turned and left, walking right past a group of bewildered lions.

Left alone, the full weight of Cody's words fell upon Duncan. He had been tricked. He, the one who had managed to keep his head throughout all these seasons, had been played like a pawn. He had eliminated Courtney…who had wanted to be with him…who had saved him…

A sensation of ice-like numbness filled his chest. No…it could not be true. Duncan refused to believe that he had fallen so low. That he had committed such a crime…such a horrendous crime…

Duncan jerked his head left to right, teal eyes wide and wild, as if searching for some clue…a single shred of light…a tell tale sign that this was all a dream…a mad illusion of his guilty sub-conscious…a figment of nightmares…like the serpents and hounds that haunted the dark corner of his mind…and nothing more! Insanity would be much sweeter than the reality of what the truth offered!

But real it was, from the sandy ground behind his sneakers to the wetness that stung the back of his eyes. Duncan's breath came in sharp, short gasps as this realization dawned on him. Courtney's words from last night came back to him on dark, ominous wings…

"_One day Duncan, you and I are going to look back on this moment, and one of us will regret it…"_

"…_and that person won't be me."_

Duncan felt his legs go weak. The full knowledge of what he had almost gained and what he completely lost hit him. He stumbled and fell onto his knees as the entire world came crashing down.

As his fist pounded the ground, a sound, full of remorse and endless anguish, rose within Duncan in the form of a scream.

* * *

Back at the mounds of boulders and rocks, Sierra was almost done laying siege upon the baboon troop. All across the rocky terrain, bodies of beaten baboons were sprawled out, moaning and whimpering from the beat down of Sierra's one-woman army.

Punching and kicking like a kung fu expert, Sierra beat baboon after baboon until the only one left undefeated was the head red-booty himself.

The leader of the baboon troop glared its ugly face down the tall, purple-haired warrioress that dared challenge his primates.

Sierra punched the last olive baboon right in the snout, sending it flying, and then turned her attention to the baboon leader. She held up her ammo-less gun and pointed it threateningly at the big-butted primate.

"Time for you give up my Codikins!" Sierra demanded.

The baboon grinned, showing off his nasty yellow fangs and leaped down from its stone throne. It landed in front of Sierra. The head baboon threw its hideous head back, beat its fists on his chest, and screeched out a challenge.

Unimpressed, Sierra slapped the gun to the palm of her hand, testing its hardness. "When I get done with you, your nasty big butt's going to actually have a reason to be red!"

The baboon's orange eyes narrowed and glared into Sierra's own dark ones. The baboons that were still conscious peeked out fearfully from behind rocks to view the epic showdown about the take place. A gust of wind blew between the two challengers.

At last, the head baboon screamed and charged at Sierra, fangs bared and butt wiggling.

Sierra, likewise, let out her own vicious battle cry and charged, banishing her gun like a flag standard.

Yelling out their individual war-cries, both opponents ran full-speed at the other without any restraints. The moment the baboon and girl were only a few mere feet away from the other, they jumped and soared towards, fangs and weapons ready.

At this moment, time itself seemed to slow down. As the feral animal and Amazon-like girl were about to collide, Sierra pulled her head back and, in the epic motion of slow-mo, jerked her head forward again, swinging her long, purple braid like a whip to give the baboon boss a uppercut strike right under its hairy chin.

Drool, blood, and a loose fang went flying upwards from the awesome strike. Still in slow motion, the baboon fell to the ground, and laid out, gangly limbs sprawled, in defeat.

Time returned back to normal as Sierra gracefully landed back on the ground. She held up the gun like a spear and did a warrior-like victory cry over the body of the defeated primate.

With a smug smirk, she pointed into the face of the baboon, which held quite a pained expression, and said, "Your face is becoming my new screen saver! HA!"

The baboon moaned in misery.

Chuckling in self-satisfaction, Sierra tossed away the gun. "Now to rescue Cody." She glanced around, trying to catch sight of her friend. "Er…Cody? You can come out now! I've beaten all your kidnappers!"

There was not a single trace of Cody anywhere in the rock-covered terrain.

A look of panic spread across the tall girl's face. "Oh no," she gasped, falling to her knees and clutching her cheeks in horror. "I'm too late! THEY'VE ALREADY ATE CODY!"

She fell to her knees and let out a wail of despair to the heavens. _"NOOOOOOO!_ DARN YOU! DARN YOU DIRTY APES! DARN YOU DIRTY APES AND YOUR STINKING PAWS ALL THE WAY TO_ HECK!"_

Sierra's melodrama grief scene was cut short by a quiet voice.

"Sierra?"

After the fight and yelling fit with Duncan, Cody had done his best to retrace his steps back to where he and Sierra had separated. The baboon troop had left plenty enough traces for the teen boy to follow, leading him straight into the outcrop of boulders that served as the troop's territory. Cody had not expected to stumble upon the sight of dozens upon dozens of injured primates lying around nor to see Sierra standing, unharmed, and in the midst of it.

"CODY!" With a jubilant cry, Sierra dashed like a hare over to her not-so-secret crush. The fangirl gave Cody a quick up-and-down look, scrutinizing his ruffled appearance. The happy look fell at the sight of Cody's numerous minor injuries.

"Oh, you look horrible! Did you get into a fight?" she asked in worried tones.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Cody deadpanned, taking a glance at the many wounded baboons crawling around and moaning in pain. "It's a long story…"

Sierra flipped her braid back and gave an excited clap.

"Well, I'm all ears!"

So Cody told her, starting from the point when he had escaped the kidnapping baboons; he spoke of Duncan's insults towards Courtney, the fight he and the Duncan engaged in, being eaten by a crocodile, and then Cody's terrible outburst. He wrapped it all up with explaining how he had found Sierra.

Sierra, for the most part, had been a good listener. She had kept her interruptions and loud remarks down to a minimum. Cody secretly admitted that he enjoyed the fact that the fangirl was hung on every word he said.

By the time the tale was complete, the sun was slowly starting to sink lower over the western grasslands. Above them, the sky had turned a rosy red with the first streaks of purple and dark blue starting to show.

"Wow, I can't believe it…" Sierra squealed in fangirl-ish awe. "You called Duncan short right in his face! I can't wait to record that scene on television when I get home!"

Cody shook his head in disbelief. "I get in a wrestling match, get eaten by Africa's most deadly crocodile, and basically cuss Duncan out with every colorful word in the book and the thing that amazes you the most is that I called Duncan _short_?"

Sierra shrugged carelessly. "What? No one's ever said it before!"

"And for good reason!" Cody blew at his bangs and rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm as good as voted off tonight." He lamented.

"You don't know that!" Sierra argued. "You can still catch Zekey and get immunity!"

"With what?" Cody held out his bare hands. "I lost a gun!"

Sierra held up hers. "I still have one!"

"Any ammo?"

"…No…" Sierra admitted, "Used it all on the first wave of baboons." She gestured towards a couple of baboons that were still paralyzed.

Cody bowed his head in defeat. "Looks like this is the end of the road for me."

Sierra watched Cody fall into despair and felt her heart break. She wrung her hands fretfully and bit her lip with uncertainty as a small idea took hold.

"You know…" she at last spoke, "there might be a way for you to stay on." When Cody raised his head to stare at her, Sierra continued, "If I quit, then you can stay on even if everyone else votes you off!"

Cody gawked at her. "You can't do that!"

"Sure I can! DJ did it the same in season 2 and it worked. I was pretty sure that Lindsay was going get the boot that episode…"

"No!" Cody exclaimed, his voice strained with shock. "There's no way I can ever ask you to do that!" How could she ask such a request? To give up the million dollars just so that he could have an opportunity to remain in the game! It was absurd!

"You don't have to ask then." Sierra said with a smile. "I'll do it on my own."

"That's crazy!" Cody cried, staring at her as if she were mad. He knew that she had moments of complete insanity, but this was pushing obsession much too far. "How can you possibly give up a million dollars just for me?"

"Because I didn't come on this show for the money," Sierra stared at Cody with deep affection and spoke in a gentle voice full of sincerity. "I came to be close to _you_."

The fangirl raised a hand to silence Cody as he opened his mouth to speak. Her expression was a knowing one.

"I know, I know…you love Courtney." Sierra's voice held no bitterness, only a small trace of sadness. "After what you've told me today, I can see that clearly. She makes you a happier and braver person. And trust me, as a fan, I can tell that Courtney's a far better person with you, even if she doesn't see it quite yet." She offered her crush a small smile. "As long as that CIT makes you happy, I'll be okay just being your friend."

"My _best_ friend." Cody managed to say despite the sudden tightness in his throat. A wave of warm affection spread through him for Sierra, the bothersome fangirl that had caused him so much trouble in the past, but now appeared calm and wise.

The serene moment was shattered when Sierra suddenly unleashed a loud squeal and tackled Cody into a tight hug.

"Oh, that face! That confused expression of yours!" she giggled wildly. "IT'S JUST SO _CUTE_!"

* * *

The first few stars had begun to dot the vast African sky. From a low branch of a baobab tree, Duncan gazed upward at them through hooded and disinterested eyes. It was probably time for the contestants to start heading back to the jet, but Duncan found that he didn't really care much about the challenge anymore. He didn't care about much of anything at the moment actually…

Far off, a trumpet-like sound echoed towards him.

Duncan brought his blue gaze downward and spotted in the distance a pair of elephants. One was a male, large with long, white tusks and the other, a smaller female. Between them trotted a long-limbed calf. As the delinquent watched, the parent elephants brought their foreheads close together and intertwined their trunks in a loving gesture.

Duncan scoffed and turned away from the sight, muttering, "Sure, rub it in why don't ya?"

The guilt of finding out the truth about Courtney's elimination still stung Duncan like an open wound. One part of him wanted to go rush over to find Alejandro in order to beat the crap out of the snake…and for good measure, he'd shave Heather's hair off while she slept. But another part of him…a much larger part…was too embarrassed to face everyone else.

Duncan, the master of street smarts, had been played like a fool. To make matters even worse, Duncan could not blame anyone but himself for the tangled web he was stuck in. Even though Heather and Alejandro had said the words, it was Duncan that had chosen to believe it.

Perhaps…as much as the thought of Courtney tricking him had hurt…the idea of her being innocent bothered Duncan just as much if not more. He wanted_ her_ to be the bad guy. Not him.

"If Courtney was truly as horrible as they said," Duncan whispered, "then cheating on her wouldn't hurt as much as does now."

Suddenly a whistling noise, getting readily louder, slashed through the air.

It was Duncan's quick reflexes that saved him. Duncan only managed to duck under the branch he was laying on, clinging to the limb with one hand, seconds before a long, wooden spear embedded itself into the bark that had previously been covered by Duncan's head. A few strands of green hair were stuck on the pointed tip.

Hanging from the branch, Duncan glanced down below and saw Chef, still decked out in traditional African attire, running towards the tree.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Duncan hollered, teal eyes glaring angrily down at the heavily-muscled black man. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"Sorry! Thought you were Gustav!" Chef shouted up, not sounding sorry at all.

"You thoughts I was Gustav…a crocodile…_IN A TREE?"_

Chef shrugged his broad, tattooed shoulders. "Eh, it could happen. Gotta be a reason nobody's been able to catch him yet. Now throw me down my spear!"

Duncan lifted himself back onto the branch and grumbled darkly. "What? So that you can try and run me through like a piece of pork? No thanks!" The delinquent resettled himself on the branch and lazily flicked the pierced in spear causing it to vibrate. "Go carve another walking stick, ol' Uncle Remus!"

Chef fumed at the delinquent's sarcastic retort. "DON'T MAKE HAVE TO CLIMB UP THERE YOU FILTHY MAGGOT!"

Duncan faked a yawn and casually leaned against the tree trunk (though careful next to bump into the spear). "Oh, deary me! I'm _sooooo_ scared! Somebody help!" Duncan mockingly cried, "The big African warrior's going to come up and do some witch-doctor magic on me! _Oooohh!_"

Chef started to attempt to climb up the tall tree. "Boy, when I get up there, there won't be enough witch-doctors in the whole of Africa to fix you up after I'm done with your smart-ass self!"

The branch that Chef had been holding on to suddenly snapped from the weight. The black man fell the short distance to the ground, landing straight on his behind.

Duncan, lounging on the branch like a dark jungle cat, stared down at Chef and rudely laughed. "Hope you didn't break a hip, gramps!"

The black man was up on his bare feet in no time, dusting himself off and scowling up at the teenager, duly agitated.

"Bet you weren't laughing, maggot," Chef growled, baring his gapped teeth, "When that pipsqueak gone blabbed to you bout' the truth bout old bossy britches!"

All laughter died from Duncan's face at Chef's words.

"You…you heard that?" he asked quietly. The sarcasm and swaggering confidence had vanished in his voice. It sounded sad and weary.

"Kinda hard not to hear all the yelling you two maggots did. I've heard hyenas make less of a racket." Chef said, smirking in a self-satisfied way now that he scored a point against the over-confident delinquent. In a moment of airy aloofness, Chef leaned his back against the tree trunk and scratched at his armpits.

"But really fool, you should not have been that surprised that ponytail girl and Latino tricked you. It was kinda obvious." Chef casually remarked.

"If you already knew, then _why_ didn't you say something?" Duncan spat, tempering besting him.

Chef shot the teen in the tree a deadpan look. "Fool, do I look like your daddy?"

Duncan gagged and physically shivered in disgust at the mental image. "Ew, do _NOT _make this day any worse!"

"And I'm not you guys babysitter either!" Chef continued as if Duncan hadn't spoken. "Not my job to fix every little drama problem you teens are dumb enough to get into!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Duncan growled. After a moment, the anger in his expression faded and Duncan was left looking greatly saddened. "At least…not all of it was…"

Chef was about to call out another stinging insult up at the mohawked punk, but something in the young man's face silenced him. As he stared up at Duncan's forlorn appearance, something in Chef's permanently scowling face turned less sour.

"You know," Chef called up in a booming voice. "My African ancestors have a saying…"

"Don't speak too loud or they'll be insulted." Duncan grumbled under his breath.

"It's called "_Unyawu aluna mpumulo._" Chef shouted out in an unfamiliar African language.

"…Wow. That makes _so_ much sense to me."

"It means," Chef continued, ignoring Duncan's sarcasm. "The foot does not have a nose!"

Duncan blinked down at Chef and stared for several moments as if the black man _had_ really grown a nose on his foot. Finally, with a dead-pan expression on his face, Duncan replied down to him.

"Yeah, my foot doesn't have a nose, but my middle finger has an ass. Want me to show you?"

"Shut your mouth, maggot!" Chef growled, his large temper flaring. "It's a proverb, you idiot! It means that it's a person's own fault if they walk into a trap. Should of had more sense than to trust a couple of bigger troublemakers than you."

"FINE! It's _ALL_ my fault! " Duncan snarled, clenching his teeth. If there was one thing he hated most in the world it was older authorities lecturing him…especially if they were right. Might as well get the nag-fest over with it…

"I jumped into something without bothering to think and now I have nothing! Happy now, Chef?"

"Then what are you going to do about it, punk?" Chef asked taking out a large, carving knife from his belt. He started to flip up in the air and catch it in his hand in an almost bored manner.

Duncan rolled his teal eyes and asked in steely voice. "Why do you care?"

Chef stopped flipping his knife and fingered its tip for a couple moments as if gathering thoughts. At last, he spoke, "Believe it or not, maggot even men as physically attractive, as intelligent, as talented as myself were young and stupid once too."

Duncan was now seriously considering using his leftover tranquilizer bullets on the cook.

"Not all of us had someone to turn to for advice," Chef's voice was strangely solemn and distant. "And even if we do, fewer of us are just too stubborn to listen."

Duncan was felt genuinely surprised- he had expected snarky insults from Chef, not honesty. Slowly, the hardness in Duncan's resentful face softened at Chef's words. With a heavy sigh, Duncan rolled onto his back and faced the open sky. The sun had almost completely dipped under the horizon. Several stars now twinkled down at him.

"I don't know." Duncan admitted regretfully. "What can I do? I pretty much made a complete mess of everything." He gave a chuckle that lacked any humor. "I bet that's not one person in the world that doesn't hate me right now...and I can't blame them." Duncan added in a sad voice, turning his head away from the light of the stars.

Duncan was stuck, lost of any opinion or direction. He wanted to fight, but fighting wouldn't get Courtney to him. He wanted to hide, but how was that possible when the whole world was watching? Nothing he did would be able to change what he had done.

Chef's loud, gruff voice called up to him.

"Well, I know what you have to do!"

Duncan's eyes remained squeezed shut as he tried his best to ignore Chef.

"You have to climb down that tree!"

Duncan slid his eyes open and glanced down at the black man, shooting Chef an annoyed glare. "What does that have to do with _anything_ we've been talking about?"

Chef merely gave a deep-throated chuckle. "Well, everybody knows that you climb up a tree, you're going to have to climb down the same one." He persisted.

"Well, yeah, that's kind of the entire point of climbing a tree in the first place!" Duncan scoffed, rolling his eyes and waving his hands this way and that. Why was this idiot stating the obvious?

"If you climb something," Duncan said in frustrated tones, "then sooner or later you're going to have to…" the delinquent's voice faltered and the words he had been about to speak suddenly died. The true meaning behind the seemingly obvious statement slowly, ever so slowly, sunk in.

Duncan gingerly straightened himself up from his slouching position on the tree branch. He titled his neck back and silently fixed his gaze upwards to the black heavens. Stars, as endless and ancient as the land itself, illuminated their warm light against the overwhelming dark. Their light reflected the newfound understanding that now shone in Duncan's teal eyes.

Somewhere far way, Courtney was out there, perhaps looking up at the stars too.

But not here. Not where he was.

For the first time today, an honest smile spread across Duncan's face. The next course of action was pretty obvious after all…

Chef gave a surprised jerk when his wooden spear suddenly embedded itself in the ground beside him. Chef looked up just in time to see Duncan nimbly jump down from the tree and start dashing across the savannah.

"Now where are you scurrying off to, maggot?" Chef hollered after the delinquent.

"I have a plane to catch!"

* * *

Chris shook his head in bewilderment as he examined each of the contestants that had arrived back to the jet and were seated for the elimination ceremony.

"Jeez, Africa doesn't treat you guys nicely, does it?" The host asked, not bothering to hide the amused smirk on his face.

All of the contestants looked worse for wear. Heather was dripping wet and covered in mud and murk from the river, curtsey of her visit with the elephant herd. Sierra was dusty, sweaty, and her purple hair was rather tangled and messy after her personal war with the baboon troop. Duncan and Cody equally looked rather beat up due to their own personal experiences.

But, hands down, Alejandro looked the worst. Most of his clothes had been ripped and torn and every inch of skin was covered in various cuts and scratches from being mangled by an entire pride of lions. It was safe to say that Alejandro's secret dream of becoming a lion tamer had come to a very abrupt and painful end.

However, even with all his injuries, Alejandro had managed to win the challenge. He had found a paralyzed Ezekiel in the spot that Duncan and Cody had had their fight. Though Ale had been puzzled on the find, he did not question such good fortune.

"Guess Lady Luck was looking out for her favorite _chico_." Alejandro cockily remarked to Heather. He winced in pain when his secret crush purposely tied his bandage too tight.

"Lady Luck won't be giving Cody much help tonight." Heather snidely remarked, eyeing Cody and Sierra a cat would to a pair of mice. Once those two were separated, she and Alejandro would be the only iron-strong alliance left in the competition. Duncan and Sierra would each be alone and defenseless- easy pickings for future eliminations.

When the voting the done, the air was unusually tense, especially for Cody. An instinct told him that he had been the prime target of tonight's elimination. Duncan was sure to vote him off and Heather and Alejandro would solely because of his alliance with Sierra.

Cody had told Sierra not to go on with her plan of eliminating herself. As much as he wanted to stay in the game for Courtney, he wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of Sierra losing for him.

Sierra, of course, still planned on eliminating herself. It would be her moment to shine. Truth to be told, she was wiggling with excitement at the prospect. Cody would consider her his most faithful friend for going on with such a noble sacrifice! Plus, she'd be a hero in the Total Drama franchise! Her friends back home would be so excited!

Duncan sat apart from everyone else on the benches. Every once in while, Cody could feel the other boy's teal gaze glance over in his direction for only a second. But, for the most part, Duncan kept his emotionless face fixed on Chris and the passports in the host's hands.

"Let's get counting." Chris said, signaling the start of the ceremony. He got out the first passport. "Duncan…"

Duncan didn't blink an eye, but remained seated as calmly as before.

"Cody…"

Cody felt Sierra's hand tighten around his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Duncan…"

Cody dared to take a glance at the delinquent, but Duncan's gaze remained firmly planted on the passports. Cody doubted Duncan expected to be voted off. Cody didn't blame him- those two votes had been from himself and Sierra.

"Cody…."

Heather and Alejandro stared down at Cody with eyes gleaming wickedly. Only one more vote to go…"

"And…" Chris paused to allow the suspense to hang in the air.

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear to hear his name called. _"Sorry Courtney. I tried…"_

"….Duncan!" the host finished.

Cody's blue eyes shot open in shock.

Sierra instantly leaped up. "NO! It is _I_ that shall be eliminated tonight!" She proclaimed, in dramatized, but still noble, tones. "Not my precious….." she paused and tilted her head in confusion at the Chris. "Wait, you said Cody right?"

"No, he said me." Duncan said, smiling as he stood up from his seat. Ignoring the shocked silence and astounded faces following his movements, the green mohawked boy casually walked over to Chris and took the parachute out of the surprised host's hands.

"I'll be taking that." Duncan calmly said.

Cody finally found his voice. "I don't understand...

"You voted _yourself_ off?" Heather screeched in disbelief. The very idea was beyond the raven-haired girl's grasping.

Alejandro remained silent but his green eyes had turned hard. So Duncan had discovered the truth of his and Heather's trickery. There was no other explanation for such odd behavior. Still, such an absurd path of direction befuddled Alejandro as it did everyone else.

"I'm sick and tired of this show." Duncan explained, "And I'm setting things right again. Besides, I'm not the one who deserves to win it." And at this, Duncan turned his head and focused his teal gaze on Cody.

Cody stared back at Duncan with his own blue eyes wide and full of surprise. After their previous encounter, Cody had expected only hatred from Duncan (as well as a painful pounding). This was quite the opposite. Only respect was kindling in the delinquent's gaze.

"Look…umm…" Duncan's eyes flickered to the side in slight embarrassment as he mumbled to Cody, "Thanks for…you know….telling me what really happened."

Cody's own anger at Duncan slowly drained away. It had to take a lot for the proud delinquent to actually publicly apologize.

"Yeah, well, I should have spoken up much earlier." Cody admitted. He began his own awkward apology. "Sorry for…um…punching you." _As well as cussing you out with every foul word known to man_, Cody mentally added.

"I deserved it. Beside, for such a geek, you put up a good fight." Duncan said smirking with amusement. "I can see why Courtney likes you so much."

Cody felt his ears grow warm. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and said, "Er…thanks. You get the hang of it...you know...after the first couple punches to head..."

Duncan said nothing, but did something that no one could have foreseen.

He clamped his fist in the palm of his other hand and performed the short bow that the five contestants had had to do before facing their opponents in the _laamb _wrestling tournament earlier.

A smile of understanding slowly spread across the Cody's round face. Without hesitation, the Cody stood up and, facing Duncan, performed the same gesture. It was solemn and sacred moment for both boys as it signaled the end of their enmity and beginning of a rivalry fueled only by respect. They were, after all, after the same goal.

Sierra was trying her best to hold in a wild squeal that was threatening to come out. She leaned towards Heather and whispered gleefully, "_Ooooh_, the yaoi fans are going to be _sooo _pleased when they see this episode!"

Heather's only reply was to look disgusted.

"Hey, spazz girl," Duncan called to Sierra, "Make sure that you help Cody give those two hell while I'm gone." He jerked his head to gesture toward Heather and Alejandro. There was cold vengeance burning in Duncan's winter-like gaze, especially as his eyes met with Alejandro's.

It was not over between him and that snake….not by a long shot.

A happy barking pulled Duncan out of his darkening thoughts. Mohawk came bounding into the elimination room, fluffy tail wagging with excitement.

"Dude!" Chris threw his arms up in the air with annoyance. "Somebody put this dog back in the cage! Chef? HELLO?"

Chef was nowhere to be seen.

A true smile lit up Duncan's handsome features. He threw his arms wide open and called to the dog, "Here boy!"

Mohawk stopped sniffing Cody's sneakers, twitched its pointed ear, and turned towards its master. With a bark and snap of its jaws, Mohawk scrambled over to Duncan as fast as its four legs could carry it. The dog kept coming and coming….and coming…

Duncan's happy expression began to shift into one of slight worry when Mohawk showed no signs of slowing its pace.

"Er…heel? Stay! No, Mohawk!"

With a bark and leap, Mohawk pounced towards Duncan, hitting the young man in the chest with all the force and powerful of a wolf leaping on a deer. It sent both Duncan and Mohawk tumbling out of the plane door.

Chris shrugged as he shut the plane door and commented, "Well, PETA can't complain this time. At least they had a parachute!"

Cody was almost toppled over when Sierra ran to him and glomped him like a stuffed animal, hugging Cody to her bosom to the point of suffocation. "You're on! You're on! You're on! We get to be in more episodes together! Sierra and Cody! The most unstoppable alliance ever! You can still win for Courtney!" She spun herself and Cody around, squealing, "THIS. IS. SO. _AWESOOOMMMEEEEE!"_

Though a smile was pasted on Cody's face, the boy was still in shock. "I can't believe it…did all of that just happen?" Did Duncan just acknowledge Cody with actual respect?

Sierra giggled and hugged Cody (if possible) even tighter than before. "Guess Duncan finally just saw how epically awesome you are! You should yell at people more often."

Cody's gap-toothed grin grew wider. "I guess so…"

"We can still win this!" Sierra confirmed with dark eyes shining. "You can still win it!"

Cody listened to Sierra's statement and, for the very first time, actually believed it.

"Seriously." Chris said, looking more than peeved. "Where's Chef?"

* * *

Down on the riverbank of the Serengeti, a familiar giant reptile lazily floated down the moon-lit river. As Gustav swam, several voices could be heard coming from its belly.

"Ha! And that idiot Chris said that I'd never find Gustave! Well, look who's laughing now pretty boy! Haha!" Chef cackled.

"Now, ain't that a pretty tale." commented a voice that sounded extremely like that of Elvis Presley's. "What'd you think MJ?"

"I thought it was beautiful, _hehe_!" replied another voice that sounded like another rather famous (and supposedly dead) celebrity.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, thank you very much." The King of Rock and Roll said.

"Yeah, it's great meeting my favorite musicians and all," Chef said, "But…er…how long will it take to get out of here?"

"Probably another couple hours." replied Elvis. "How about we kill time with a song? Start it off for us MJ!"

With that, the King of Pop began to sing loudly, _**"Oh, in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! In the jungle, the might jungle, the lion sleeps tonight, teehehe!"**_

Chef, Elvis, and the psycho, hook-handed killer, all started to sing along.

"_**Oh Wee-ee-ee-he-he-ee-um-umbuway! A Wimoweh-a-wimoweh!"**_

Gustave the crocodile happily flicked the tip of his tail back and forth with the music as the voices in its belly sang on.

"_**Oh Wee-ee-ee-he-he-ee-um-umbuway! A Wimoweh-a-wimoweh!"**_

* * *

**Holy. Shit. I thought chapter seven would be my shortest chapter, but no, no, no! It had to go on for 51 pages! 51 PAGES! But yeah, long story short, this chapter was a freaking hell to write. The song sequence was not my best (at least action-wise) and I wont' pretend that it was. As I stated before, the song for this chapter gave me trouble. In the planning stages, I had written up three different songs for this chapter and none of them ever seemed to work. The first two were solely Duncan and Cody singing and it took place after Cody told Duncan the truth about Courtney. The third one actually had Sierra singing the first part at the beginning of the chapter and Duncan and Cody singing a reprise of it later in the chapter. But it didn't work. I would actually have preferred this chapter to be songless now, but I have to keep it musically themed. **

**Yeah, as for all the themes of this chapters, I did lots of research on various aspects of African culture in order to write it. **_**Laamb **_**wrestling is a real sport in many countries in Africa. Jackalberries are real fruits in the savannah and the favorite foods of many creatures including baboons. Gustave is a real killer Nile crocodile, though he is no where near as large as depicted in this story.**

"**Your foot does no have a nose" and "If you climb up a tree then you have to climb down the same one" are actually real African proverbs.**

**As a note of interest, while writing this chapter, I actually started writing the chapter not from the beginning, but from the point when Duncan and Cody are eaten by Gustave. Sometimes I do that. **

**About the little Elvis and Michael Jackson gag. I am honestly a fan of both, but I wanted to poke at the fact that when great celebrities die, there is always a large group of people that solemnly believe that they aren't dead but in hiding. My friends and I joke that that Elvis and MJ aren't dead, but either live in a mansion in the Bermuda Triangle or play the Wii at the second floor of Elvis' house (the part that's closed to the public). In here, the two Kings of music hang out with the King of crocodiles.**

**In other news, while listening to this chapter, I mostly listened to the score soundtracks of The Lion King and Kung Fu Panda 2- both are awesome. The "Rickshaw Chase" score in Kung Fu Panda 2 was especially inspiring for the long, elaborated fight scene between Duncan and Cody, which was my favorite part to write. As a storyboard, I'm a sucker for great, visually appealing action sequences.**

**Anywho, I deeply hope this chapter did the African episode justice and was up to all of your expectations. Only three more chapters to go! So please read and review!**


	8. Aftermath, Shippers, and Aliens

**Author's Notes: So, dear readers, we finally make it to the first, and only, Aftermath chapter of the story where we get to hear all the other contestants' opinions about this whole wonderfully crazy dilemma. I, for one, am happy to bring back the Killer Bass trio of Geoff, DJ, and Duncan. I miss season one and its wonderful friendships so very much. Just a warning to all my readers, even though this chapter is based off the Hawaiian Aftermath episode besides the fact that it takes place in Hawaii, this version of the Aftermath will have absolutely nothing in common with the episode. Nothing at all.**

**Now I know a lot of you were expecting this chapter to be based off the Easter Island episode. Well, I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing the Easter Island episode or the Drumheller episode. As I said, this chapter is the Aftermath episode, the next one if the Final, and then the last one shall be the Epilogue. I'm sorry if this is disappointing for some readers, but I never had anything planned for those two episodes. Why? Because the main characters of this story are Cody, Courtney, and Duncan and only Cody is left for those two locations. The African chapter focused on Cody and Duncan resolving their issues between each other and now this chapter will focus on Duncan and Courtney. Tis only fair that Cody be absent since Courtney was absent in the other one, hehe.**

**Before beginning this chapter, I would, like I have so many times before, thank all the readers of this story, especially those kind enough to write one of the many lovely reviews received. This story is coming close to passing up "The Princess and the Spider" as my most popular story. We're so close to being 200 reviews with such a short amount of chapters. It's wonderful to see people being so open-minded about reading a story that focuses on such an odd pairing such as Cody and Courtney. Of course, by this time I'm hoping more readers are more drawn in by the story itself than the actual shipping in. Shipping is fun and all, but it's a good plot and development of each individual character that truly makes a story enjoyable to read.**

**About the song of this chapter…call it a tribute the all the fanon and canon ships of the Total Drama franchise and the shippers that fight so hard for them. Inspiration for the song? Mainly all the Weird Al Polka songs, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic songs sang by Pinkie Pie (love that show to pieces), and the songs from the newest Winnie the Pooh movie. Go see that movie. It's such a refreshing delight and you'll be smiling the entire time.**

**So, fellow readers, let the Aftermath begin!**

* * *

Not one of the eliminated contestants had expected Hawaii to be the chosen location for the final Aftermath of the season as well as where the last challenge would take place. Many thought that Chris chose someplace slightly more dangerous and life-threatening, most of his taste. No one was complaining.

The crew and former contestants of Total Drama had arrived on the island a week before to set up for the Aftermath- not on the big island itself, but on Kauai. It was smaller than the island of Hawaii, and, according to the helpful natives, much older, but no less beautiful.

With the spring sun shining down, the flora of Kauai was in full bloom, fully showing off the reason that it was nicknamed the Garden Isle. The air was warm and tasted of flowers, fruit, and saltwater. Palm trees were swayed by cool, soft breezes and colorful birds sang sweetly among the flowering hibiscuses. Even the contestants had adopted the relaxed atmosphere the paradise-like island graciously offered.

While seated in the wooden benches, wait for the Aftermath show to start, most of the teens were lounging around lazily, talking and sipping tangy fruit drink, looking as content as bumblebees.

However, as always, there were some who found peace of mind a tough luxury to obtain.

Surprisingly, Geoff was one of those unfortunate few. The golden-haired teen stood on the edge of the makeshift Aftermath stage, fiddling nervously with hem of his cowboy hat. He was supposed be looking over the schedule for today's Aftermath show with Bridgette, but he had been much too anxious to pay much mind to the lines or listening to Bridgette speak.

Geoff sighed wearily. The cheerful, bright-spirited boy was unused to feeling so downcast. Especially when in a place that was perfect for a good party. Geoff hoped that after today everything would go back to normal. He could be his own happy, carefree self again and his friends….

At the thought of his closest friends, Geoff scratched the blonde hair beneath his hat and gazed out into the lush, jungle-like terrain surrounding the set. His mind wandered back to the day before...

* * *

**Previous Day...**

Only a couple minute walk from the five-star resort that the Total Drama former contestants were staying in, there was a small docking area. Usually, the only boat docked there was Chris's private yacht, but every today a new boat was coming. Four days before, the boat had come and brought in Courtney. Today it would be Duncan.

The rickety dock, normally empty, was creaking dangerously with the weight of almost every former contestant that was gathered on it. They were all in their swimming suits, jostling each other, standing on their tip toes, and whispering in excited undertones to one another all while gazing eagerly across the ocean to see the boat arrive.

Granted, almost none of them were that excited to have Duncan come back. Even after his sudden turn-around in Africa, Duncan was not the most popular person at the moment. He was almost as unpopular as Gwen was. The actions of the two were as unforgiveable as Heather's in season one in many a person's opinion.

However, despite Gwen not being popular, Gwen was the sole reason that most of the teens were gathered at the docks. Everyone just wanted to have a front row seat to witness Gwen bring the smack-down on poor Duncan the moment he stepped on the dry land.

There was no better entertainment than to watch an estranged couple feud. Indeed, many like Tyler who had been particularly upset by cheating couple, was pumped up to see the vicious arguments unfold. Others like Noah merely wished that Courtney was at the dock to participate- three-way battles were bloodier. However, the fond memory of Courtney pushing Gwen into the ocean when she first arrived days ago, was enough to perk up the mood of the said watchers.

"Like, there it is!" called out Katie, pointing towards a small speck in the distance. It quickly grew larger and larger, taking the shape of an oncoming boat.

The restless shuffling intensified at the sight. In front of the crowd, standing a good couple of feet from the rest was Gwen. The Goth girl glared hatefully at her fellow teens- at the moment she disliked them as much as they disliked her.

"Tens buck says that she goes for the eyes first." Tyler betted with Noah.

"Fat chance. She'll obviously go for the groin." Noah stated in haughty tones.

"I'm standing right here, you know!" Gwen snapped crossly.

Noah glanced at the Goth with bored, half-lidded eyes. "Good, then win me ten bucks and get a good kick at Duncan's kiwis."

Gwen's blue lips curled into a snarl; she lifted a fist as if to strike at Noah, but LeShawna quickly interfered.

"Whoa, calm yourself down sugar." LeShawna placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder to sooth her friend. Out of all the contestants, only LeShawna offered Gwen much support since her return. As LeShawna had told Gwen, "I know how it feels to be the most hated person of the season." The black girl had not been the most popular contestant among her peers during season two.

Gwen was grateful to LeShawna's steady support, but even so she wished that more contestants would give her a thoughtful word instead of shooting her accusing looks and whispering hateful things behind her back.

Gwen muttered up the courage to take a peek over at Trent. Besides LeShawna, it was Trent's friendship that Gwen craved most of all.

Trent met Gwen's hopeful gaze. Gwen offered a small smile, hoping to receive one in return. Trent's handsome face remained emotionless. With his mouth set in a frown and forest-green eyes downcast, Trent wordlessly turned away from the Goth to talk quietly with his fellow bandmates Harold and Justin.

Gwen had to fight down a sob of despair. Blinking back tears, Gwen turned to watch the large, white yacht pull up to the dock. She set her expression into an angry scowl- at least now she could take her anger out on the bastard that started this entire mess.

The teens waited with held breathes as the boat anchored and grew still. Seconds passed and slowly turned into minutes, and there was no sign of Duncan emerging from the boat. Restlessness and agitation grew among the mob.

"Dude, what's taking him so long?" Tyler yelled, loudly voicing the question pounding everyone's minds.

"I bet the coward's hiding!" Eva snarled, pounding a fist into the palm of her hand.

"Well…I kinda don't blame him." DJ said in a timid voice. He stood besides Geoff and, unlike many, had not come to harass Duncan, but to merely greet his old-time friend.

LeShawna, probably one of the most sensible heads in the group, calmly walked down the length of the dock and came to a stop at the every edge. She leaned over a slammed a powerful fist three times on the metal side of the boat. The sound echoed loudly.

A long moment passed. Then one of the windows of the boat opened and the face of a man poked out. Lono was a few years older than the teens and one of Chris' newest interns; he was responsible for driving the boat. The man was obviously a native of the island due to his tan skin and dark hair. Though tattooed and well-muscled, the Lono's face radiated cheerful friendlessness as he addressed LeShawna and the teens.

"_Aloha kakahiaka_! Good Morning!" Lono greeted the teens with a bright smile and breezy salute. The contestants were used to Lono slipping to his native tongue.

"Hehe, _aloha_ Lono!" Katie and Sadie hung close to each other, giggling and blushing in the midst of the handsome intern.

."What brings you _kamali'i_ down to the docks?" Lono asked. "Hoping to catch a dip? Haha, do not worry! Chris did not put the sharks in the water just yet!"

LeShawna smiled politely and waved a hand to Lono. "Not quite ready to get wet just yet, Lono. We're all just wondering if our friend is with you. Tough-looking guy with a green mohawk- seen him around?"

Lono nodded. "Yes, the _haole _Duncan… _Ka mehameha_. He added in a strangely solemn undertone. None of the contestants were familiar with the new word. "Your _hoapili_…er…friend asked to be dropped a few shores back." The tan intern pointed in the direction. "Said he had something important to take care of."

"And you let him go?" Gwen snapped, temper flaring.

Lono's cheerful smile faltered slightly at the accusing tone the Goth girl used. He shrugged his tattooed shoulders and spread his arms out helplessly.

"Whoa there, chill _kaikuahine_! It was an innocent request. The guy looked like he needed some alone time. I dropped him and his doggy at one of the beaches further north." Lono looked from face to face. He mistook their sour expressions as gestures of concern for Duncan and said with a reassuring smile, "Don't not worry,_ kamali'i_! _Ka mehameha_…Duncan…will probably show up later. A _nai'a_...er…dolphin always returns to its pod you know. _A hui hou kakou_!"

With a wave goodbye, Lono drove the boat off, leaving the teens. As soon as the boat was out of sight, Tyler spoke.

"DARN IT!" The jock stomped a foot on the dock and pouted. "I thought there was going to be a fight!"

Eva crossed her arms and glared. "What a waste of time."

The crowd of teens murmured and grumbled angrily among themselves, feeling duly cheated out of a morning's entertainment. However, as it was clear that Duncan would not reveal himself anytime soon, the mob slowly began to disperse. They went off in pairs or groups of three, heading back towards the resort.

DJ and Geoff were the last ones to leave. Both of them looked deeply troubled though Geoff tried his hardest not to show it.

"How long do you think Duncan will be gone?" DJ asked his close friend.

Geoff shrugged. "Dunno. But he can't hide forever."

"I don't intend to."

Both boys let out gasps of surprise and fear when two strong hands grabbed them by backs of their shirts and pulled them through a cluster of thick bushes. They found themselves facing their friend Duncan.

DJ looked instantly relieved. "Duncan! Good to see you man!" The large black teen smiled when he caught sight of the orange dog standing besides the crouched teen. "Aww, and Mohawk! Aren't you a sweet pup?"

Mohawk gave a whine of pleasure and wagged its tail, leaning closer to allow DJ to enthusiastically pet its head.

Duncan felt a rush of joy to see that at least one of his friends was happy to see him. He turned to Geoff with a hopeful smile.

Geoff didn't return it. His usually cheerful face was strangely rigid and his eyes glared at Duncan coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Geoff asked, his voice lacking of his usual warmth and friendliness.

Duncan was shocked; this hadn't been the reaction had been expecting from his best friend. Sure, Duncan did wrong, but Geoff was one of his closest friends. Surely he had seen in the last episode that Duncan had suffered enough from his mistakes?

"I need you two's help." Duncan said quietly. "I have to find a way to talk with Courtney…alone."

Geoff crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "And why should we help you, bra…or should I even call you that?"

"Because you two are my friends, you idiot, that's why!" Duncan snapped, agitation rising in his voice. "Dude, what's you're problem?"

DJ had finally begun to notice the enmity going on between his two friends. He stopped petting Mohawk and looked nervously from Geoff to Duncan.

"Er….guys...maybe we should sit back and…"

"What if Court doesn't want to talk with you, huh? I know I wouldn't!"

"Geoff, that's not fair. Duncan doesn't know…"

"You got something to say, party boy? Then say it! If not, then stick your stupid cowboy hat out of me and Courtney's business before I do it for ya!"

"Duncan…please…something happened…"

"BRO DON'T DISS THE COWBOY HAT!"

"Shhh! Guys calm down…"

"IF Y OU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S YOUR DEAL THEN THAT STUPID HAT IS GOING TO HAVE A GOOD OL' TIME GETTING REACQUAINTED WITH MY KNIFE!"

"_**QUIET!"**_

DJ's loud, firm voice fell upon the two feuding boys like a hammer, instantly silencing them. Duncan and Geoff were almost nose to nose, facing each other with glaring blue eyes and teeth bared in snarls. Seeing DJ's sharp gaze on them, the two instantly scooted away from each other, jerking their faces away with a scowl.

"He started it…" Geoff mumbled immaturely.

"Me? You're the one that's acting like an ass!" Duncan spat, any goodwill he felt towards Geoff instantly vanishing.

"I'm acting like an ass?" Though Geoff's voice was lower than before, the fury in it intensified. "Dude! I'm the not the one that cheated on my girlfriend and treated her like a piece of crap all season! Mocha didn't deserve that- no one does!" Geoff's voice shook with emotion. "I should know!"

"What are you talking about? You've never been…" Duncan trailed off. Shock lit up his teal eyes at the realization of what Geoff was implying.

"Wait, Geoff…did Bridgette…did Bridgette _cheat _on you?"

No one answered. DJ pointedly stared off to one side. The angry expression fell from Geoff's face and his entire body seemed to sag with weight. The desolate look in Geoff's eyes was enough of an answer.

Duncan flopped dully on his rump to the ground, staring between his two best friends in disbelief. The thought of Bridgette cheating on Geoff was an unbelievable one. Duncan couldn't think of a couple more in love with each other than those two.

"With who?" Duncan finally asked after a long pause.

"Alejandro." Geoff answered in dull tones.

Duncan's mind wheeled with shock at the news. When the hell did all of this happened?

As if reading his mind, DJ spoke. "It was during one of the first challenges of the season. It was in Siberia. Bridgette and Ale kissed and then Ale tricked Bridgette into losing the challenge for her…well…_our_ team." DJ had been on Team Victory with Bridgette. "We voted her off that day, but none of knew that Alejandro was the cause of it."

There was a faint hint of uncharacteristic bitterness in DJ's voice. Duncan was faintly curious to know if the snake-hearted teen had done something to ruffle up DJ as well. What all had happened during Duncan's long absence in the season?

Anger swelled up inside Duncan at the thought of Alejandro doing anything to hurt his two closest friends. Sympathy was thick in Duncan's voice as he turned to speak with to Geoff.

"Geoff, I'm sorry about you and Bridgette." Duncan murmured. Bridgette wasn't Duncan's favorite person- the two never did see eye to eye- but he was well aware of Geoff's complete devotion to her. The delinquent could understand why Geoff was so angry at him.

"We're still together." Geoff sharply said, much to Duncan's surprise. "Unlike you, Bridge actually felt bad after cheating on me."

"You think I don't!" Duncan snapped full of frustration. Hadn't Geoff watched the last episode? The guilt and pain from hurting Courtney was tearing Duncan apart. Even after making amends with Cody, Duncan was in constant worry that no matter what he did Courtney would never forgive him. His sleep was still plagued by worrisome nightmares.

Geoff opened his mouth to send a retort Duncan's way, but was cut off by DJ.

"Enough man." DJ held up a hand for Geoff to be quiet. The normally quiet and good-natured boy was now towering over his two friends, glaring down at Geoff and Duncan as if they were young children. His voice held a stern, parental tone to it as he spoke.

"What's the matter with you two? You guys are best friends! You shouldn't be fighting! The three of us are like brothers and my momma always said that brothers should never resort to fighting and bickering like children!" He shook an angry finger at them, "Shame on you!"

It was so ridiculous to see DJ- such an intimidating-looking, but timid boy- scold and lecture Geoff and Duncan like a clucking mother hen. DJ did such a good job with the role that both Duncan and Geoff, to their own abashment, found themselves hanging their heads in shame. DJ was as bad as any mother.

"Look, everyone one of us has made mistakes in this show." DJ said, looking from Geoff to Duncan. His reproachful gaze rested on Duncan. "Some worse than others."

Duncan kept his gaze fixed on the ground, too embarrassed to look DJ in the eye. He knew that his mistake was probably the worst that any contestant had ever made.

"But that doesn't mean we should turn our backs on our friends…especially when they need it the most." DJ said in a softer tone.

Duncan raised his face to meet DJ's kind gaze. The delinquent could hardly dare to believe what he was hearing.

"Buddy, I'm made my share of mistakes on the show too." DJ kindly told his mohawked friend. "Remember in season two when I made a secret alliance with Chef? Momma was so mad at me for that!"

"Yeah, well…you still weren't a jerk to everyone." Duncan admitted. "Plus you cooked for us. Most us of in season two were most upset that you left Chef to cook for us rather the fact that you partnered up with him." He added with a hint of humor.

"Not to mention the Egyptian curse I got." DJ stated miserably.

Duncan blinked in confusion. "…Egyptian curse?"

DJ began to sniffle pathetically. "Yep, the one that caused me to hurt all those poor animals this season! The panda! The baby seal! All those sweet little monkeys!"

Duncan scoffed at DJ's words. Many a strange thing had happened this season, but he refused to believe that curses were one of them. "Dude, stop crying, there's no such thing as curses."

DJ wiped his nose and eyes and shot Duncan a grateful smile. "Thanks man." Feeling better, DJ reached down to pet Mohawk again.

"Don't touch my dog!" Duncan quickly snapped. Real or not, the delinquent still wasn't taking any chances.

"Well, _I_ haven't made any mistakes." Geoff said with arms crossed.

DJ and Duncan shared a skeptical look. DJ raised a brow, asking, "Oh really?"

"Yes. _Really_." Geoff smugly confirmed.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at this blonde friend. "Not even when you made a complete ass of yourself being a host during Total Drama Action?"

"Not to mention," DJ said in slightly teasing tones, "All those times you made Bridgette angry by stealing glances at other girls. Remember any of that, hmmm?"

Geoff gave an irritable snort and turned away from the two, still not entirely convinced in Duncan's change of heart.

"Geoff, Duncan got played by Alejandro just as much you and I were…if not worse. Duncan may have made the mistake, but that guy was the one that sent it spinning out of control." DJ stared steadily at Geoff and spoke softly. "You forgave Bridgette and have been as happy as ever. Don't you want to give Courtney that chance too?"

Geoff unleashed a defeated sigh. "Alright, alight, I gotcha." He turned to gaze at Duncan with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, bra. I shouldn't have been so brutal to ya. Are we cool?"

Duncan had half a mind to ignore Geoff's apology, but seeing the puppy-like look on Geoff's face, Duncan's anger instantly cooled. There was no point in driving away one of the few people on his side. The delinquent bumped fist with his best friend, saying, "Yeah, we're cool."

"So do you have a plan?" DJ asked, sitting down Indian-style between Duncan and Geoff. Mohawk left Duncan's side and settled down in the large, black teen's lap, resting its snout on DJ's knee.

"Kinda…I guess." Duncan answered more than a little uncertainly. The truth was that he hardly had much of a plan in mind. All he knew was that he had to talk with Courtney alone without the other contestants intervening especially Gwen. He would talk with her later, but at the moment Courtney was his top priority.

"I need to talk with Courtney." He stated more confidently. "Alone. Can you guys make it work?"

To Duncan's disappointment, DJ and Geoff glanced at each other uneasily.

"That might be kind of hard at the moment." DJ replied in wary tones.

Duncan felt his spine prickle with unease. "Why? Is something wrong with Courtney?" There was a slight hint of panic in his voice. Had she been hurt during the Drop of Shame?

"She's hardly left her room since coming back. She keeps the door locked and doesn't let anyone in. Only Bridgette's been allowed in." Geoff gazed sadly at Duncan and said in somber tones, "Bro, from what Bridgette's told me, she's hurting…she's hurting really bad."

The news only made Duncan more desperate for him to have a word with her. "Is there any way you two can sneak me in?" He asked pleadingly.

"You might have a better chance tomorrow." DJ said.

Geoff blinked up at DJ in surprise. "But, dude…the aftermath's tomorrow."

"Exactly." DJ said with a nod of his head. "Everyone will be in one area so it'll make it easier to get Courtney away so that you and her can talk in peace."

"But how can we get her alone with me?" Duncan asked, not yet buying the idea. He would have preferred to talk with Courtney tonight. Speaking to her during the Aftermath just seemed a bit too risky. There was a greater chance of contestants seeing him.

Geoff pounded a hand on Duncan's back. "Don't worry bro! I'm the host of the show. I'll find a way to distract everyone."

DJ stood by Duncan's other side, smiling reassuringly at his friend. "And I'll be there to help him. Trust us man, we'll get you alone with Court."

Duncan looked between his Geoff and DJ with wide, teal eyes. Even after all the horrible mistakes he had made this season, both his best friends were still loyally standing by him. They were staring at him with earnest expressions, ready to do whatever it takes to help him do what needed to be done. Despite the upcoming challenge ahead, Duncan's heart felt much lighter.

"Thanks guys," Duncan told them, his voice brimming with gratitude. "You two don't know how much this means to me."

Geoff's blue eyes shone with excitement. "Just tell us what needs to be done, bra."

_What did need to be done?_ Duncan wondered to himself. Of course, the three of them had to come up with a plan detailing how they were going to get Courtney alone during the show. But Duncan also needed to think of what to say to Court the moment they were alone. What could he possibly say to her to make up for all that had happened this season?

Then Duncan realized that he didn't know half that stuff that had happened. He had been gone the first half the season! Geoff and DJ had told him about their own bad experiences, but were there more events that Duncan wasn't aware of? What other misfortunates had this horrible season offered during Duncan's absence? Had any of them affected Courtney?

"Okay," Duncan addressed his friends, "I know what we have to do next."

The next course of action was as clear as a bell.

"I need to watch the episodes of Total Drama World Tour…._all_ of them."

* * *

Of course, Geoff and DJ had both offered up quiet, but earnest objections to Duncan's request. Neither of them seemed to believe that allowing Duncan to watch the episodes was too good of an idea. Though happy for their concern, their reluctance was wearing on Duncan's nerves.

"I _have_ to watch see the episodes." Duncan said. He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. "How else am I supposed to know what I'm going against? No more guesses and false-rumors! I need the whole truth."

_No matter how horrible it is._ Duncan thought with a painful grimace. He had to see how badly he messed up.

So, with great reluctance, DJ and Geoff led Duncan towards the resort. It was a slightly difficult to get their delinquent buddy into Geoff's room, but after an hour and a half of careful sneaking (and wheeling in a trashcan that had Duncan hidden inside it) they managed to make it in unseen. The trio gathered around the television; DJ was standing to one side, shuffling his feet and taking nervous glances Duncan's way while Geoff stood next to the television, a DVD in hand, and Duncan sat on the edge of the bed, staring intensely at the television screen.

The former contestants were always the first ones to see any new episode of show before it was aired live a couple of days later. Geoff, who had not participated in World Tour, had been taping every episode from the beginning. At the moment, he was heavily regretting the decision.

"Now are you positive you want to watch them?" Geoff asked with a hint of desperation. "How about instead we think of some stuff you can do to win Courtney back?" His expression brightened. "Oh! How about you sing her a pretty song?"

Duncan punched Geoff in the shoulder for even suggesting it.

Geoff rubbed his aching arm and mumbled, "Well, Bridgette did it for me…"

"They're not pretty man." DJ warned. Both he and Geoff were well familiar with how angry Duncan could get. They were worried about the consequences of showing Duncan the full magnitude of his mistakes.

Duncan's glare silenced his friends. "Put it in." The cold tone in Duncan's voice left no room for argument.

With a regretful sigh, Geoff slid in the DVD into the player. Both he and DJ shuffled away to the back of the room as the first episode began to air.

Hours ticked by as episode after episode aired. Throughout each episode, Geoff and DJ would fearfully steal glances over at Duncan, searching his face for reactions. For the most part, Duncan was emotionless. He remained silent throughout the entire viewing, his teal gaze never leaving the screen. Every once in a while, mostly during the scenes with Alejandro, Duncan's eyes would narrow and his hand would slowly curl into a fist, but Duncan never made any more movement than that.

The Hawaiian sun was beginning to dip down behind the ocean when the African episode- the last episode so far- ended. After the credits came to an end, the room went silent. DJ and Geoff dared not be the first to speak in case it triggered a dangerous reaction from Duncan.

"So that's it?" Duncan sounded strangely calm as he spoke. It was quite unnerving.

"That's all, bro." Geoff answered, nodding his head.

A pregnant pause followed in which Duncan didn't speak, but continued sitting on the edge of the bed, silent and staring unmoving at the television screen. A dangerous tension choked the air in the room. To a fidgeting Geoff and DJ, it was like standing in the room with a resting lion, ready to strike at any moment.

"Do you two mind leaving alone for a moment?" Duncan's voice was low, barely above a whisper, but it was more chilling than any growl.

Duncan's two friends quickly left the room.

Standing outside the door, Geoff and DJ conversed with each other in low voices.

"Well, I think that went better than expected." Geoff said, trying to make light of the situation. "Duncan didn't yell at us, or try to break anything. I think our buddy is handling it pretty well."

A split second after the words left Geoff's mouth, a thunderous roar- a horrible sound filled with all the rage in the world- came from inside the room. A glass-shattering crash immediately followed. There was silence, then the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. A moment later, Duncan swung the door opened and stomped out in a heavy huff.

"Going to sleep outside." Duncan growled as he passed his friends.

Geoff and DJ watched him go, both shaking slightly, before slowly re-entering the room. They stared wide-eyed at the destruction left by their upset friend. The large, flat-screen television provided by the resort had been torn from the wall (no small feat considering its weight and size) and, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, thrown clean through the unopened window.

"HEY! WHY IS THERE A TV IN THE POOL?" Someone- namely LeShawna- shouted from the ground below the window.

DJ turned to Geoff.

"You were saying?" he dryly asked.

* * *

_**Present….**_

Despite what had happened in the hotel room, Geoff and DJ had still managed to seek out Duncan and come up with a decent plan for getting him and Courtney allowed some time during the Aftermath show. Unlike previous Aftermath shows, the one today wasn't taking place in a studio. Instead, to incorporate the Hawaii theme, the interns and crew had built a stage, commentator benches, and benches for the audience all outside.

Geoff stood alone on the stage, watching his friends start to take their places in the commentator area. Duncan was still hiding in the jungle, though Geoff knew that he'd be close by. His delinquent friend was probably watching from a cluster of nearby bushes. Geoff couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous about how well the plan would go. As he looked in the commentator area, he noticed that Courtney still wasn't there.

"Geoff?"

Geoff jumped as a female voice said his name. He turned around to see his girlfriend Bridgette staring at him with concerned green eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Bridgette asked, sounding worried. "You've been awfully jumpy all morning."

"No worries babe!" Geoff stated in his usual carefree manner. "Just totally excited about the show! It's going to be awesome!" In a hesitant voice, he asked, "Uhh…hey, is Courtney showing up?"

"No, she doesn't want to and I didn't want to make her." Bridgette said her voice full of sympathy. "I wouldn't want to have to deal with Blaineley or Gwen at the moment."

"Gwen?" Geoff was surprised. Bridgette and Gwen usually got along fine.

"She's impossible to deal with!" Bridgette said with hint of anger in her voice. "She wouldn't even consider apologizing to Courtney! She hurt Courtney just as much as Duncan did. They were becoming such good friends…." Bridgette trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't know what her problem is now. At least Duncan isn't here. Courtney shouldn't have to deal with him at the moment. Geoff, are you okay? You look sort of queasy."

Geoff coughed, turning sideways so that Bridgette couldn't see the look of panic on his face. "Oh, I'm fine…hehe…umm…er…isn't the show about to start?"

"Yes it is!" a cool, feminine voice answered.

The blonde-haired couple whirled around and, at the same time, grimaced. It was Blaineley.

The scarlet-dressed, blonde-dyed woman clapped her hands together. "Places everyone! The show is about to start!"

"Excuse me, but me and Geoff are the ones in charge." Bridgette told Blaineley, eyes narrowing spitefully at the older woman. "It's not your job to direct everyone."

Blaineley smirked and mockingly pinched Bridgette's cheek. "Well, if someone did a better job of it, I wouldn't have to take over." With that, Blaineley walked over to the center of the stage. If looks could kill, Blaineley would be reduced to ashes by the burning glare Bridgette show at Blaineley's backside.

Geoff placed a calming hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. If his girlfriend had the ability to hate anyone in the world, he knew that unfortunate person would be Blaineley.

"Aw, don't worry Bridge, everyone knows who the better hostess is!" he said with a smile.

Bridgette returned smile and hugged her boyfriend. "Aww, thanks Geoffy."

As he hugged Bridgette in return, Geoff looked over Bridgette's head and spied DJ waving over at him frantically from the commentator's benches. The black boy mouthed some words to him.

"_Courtney's not here!"_

Geoff mouthed a reply.

"_Plan's still on. I'll think of something!"_

* * *

From the safety of a cluster of thick bushes lined along the audience benches, Duncan watched the setup proceedings. From this position, he could see Geoff talking with Bridgette and watch over all the former contestants. Duncan swept his teal gaze along each familiar face. There were Owen and Tyler, his two old teammates from this season- Owen was talking animatedly with a scowling Noah and Tyler was seating besides Lindsay.

Duncan turned from them and stared at other faces in the crowd. DJ was sitting on one of the bench edges, fidgeting and gazing around nervously. Gwen sat on the seat beneath DJ's, looking glum and angry at the world.

Duncan felt a flood of guilt. The delinquent knew that he was to blame for Gwen's downhearted mood. She knew from the episodes that he still loved Courtney.

Duncan cared for Gwen deeply, but only as a friend. He had really thought the two of them could work out as a couple- he and Gwen were alike in so many ways after all. However, some similarities only go skin-deep. Where it truly mattered, Duncan knew that he and Gwen were after two completely different things. Duncan could never offer what Gwen truly wanted from him.

"I'm sorry it could never work out." He whispered sadly. Duncan would talk with Gwen and pray she understand. But not before he spoke with Courtney first.

_Maybe after all this_, Duncan thought hopefully, _the two could become friends again. _It was a farfetched idea, he knew, but Duncan hoped it was slightly possible. Guilt gnawed his inners as he thought about all the episodes he had watched the previous night. So many events had been screwed up because of his mistakes…well…him and Alejandro.

_Alejandro!_

The very name made Duncan's eyes darken with rage. That snake-hearted bastard was to blame for so much! Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, DJ, Gwen…so many victims that had fallen for Alejandro's lies. The monster took good people in their lowest moments and strung them along like puppets in the direction of their own downfall.

_Just like he did for me,_ Duncan bitterly thought. Rage scorched through Duncan at the thought of dark-hearted villain. His hands tightened into clenched fists. Somebody had to make Alejandro pay for all he did this season.

_Just wait._ Duncan thought with a growl rumbling deep within his throat. _When you get here, I'll be waiting for you, Ale._

Duncan was brought out of his revenge-filled thoughts by Geoff's greeting to the audience. The show was beginning. With a jolt of excitement, Duncan hungrily scanned the contestant benches, searching for one face he longed to see more than any.

Duncan's stomach dropped and nervousness gripped his inners. A person was missing.

"Where are you, Princess?" Duncan asked.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Total Drama Aftermath! HAWAIIAN STYLE!" Geoff shouted the greeting into the camera as the audience clapped and roared their approval. Almost everyone was clan in their beach and summer attire, enjoying the sunshine that Hawaii so generously offered.

"Today on the Aftermath, we'll get to see never-before-seen footage of the show as well as see which contestant the fans will be rooting for during the last challenge!" Bridgette told the audience with smile. She was suddenly pushed aside by Blaineley.

"_And_ we'll get to interview some of the former contestants to see their intake on the juicy love triangle that we've all been dying to hear about!" Blaineley announced.

The audience roared at the announcement, clapping with much excitement.

Blaineley stood on the stage, basking in the attention and smirking smugly. However, she was pushed back into her seat by Geoff who hastily announced, "But first! Some outtakes!"

"What outtakes?" Blaineley snapped angrily at her co-host.

"Never before seen outtakes all the way from Camp Wawanakwa!" Geoff cheerfully announced.

Bridgette looked confused. "Geoff, none of the challenges have taken place at Camp Wawanakwa this season." She reasonably pointed out.

Geoff chuckled and shot both puzzled women an evil smirk. "Whoever said these outtakes were about the contestants?"

With that said, Geoff got a remote and pointed it at the large television screen above the stage. The tv flickered on and revealed the old outhouse confessional from season one, standing alone in the middle of the forest. Static appeared and then the screen reveals Alien Cody sitting within the confessional.

* * *

_**Outtake 1**_

"OH JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PATHETIC WEAKLING AND TEMPTRESS! THOSE TWO WILL RUE THE DAY THEY EVER CROSSED MY PATH!" The alien Cody-look-a-like hollered and screamed, shaking the dingy outhouse. "MAKE NO MISTAKE! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS SMELLY IMPRISONMENT, I SHALL MURDER EVERY HUMAN IN MY PATH…AND STEAL THE BRAS AND PANTIES OF EVERY FEMALE I SEE! _**WHERE THE 'BLEEP'ARE ALL THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM GOD DAMNIT!"**_

_**Outtake 2 (Week later)**_

Alien Cody was leaning against the toilet seat, muttering darkly to himself. "First, I'm going to kill the purple headed one…blast her to bits quickly before she can start yammering again. Then the mohawk one goes...I'm sure his head will make a decorative trophy next to the pretty tan one's pelt. The temptress I shall keep alive as my pet…like a hamster running in a ball….a hamster that wears a bikini. The rest can be vessels for alien offspring. But not the fat one…that fat one dies last….a slow…burning…painful death…."

Suddenly, Alien Cody covered his noise and screeched out loud.

"GOD DAMNIT! THIS PLACE STINKS! I CAN'T EVEN CONCENTRATE ON MY PLANS FOR REVENGE WITH THIS UNHOLY STINK! EEW! _IT SMELLS LIKE THE FAT ONE_!"

_**Outtake 3 (Two weeks later)**_

Alien Cody's chestnut hair was ruffled and his clothes were starting to become worn and tattered. A growl came from his stomach.

"Curse this body…and it's weakling need to nutrition…" Alien Cody moaned. "Been…forced…to drink….toilet water…."

A cockroach scuttled by. A second later, Alien Cody's hand shot out and snatched it up. He held the struggling inside tightly in his fist, bringing it close to his gaunt face.

"How has it come to this?" he asked himself, green eyes narrowed. "How has it come that a great warriors such as I am now reduced to quenching my thirst through latrine bowls? To catching lower life forms to sustain myself from hunger? Is this any way the future ruler of this pathetic planet to behave?" Alien Cody paused as if mulling it over.

"Aw, screw it. I'll pretend it's the fat one."

Alien Cody jammed the unfortunate cockroach into his mouth.

* * *

"Wow, that alien really doesn't like you, Owen." Tyler pointed out.

"I don't know why!" Owen complained. "All I did was ask him a simple question! I was curious! Is that so wrong?" No one bothered to answer him.

"Geoff, I think these clips are starting to make some of the audience sick." Bridgette observed.

Geoff looked as if he was having the time of his life. At Bridgette's words, he looked up with the expression of a little boy having his toy taken way. "But Bridge, we haven't got to the best part!"

Blaineley raised a skeptical brow. "Best part?"

Geoff clicked a button on the tv remote and happily announced. "The camera inside the confessional is a two-way camera! We can talk with him from here! Isn't it great?"

The tv screen showed what was happening at the confessional currently. It was not a pretty sight. Alien Cody was sprawled on the toilet seat, looking half-dead. His clothes were stained and torn and his brown hair a tangled mess. His green eyes were glazed over. A couple of flies buzzed around the fallen alien.

"Is…is he dead?" Bridgette asked, looking worried.

A fly landed on one of Alien Cody's open eyes.

Geoff airily waved off her concern. "_Pffft_! I'm sure he's fine." He looked back up at the screen and pointed. "See! Look! He's moving!"

Alien Cody moaned and his body gave a spasm-like twitch.

"Must…destroy…human…race…..all…must…die…ughhh…especially…fat one…ugghh…find….temptress's….bra….." The alien gurgled and white foam started to drip out the corner of his mouth. It was highly disturbing.

Geoff got out a microphone and winked over at Bridgette. "Watch this!" The cowboy hat-wearing teen brought the microphone close and raised a palm to cover it. His voice produced a deep breathing, rasping sound as he spoke.

"_Alien…Cody…I…am…your….father…!"_ Geoff hissed in a wheezing voice.

Both female co-hosts slapped a palm to their foreheads at the immaturity of it all.

Alien Cody immediately jolted back up, green eyes wide and pupils darting back and forth wildly. "Father, is that you!_ IMPOSSIBLE_!"

"_Nothing's…impossible…!"_ wheezed Geoff. It looked like he was trying to hold back giggles.

"Have you come to haunt me father?" Alien Cody yelled out. "But I've done all you told of me! You told me to always follow my heart and I, as your obedient prince son, listened to your advice…" said the Cody-look-alike alien, his evil voice full of sincerity. Then he added in much more sadistic tones,

"…Which is why I did what my heart told me to do and I blew your head off to be king of the planet. _HOW'S THAT FOR TAKING YOUR ADVICE FATHER_?"

Geoff was momentarily speechless. "….dude, you're a dick." He finally said, not even bothering to disguise his voice.

"Give me that!" Bridgette ordered, snatching the microphone away from her boyfriend. Covering the top of it with her hand so not to be heard by the alien, Bridgette growled at Geoff.

"Geoff, stop teasing the alien!" Bridgette scolded sternly.

"Bridge, he tried to kill our friends!" Geoff whined. "Besides, it's really fun! You wanna try?"

Bridgette looked hesitant. "Isn't teasing aliens illegal in the Unites States?" She knew that Canada's neighbor country had a very strange obsession with UFOs and aliens.

"Only in New Mexico!" Noah shouted. "_Pfft_…those Roswell freaks…."

Geoff dangled the microphone temptingly close to Bridgette's face. "You know you want to." He teased, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Bridgette stared ponderingly at the microphone, biting her pink lips in hesitation. Her resistance did not last more than a few moments. With a great smile on her face, Bridgette snatched the microphone and took part in teasing the nasty, ill-tempered alien.

"_Ooohooohhhhhh! Alien Codddyyyyy,_" Bridgette cooed seductively, raising her voice to sound similar to her friend Courtney, _"I am the Temptress! Come and get my braaaaaaa!"_

"WHY AM I HEARING THESE VOICES IN MY HEAD?" Alien Cody screeched, throwing his head back to scream to the heavens. The evil alien grew more agitated and pissed off when a outhouse rattle with what seemed like a thousand voices of mocking laughter. "SHUT UP! I WILL NOT BE MOCKED! SILENCE PERSISTANT DEMONS OF MY INSANITY! SILENCE!"

Of course, Alien Cody's agitated yells only made the audience members laugh harder. Bridgette covered up the microphone as her own giggles bubbled forth. Only one face was not amused by poking fun at the evil alien ruler.

"Could we move on?" Blaineley complained in her scathing voice. "This is only a thirty minute show and there is a lot of drama to be stirred up! Let's do some interviews! Where's Duncan at?"

Geoff fidgeted in his seat. "Not here."

"But we like have his dog!" Katie piped up. She and Sadie pulled up Mohawk in between them. The ginger mutt looked quite discontent between the two girls, especially with a large, red ribbon tied around his neck.

"Isn't he sooooooo cute?" cooed Sadie as she and her best friend hugged the dog tightly.

An "awwing" coo erupted from the audience and every female former contestant. Even Eva was giving the adorable puppy a fawning look.

Mohawk whined and tried to tug the red ribbon off.

Blaineley's expression brightened at the sight of the dog. In an instant, the glamorous hostess was out of her seat and kneeling in front of the dog.

"Move aside!" She rudely ordered to Katie and Sadie. Turning to Mohawk, Blaineley pasted a large, fake smile on her face as she cooed sweetly, "Heya boy! Aren't you a big furry sweetheart? My, my, a scruffy thing like you must put Pomeranians to shame, huh?"

Blaineley flinched back in disgust when Mohawk happily gave her a sloppy lick on the face. He snapped his jaws together innocently.

Blaineley glared at the smiling dog and wiped away drool from her face, muttering, "You're lucky PETA watches every episode of this show." Placing back the cheerful expression, Blaineley leaned close to the dog and cooed in a honey-like tone.

"Do you miss your master, cutey?" Blaineley fawned over Mohawk. "Do you miss your Dunky-poo?" Blaineley then shot up and pointed in a random direction, shouting, "Well, then go find him! Go find him for us!"

Mohawk just sat on his haunches, staring up at up Blaineley, panting and wagging his fluffy tail.

Blaineley continued to jerk her finger in the same direction. "Come on boy! Fetch Duncan! Go on and sniff out some drama!"

The dog still didn't move.

Blaineley scowled down at the dog. "How does the phrase 'Time to get fixed!' sound to you, mutt?"

Mohawk let out a yelp and went running off. Blaineley watched the dog disappear and gave a chuckle. Tossing her long, blonde hair back, she made a snide remark to Geoff and Bridgette.

"See children? That's how you get some action going on! Just wait and see- _ACK!_"

Blaineley shrieked in surprise as something large pounced upon her and sent her falling face-first to the ground. Blaineley slide her blue eyes open just in time to see an object drop down in front of her- it was Duncan's flip knife.

"…I hate animals." Blaineley wheezed, rolling her eyes upward to glare spitefully at the dog standing on her back.

A happy bark was Mohawk's only reply.

Bridgette smirked at her fellow co-hostess as Geoff chuckled beside her. "Yeah, that's a lot of action going on, Blaineley. Maybe next you could ask Mohawk to fetch back a piece of beef jerky that Duncan's chewed on."

Owen's head jerked up in full attention. "Jerky? Did someone say something about beef jerky? That's my favorite kind of jerky!" Owen prattled on excitedly. "Well, besides deer, turkey, pork, elk, moose, and tuna. Chef gave me some emu jerky in Australia, but I'm not quite sure where he got it…"

"GET OFF ME!" Blaineley's scream of outrage cut Owen off. Mohawk whimpered and scampered back into the waiting arms of Katie and Sadie, allowing the ill-tempered hostess to stand back off.

Blaineley dusted off her red dress and spat out dirt from her mouth. "Okay," she hacked, "Change of plans! You!" She pointed at Beth. "Go get Courtney to come out here!"

Beth blinked in surprise. "Me?" she gasped in horror. "But Courtney_ hates_ me! She'll kill me if I try to bring her out here!"

Blaineley thrust her glaring face close to Beth's, teeth clenched and bared. "And I have the ability to spread the foulest rumors about you into the media and make you wish that _Courtney_ had killed you! So pick your poison, honey!"

The timid girl let out a squeak of fright and ran off towards the resort as fast as her short legs could carry her.

Bridgette shouted after Beth with a look of panic on her pretty face. "No, Beth! Come back! Leave Courtney alone!" She turned to shoot Blaineley a sharp glare. "Can't you leave people to their own privacy?"

"Privacy doesn't get ratings sweetheart!" Blaineley growled, fixing Bridgette with a glare of her own.

"Maybe Courtney should come out."

Both Blaineley and Bridgette whipped their heads towards Geoff.

"WHAT?" both females shrieked in unison. Bridgette was shocked that Geoff was siding with Blaineley and Blaineley was flabbergasted for the same reason.

In the bushes, Duncan craned his neck out, watching the show more keenly. His blue eyes flashed with excitement.

Geoff shared a secret glance with DJ other by the benches and then spoke to his fellow co-hosts. He fidgeted in his seat under Bridgette's burning stare.

"Well, you know…it might be good for her…" he mumbled half-heartedly, trying to appease with Bridgette. "Get it all out in the open, you know. I mean…it worked for you, Bridge."

"That's different!" Bridgette snapped. "I wasn't the victim. Besides, Duncan isn't even here to confront with Courtney." She gestured towards Blaineley. "All we have is this nosy, gossiping bimbo!"

"Hey! This nosy, gossiping bimbo's the only thing keeping this show running!" Blaineley huffed moodily, arms crossed over her chest. The co-host eyed several of the benched contestants, her hawk-like gaze finally following on one in particular. A sly smirk stretched out upon her ruby-red lips.

"Then again," Blaineley said in velvety-smooth tones, standing up and gliding over to the contestant benches. "Who needs Duncan? There are soooo many other issues that need to be confronted and be brought into the light…the spotlight, I mean." She corrected herself with a titter. Blaineley looped an arm around Gwen's neck. "For instance, how about we see if Mrs. CIT would like to have a nice chat with her former friend, the one that betrayed her and brutally stabbed her as well as Cody in the back? Oh, I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you have to say, Gwennie!"

"Get off me!" Gwen threw herself away from Blaineley's grasp. "I don't have anything to say! I don't have to justify myself to anyone like you!"

"Temper, temper." Blaineley chided. "If not to me, then what about to your friends?" She gestured towards the Geoff, Bridgette, and the rest of the contestants. "Don't they deserve to hear why you did what you did?"

Gwen's gaze searched the stage and fell on where the Drama Brother band was set up to provide music. Her eyes spotted Trent who was watching the entire scene with a morbid curiosity just like everyone else. Gwen turned away and glared down at the ground.

"There's nothing to say." Gwen growled. "I wasn't at fault! Courtney got what she had coming for a long, long time! I have nothing to say to her or anyone else on this stupid show!"

"I bet your buddy LeShawna doesn't agree though." Blaineley revealed with great relish. "She's been paying visits to poor Courtney with Bridgette. Perhaps," the co-host said with a dramatic flair of one depressed, "trying to stitch up the wounds you left behind?"

Gwen waited, with a smirk, for LeShawna to jump in and defend her. The Goth girl knew that her best friend would ultimately stand by her side and no one else's! After all, LeShawna was no friend of Courtney's anymore than she was.

But LeShawna- the sassy girl that always voiced out her opinions on any matter- remained silent.

The smirk vanished from Gwen's face. LeShawna was not denying anything that Blaineley was saying. Even in silence a horrible truth was made clear to Gwen.

Gwen whirled around and stared at her best friend, wide eyes reflecting the betrayal she was feeling. "You too, LeShawna?"

LeShawna gazed at Gwen sadly, but did not falter under her best friend's scathing expression. "I was only trying to convince Courtney to talk with you."

"I don't want to talk with her!" Gwen spat, black eyes blazing. The Goth felt betrayed by the only one she could call friend. "I thought we were friends, LeShawna! But now you're taking_ her_ side?"

"This isn't about taking sides, girl." LeShawna reasoned persistently. "This is about doing what's right."

Instead of being calmed, Gwen's pale face twisted with fury at LeShawna's words. "Right? _RIGHT?_ How is any of this right! I've been treated like crap by everyone here when I got hurt this season just as much as anyone else!"

Owen shifted uncomfortably in his bench. "Um…no offense Gwen, but you kinda had it coming."

Katie and Sadie bobbed their heads in agreement. "Like totally!" Katie said, "You like went behind Courtney's back!"

"Oh, and she like totally tried to trick poor Cody!" Sadie added, nodded her head in sympathy at the poor techno-geek.

"Yep, karma's a bitch, ain't it Gwen?" Noah droned in his usual sarcastic manner. He eyed the Goth girl with a raised eyebrow. "You'd think, you being a big believer in that junk, that you would have seen all this coming."

"Suck it, Noah!" Gwen snarled. She glared at the contestants, dark eyes burning with hatred at each and every one of them. How dare any of them judge her! How could any of them ever understand what she had gone through? She whirled around and spat venomously at Bridgette.

"How about her?" She asked everyone, gesturing at Bridgette. Her dark eyes flashed with undying fury. "If anyone's the real _cheater_ on the show it's Bridgette! Why don't you all turn your backs on her?"

Bridgette stood up from her seat and everyone fell silent. Even Geoff, who had been rising to defend Bridgette, quickly sat back down. Bridgette's soft green eyes were hard as they glared at Gwen.

"Because," Bridgette answered strongly, "unlike you, I had to courage to admit that what I did was wrong."

With that, the blonde host sat back down. After a shocked pause, the audience, plus many of the former contestants went into a wild applause at her answer. Gwen looked from contestant to contestant, seeing no friendly face among them. Unable to bear it any longer, Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and, with a growl, pushed her away from the other contestants.

"Gwen, wait!" LeShawna called out towards her best friend, her face stricken as she watched Gwen hurry away into the Hawaiian flora.

Blaineley watched the entire scene with a deadpan expression. "I would have a preferred a catfight." She then shrugged. "Oh well, drama's drama I guess." She turned to smirk evilly at Bridgette. "How about we check up and see how Beth is doing Courtney, hmm?"

Before Bridgette could make a sharp retort, Geoff butt in and said, with a nervous grin, "Or, or we could see how the other World Tour contestants are doing! Owen, Noah how about to tell the entire audience how you two managed to survive a fifty thousand foot Drop of Shame with no parachute?"

"Two words." Noah deadpanned. He pointed a thumb at Owen.

"Blubber padding."

* * *

Gwen hurried away as fast as she could from the stage, the cameras, the audiences, and all her former friends. She pushed through branches, bushes, and vines until she reached an area in the jungle covered up entirely by shadows from the leafy foliage growing above her head. It was a dark, lonesome place which fit Gwen nicely.

The Goth girl sniffled and wiped away moisture from her eyes. Her dark eyes slid open at the sound of twigs snapping behind her. A scowl formed on Gwen's face and, not even bothering to turn around, she snapped angrily.

"Go away, LeShawna! I don't want to talk with you!"

"Then talk with me." replied a clearly male voice.

Gwen's eyes grew wide with shock. She whirled around and saw Trent standing a few feet in front of her.

For a few seconds, Gwen opened and closed mouth several times, wanting to speak but unable to find the right words to say. Finally she gave up and turned away.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked in bitter tones. "Shouldn't you be back buddying up your band?"

Trent looked unfazed by Gwen's harsh tones. His face remained impassive and though he spoke in a civil tone, there was no warmth in it. "Why did you run away?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and spitefully replied. "Are you both blind and deaf? Nobody wants me there! They all hate me!"

Something changed in Trent's expression. "Nobody hates you." He said in a soft voice. "They're just disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Gwen spun around and faced Trent with onyx eyes burning with fury. Her voice was growing into a high pitch, sounding completely hysterical. "_DISAPPOINTED?_ Those _guys_-" Gwen jabbed her arm in the direction of the stage. "- don't know the _meaning_ of disappointment! I've lost everything! My friends, my dignity, not to mention any chance I had at winning the game- I've gave up everything for someone I really liked just so that he could toss me away like a misplaced sock!"

"I wish I knew how that feels." For the first time, there was a hint of bitterness in Trent's voice.

A tense, pregnant pause followed Trent's statement. An unspoken conversation buzzed in the air between the two teens; memories of their awful breakup in season two flowed like rushing rapids through both their minds. The memories were not pretty.

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "This isn't the same." The Goth girl's voice was as sharp as thorns. "I know you're upset that I got with Duncan, but I can't help that I like him! At least he was still a friend to me after all the drama of season two!"

Trent's green eyes widened a fraction. "What are you talking about?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

"You ignored me for months!" Gwen snapped. "I thought we could still be friends, after our breakup but instead you break everything off with me!"

"Because I'm still getting over you." Trent answered in exasperated tones. "I was out making new friends, creating a band, playing music, doing stuff that I loved. I was giving you the space that I thought you wanted."

Gwen gave a snort and jerked her head away. "Whatever. Why are we even talking about this? This isn't about you and me."

"You're right." Trent narrowed his green eyes. "This is about you…and _Courtney_."

"Duncan had had enough of her! He told me!" Gwen argued, willing to hold on to any scrap of dignity she had left. "They were breaking up soon anyway so what does it matter that he got with me a little earlier?"

"Because you hurt a friend to do so?" came Trent's cold reply.

Gwen sniffed and glared at the ground. "Courtney's isn't my friend. She did everything she could to get me voted off. She stole both Cody and Duncan away from me!" She let out a shuddering breath. "If she had been a true friend, then she would have allowed me a chance to be happy again!"

"Is happiness with a cheater truly worth the pain of betraying a good friend?" The distance in Trent's voice melted away and his voice shook with emotion. "Gwen, I know you. Stop denying that you don't feel guilty. You just desperate to convince yourself that all the mistakes you made will somehow be worth the pain you caused to the people you care about. Even if deep inside you know it wasn't."

Despite the warm Hawaiian sun shining down, Gwen felt cold. The Goth continued to glare defiantly into Trent's face.

"What does it matter? Even if I admit what I did was wrong, what will it change?" she hissed. Everyone will still hate me just as much they do now!" Her throat tightened painfully and she fought back tears. "I don't understand! Everyone else has made mistakes! Harold! LeShawna! Bridgette! But everyone still loves them! Why do they hate me?"

Trent's forest-green eyes stared solemnly into Gwen's tear-filled ones.

"Because," Trent said, "it doesn't matter to people how far you fall. The only thing that matters is how willing you are to climb back up."

A silence fell over the shady glade with never Gwen or Trent willing to break. At last, Gwen was unable to bear looking Trent any longer. Her face was flushed and hot with shame at Trent's words. The last thing Gwen wanted was for Trent to be bear witness to her tears. Why was he here? After all the pain she had caused him and others, why did he even bother speaking with her?

"Why do you even care?" She asked in a hoarse whisper, face still turned away from Trent.

The pale girl was shocked by the amount of tenderness in Trent's voice as he answered softly.

"I'm sure that Courtney will be the first to tell you that, no matter how much they hurt you, it's impossible to forget the ones you love."

With nothing left to be said, Trent turned away and left. Gwen stood alone, still and silent. Even though the patch of isolated jungle was covered in shadow, for the first time in a long while, Gwen felt a patch of sunlight warm her bit by bit.

* * *

"…And after that, we managed to drag ourselves out a giant tub of green jello and then the Total Drama producers found us and brought us here. And_ that's_ what happened to me and my buddy Noah after our Drop of Shame." Owen finished with a big grin plastered on his face.

Every ex-contestant and audience member was staring at Owen with wide eyes and weirded-out expression upon their faces. A cricket chirped somewhere.

"My thoughts exactly." Noah droned, looking quite uninterested. The bookworm sometimes wondered why in the world he hung out with Owen in the first place. Every day was just some random, painful accident waiting to happen.

Geoff was the first to shake himself out of his freaked out stupor. He hastily addressed the audience.

"Uh..okay, bros and dudettes, I think it's about time for vide…" Geoff was cut off by Blaineley, who slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Time for interviews with the former contestants!" Blaineley said, causing the audience to erupt in applaud. Winking at the cheering crowd, the stunning hostess continued, "It's about time we find out what some of Courtney's and Cody's buddies think about all the love drama going on!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes in annoyance but could do nothing with the crowd so excited. Despite her better wishes, Bridgette knew that that whole issue between Courtney, Cody, and Duncan _was_ the extreme highlight of the season. The audience wanted as much drama between those three as possible.

Blaineley strolled towards the contestant benches, eyeing each one to see who would provide the best answers. At last, she thrust her microphone towards Lindsay.

"So tell us, Lindsay, you were on the show for a…er…fair amount of time, tell us, are you on Team CoCo or Team Duncney?" Blaineley asked.

The bubbly blonde giggled. "Well, Team Coco, of course! I love CoCo! Especially when it's filled with marshmallows and whipped cream!" Lindsay blinked in a puzzled manner. "I'm not really sure what kind of food Duncney is? Is it a French beef?"

"Uh…sure." Blaineley said, not wanting to bother trying to educate the air-headed blonde. She turned to smirk at DJ. "How about you big boy? What are your thoughts?"

DJ folded his arms over his chest. "Cody's a nice guy, but I gotta side with my buddy, Duncan." Seeing the shocked faces and hearing the gasps from his fellow contestants, DJ continued, "The guy made a mistake, but Duncan has a good heart. If given the chance, I'm positive he'll make up for his mistake."

DJ glanced over the heads of the audience and spied Duncan peeking out from his hiding place in the bushes. The delinquent was grinning and his teal eyes shone with gratitude at DJ's words. The large black boy shot his friend a large smile in return.

"Well, isn't that sweet...and completely vomit inducing." Blaineley mumbled with an eye roll. Heartwarming friendship moment weren't her thing.

Harold waved both his arms around wildly, trying his best to get Blaineley's attention. "Oh, oh, oh! Interview me next!"

Blaineley let out a long, exasperated groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. The red-haired nerd wasn't her favorite contestant to listen to. "Fine!" Blaineley lamely held the microphone out towards Harold. She mumbled in annoyed tones, "What do you have to say?"

Harold smiled bright and puffed out his chest in self-importance. "Well, I'm glad you asked, m'lady!" He snatched away the microphone from a surprised Blaineley's hand and spoke into it.

"First off, allow me to say that I'm am hundred and ten percent behind Team Coco all the way…or Team Courdy, or, if one wants to go for the more creative approach, Team CottonCandy!" Harold droned on in a proud voice. "I always knew that my friend Cody would get together with Courtney, right from the very beginning!"

"Uh, honey, no you didn't." LeShawna said.

"Of course I did." Harold argued.

"Dude, you purposely got Courtney kicked off because you knew she and Duncan liked each other." Geoff pointed out.

"…That's completely irrelevant to the discussion." Harold sniffed. His girlfriend LeShawna rolled her eyes in exasperation as Harold continued, "As I was saying, my buddy Cody and Miss. Courtney are perfect for on another. Their love is practically written in the stars! He's an Aries and she's a Leo! They're compatible!"

"That's sweet, Harold, but Cody and Courtney aren't technically together at the moment." Bridgette said.

Harold's grin grew wider. "Not yet! But I have formulated the perfect plan to help Cody win back the girl of his dreams! All my friend needs to do to woo the heart of his sweetheart is go serenade a beautiful song to her."

Bridgette shoot him a deadpan look. "This song wouldn't happen to be a rap written by you, would it?" she asked in a mumble.

"Yes!" Harold said with excitement in his voice. "Wanna hear it?"

"Does the audience have the opinion to cut off their ears first?" Blaineley darkly muttered.

Geoff did his best to ease the negativity of his two female co-hosts. "Now, now give the bro a chance." Turning to Harold, the party dude grinned kindly. "Let it rip, dude!"

"_WHOO!" _Harold jumped out of his seat and rushed into the middle of the stage with the microphone in hand. "Can I get a beat?"

In the intern's corner, Lono took out a pair of sticks and began to happily beat down on the wall, creating a nice, catchy beat.

"_**Oh huh, huh, huh, huh,"**_ Harold was bobbing his head with the beat, getting into full gangsta mode. _**"Check out this new beat!"**_

Instantly rapster music started playing from out of nowhere and Harold started rapping, dancing wildly in place as he sang.

"_**Oh C and D to double C, need a piece of that CIT! Things will get down and nice when candy sweet meets hot as spice!"**_

To the surprise of many contestants, they found the rap oddly catchy and enjoyable. Bridgette and Geoff were bobbing their heads to the beats of the rap.

LeShawna was shouting down at her dancing boyfriend. "Work it sugar! Show these guys how to really move that white booty!" Suddenly the jubilant expression on the black girl's face fell and was replaced by a look of pure horror.

Within seconds, the rest of the contestants' expression started to match LeShawna's. They were all looked on past Harold with eyes wide and full of fear. Some like Geoff and DJ started to cough to get Harold's attention.

Harold obliviously danced on, eyes closed and having the time of his life. There was nothing he enjoyed more than being the center of attention and showing off his awesome rapster skills.

"_**Oh yeah, jump the plane and make you mine,"**_ He rapped, popping and locking as well as a variety of other rather vulgar dance moves. _**"Those tan brunettes are sexy fine! Yeow! GET FUNKY NOW!"**_ Harold shook his small butt back and forth, waving his stringy arms around. "_**Do the plane dive-i-i-i-i! Do the plane dive-i-i-i! CRASH IT DOWN!"**_ Harold glanced up and shouted happily at his friends.

"Come on guys! Join in! It's a musical season remember?" he called, still dancing and grinning like an idiot.

Every face that stared at him was filled with fear. Every contestant slowly shook their heads at their nerdy friend. Noah and Owen silently pointed at something behind Harold.

"What are you all staring at?" Harold asked in cheerful tones. He spun around, cutting a rather fine dance move, and opened his eyes, grinning…

…and found himself face to face with Courtney.

The smile fell and Harold instantly gained the look of someone coming face to face with a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"H-H-H-Hey, C-C-Courtney!" Harold stammered nervously, visibly shaking. His green eyes were bulging and his face had paled in fear. "N-N-Nice to s-s-see y-you up and a-a-about!"

Courtney narrowed her dark eyes like a hawk about to disembowel a lizard. She leaned close to the trembling boy, her expression murderous.

"_Need a piece of a that CIT?"_ she snarled, outrage evident in her voice.

Harold opened his mouth and raised a finger as if about to say something that would save his skin. A couple seconds past with Harold frozen in the same position.

Nothing at all came to his mind.

Harold's green pupils shifted left to right and then back at Courtney's face. He unleashed a nervous giggle. Then he ran off screaming.

Courtney shot after him, shaking her fist. "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED NERD!"

"_AAAAGGHHHHHHH!"_ The poor nerd scampered off as fast his stringy legs could carry him, shrieking like a little girl away from Courtney's wrath.

Bridgette, Geoff, Blaineley, and the rest of the contestants watched the chase in mild amusement. Only Bridgette and LeShawna looked truly concerned.

"Um…maybe we should go to a commercial?" Bridgette suggested, her eyes following the process of Courtney and Harold, who were both basically around the stage in circles with Courtney growling and aiming powerful kicks to Harold's behind every time she got close.

"Good idea, Bridge!" Geoff said, turning to grin into the camera. "Stay tune Total Drama fans for more totally awesome excitement here on…" Geoff was cut off by Harold throwing himself in front of the film camera.

"_HELP ME!"_ Harold screamed, his entire, panic-filled face covering the screen of the camera. Someone- most likely Courtney- pulled him away and the screen shifted to ominous, crackling static.

* * *

Geoff took the commercial break as good opportunity to speak with Duncan. Using the excuse of needing to go use the restroom, Geoff slipped away, leaving Bridgette to try and stop Courtney from beating up on Harold.

"_Psssstt!_ Duncan!" Geoff hissed, shuffling his way through the leafy foliage. The cowboy-hat wearing teen jumped when a voice answered.

"Geoff!" Duncan poked his head out from a bush.

"Shh!" Geoff hushed, glancing around nervously. "Keep it down. Blaineley might be nosing around."

"Does anyone suspect anything?" Duncan asked lowering his voice. The last person he wanted to discover him was Blaineley.

"I think Bridgette's starting to get suspicious." Geoff admitted. "She told me earlier that she doesn't think it's a good idea for you to talk with Courtney."

"I _have_ to!" Duncan argued with a growl tinged in his voice.

"I know, I know!" Geoff fretted, not wanting to start an argument that might draw in unwanted attention. "But are you positive? I mean, Court's not really in the bad mood right now."

"WHERE DID YOU GET A LAMP POST?" Harold's terrified wail could be heard even from the hidden area. A painful-sounding whacking noise immediately followed.

Both boys winced at the sound, but Duncan was still persistent. "I still need to do it." he stated in a firm tones.

"Well, at least we have Courtney here." Geoff said, sounding relieved. That was one less thing to worry about though now it was coming to tough part of the plan. "Now, all we have to do is to sneak Courtney away as soon as everyone is distracted!"

"And how exactly are you going to distract them?" Duncan asked.

Geoff shot his best friend a roguish wink. "Oh don't worry! I have the perfect way to distract them!"

Duncan looked less than assured.

* * *

"AND WELCOME BACK!" yelled Bridgette, smiling cheerfully at the audience and the new camera set up.

Beside the camera breaking, the little fiasco between Courtney and Harold hadn't caused too much damage to the stage, Right now, both Harold and Courtney were seated in the contestant benches; Courtney was fuming in her seat and Harold was trying to sit comfortably despite the blue bruises and the large lamppost twisted around his lanky body- curtsey of Courtney.

"Before the commercials we listened to a killer rap from Harold, and Courtney arrived as our own special guest of the show!" Geoff said gesturing towards Courtney and giving the girl a warm smile.

Courtney didn't return it. "I'm not staying." She stated, glaring and crossing her arms defiantly. "I only came down because somebody snuck into my room and stole my PDA!"

Blaineley blinked innocently and droned, "Oh dear, I wonder who on earth could have done that?"

* * *

A far distance from where the Aftermath was being filmed, a short, plump girl was hiding underneath an overturned, wooden fishing boat in the middle of the beach.

From the shadows of the boat, two beady eyes darted back and forth in a panicked manner.

"I hope this is far away enough for Courtney to be looking." Beth whispered fearfully to herself.

A seagull landed on top of the overturned boat and started to peck at it.

Beth instantly shrieked loudly in fear and started to shake the boat in panic.

"_ACK! SHE'S FOUND ME! HELP! HELP! HELP!"_

* * *

"Well, if you stay for the show, I'll personally help you look for it afterwards!" Geoff hastily said with a smile a bit too large to be natural stretched upon his face.

Both Bridgette and Courtney looked at Geoff with narrowed eyes and suspicious expressions on their faces.

Finally, Courtney shook her head, dismissing Geoff's odd behavior. "Whatever, I'll stay."

Geoff unleashed a large, inhaled breath that he had been holding, looking greatly relieved. This did not go unnoticed by Bridgette.

"Geoff…" Bridgette slowly asked, leaning closer and eyeing him warily, "…is everything alright?"

Geoff started to look flustered. "Er…no! I mean yes! Everything is awesome! Especially now that it's time to answer questions from the viewers!" Before Bridgette or Blaineley could make any objections, Geoff got the tv remote and put the first viewer on the screen.

"Our first viewer is Philips Princeton calling from Merciville, Oklahoma!" Geoff announced.

A teenage boy around fourteen years of age appeared on screen. He had shaggy black hair and was scowling into the screen.

"This show is totally scripted." Philips promptly stated.

A shocked silence followed Philip's rather blunt statement.

Bridgette was first to recover from her surprise. "What do you mean scripted, Philips?"

"What I mean is that this show is as fake as Jersey Shores! All this ridiculious stuff has to be scripted! There is no freaking way that any of this is reality television! You guys are fakes!" ranted the viewer.

"Dude, none of this is scripted! All of this is 100% reality!" Geoff argued, glaring up at the screen.

Philips scoffed mockingly. "Oh _pleez_! If this is reality television then where the hell does the music from each episode come from? And how is it possible that you guys can sing the exact same song, at the exact same time, in perfect unison without any kind of rehearsal or script involved…and _WHEN YOU ARE IN DIFFERENT PLACES AS WELL? _IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Once again, a long silence followed, though it wasn't because of shock but rather because nobody at all knew how to provide a reasonable explanation to Philip's keen observations.

"….Cause the music's from the heart, bro…it's from the heart." Geoff said with passion, thumping a fist over his heart.

"What the hell kind of answer is that? This show is so fu..."

"NEXT CALLER!" Bridgette shouted, pressing a button on the remote to switch to the next caller. She looked down at the location and her eyebrows rose with surprise. "Hmm, got some international callers this time! Up next are the Paeth sisters from Wolfsburg, Germany!"

On the screen appeared three, blonde-headed and blue eyed sisters around the age of eighteen or nineteen. They were obviously triplets.

"_Hallo!_ I am Anja!" Greeted the first sister, her accent very heavy.

"I am Franzi!" greeted the middle sister.

"And I am Gretel!" piped up the last sister.

"_Guten morgen Insgesamt Theater crew!"_ The German sisters cheerfully shouted in their native tongue.

Geoff leaned over and whispered to Bridgette. "What did they say?"

"I believe it was a greeting." Bridgette whispered back.

"Oh," Geoff smiled up and waved at the girls, shouting cheerfully, "Same to you!"

The sister looked at each other and erupted into giggles, shooting Geoff teasing glances.

"So what do you have to say to the Total Drama crew?" Bridgette asked, smiling kindly at the sisters.

The German women stopped giggling and Franzi stepped up to be the one to speak.

"We would like to say a word for Courtney. She our _favorit_, _ja_" Franzi said in a thick accent. Her two sisters nodded in agreement.

Courtney raised her head up to the screen, looking interested for the first time. "Really?" she asked, blinking in surprise. It was rare to hear that she was a viewer's favorite contestant.

Anja stepped to stand besides her sister Franzi and spoke in broken English. "_Ja, Ja_! You _zäh_…tough! We like that! Whole Team Amazon tough! _Sie koste es was es wolle_!"

Gretel stepped up and growled, "You should not have been voted off! Ale-vand-o and Heather should not win! _Nein! Nein! Nein!_"

"We shall be_ jubel_…I mean…cheering for your _lieber freund_ Cody to win." Franzi told to Courtney.

Courtney actually smiled for the first time since being voted off and nodded her head at the German sisters. "Thank you. I'm sure Cody will appreciate all the support."

The warm, beautiful moment was ruined when Blaineley stood up and loudly proclaimed, "Speaking of support, I'm sure that Cody will appreciate to see just how many people support the idea of Cody being Courtney's _freund_ aka boyfriend!"

Up on the screen, Gretel interrupted the co-host. "_Freund_ just means friend! To say boyfriend you need…"

Ticked off at being interrupted, Blaineley cut the German girl off by changing the channel. Now the giant television screen showed a big, colorful pie graph.

Courtney glared up at it as if it were a nasty bug. "And _what_ is that?" She asked through dark, narrowed eyes.

"It's an online poll." Blaineley explained with blue eyes gleaming. "To see what couple the fans want to see happen."

"And the choices?" Courtney asked with a barely disguised growl.

Blaineley smirked. "Duncney, CoCo, and DunGwen."

"…I hate you. I hate you so very much."

"So does half the world, sweetheart." Replied Blaineley airily, still smirking. "Anywhoo, let's see the results shall we?"

Without any further ado, Blaineley got the remote and pressed a small button. On the giant screen, a picture of Courtney and a picture of Duncan appeared side by side with the giant words "DUNCNEY" appearing right above them. Between the two pictures a number percentage popped up.

"10.3 percent voted for Duncney! Ha!" Geoff crowed jubilantly.

"That's not really a lot Geoff." Bridgette pointed out.

Geoff frowned in disappointment. "Oh…guess I'm not good at math."

"Jeez, where'd you get that idea?" Blaineley sarcastically said. "Too bad for the Duncney shippers!"

In the bushes, Duncan let out an angry, offended snort and glared.

"Let's check how CoCo is faring in the world of the fans." Blaineley said pressing the 'forward' button on the remote.

The scene shifted so that the screen showed a picture of Courtney and Cody with the words "COCO" above them.

"11.6 percent?" Bridgette's voice sounded skeptical. That wasn't very much. "Does that mean everyone else voted for DunGwen?"

Geoff stole the remote from Blaineley and made the screen shift to the DunGwen results. The percentage was only 3.4 percent.

"Where's the other 74.4 percent?" Blaineley yelled, throwing her arms up.

Geoff continued pressing the forward button. To his, and everyone else's, surprise there was several different couple choices that popped up on screen. Bridgette read them off as well as their percentages of voters.

"Uhh…4.8 percent voted for Tylindsay...Tyler/Lindsay I believe."

"Yaayyy!" Lindsay clapped her hands while Tyler stood up and let out a victorious yell.

"6.4 percent voted for…er….wow…DJwen? Dj and _Gwen_?"

Noah chuckled and nudged a blushing DJ. "Jeez, what did you two do in the dressing room in Paris?"

"15.1 percent vote for AleDuncan…_Alejandro and Duncan?_ Where the hell did _THAT_ come from?"

Both Geoff and DJ could have sworn that they heard Duncan violently throwing up in the bushes.

"Do I have to read more?" Bridgette asked, looking a tad green after seeing how many people voted for Alejandro and Duncan to be together.

"None of these couples were even opinions in the poll!" Blaineley snapped.

Suddenly a familiar, insane voice called out. "_Every _couple is an opinion when shippers are involved!"

From the treetops, Izzy dropped down on stage, standing straight up and grinning madly at the audience and contestants.

Owen stared at his ex-girlfriend and scratched his head in a puzzled manner. "Shippers? What are shippers?"

Izzy chuckled. "Why people that support ships of course!"

Blank faces stared at her. Then Tyler spoke, "How can you support a boat?"

The wild redhead girl frowned and glanced around at all the confused faces, looking appalled. "Wait, none of you know what shippers or ships are?" she asked in disbelief.

Geoff took a sly glance towards Duncan's hiding spot and smirked. Perhaps now was a good time for a giant diversion. He looked back at Izzy and, trying to sound as innocent as possible, called out, "How about you tell us about them?"

Both Blaineley and Bridgette shoot Geoff flabbergasted looks, but Izzy let loose a smile that could rival that of any Cheshire cat.

"I'd love to!" Izzy proclaimed, taking the center stage. She called out to the Drama Brothers. "Music if you please!"

Justin, Harold, and Trent glanced at each other and reluctantly began to pick up their instruments. However, as soon as they touched their usual instruments, Izzy barked, "No! No! No! Use _these_!"

The three Drama Brothers let out gasp of shock as Izzy threw a giant tuba at them. It landed straight on top of Trent, crushing the poor musician. Justin chuckled at his friend's misfortune, but his laughter died short when Izzy threw an accordion that hit him straight on the side of the head. Justin fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Only Harold remained standing and conscious out of his three band mates.

Izzy stared at the knocked out band members and just shrugged her shoulders. "Aw, well. I'll just use Chris's reserved orchestra." The crazy girl snapped her fingers and music started to play, apparently coming from some secret, unseen orchestra.

Noah glanced around glaring. "How the hell does Chris manage to hide an entire live orchestra?"

Izzy ignored Noah's question. The green-clad girl marched up and down the stage like a teacher lecturing students. She held an inquiring finger up in the air as she briskly sang.

"_**Why the long faces that look so confused? The answer is simple, I swear it's true! All these ships you see- crazed or sane- are just the result of the shipper's game!"**_

The faces of contestant and audience member alike all stared at her blankly.

"_**Shipper?"**_ Tyler questioned.

"_**Ship?" **_piped up Lindsay.

"_**Like the ones in space?"**_ asked Katie.

"_**Or the ones with sails?" **_asked Sadie.

"_**Does it look like anyone gives a flip?"**_ growled Eva.

Izzy rapidly shook her head. _**"No, no, no, you are all wrong! Clean your ears and listen good to what I have to tell to you! Shippers are guys**__**and gals who are big fans of gals and guys or gals and girls or guys and men!"**_

"_**May someone please explain that again?"**_ asked Noah.

"_**Easy peasy!" **_chirped Izzy, grinning and bobbing her head as she sang, _**"When one and one made an awesome two, shippers know just what do! They pair them up and make ship!" **_

"_**I'm guessing that's the gist of it?"**_ Bridgette guessed.

"_**NOT QUITE YET!" **_Izzy shouted, causing Geoff and Bridgette to jump in surprise. "_**A ship is born and hip-hip hooray!" **_

Izzy started sneak across the stage like a spy going through enemy fields, leaping, crawling and rolling around in a stealthy manner. She jumped behind the couch that Bridgette and Geoff were sitting on and peeked her head out from behind it. Her green eyes darted sneakily from Bridgette to Geoff as she sang.

" _**A shipper must defend it now- be it straight or gay- from others who will flame and fight to show that their favorite ship is right!" **_

Izzy jumped up, stood on top of the couch, and raised a mighty fist in air, singing proudly, "_**So, we soldiers now, it's time to speak! Tell us what ships you seek?"**_

"_**HarShawna is a personally fave." **_Harold proudly sang from his seat.

"_**Glad you think so. Mine's the same." **_giggled LeShawna, affectionately pinching the cheeks of her boyfriend.

"_**Justie is an awesome ship!"**_ chirped Katie, gazing lovingly over at Justin.

"_**Jusdie's better!"**_ cut in Sadie, gazing at Justin with an equal amount of affection.

Katie glared at her friend. _**"No it isn't!"**_

"_**Yes it is!" **_Sadie snapped.

"_**You know Noierra's kinda cute." **_Courtney sang, with a sly smirk towards Noah.

Noah glared at his best friend's crush. _**"You would think so, wouldn't you?"**_

"_**Geofette is the best!" **_Geoff sang, grinning at Bridgette. His girlfriend giggled, blushing pink, and playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"_**Knew you'd say that. Who'd have guessed?"**_ Bridgette sang.

"_**Come on guys! Let's hear the rest!"**_ shouted Izzy, standing in the middle of the stage, pointing at the audience.

Every audience member, as well as many interns, swayed their bodies back and forth, singing cheerfully to the upbeat tune.

"_**Yaoi, yurei, heteo, slash! Shippers know where Cupid's arrow's at! Canon, fanon, crack!"**_

While the audience was singing, Geoff took this opportunity to wave a hand to get DJ's attention. Once DJ was looking Geoff's way, Geoff pointed a finger towards where Courtney was sitting at and mouthed a silent order, _"Get her!"_

DJ brought his index finger and thumb together in an 'OK' gesture and nodded at his best friend.

"_**Love has no boundaries and neither do we! It's time for war so choose your team!"**_

DJ silent nudged his way through the other contestants, trying his hardest not to draw too much attention to him. Once he was right behind Courtney, he tapped her on the shoulders and whispered, "_Psst_! Hey Courtney!"

Courtney looked over her shoulder and blinked in surprise a DJ.

"_**Pair to two up and get to shipping!" **_finished the audience and interns.

"_**So now the ships are anchored and a crew is made!" **_sang Izzy, throwing green army helmets to all the confused contestants as well as slingshots. _**"The shipper wars are on the fray! Gather your arms and fuel the flames, it's time to win the shipper game!"**_

"_**How do we win?"**_ asked Harold, his army helmet sliding over his face.

"_**What do we do?"**_ asked Justin

"_**It's simple really so I'll tell you."**_ replied Izzy, smiling and marching up and down the stage like a briefing general. _**"All you need to do is gather clues to show that your ship is true!"**_

"_**Like a kiss?"**_ cooed Katie.

"_**Or a short sweet hug?"**_ sighed Sadie.

"_**Maybe a passing glance?"**_ Tyler said.

"_**What if couple only argues and fight?"**_ growls Eva.

"_**Then obviously they like each other just tiny bit."**_ chirped Lindsay.

Bridgette frowned. _**"That doesn't make sense."**_

Izzy swung in on a vine, cackling and shrieking excitedly. _**"Now you're getting the hang of it!"**_

At this, the audience began singing again, but this time, the television screen lit up to show three separated boxes; the first one had Philips Princeton, the second one had the Praeth sisters, and the third one held Alien Cody. Only the Praeth sisters were singing along with audience.

"_**Yaoi, yurei, heteo, slash! Shippers know where Cupid's arrow's at! Canon, fanon, crack!"**_

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" shouted Philips, looking glancing around in confusion. "This is crazy! How does everyone know all the lyrics and when to sing them?"

"_**Love has no boundaries and neither do we! It's time for war so choose your team!"**_

"WHERE IS THE MUSIC COMING FROM?" shrieked Alien Cody, curled up in a fetal position and holding his head, looking as if he was having a mental breakdown. "I'm hearing hundreds of voices in my head!"

"_**Pair to two up and get to shipping!" **_

"_**But Izzy, what's the greatest ship of them all?" **_asked LeShawna.

Izzy gave an owlish blink, surprised by the question. _**"What's the greatest ship of them all?"**_

"_**The greatest ship of them?"**_ repeated the rest of the contestants.

"_**The one that's survived through thick and thin?"**_ asked Owen.

"_**All three seasons!"**_

"_**Cancellation!**_

"_**Intimidation!**_

"_**Discrimination!"**_

"_**Rival ships celebrating!"**_

Izzy struck a thoughtful pose, tapping a finger to her chin as she pondered. _**"Good question, but how to answer it? There must be a way…" **_the red-headed girl brightened up._** "Oh, let's see what the polls have to say!"**_

Bridgette and Geoff leaned forward on the computer screen, scanning through all the percentages in the poll, looking for the one with highest number of votes. Suddenly their eyes grew bright.

"WE FOUND THE MOST POPULAR SHIP!" the couple shouted.

"HOO-RAY!" shouted the audience, interns, and most of the contestants.

"Let's hear it!" Blaineley shouted.

"Do we really want to know?" Noah grumbled. The sarcastic boy scowled when everyone else answered by launching back into the song.

""_**Yaoi, yurei, heteo, slash! Shippers know where Cupid's arrow's at! Canon, fanon, crack! Love has no boundaries and neither do we! It's time for war so choose your team! We found our pair that's won at shipping!"**_

"_**All's fair in war and love!"**_ Bridgette sweetly sang.

"_**So the winner of this shipper war takes it all!" **_Eva growled, punching the air.

"_**Let us see who's made there to the top!"**_ sang every audience member, intern, contestant, and fan.

"_**Where no other ship has ever gone!"**_ Izzy sang to the heavens.

"_**The greatest ship any fan has ever knoooooooownnnn!"**_

Every face turned upwards toward the giant television screen. For moment it was blank besides three small boxes on the side that held images of Alien Cody, Philips, and the German sisters. Then the number 39.5 percent popped up along with two pictures- one of Noah and one of Cody with the words that read: NoCo.

Noah looked utterly appalled.

The entire area erupted in happy jubilation.

"_**NOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Noah cried, staring up at the screen in horror.

"_**NOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"It was an accidental kiss! On the ear! What's with you sick people?"

"_**NOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"_AWW, SCREW IT!_ I hate you people and this entire fandom!"

"_**NOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

As the last note rang loud and clear, fireworks (courtesy of Izzy) erupted in the air above the stage, unleashing heart shaped lights in the air for all to see.

* * *

At the sound of loud booms and explosions, Courtney came to a halt from following DJ, and turned around to see pink heart-shaped fireworks light up the sky.

"Wow, wonder what's going on back there?" Courtney wondered out loud. Something big must have happened back at the stage, though the tan brunette wasn't really that interested in heading back. The last thing she was wanted at the moment was to be bombarded with embarrassing questions by that bitch-of-a-host Blaineley.

The CIT turned back around, saying, "So DJ, where are we goin…" Courtney stopped her sentence short and glanced around.

DJ was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, very funny." Courtney said in light tones, trying to keep the agitation out of it. She walked onwards through the jungle, glancing around this way and that, searching for her friend. "You can come out now anytime, DJ!" Her tone grew annoyed.

"Seriously, if I find out that you dragged me all the way out here just because you hurt another tiny animal and you want me to try CPR on it, it isn't going to happen!" Courtney rolled her dark eyes, calling, "Like I told you before- _just_ because CITs know CPR does not mean in any way that we're qualified to do it on animals!" She paused and mumbled in an undertone, "Well we could, though none of us actually _want _to, I mean…."

Courtney's voice trailed off as she drew back a screen of hanging ivy vines and found herself staring into something breathtaking.

Before Courtney was a small glade, open and free from the dense jungle. It was sheltered by a towering cliff which held a lovely waterfall that rain down into a stream. Staring with jaw dropped, Courtney slowly walked into the peaceful-looking place.

Hibiscus flowers bloomed in bushes surrounding the glade, gleaming like red and yellow stars against the greenery. Vines hung down from the overhanging branches, covered with pretty, delicate yellow flowers. The scent of blossoms hung heavy in the air and a bird chirped a tune from somewhere in the forest. Courtney couldn't recall ever seeing a more beautiful spot in all her life.

Courtney closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted take everything in and never forget it.

"This must be what heaven looks like." Courtney murmured. Suddenly she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her. The tan girl whirled around and stared hard into the bushes behind her. Her eyes narrowed curiously. There seemed to be a shadow-like shape peering at her from behind the bushes.

Courtney peered closer, eyebrows furrowed and freckled nose scrunched up with deep concentration. The dark shape looked so familiar.

Then it hit her. "Cody?"

Yes, it looked just like him! Even though all she could see was a dark silhouette, Courtney could recognize Cody's lean shape, his round head, and his cute, hanging bangs anywhere.

"Cody!" Courtney repeated her eyes wide and lit up with happiness. A joyful laugh escaped her as she bounded over to where Cody was. Her heart felt as if it would burst with joy.

"I can't believe you're here!" She laughed, drawing to a halt in front of the bushes. "Is the next challenge taking place here? Is-"

Suddenly, the dark silhouette of Cody dissolved and two parrots flew off the branch that they had been on, passing over Courtney with loud squawks. The brunette girl stood still in shock. The Cody she had thought she had seen had been nothing more than two parrots sitting close together on a branch. Two green feathers slowly floated down on top of her.

Disappointment flooded through Courtney, but also confusion as well. Courtney had been so sure that she had seen Cody standing there.

"I don't understand…" Courtney muttered to herself. "I saw him there…I really did…"

Courtney remembered when a similar accident had happened back in Newfoundland, when both she and Gwen had sworn that they had seen Duncan when in reality Duncan had been nothing more than an oddly-shaped boulder.

The words of wisdom that Sierra has spoken to her and Gwen floated back to Courtney.

"_When you miss someone you really care about, then you can start seeing him everywhere."_

Courtney blinked thoughtfully as her heart pounded and her mind whirled in an ocean of confusion.

Then a familiar voice called to her.

"Um…hey Courtney…"

Courtney whirled around and found herself face to face with Duncan. The mohawked boy stared at Courtney and offered a small half-smile.

The expression on Courtney's face was murderous.

Duncan gulped as Courtney took an aggressive couple of steps towards him and hastily raised his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! Just give me a minute to explain myself!" he cried.

Courtney stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, glaring at her ex.

"You have until I loose my temper." She snarled, eyes flashing with hostility.

Not long then, Duncan thought. He took a deep breath and began, "Princess, I…"

Duncan got no further. Courtney had punched him in the face.

"I lost my temper."

* * *

Back on stage, Blaineley had noticed that something was amiss.

"WHERE THE HELL IS COURTNEY?" the co-host screeched, glaring around at everyone within her sight range.

Geoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Er…maybe she went to the bathroom?" He suggested, hoping that would appease Blaineley into letting the subject drop for now.

"Or maybe she went back into her room?" Owen suggested. Geoff wanted to strangle the big guy.

"Oh no!" Blaineley snarled, "That little hussy won't back out of an interview from me that easily!" She snatched the tv remote from Geoff and started to press several buttons. The television screen flipped through different locations on the island. "I'll search through every security camera set up on this area until I find where that stuck-up brat is so that I can interview her!"

"NO!" To everyone's surprise, Geoff lunged forwards and trying to snatch the remote from Blaineley's hands.

Blaineley held it out of Geoff's reach, snarling. "Hands off!" Her devious blue eyes lit up like the Fourth of July when the television screen showed a new location.

"Oh my," she practically purred. "What do we have here?"

Footage of Duncan and Courtney arguing in the middle of an empty glade filled the screen.

"_Come on, Courtney, I'm trying to apologize here!"_

"_Well I don't want to hear anything from you, you stupid ogre!"_

"I think we've just killed two birds with one stone." Blaineley said with a smug smirk stretched upon her face.

"Not if I can help it!" Geoff stole the remote from Blaineley and switched the channel. There was no way he was having this bitch ruin his best friend's changes at getting back with Courtney.

Blaineley hissed like an angry cat and lunged at Geoff, grabbing the remote. The two started to have a massive tug-o-war with the remote while everyone else watched with round, shocked eyes.

The channel flipped between Duncan and Courtney and other channels such as the channels with Alien Cody, Philip, and the triplets.

"_I'm sorry for everything that's happened, Princess!"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

(Static)

"_Must…find a way…to escape…this prison…full of shi-"_

(Static)

"_Cody's forgiven me! Why can't you?"_

"_Well, that's easy enough for him! He didn't have to date you for a year!"_

(Static)

"_This show has to be fixed in some way! I'll find out! Mark my word!"_

(Static)

"_Court, Alejandro and Heather tricked me into voting you off! I wasn't going to do it, honest I wasn't!"_

"_Oh well, that just makes me feel __**sooooo **__much better that you believe __**those**__ two traitors over __**me**__!" _

(Static)

"_Was ist? Sind Courtney und Duncan kämpft?"_

"_Wird sie ihm verzeihen?"_

"_Dies ist sehr verwirrend!"_

(Static)

"_Do I have the pull a Bridgette on you and sing? Cause I'll do it- I'll hate very second of it- but I'll do it!"_

"_I'd rather cut my own ears off and eat them!"_

At last, Blaineley got the upper hand. She gave Geoff a swift kick with her high-heeled shoes and took full control of the remote. With a maniac-like sneer, Blaineley threw the remote down on the ground and stomped on it, crushing it.

"There!" She sneered, eyes gleaming with wicked delight. "Now we _all _get to watch the drama unfold!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette was staring at her boyfriend with green eyes wide and confused. There was a hint of accusation in her voice as she cried, "What's going on? Why is Courtney with Duncan? Did you have something to do with this?"

Geoff could not find his voice to answer. Feeling sick at heart, all Geoff was able to do was stare up at the screen, his face stricken with horror as he, as well as everyone else, was forced the outcome of this forbidden meeting- no matter how terrible it would turn out.

* * *

"Aw, come on!" Duncan whined, throwing up his hands in frustration. "You said so yourself that I have nice voice!"

"It doesn't matter!" Courtney spat angrily at him. Her dark eyes flashed with resentment and fury as she glared at him. "I don't want a song! I don't want any of your pathetic apologies! All I want is to know why! Why did you cheat on me? Why did you go behind my back? Why were you so ready to think the worst of me?"

"Courtney, you weren't actually the easiest girlfriend for me to have." Duncan said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. It still seeped through, coming out as a growl. "You weren't the model girlfriend in season two! You were a jealous psychopath who kept trying to change me!"

Courtney's eyes blazed like black fire. "_Easy? _For _you_? Did you think being in a relationship with someone like you was easy for me either? You're a criminal! No girl wants to see her boyfriend being put into jail in the future, Duncan. Of course, I tried to change you! But I only did that because I didn't want to lose you, you stupid idiot!"

Duncan opened his mouth to speak, but the dangerous look on Courtney's face silenced him. She wore a savage expression, filled with a twisted mixture of rage and grief. Her eyes burned wildly into Duncan's face.

"I admit that I went overboard during season two." Courtney snarled, "I was angry, jealous, and a bitch! But I was also honest and completely loyal to you! I never lied about what I thought about you, and when you did something to piss me off, I damn well let you know it! And I never..._ever_…dared to vote for you to lose. Not even when you did the same for me."

Courtney stared at Duncan with large eyes welling up with unshed tears. Her voice trembled with emotion as she continued.

"I never went behind your back, Duncan. Before you cheated on me, I never considered any other boy besides you…which is more than I can say for some other girls on the show. I never went behind your back…not once." Courtney took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to choke down a sob and steady herself. "So tell me, Duncan, tell me because I'm _dying _to know, tell me what horrible, what _terrible_, despicable crime have I done to make you feel that I deserve to have you go behind _mine_?"

Silence filled the beautiful glade. Even the birds had gone quiet. The entire world had come to a halt to hear the answer Duncan offered.

Duncan stood silent as if carved by stone, staring helplessly into Courtney's tear-filled eyes. They were dark pools of misery, reflecting pain and heartbreak at their surface. What words could he possibly say to heal the devastating wound he had caused?

"Court…I…I…don't know." He looked down, trying to speak despite the sharp lump growing in his throat. Hot, burning shame coursed through Duncan as the words left his mouth. "I don't know why I decided to cheat on you. I loved you, honestly I did." He turned away, screwing his eyes shut. "But all the arguments and fighting…being with Gwen just seems so much easier."

Duncan looked back at Courtney, teal eyes swimming with regret and anguish. "You wanted to change me so much that I just couldn't tell whether you loved me for me or…or for the person you wanted me to be. And…" He sighed deeply and hung his head, too ashamed to look up at Courtney.

"I guess I wanted to break your heart before you had the chance to break mine." Duncan quietly admitted. His chest tightened painfully.

Courtney stared at him with slim shoulders slumped and eyes glistening with grief.

"Well…I guess it worked." She dully replied. Courtney turned her back to Duncan, arms tightly crossed over her chest and shoulders shaking violently.

Duncan knew that she was crying and did not want him to see her tears. Pain pierced his heart. This was all _his_ fault- him and his stupid rash decisions. If he had spoken with Courtney...or at least thought things through instead of listening to the lies of a snake-hearted traitor all of the pain and suffering could have been avoided. All Duncan wanted to gather Courtney in his arms and wash all the memories of this season away for good. Duncan wanted everything to go back to normal. He'd trade away everything- his money, his dignity, his life- for Courtney to accept him again.

Duncan hesitantly crept towards Courtney. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Courtney…Princess…you and I have gone through horrible stuff before- arguments, the show, jealousy, the show, fighting, _the show_- but we've always…_always_…managed to stay together no matter what." When Courtney's shoulders grew still, Duncan's voice rose with hope. "I know that what's happened is bad, but couldn't we…couldn't we just forget it ever happened and start from where we left off? Everything could go back to normal. It'll be just us and we can be happy again."

Courtney turned around and stared at him. Duncan offered her a small smile, his expression hopeful.

"What do you say?"

Courtney continued staring at Duncan with dark eyes wide with disbelief. She could hardly believe what Duncan was suggesting. Did he really believe that the two of them could forget everything that had happened these last couple weeks? Could it really be that simple?

_Could it?_ Courtney secretly wondered. The thought was tempting. Everything had been so much easier before the entire mess happened. But would simply forgetting everything and pairing up Duncan solve anything at all?

_No, _Courtney grimly realized, _it would not. _Forgetting would never heal the damage done. The ache in her heart would still be there and their relationship would be nothing more than an ugly lie.

"Forget everything?" she asked in a voice soft and scathing. "You want me to forget everything that's happened? How dare you suggest that? This doesn't just affect us Duncan! I wasn't the only one hurt by this! Can_ Gwen_ forget it? Can Sierra? Can Trent? Can _Cody_?"

At the thought of Cody, an agonizing sense of longing blossomed in Courtney's heart. She missed Cody- his humor, his compassion, and his honesty. Courtney remembered Sierra's words from so long ago and, looking at Duncan, she realized the truth of them. Courtney's heart no longer belonged with Duncan.

Courtney narrowed her dark eyes at Duncan. They were as cold as death.

"I will _never_ forget."

Courtney turned her back to her former lover, eyes dry of tears, and, without another word, walked away. She disappeared through the flowering bushes, never looking back once.

Duncan stood alone in the glade, staring after her like with teal eyes brimming with shock and disappointment. He wanted to run after her…beg her to reconsider…force her to see that how much he was breaking inside. How could she not see the unbearable pain piecing his heart like thorns? Duncan found that he was too numb to move.

_That's it…_Duncan realized with a jolt of agony, _she's gone. I've lost her for good._

The terrible realization drained Duncan of any fight left in him. Eyes dull with rejection and green mohawk drooping, Duncan walked stiffly away from the glade, opposite from where Courtney had left. He moved slowly with his head lowered feeling as if his heart was weighted down by all that he had lost.

* * *

Back on the Aftermath stage, a heavy silence filled the atmosphere. Every horrified eye was transfixed to giant screen, watching Duncan leave the lovely clearing. Even though those who felt not liking towards Duncan or Courtney were horrified by what they had witness. No one could think of a single word to say after everything they had seen and heard. Geoff looked stricken at having to witness his best friend's heartbreak. Bridgette's face was tilted upward with green eyes wide and moist.

Only one face was jubilant.

Blaineley stared up at the screen, her model face lit up with wicked glee. "Now that's the drama I've been looking for!" she crowed, voice oozing with satisfaction. "That'll be the couple fight of the year! The entertainment channels would be replaying it for weeks…months even!"

Bridgette snapped her head away from the screen and snarled angrily, "Shut up! Just shut up!" Everyone was deeply surprised by the ferocity of the gentle girl's tone. Bridgette spun around and snapped at a group of interns. "Find an extra remote! I want this channel changed right now!"

Blaineley shouted out to halt the jittery interns. "NO! We can't change it! Courtney and Duncan might come back on for round two!"

"Then they'll do it in the privacy they deserve!" Bridgette's light green eyes were livid with anger. "Have you no decency?"

"Bridge…" Geoff began, looking very startled. It was a rare sight to see his girlfriend this angry.

Blaineley looked bored and unconcerned. The fashionable hostess looked over her painted nails as she prissily replied, "Honey, decency is nothing but deadweight in my line of work. It's quite easy to understand- Drama equals higher ratings…higher ratings equal money." Blaineley's blue eyes gleamed wildly. "So to get lots of money, I need lots of drama!"

Bridgette stood up. "It doesn't matter! Geoff and I are the real host and hostess of the Aftermath! We make the decisions not you!"

Geoff was attempting to pull his cowboy hat over his head. Catfights were awesome, but he didn't want to be pulled into one.

Blaineley's lips curled into a mocking sneer. "_Plea-se!_ If you two had your way, we'd still be singing, making fun of aliens, and having contestants talking about their_ feelings_! Goody-goods like you make me sick!"

The audience and cast members were slowly getting over their shock of witnessing Duncan and Courtney's argument and were refocusing their attention on the drama going on right in front of their noises. Angry mumbling rippled through the crowds and many an outraged eye glared in Blaineley's direction. Bridgette was very popular among her peers.

"Well, you know what I'm sick of?" Bridgette asked fists on her hips. "I'm sick of you trying to take over the Aftermath show and trying to turn everyone against each other just to create more drama! You're just as bad as Chris!"

"Scaringly so actually." Noah commented.

"Oooh, it's like they're soul mates!" Katie squealed.

Sadie clapped her hand gleefully. "They should totally hook up!"

Beth sighed dreamily. "So romantic!"

"Damn shippers." Eva muttered darkly, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat.

The two blonde women ignored the commentators. Both were now standing up and glaring hatefully at the other.

"I'm making this show a hit!" Blaineley spat. "If you hate the fabulous direction I'm pulling the show into, then what you are going to do about it? Sing another song? Hmm?" she taunted.

Bridgette narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

"How about a Total Drama Smackdown?" Geoff cheerfully suggested.

Both blonde-headed women whipped their heads to stare at him.

"_What?"_

Immediately, the song, "Are You Ready for This" started blaring on the speakers. Spotlights swung colorful beams of light across the stage. Lono the intern threw two pairs of boxing gloves at Bridgette and Blaineley.

Blaineley threw the gloves down. "I'm not doing this! This kind of activity is childish and immature!"

"But you made up the segment yourself." Harold pointed out.

Blaineley scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm still not going to degrade myself by going through with this!" she huffed.

"I will!"

Blaineley let out a shriek when Bridgette, clad in boxing gloves, lunged at her co-host. The two women fell to the ground, tussling, spitting, and scratching each other in a full-fledged catfight.

The rest of the teenagers could only stare in astonishment, not really sure what they should be doing. While some of the girls looked concerned, almost all the guys looked quite content to just sit back and watch.

"Get off me you stupid, brat!"

"Not until you quit making a complete mess of things, you skimpy scarlet woman!"

"Make a mess of things? Hah! Like you and your _idiot_ of a boyfriend don't already have that covered! If you two were complete control, then we'd still be tricking that stupid alien with the two way camera!"

"_**WHAT?"**_

The two feuding girls froze in mid-tussle; Bridgette had a fistful of Blaineley's dirty-blonde hair and was yanking it while Blaineley had her fingers tightening around Bridgette's thin neck. Slowly, every eye found its way up to the giant television screen.

Alien Cody's angry face was glaring back at them.

In the commentator's benches, Owen glanced around nervously, holding a remote control.

"Uhh…I found the spare remote?"

The Cody-look-alike had heard the entire thing. The alien's body, as well as his voice, shook with unfathomable rage as he slowly spoke.

"You mean….this entire time…I've been ridiculed…and tricked…and mocked...by the teenagers of a stupid reality show…._ON LIVE TELEVISION?"_

"….To be fair, every single one of us have been ridiculed on this show at least once." Owen said. "Sooooo, this kinda makes you an honorable Total Drama member!"

"….Ki…Ki…." The alien looked too angry to even speak. A blood vessel popped in one of his eye, changing it from neon green to red.

At last, the alien exploded…..

…or rather, the entire outhouse confessional burst apart in an infernal of deadly green plasma beams as Alien Cody hollered out vulgar death threats to the listening teenagers.

"I'M GOING TO _**/BLEEPING/**_ AND TEAR EVERY _**/BLEEPING/**_ HEAD OFF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND _**/BLEEPING/**_ RIP YOUR THROATS OUT WITH MY OWN TEETH! WHEN I FIND YOU HUMAN WHELPS, I'M GOING TO-"

The rest was just static as the camera was apparently destroyed in Alien Cody's enraged rampage.

An awkward silence fell over the Total Drama Aftermath crew, which was only broken by Noah, who spoke with his usual sarcastic attitude.

"Well, congratulations everyone! We just managed to piss off invading aliens that want to kill off the human race. Am I the only one that feels so American that it hurts?"

Geoff, Bridgette, and Blaineley all glanced at each and, for once, had identical expressions on their face. It was time for the show to end.

"Well…" Geoff tried to make his voice sound light despite the misery he was feeling. "I guess that concludes our totally aweso…er…..um…totally….well, it concludes the Aftermath."

Both Bridgette and Blaineley were attempting to look good on the camera despite their smudged makeup and beat-up appearance from the earlier catfight.

"Stay tuned for the next couple episodes of Total Drama World Tour to see which two contestants will have the honor of competing here in Hawaii for the title of winner!" Bridgette said.

"Keep an eye out for more drama and excitement…and possibly aliens," Blaineley added in an undertone. "Here on…"

The three hosts yelled out a farewell.

"TOTAL…DRAMA…AFTERMATH!"

* * *

**Jeez, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer. I had wanted the Aftermath to be shorter than the other chapters but, as usual, nothing ever works out the way I plan it too. I will admit that this chapter was not my favorite. Surprisingly, my favorite parts to do were the confrontation scenes between Gwen and Trent and Duncan and Courtney. Maybe I'm just too pumped up about finally being able to work on the last two chapters to really feel excited about this chapter.**

**Well, the end is almost near. The next chapter reveals the final challenge. Like in the real show, it will take place in Hawaii and Alejandro, Heather, and Cody are the final three. Many events will happen- relationships will be cemented, love will blossom, vengeance will be served, and the true winner will rise above all. There will be an epilogue chapter to wrap everything all up. I would like to thank everyone for sticking to this humble story as far as you have. **

**I know a lot of you may be a little surprised that I had NoCo (Noah/Cody) be the ship that shined at the end of the shipping song. Even though I don't really support NoCo, I still have to give ship major props for sticking around as long as it has. Really, the NoCo ship has been around since episode two of the series and, in all honestly, was the first couple to have a canon shipper moment. So I tip my hats to you, honorable NoCo shippers- your crazy, yaoi-obsessive-ness has helped mold the Total Drama fandom to what it is today. May Noah and Cody's accidental ear kiss forever be a shining moment in Total Drama history.**

**Now it's always been my opinion that since Total Drama World Tour challenge took place international, that each challenge should offer something to learn about a location's culture so I've tried to do that in all my chapters. This chapter is no different. I had good fun time looking up traditional Hawaiian words as well as German phrases for the triplet sisters from Germany. Here's a helpful glossary to help you readers out.**

_**Aloha kakahiaka**_**: Good morning!**

_**kamali'i**_**: children**

_**haole**_**: white or foreigner.**

_**Ka mehameha**_**: The lonesome one**

_**Hoapili**_**: friend**

_**Kaikuahine**_**: sister**

_**nai'a**_**: dolphin**

_**A hui hou kakou**_**: Until we meet again.**

_**Guten morgen Insgesamt Theater crew**_**: Good morning Total Drama crew!**

_**Favorit**_**: favorite**

_**Ja**_**: Yes**

_**Zäh**_**: Tough**

_**Sie koste es was es wolle**_**: Do whatever it cost.**

_**Nein**_**: No!**

_**Jubel**_**: cheering**

_**lieber freund**_**: dear friend**

"_**Was ist? Sind Courtney und Duncan kämpft?"**_**: What? Courtney and Duncan are fighting?**

"_**Wird sie ihm verzeihen?"**_**: Will she forgive him?**

"_**Dies ist sehr verwirrend!": **_**This is very confusing!**


	9. A Dramatic Final: The Race Begins

**Author's Notes: Well…here it is. The time has finally come for this story to reach it's ultimate climax- the final challenge! I remember as if it were yesterday that this story was just a little oneshort. *sniffles and cries* Stories grow up so fast! *blows nose* But, in all seriousness, it was the support of you guys that have helped me make this story as great as it is. Thank you so much for sticking with me so long! **

**Now originally, I was going to make the final into just one chapters, but thanks for the advice from one special reviewer, I've decided to make it a two parter just like the Chinese chapter in order to build suspense and so that I won't be pressured into rushing through the entire thing. Plus, from the looks of things, if this was one chapter, it'd be about 80 pages long. Give me a break! The last chapter was at 60! My wrists are going to fall off by the time this story is complete!**

**In other news, "Candy for Your Thoughts" have gotten a honorable mention in the TvTropes Total Drama fanfiction page. I was so happy and surprised when one of my readers pointed out to me. I graciously thank whichever Troper was kind enough to mention my story! You rock!**

**I won't waste your time with my sentimental ramblings. It's time to get the ball rolling. So, without any further ado, let the challenge begin…**

* * *

"_When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be."_

~Lao Tzu

* * *

This was it.

The words rang loud and clean inside Cody's mind as he stared at the barren landscape stretched out before him. A golden sun peeked up from the distant horizon of the Drumheller badlands, turning the grey soil into a rosy red. A slight breeze ruffled through Cody's chestnut bangs.

Cody stood by himself, blue eyes closed thoughtfully as he reminiscing on all that had taken place this past week. Memories of every toiling challenge, threat, and obstacle flooded him mind. So much had happened since Duncan purposely eliminated himself in back Africa! Chris had flown the four remaining contestants to two new locations- the Easter Islands and Alberta, Canada, right smack in the middle of Drumheller desert. Both locations had provided the players with equally difficult challenges. However, the challenges would have been much more grueling for Cody if Sierra hadn't been by his side.

True to her words spoken in Africa, Sierra offered Cody unwavering loyalty by helping him through each challenge. Cody felt himself very fortunate to have a friend like her. Heather and Alejandro certainly hadn't made getting so far into the game easy. It almost made Cody wish that Duncan hadn't voted himself off.

_Sierra and I could have certainly used some of his help_, Cody mused with a small smile tugging his lips. He appreciated the sacrifice that Duncan had made for Cody to stay on. Despite this, Cody's mind still prickled with worry with the knowledge that the delinquent was closer to Courtney than he was right now.

Cody pushed the thought to the back of his mind. There was no room for any doubts or worries at the moment.

"Well, a couple of worries." Cody murmured, glancing off to a short distance where a giant, smoking pile of rubbish and debris laid. It was all that remained of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

During the previous night's voting ceremony, Sierra brought out a home-made birthday cake for Cody- who had all but forgotten his seventeenth birthday after all the events of this season. However, Sierra's sweet birthday celebration ended abruptly and in the worst possible way. The sparkling sticks that Sierra had mistakenly mistook for candles had been piece of unused dynamite that unleashed a large explosion once lit. Thankfully, Sierra was mostly unharmed (though bald and quite sore), but less could be said for the jet. Chris' beloved jumbo jet would never fly again.

Chris had eliminated Sierra in a fit of rage.

So Cody was now alone in the competition.

Strangely enough, the thought of having to fight for victory against Alejandro and Heather- the two most vicious villains on the show- did not scare him as it should have done. He was nervous, yes, but no longer scared. Cody had vowed to win the game to make up for Courtney's unfair elimination. He wouldn't let Alejandro and Heather frighten him from his goal. There was only one last obstacle preventing Cody from making it to becoming one of the final two.

Getting from Alberta Canada to the island of Hawaii- literally two countries and an ocean away.

Chris had certainly given the final three contestants a sting of a challenge. Of course, neither Chris nor Chef was here to offer any hints on how to complete such a near-impossible feat. The two had abandoned the three remaining contestants, as well as Sierra, in the badlands and left on a two-seater helicopter.

Alejandro and Heather left Cody and Sierra minutes before. Heather had followed a set of train tracks while Alejandro had stowed away in one of the Total Drama crew truck that had come to retrieve the escaped animals from the wreckage. Cody had known that it would be futile to try and follow the other two- Alejandro and Heather would have used violent methods to prevent Cody from catching up with them. Plus he had Sierra to look after as well. Sierra had done so much for him; there was no way Cody would not gladly return the favor. He would just have to pave his own path to victory.

"Cody, ready to get going?" called out a cheerful voice.

Cody turned away from the rising sun and smiled at the sight that lay before him. Sierra comfortably seated in the contraption that would lead both Sierra and him to victory. Though Heather and Alejandro had saw only burnt junk in the Jumbo Jet wreckage, Cody had struck treasure. From the remains of the jet, Cody and Sierra had dug out engine parts, rubber raft material, and a variety of other gadgets that had set Cody's tech-smart mind whirling with a plan. From Cody and Sierra's combined efforts, a make-shift hot air balloon was created.

Sierra patted her lap, inviting to sit. "Hop on! I'll make sure you don't fall off." She giggled to herself. "It's like getting my own personal lap dance! Hehehehe!"

Cody rolled his eyes, but remained smiling. Behind him, the sun was rising steadily over the horizon. A halo of golden light seemed to issue forth from Cody as he faced Sierra as the light of dawn spread across the blood-red sky.

Let Alejandro and Heather take trucks and trains- the sky was all theirs!

Cody's blue eyes gleamed in the early light.

"Let's fly!"

* * *

A thousand miles away, excitement had been building up on the distant, beautiful island of Kauai. For a week, the crew and former contestants of Total Drama World Tour had faithfully kept up the goings and happenings of last four contestants on the show. Now the day of the final challenge had arrived and everyone was getting geared up to root for the one they wished to be proclaimed champion.

There was only one clear favorite among the final three.

"Have you heard? Alejandro's already made it to the United States on the truck?" Tyler informed his fellow showmates. "He must be in the lead!"

Beth shook her head. "No, Heather is. I just listened to the radio." All the contestants had been listening to Chris and Chef's helicopter updates which they broadcasted to the resort from walk-talkie to radio. Almost all the contestants were gathered at the beach, listening and gossiping.

Beth's eyes clouded with worry behind her glasses. "I hope Cody and Sierra manages to catch up on their balloon."

"We all do!" Katie piped up. She and Sadie were dressed up Cody-covered attire, holding up flags with Cody's face on it as well as sipping out of large, Cody-decorated cups. It looked as they had raided Sierra's bedroom.

"Oooh, I hope Cody wins!" Sadie squealed. "There's no way I'm rooting for Heather or Alejandro in the final two!"

"It's going to be hard for Cody and Sierra to catch up, even with a hot air balloon." Noah warned. He sniffed. "With those two's luck, they'll fly straight into a hailstorm!"

"HAIL STORM? WHERE?" Geoff twisted his head left and right with a look of utmost panic on his face. He relaxed when he saw the sky above him was sunny and clear.

Neither Katie nor Sadie missed the hint of worry in Noah's voice behind the sarcasm. The two BFFs shared a sly glance as they lay on beach blankets sunbathing, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Aww, Noah, are you worried about Cody?" Katie cooed, rolling onto her back in the sand. Her upside down face grinned up at Noah with the frolicsome air of a cat tugging the tail of a mouse. "Do the NoCo shippers have a point after all?"

Sadie was no better. She basked in the warm sun like a plump cat, purring, "Oh no Katie, Noah's just like worried about Sierra. He's in love with her you know! Cody like said so himself!"

"Like, totally true, Sadie! But he did kiss Cody first…"

Noah bristled. "I DON'T LIKE EITHER OF THEM!" He spat indignantly. The annoying pair had been insufferable since that damn Aftermath episode. "Cody was just saving his own skin telling Sierra that." He said with a snort. "As if I would ever in my sane mind date that stalker!"

Sadie and Katie turned to each other and then looked back at Noah, their expressions smug.

"DENIAL!" they chirped, their smiles growing even wider when Noah growled and plopped on his back in the sand as every contestant there laughed heartily in amusement.

A short distance away, Courtney watched the entire scene through half-lidded eyes, sitting underneath a large, shady area of sand, sheltered by an overhanging cliff. Though no longer isolating herself in her room, she still did not care to join in with the other contestants, especially after the horrible Aftermath incident where the entire crew had bore witness to the argument she and Duncan had had. She hated the way everyone stopped talking and stared at her whenever she came near, their eyes wide and confused as if they did not know what to feel for her. Courtney even strayed away from Bridgette- things were just too awkward at the moment.

"Cody _will_ find a way to make it here first." Courtney said, lifting her head to stare up at the clear blue sky. She could almost imagine Cody and Sierra floating down on the beach in their hot air balloon. Yes, Cody would make it. Courtney had seen with her own eyes how resourceful and determined a competitor he could be when he put his mind to it.

She glanced across the beach, dark eyes glinting sharply against the blazing sun. Farther away than the group of contestants gossiping and listening to the challenge updates, Duncan was sitting on a log along with his friends Geoff and DJ. The dog Mohawk was by Duncan's side, his furry head resting on Duncan's lap. Like Courtney, Duncan wasn't hiding anymore. However, the contestants gave him a wide berth as well, none quite sure what to make of the delinquent. Even from this distance, Courtney could see how wretched Duncan looked.

_Let him mope! _Courtney thought with a growl, pushing away the strings of sympathy tugging at her heart. _He deserves every second of suffering after the mess he made!_

The bitter thoughts weighed heavily on Courtney's heart; there was no satisfaction in them. With a resigned sigh, Courtney turned away, eyes closed. When she opened them, a person appeared in her line of vision.

It was Gwen.

* * *

The walk across the beach towards Courtney had been the most difficult in Gwen's entire life. Her feet felt as though weighed down by cement rather than sand and the blasted sun above her head was more torturous than ever before. Several times Gwen came to a halt, thinking of a reason to put the dreaded off for a little while longer. However, the memory of Trent's leaf-green eyes staring reproachfully at her urged Gwen forward.

Gwen spotted Courtney in sitting underneath a rock shelter a short distance away from the other contestants. The CIT's face was turned away from Gwen, looking in the direction of Duncan with onyx eyes hard. Gwen hoped that her talk with Courtney ended better than Duncan's.

Gwen walked closer, only stopping once Courtney's face turned and, at last, spotted the approaching Goth.

Courtney's eyes grew wide with surprise, but a heartbeat later, narrowed into dangerous, cat-like slits. An angry frown marked her freckled face.

Gwen almost stumbled crossing a dip in the sand before she came to a halt a mere few feet away from her former friend. A lengthy silence stretched out between the two girls, tension crackling the air. Gwen wanted to speak, but couldn't find the right words to start.

"What do you want?" Courtney's sharp voice cut the air like a knife. In the shaded light, Courtney's eyes glistened with hostility.

Gwen scowled at Courtney's harsh, accusing tone. She had to bite her tongue not to send a scathing retort back.

"I came here to talk with you." Gwen said trying to keep out the irritation seeping into her voice.

"I believe you and I have traded enough words for a lifetime or two." Courtney replied coldly. The brunette stood up, eyes still fixed in a glare at the Goth. "I have nothing to say to you."

Courtney turned to walk away, but a body blocked her path. It was LeShawna. Neither Gwen nor Courtney had noticed the black girl sneak upon them.

"Move!" Courtney ordered, glaring.

"Oh no, you don't!" LeShawna remained firmly in place and met Courtney's angry gaze steadily. "You're going to stay put and listen to everything my girl Gwen has to say- and not a syllable less!"

As Courtney fumed, LeShawna's eyes locked with Gwen's and she smiled. Gwen felt relief as welcoming as a patch of shade wash over her. She had been worried that LeShawna would be upset with the way Gwen had snapped at her during the Aftermath. Gwen smiled and blinked gratefully at her best friend.

"Fine!" Courtney whirled around toward Gwen, eyes flashing and snarling accusingly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

LeShawna's presence gave Gwen the courage she needed to speak the words that had to be said. Gwen closed her eyes and took in a long, calming breath. She could do this._ I'm not going to lie to myself anymore._

Gwen opened her eyes and spoke. "I don't regret kissing Duncan."

Even LeShawna shot her a weird look and mumbled quietly, "_Not_ really the best way to start out in my opinion."

Courtney's tan face was tight with quiet fury. Her voice was icy cold as she hissed. "And _I_ don't regret voting you off. Glad we've cleared the air on_ that_!" The CIT began to turn and walk away again, but LeShawna placed a strong hand on her shoulder to hold her in place.

Gwen lifted her chin, refusing to back down as she spoke resolutely, "I don't regret kissing Duncan." She repeated. "I really liked him and was glad to finally have a chance to show him. Nothing you or anyone else says will ever change my mind on that." The teal-haired girl stared unflinchingly into Courtney's angry face.

"No, I don't regret kissing Duncan." Gwen's strong voice grew soft. "But I regret never telling _you_, Courtney."

A stunned silence followed Gwen's words. Courtney stiffened and stared at the Goth girl, her expression unreadable. LeShawna slipped her hand from Courtney's shoulder; the girl remained fixed in spot, waiting to hear what else Gwen had to say.

"I regret not telling my feelings for Duncan in the first place. And for not telling you as soon as it happened- I shouldn't have hid it for as long as I did." Gwen continued, staring earnestly into Courtney's face. Once she started speaking, she couldn't stop. The words flowed like spring water, cool and relieving. "I regret not apologizing to you sooner. I regret trying to trick Cody. I regret acting like a total Heather. I regret becoming so jealous of you that I was willing to do whatever it took to vote you off."

Gwen's eyes were sable pools of grief as she looked at Courtney. "Most of all, I regret trying to pretend that hurting you didn't matter to me." Her voice cracked. "I regret loosing a friend like you, Courtney."

Courtney fixed her own dark eyes on Gwen's. "Why didn't you tell me about Duncan sooner?" she demanded in a low voice. "Why bother becoming friends with me in the first place if you knew it'd come to this?"

"Can you honestly blame me for not telling you how I felt about Duncan sooner?" Gwen asked. "Our team would have fallen apart by the third challenge! Besides, what was the point of creating bad blood when I wasn't sure whether Duncan would ever return my feelings?"

"But he did." Courtney coldly replied.

"No he didn't." There was a pang of pain in Gwen's voice. "He never did. He never stopped liking you, Courtney." She sighed. "Me and him so much in common- I guess being able to lie to ourselves is one of them." Gwen bowed her head, looking shameful. "I don't regret revealing my feelings to Duncan, but I know it was wrong and should have never happened…at least, not in the way it did or as soon as it did. It wasn't worth loosing a friend as good as you."

"Did you really consider me a friend?" Courtney asked eyes narrowed until they were nothing more but dark slits, burning with mistrust. "Or was that all a lie?"

"The only lie was the one that I tried to tell myself." Gwen murmured half to Courtney and half to herself. She raised her head and stared steadily across at the brunette. "Despite how many times I denied it- and I'm sorry to admit that it was many, many times- by the time half this season was over, I truly considered you a friend…a much better friend than I was."

Courtney blinked in surprised at the confession.

"It's true." Gwen said. "Granted, you were a complete bitch at first, but you chose to become a good teammate and close friend to me despite how much you hated and were suspicious of me in season two! It takes a strong person to do that, Courtney." Grief and warmth swam in Gwen's solemn gaze. "Of course I considered you a friend! No other person- not even LeShawna or Bridgette- would ever in a _million years_ touch bird poop just to make sunburn lotion for me like you did, Courtney."

"It's true." LeShawna said dryly. Gwen shot her best friend a glare. "What? I like you girl, but not enough to touch nasty bird doodie! You're on your own!"

The Goth girl gave an annoyed eye roll before turned back to Courtney. "I know that I probably don't deserve it…actually, I know that I don't deserve it. If the cards were switched, I'd have written a hundred of death threats to you in my diary by now. But still, I have to ask, is there any way you can forgive me?"

Courtney turned her back towards Gwen and LeShawna, eyes squeezed shut. Why should she forgive Gwen? How could she ever trust the Goth girl again after Gwen betrayed her in a blink of an eye? Courtney would not delude herself into believing that she had not honestly enjoyed her friendship with Gwen despite how badly it had ended. But what good was a friendship that was so fragile it could be broken at a feather's touch? Could Courtney really rekindle a friendship a girl that had helped caused her so much heartache?

_If Gwen had never betrayed me, I'd still be in a happy relationship with Duncan._ Courtney thought mused. _I might have even made it all the way to the final three. I could have finally won the season! My life would still be normal…_

But then she'd never had became friends with Cody. Courtney's mind raced as new strings of thought whirled through it.

_Cody and I would have never become friends,_ Courtney thought, her mind buzzing. _I'd never have played cards with him…never have raced with him across the desert on love-struck emus…never had shared wedding cake with him…I'd never have had the time of my life battling dragons and tigers while racing across the Great Wall of China…_

Courtney's mind was spinning with confusion. Gwen's betrayal had caused so much heartbreak…but so much happiness had happened because of it too. At what point did one outweigh the other? Could the pain and grief that one choice makes ever truly be forgiven through happiness that comes later because of it?

At that moment, Courtney realized that every choice...every decision…every path a person walks comes with risks. Gwen took a risk in revealing her feelings to Duncan in hopes of finding happiness but lost everything in the end. Courtney could had become a bitter, revenge-crazed monster after the betrayal but instead she chose to form a friendship with Cody. She lost the game because of it, but had also rediscovered what true love really is. It had been a risk that Courtney had been willing to take. Sometimes happiness will not present itself willingly, but has to be sought out.

Courtney sighed. Forgiveness was a large step and a risk within itself. There was no guarantee that it would end well. But when it comes to friendship, it's a risk every person must take.

"You know," Courtney slowly said with her back still facing the Gwen. Her voice was brisk. "It's pretty hot here in Hawaii. People are bound to get sunburn…especially people with pale skin." The CIT turned around to stare at Gwen's confused face and, still keeping her voice measured, said, "If you want, I can show you how to make some sun ointment." Courtney's eyes shifted awkwardly. "You know…if you want…"

Gwen made no reply to the offer. Instead, she rushed forward and, in an uncharacteristic display of affection, threw her pale arms around Courtney's neck and hugged the shocked brunette tightly. Courtney's surprise only grew when she felt a couple warm droplets fall on her shoulder.

"_Thank you_." Gwen whispered. The guilt that had weighted her down like stones, causing her to be angry and bitter, dissolved. Finally, since first kissing Duncan, Gwen felt as light and free as a raven.

LeShawna let out a happy wail. "AWWW, COME HERE YOU TWO!"

The hefty black girl drew both Courtney and Gwen into a tight, breath-taking hug. The two girls could barely breath due to LeShawna's great grip and to the fact that both their faces were practically being smothered by LeShawna's large bosom.

Gwen let out a yelp of pain. "OW!" The Goth girl struggled away from LeShawna and stared at her arms. The pale-white skin was beet-red with sunburn.

"Don't you_ ever_ put sunscreen on?" LeShawna chided to her burning friend.

Courtney stared at the two with a slight smile on her freckled face. Yes, it was going to be difficult becoming friends with Gwen once again. It was going to take a long time before the she could truly trust the Goth girl again. There would be arguments down this road for sure, but hopefully, moments of fun and joy as well.

Courtney nudged Gwen with her shoulder, and, with a grin, beckoned her to follow.

"Come on Gwen, I think I see a nice pile of seagull poop over here that has your name written all over it!"

* * *

"May we talk?"

Duncan raised his head and blinked, trying to refocus his vision against the bright Hawaiian sun. As the blinding light cleared, Duncan saw the unexpected sight of Bridgette standing before him and his friends.

Geoff rose from his seat on the log. "Sure Bridge…" Bridgette cut her boyfriend off.

"No, not you." Bridgette's blue-green eyes fixed themselves on Duncan. "Do you mind if we talk?"

Duncan looked at his friends and saw his own shock mirrored on their faces. It was no secret that Duncan and Bridgette weren't the friendliest of teammates towards one another. Bridgette never really forgave Duncan for trying to force Geoff to choice between the guys of Team Killer Bass or her. Duncan, on his part, just disliked Bridgette because she made Geoff act like a lovesick wuss.

Duncan shrugged his broad shoulders, muttering rudely. "What do you want, Malibu?"

Bridgette's gaze swept over at DJ, Geoff, and Mohawk. She frowned. "I meant alone."

Duncan narrowed his eyes with bad-tempered hostility. Since the Aftermath, he had purposely been distancing himself from every contestant beside DJ and Geoff. He hated the way they all stared at him like he was freak. A threatening fist in the air and murderous scowl usually sent any overly-curious teen running in the opposite direction. If they all wanted to think he was monster like Courtney did then so be it. He could imagine what Bridgette- Courtney's best friends- thought of him at the moment.

To Duncan's annoyance, he saw DJ and Geoff share worried glances. His two friends had been fretting over him ever since the Aftermath, acting more like protective baby-sitters than friends. It was beginning to wear thin on his nerves.

He stood up, causing Mohawk to let out a whine of protest. "Whatever, let's go." He snapped at the golden-haired girl.

"Er…are you sure?" DJ asked. It was unclear whether his question was directed at Duncan or Bridgette.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Duncan growled, teal eyes flashing dangerously at his two friends. "How about you two go bother someone else for a change?" Without offering them a second glance, Duncan whirled around and stomped off in the sand. He could feel their hurt gazes burning at his backside.

A few heartbeats later, Duncan heard Bridgette walk up besides him. "You shouldn't have snapped at them." the surfer girl quietly rebuked.

Duncan scowled and continued walking down the beach, ignoring her.

"They're just being good friends." Bridgette continued. "They're worried for you."

"They don't need to be!" Duncan snapped sharply, his dislike for the girl showing. "I'm fine."

Bridgette blinked at him. "Are you?"

Duncan said nothing for several moments. He only stared at the sandy ground as he walked. No, he wasn't fine, but he wasn't going to tell Bridgette that. What was the point? She could already see it behind his dullness in eyes and way his green mohawk drooped like wilted grass.

"So, where do you want to talk?" Duncan growled, hating the way Bridgette was staring at him like an open book. It was better to get this over with and leave.

Bridgette moved walked ahead and led Duncan farther and farther from the main section of the beach. After about five minutes of walking, Duncan noticed the sand under his feet grow hard; small pebbles and grave crunched beneath the softer sand every step. Large, dark grey boulders popped up more often. The other contestants were long out of sight; Duncan realized that Bridgette was leading to a very private, isolated part of the beach.

Bridgette climbed on top of a wide, flat boulder and sat down. Duncan followed her up and saw that the boulder jutted out into a large, tide pool. Bridgette stretched her legs out and allowed her feet to soak in the crystal clear pool. The girl saw Duncan stare and patted the empty space next to her.

"Come on. Try it. The seawater feels wonderful." She said with a friendly smile.

Duncan sat down but stared suspiciously into the baby-blue waters. "You didn't put a baby shark, jellyfish, or some other dangerous creature in there to do me in have you?" he asked.

Bridgette rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh please, like you're worth the trouble!"

Duncan gave a snort, but stuck his bare feet in the water. He didn't say so to Bridgette, but it did feel nice. "Something tells me you didn't bring me all the way over here just to soak our paws."

Bridgette turned away from him and quietly stared into the pool. "No, I didn't."

Duncan glared impatiently at her. "Well? I'm waiting!"

Bridgette closed her eyes and said nothing. Duncan gave an ill-tempered growl and jerked his head away. For several long moments, all Duncan heard was the sound of waves crashing onto the sand and sea birds crying up above him. In the tide pool, a colorful fish swam near and started to nibble at his toes. Duncan wriggled his foot and sent the tiny fish swimming off. A second later it came swimming back again, warily circling the delinquent's foot.

"I was scared, you know."

Duncan had been so focused on staring at the stupid fish that he forgot Bridgette was there. He jumped, looking startled, when she suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Duncan blinked, looking confused.

"I was scared." Bridgette repeated. Her olive green eyes slid over to gaze at Duncan. "I was scared of Geoff and me breaking up."

Duncan scoffed. Was that all she wanted to tell him? "Well, you _did_ cheat on him with a scumbag…"

"No! I don't mean afterwards." Bridgette said with a tight voice. "I mean _before_. I was afraid that Geoff and I wouldn't last much longer a couple. That's…That's one of the reasons why I found it so easy to fall for Alejandro."

"Why the heck would you ever think that?" Duncan asked with a hint of outrage on his voice. "Geoff is crazy for you!"

"And how was I to know that?" Bridgette asked her green eyes pools flooded with sorrow and regret. "He was always staring at other girls…flirting with them. It drove me crazy and made me think that he didn't love me like he used to."

Despite his anger, Duncan felt a stab of sympathy for Bridgette. The mohawked teen understood how she felt- he had had the same fear before he cheated on Courtney. Slowly, the thick, invisible wall between them started crumbled. Duncan nudged her foot in the water with his own foot. "Listen, Geoff's like a puppy. He may go chasing after a couple skanky squirrels, but he'll always come running back to the girl with the leash."

Bridgette gave a soft chuckle. "I know that now." There was no mistaking the deep love in her voice.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Duncan questioned in a low voice. He and Bridgette could hardly be considered friends. They had barely interacted as Killer Bass team mates; the only connection they shared was through Geoff and Courtney. Why on earth was Courtney's best friend sharing such secret feelings to him?

Bridgette held Duncan's gaze with her own. "To show you that you're just as human as the rest of us."

Duncan blinked in shock.

"You need to stop hating yourself for what happened, especially since you've been trying to make up for it." Bridgette went on in sympathetic tones. "You cheated on Courtney because you were scared that she did not love you for yourself. How is that any different from my excuse?"

"It's different because Geoff forgives you!" Duncan swung his head miserably. "You heard Courtney! She'll never forget what I've done!"

"Forgetting is never the same as forgiving, Duncan." Bridgette quietly said.

Anger crept in through Duncan's tightening throat. "What does it matter? Courtney won't do either. She's in love with Cody now." He hung his head, his voice thick with pain. "I've lost her forever."

Bridgette's eyes narrowed. "What was the last thing Courtney told you when she was voted off in season one?"

Duncan closed his eyes and thought for a moment. The precious memory floated to the top of his mind as clear as day.

"That she'd never forget me." Duncan answered in a husky voice.

"Now how is that any different from what she told you during the Aftermath?" Bridgette asked with challenge sparking in her eyes.

Duncan stared at her silently, teal eyes swimming in confusion.

"Oh Duncan," Bridgette lightly shook her blonde head. She scooted closer to Duncan and leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. It was a warm and comforting gesture and Duncan did not flinch away from it. "You will _never_ lose Courtney. Even if she does love Cody, there will always be a place in her heart that still cares about you. She's just angry right now. Courtney may always remember the heartache and fights you two had, but she'll also always remember all the good memories too."

"All she remembers now is how much of a jerk I am." Duncan muttered.

"Then remind her that this jerk can be a good person as well." Bridgette blinked, humor sparkling in her eyes. "Of course, I've personally never witnessed it, but I'll take Geoff's word for it."

Duncan kicked his foot and splashed water on her. "Then why are you helping this jerk?"

"Because you're Geoff's best friend." Bridgette answered. She looked into Duncan's teal eyes and said, "And I know what you've gone through. I've felt the same guilt and fear before Geoff finally forgave me. No person deserves to suffer through this alone. If you have any doubts or fears, talk with Geoff and DJ, they're your friends and are there to help- you can trust them." There was a hint of exasperation in Bridgette's wise gaze. "And you can come to me too. If you and Geoff had told me earlier that you wanted to talk with Courtney, I would have helped you."

"Geoff told me that you hadn't wanted me talking with Courtney." Duncan argued, though he was beginning to feel a bit foolish. "Plus, you weren't really my biggest fan. I thought you'd hate me like everyone else."

"Because Courtney wasn't ready to talk yet- you saw what happened." Bridgette explained. "I could have gone to prepare her for what to expect. And no, I'm not your biggest fan and I don't approve of many things you choose to do." Her voice was kind. "But I don't hate you. You mean too much to both Courtney and Geoff. In the future, you can always trust me."

"Do you really mean that?" Duncan asked, swallowing the emotions that bubbled in this throat.

"I really do." Bridgette affectionately ruffled Duncan's green mohawk. "As Geoff would probably say, 'we're Killer Bass for life!'"

Duncan growled playfully and swiped her hand away. "Hands off Malibu! Nobody touches that hawk!" Behind his scowling façade, Duncan felt relief spread over him. For the first time, he didn't feel like such an outcast. He had made a terrible mistake, but so had others. If Bridgette could find a way out of her dark place, then so could he.

The delinquent stood up, his heart light and teal eyes glistening in the sunlight. "Come on. Let's go see if there's been any updates in the challenge."

Bridgette hopped off the boulder and followed after him. "Last I heard, Heather and Alejandro were on the same train. I believe Cody and Sierra had been caught in a thunderstorm."

"They'll make it out of it." Duncan said. "The pipsqueak's a lot stronger than he looks."

Bridgette grinned. "I guess like you, shorty?"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

The surfer girl chortled with amusement when Duncan lunged at her, teal eyes narrowed with annoyance. She nimbly ducked and ran out of his reach.

It did not take long for the unlikely pair to make it back to the more populated part of the beach. A rank stink was there to greet them. Duncan and Bridgette both gagged and held their noses as they warily approached.

"Did a dead whale wash up or something?" Duncan spat, trying not to breathe in through his nose.

Bridgette's eyes narrowed as she spotted the contestants all gathered around in a circle. They weren't near the radio. "Well, something's happening."

As they drew closer, the crowd parted enough for Duncan and Bridgette to see what they were all gawking at. Duncan's jaw fell open in shock while Bridgette's eyes gleamed with joy.

"And then you mix in a little more bird poop…and….there. It's done." Courtney scooted the bucket of sunburn ointment towards Gwen who was kneeling on the sandy ground across from her. "Enjoy!"

The gathered teens all backed away swiftly, gagging in disgust at the horrid smell coming from the bucket of ointment. Only Gwen remained in close distance.

"Yuck! That's foul!" coughed Noah, eyeing the bucket with revulsion. Who in their right mind would ever want to touch something so disgusting?

Gwen wrinkled her nose in disgust at the odor coming from the bucket, but only hesitated a second before plunging both her hands into the white paste-like substance. A collective "Eeeeeewwwww!" echoed from the surrounding teens.

A sigh of great relief escaped Gwen as the ointment immediately took effect. "That feels wonderful." She then frowned. "Though I don't remember it smelling _this_ bad last time."

Courtney tried to look innocent but was unable to hide a mischievous grin. All things weren't quite forgiven just yet.

At that moment, Lono the Hawaiian intern came running up to the contestants. He was shouting and waving his arms to grab the young teens' attention.

"KAMALI'I! KAMALI'I" Sand flew up in the air as the tan, bare-chested intern skidded to a halt before the gathered group. He collected his breath as every curious eye turned to face him. "Go get out of your _lole 'au 'au_…I mean...swimming suits! Get ready to leave!"

Gasps and murmurs of shock rippled through the group.

"What do you mean leave?" LeShawna asked. "Isn't Hawaii where the final challenge is supposed to be?"

Lono nodded. "Hawaii yes, but not on this island. I am taking you all on the yacht and heading to the Big Island. We must hurry- the final three contestants are in Mexico right now."

"What's wrong with Kauai?" Trent asked. He and the rest of the teens did not see why Chris couldn't just have the final challenge on the same island that their resort was at.

Lono's expression grew troubled. He turned away to avoid the younger man's gaze, mumbling softly, "Hawai'i has something Kauai does not."

"Which is?" Trent asked, but Lono had already turned away to start walking to the docks. However, a few contestants could had sworn they heard Lono murmur a single word as he left.

"_Kīlauea._"

Though puzzled by the Hawaiian native's odd behavior, the contestants began to hastily hurry back toward their rooms in the resort. Duncan watched with a longing expression as Courtney walked along side Gwen and LeShawna.

Bridgette moved by Duncan's side. Her voice was nothing more than a warm breath by his ear as she softly spoke.

"Courtney will never forget you, Duncan. So show her there is much more to remember than what she's seen."

The light behind Duncan's teal gaze intensified at her words. Duncan turned away from the surfer girl and stared out at the vast ocean, hoping that it would reveal an answer.

_I want to, _Duncan pondered,_ but how?_

The ocean's only answer was the sound of white-foamed waves crashing on the sandy shore and swiftly retreating back into the dark, watery depth with a hiss.

* * *

Spray of sea foam continuously splashed in Cody's face as the jet boat he and Sierra were driving sped across the open ocean. Cody spluttered and coughed, wiping the salt-tinged droplets away from his eyes. He had to keep a clear vision to keep an eye out for Alejandro and Heather who he knew would catch up soon.

He and Sierra were so close to making it to Hawaii- he could positively feel it. But the getting to where they were now- stuck in a slick jet boat, racing across the Pacific Ocean- had been a journey from all nine circles of hell. Cody doubted Dante himself could have imaged a more horrible road trip.

At first, it had been easy. The makeshift hot air balloon that Cody and Sierra had constructed out of the remains of the destroy Jumbo Jet worked like a charm. They had floated out of Canada and through the United States like two geese riding the wind. However, all went downhill when they accidentally floated right into the middle of a hailstorm. It didn't help matters that he suddenly had a sneezing fit (for some odd reason an image of Noah kept popping up in his mind) and momentarily lost control of the balloon. The powerful wind sent them floating earthward, right into some telephone wires along the side of a Mexican highway.

During their efforts to untangle the hot air balloon, the contraption ignited and blew up, sending the two screaming teens falling right into a prickly thorn bush below them. Only the wheelchair was still in working condition.

Cody had been almost willing to give up in despair when Sierra spotted their salvation- a Mexican fireworks stand. Luckily, the owner of the stand was a fan of the show and was rooting for Cody to win. He happily presented the couple with as many rockets and fireworks as they needed.

Now usually Cody would be a lot more wary with the idea of strapping explosive rockets to a chair that he and Sierra would be seating on. But he was lovesick and pretty desperate so one must forgive him for acting more rashly than usual. Besides, as Courtney had told him before, to win you sometimes have to resort to extreme measures.

_Then again,_ Cody drily thought, wincing at his aching muscles and singed skin,_ perhaps rockets were a bit __**too**__ extreme._

Though the rocket chair had worked, it was a ride that neither Cody nor Sierra would ever in their life want to experience again.

The rocket chair had launched them straight onto the beach assigned by Chris. Three jet boats had been waiting for them at the docks. Cody knew from listening to his walkie-talkie that Heather and Alejandro, both riding wild horses now, were only minutes away. Hurrying as fast as they could, he and Sierra jumped into the nearest jet boat and sped away in the direction indicated by the GPS.

That had been about two hours ago. Now, he and Sierra were only minutes away from making it to the shore of Hawai'i. A distant roar was coming steadily closer.

Sierra confirmed his worst fears. "Here comes trouble!" Sierra shouted from her look-out post.

"Which one?" Cody shouted to make himself be heard over the roar of the boat engine as he drove the boat.

"Both of them!"

Cody peeked over his shoulder and felt his heart speed up at the sight of both Alejandro and Heather's boats racing closer to them. They would catch up Cody's in seconds.

"Take the wheel!" Cody ordered, moving aside so that Sierra could drive the boat. The lanky boy stumbled to the back of the boat and stared, eyes narrowed to keep out of the spray, at the boats approaching.

Alejandro's jet boat reach Cody's first.

"Give it up, _perdedor_!" Alejandro shouted out to Cody, his boat now side by side with Cody's. His handsome face was set in an arrogant leer. "You will never beat me! You will always be destined to lose, just like how you lost Gwen and Courtney!"

Cody glared as the handsome Latino mocked him and did the most mature thing possible.

He threw a cod fish at Alejandro's face.

Alejandro's face went blank with shock at the surprising action. "Did you…did you just throw a fish at me?" he sounded flabbergasted.

Cody reached an arm into the ocean and snatched another one. He held the wiggling fish up with one hand in what could be interpreted as threatening gesture. "Don't make me do it again cause I will! As they say, there's always more fish in the sea!" the nerd then grew fluttered, "To throw at you, I mean…not to…er… you know…date like the real expression means."

"Not very witty are you?" Alejandro deadpanned, looking both annoyed and bored by this conversation.

"Come on! It's been a very stressful day for me!" Cody cried out in exasperation, waving the flopping fish around. "Give a competitor a break!"

Alejandro gave a nasty grin as he reached over the side of the boat and said, "I will admit amigo that you do have a _POINT!"_ With a crow of victory, Alejandro pulled out a large swordfish and pointed its sharp bill straight at Cody from across the boat.

Looking far from intimidated, Cody folded his arms and chuckled. "And you say_ I_ sound uninspired! Haha, _that_ my friend was just plain cliché!"

The lanky teen let out yelp of fear when Alejandro swung his arm and tried to slash at Cody with the swordfish from his boat. Realizing that he truly was in danger, Cody tried to defend himself with the cod fish.

However, one slash from Alejandro's swordfish sliced off the head of the unfortunate cod.

"_Eep!"_ Cody squeaked staring in terror at the now headless fish in his hands. He flung the dead fish back into the ocean.

Sierra saw her friend in distress and launched into action. She reached into the ocean, grabbed the first fish she touched, and tossed it to Cody. "CATCH!"

Cody dodged a jab from the swordfish's deadly tip and caught the fish that Sierra had thrown with one hand. He stared at it and then at Sierra in disbelief.

"A pufferfish?" he said, gesturing at the tiny fish.

Sierra just shrugged her shoulders.

Cody shook away his shock just in time to dodge another one of Alejandro's vicious attacks. With a whimper of fear, Cody thrust the pufferfish out in front of him. The pufferfish, at the sight of a very fearsome Alejandro and swordfish, squealed and blew its body up like a balloon.

Alejandro smirked cruelly and poked the round, spiky fish with swordfish's sharp bill. With a hiss, pufferfish went flying out of Cody's hands like a popped balloon. A small splash was heard a distance away.

"Sierra…" Cody called with a hint of panic rising in his voice.

Sierra tossed another fish at him. "HEADS UP!"

Without looking, Cody caught the creature and thrust it out to defend himself against Alejandro's swordfish. When the two creatures collided, Cody and Alejandro both stared.

It was a giant jellyfish.

"Aw, craa_aAAAAAAAHHHH!_" Both boys squealed in pain as the jellyfish shocked them, sending painful waves of electricity through their bodies. When the shocking came to a halt, both Cody and Alejandro's hair was spiked up and crackling with static and their skin looked ashen. The jellyfish slid out of a paralyzed Cody's hand and flopped back into the ocean.

Cody coughed out a puff of smoke. "Okay…you can stop helping me now, Sierra."

Alejandro shook his head, clearing the ash, and glared down at the smaller, and now defenseless, boy. His lips curled back into a malevolent sneer. "It's time to finish this. You may have made this far out of pure luck, but this is where your luck ends!"

Heather's boat sped past Cody's and Alejandro's boats. Alejandro was momentary diverted when the Asian girl called out to Alejandro.

"Finish that loser off and meet me on the shore!" Heather shouted to Alejandro before speeding off towards the upcoming shore line.

"Si, senorita!" Alejandro shouted to his beloved. He turned his attention back Cody, snarling. "Now, where were we?"

Cody was smirking cockily at his archrival. "We were just discussing who Paul the octopus predicted to win the challenge. And guess what?" The lanky boy pulled out a large, pink octopus that Sierra had tosses at him while Alejandro was distracted. Blue eyes alit, Cody let out a yowl.

"YOU LOSE!"

Alejandro's emerald eyes grew round with undisguised shock. He opened his mouth, but could speak no words before Cody flung the slimy, eight-armed creature at his face. Upon impact, the octopus immediately wrapped its long, twisting tentacles around Alejandro's neck and face. Blinded by the many-legged sea creature, Alejandro stumbled backwards in his boat, dropping the swordfish. He swung his head back and forth to shake the repulsive creature off him, but with no prevail. The octopus only tightened its hold. Then Alejandro stumbled as far as he could go and fell over the edge of the boat, into ocean.

Cody gaped at the sight.

"I…I did it?" A wide, gap-toothed smile spread across his round face. He jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "I DID IT! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"WWWHOOO!" Sierra ran to Cody and hugged him, spinning him around. "YOU'RE IN THE FINAL TWO!"

"YEAH!" Cody jubilantly cried. Then his smile fell into a puzzled frown. "Er…are you watching where we're going?"

"Why do you ask that?"

The jet boat slammed right into a sand bank in the shallow water. The water vehicle came to a jarring halt, sending its two passengers flying out. Sierra and Cody were tossed out and landed face first in white sand.

The sound of cheering was what stirred Cody into moving. With a groan, the brunet groggily lifted his head and spat out sand. All thoughts of dizziness and fatigue left him as he stood up and gazed in wonder at what was before him.

A beautiful, tropical beach took hold of his vision, its sandy coastline stretched for miles; palms trees and sweet-smelling flora lined the beach's borders. It was a spectacle sight and Cody soaked in the loveliness of it all. But that was not the sight that made Cody tremble from head to feet with excitement. Three white banners were hung between the drooping palm trees with some benches underneath each one. The banners read: Cody, Heather, Alejandro in large, red letters.

Every single former contestant was seated underneath Cody's banner.

"Cody! Cody! Cody!"

Warmth and indescribable joy spread through Cody as he gazed upon each familiar face. Katie and Sadie were dressed up with the most ridiculous Cody-faced accessories, waving little flags in unison. Tyler was seated next to DJ and Geoff, punching the air every time Cody's name was called. Even Duncan was there, staring down at Cody looking pleased while his dog Mohawk let out happy barks. And there was Noah, trying his hardest to look aloof despite the excited smile on his face. Justin, Trent, and Harold- his band mates- were practically howling Cody's name out, their three voices drowning out everyone else's as they cheered. Cody looked for Owen, but, to his shock, saw his largest friend sitting by himself in the Heather section.

Owen was beaming and waving a large sign that read "GO CODY!" with a smiley face drawn in the 'O'. As if sensing Cody's confusion in the seating arrangements, Owen flipped the sign over so that it now read, "I FARTED SO THEY MOVED ME!"

Cody wanted to laugh but was too overwhelmed with emotion. All his friends were here to cheer and support him to win. But there was one person he longed to see above all others. His blue gaze searched through the sea of bright eyes and smiling faces. At last Cody found her.

Courtney was seated between Bridgette and, to his great surprise, Gwen. Cody gazed into her dark eyes, wondering with tremble of nervousness whether he'd find resentment. It was his greatest fear that Courtney would be mad or jealous of him for getting farther in game than she did. But was only the greatest pride shining in the depth of Courtney's beautiful eyes.

Cody felt as if the bubble of happiness inside of him would explode as he saw Courtney lift her head and unleash a cheer that soared to the heavens.

"CODY!"

Cody's moment of joy was cut short when Chris walked up and clamped a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Cody, my man! I would never had believed it- and trust me, I honestly never would have believed it- but you have made it to the Final Two!" Chris said with a grin, lightly shaking the boy. "Congrats!"

Sierra was up and about. Ignoring the gasps of shock that rippled through the crowd at the sight of her lost hair, Sierra cheerfully bounced towards Cody. "We did it! Yes!"

"You can go seat down." Chris said in a cold, angry voice. The host was still angry at the fangirl for blowing up his Jumbo jet.

Sierra shot the host an annoyed glare- her opinion of the host had definitely gone down severely. With a loud, "Hmph!" Sierra turned and stalked away towards the benches. A bright smile lit her face when she spotted Noah. She squeezed into the spot next to him. "Mind if I sit?"

Noah saw almost half the contestants looking his and Sierra's way, their eyes twinkling with deep amusement at the new turn of events.

"I'm never going to know the meaning of peace ever again, am I?" Noah groaned.

The host gestured towards Heather who was out of her boat and walked towards them. Her expression was sour after seeing that only Owen was sitting on her side of the benches. Chris' grin grew wider.

"And here comes our other finalist! HEATHER!"

Nobody cheered. Courtney even went as far as to rudely yawn as loud as possible.

Heather bristled, grey eyes narrowed in hatred at the contestants. Cody longed to inch away from the girl, but Chris still had a firm hold on his shoulder.

The handsome, raven-haired host stood between the two finalists and addressed both them as well as all the contestants watching. His voice echoed across the beach and rose loud enough for even the seagulls to hear.

"Well globe-trotters, almost all of you have traveled the world this season and boy, it wasn't a pretty place! From the wild jungles of the Amazon in Brazil to the frozen wastelands of Siberia, you guys have fought to guarantee a place in the winner's circle. It's been a hard and crazy season that's effect all of you in one way or another. Some more than others."

The host's beady gaze rested drift to Duncan, Courtney, and lastly to Cody. There was no need for explanation. The events of this season had affected those three far more than any.

"But now, it's down to two- Cody and Heather." The host went on. His black eyes glistened in the noon sun. "Soon to be one! The winner of a million dollars and of Total Drama World Tour!"

Nobody cheered. The contestants were all too anxious, leaning in with ears pricked to hear what the final challenge would be. Sensing their excitement, Chris gestured for Chef, who was holding a brown sack, and, to the surprise of many, Lono the intern to come forward.

Chef went up to the two finalists and plucked out two items from the worn, brown sack. With a grunt, he tossed them to Heather and Cody. "Here ya go, maggots!"

Cody caught his item and saw that it was a ragged-looking doll that looked eerily similar to Heather. He peeked over at the real Heather and saw her looking down at a Cody doll with great disdain.

Chris chuckled in amusement at the puzzled looks on Heather's and Cody's faces. "The final challenge, the one that will determined who will be the overall champion of World Tour, will be to race through the Hawaiian terrain and be the first to make it all the way up to the of Kīlauea."

"What's Kīlauea?" Cody asked.

Chris nodded toward Lono and the Hawaiian native walked up. His normally cheerful face was somber as gestured upward with a tilt of his head. "That is Kīlauea."

Cody and Heather glanced upwards while every contestant looked over their shoulders and did the same. Eyes grew wide with horrific fascination as they looked upon a towering volcano visible in the distance. Fiery red and gold lava oozed from its sides and thick, black smoke ominously gushed out its crater.

"Kīlauea is a very sacred and important place in our culture." Lono's deep voice carried in the sea breeze. "It is the home of the volcano goddess Pele and where many great battles took place between she and the god Kamapua'a. There is no place fitter in all the islands for a great challenge to occur than on Kīlauea."

"So who wins?" Heather asked "Pele or that stupdi loser Kamapua'a?"

Lono chuckled and eyed the two finalists with twinkling eyes. "We'll just have to see today won't we?" His tone grew serious. "But be warned, _kamali'i_, Pele's domain is a dangerous one and Pele herself is a very vicious goddess."

"Which is where the dolls come in!" Chris butted in, shouldering Lono aside to take the spotlight again. "They shall be sacrifices to appease the fiery volcano queen! Whoever is the one to make to the top of the volcano and toss a doll into the volcano crater first wins!"

Cody looked down at the Heather doll in his hands, wondering if he'd even make it far enough up the volcano to toss the doll.

"To make things interesting," Chris continued, "each finalist can have two former contestants come forward to help them get to the top. Let's start with the most obvious." He gestured towards Cody. "Who wants to team up with Cody?"

It came to no one's surprise when Courtney stood up. "I will." She spoke in a hard tone that demanded no argument with a look to match. The spirited brunette stalked stride forward to stand by Cody's side. Cody was warmed by her reassuring presence.

Harold and Sierra were eyeing each other with hostility, both wanting to be the second person on Cody's team. Unfortunately, someone else beat them to the punch. A strong voice rang out. "So will I!"

It was Duncan.

Shock rippled like wildfire through the mob of teens as Duncan forced his way forward and took his place next to Cody. On the opposite side, Courtney looked spitting angry at the change of events. Cody, though as surprised as everyone else, was relieved- a strong-hand like Duncan was a good asset to any team.

"Talk about a rating-boosting twist." Chris murmured in bright tones. He gestured towards Heather. "Now who wishes to team up with Heather?"

A cold silence followed the question. After the many horrid performances Heather and Alejandro pulled during the course of the season, no one was willing to help them in any way possible.

After a few moments, a growling voice cut the air.

"I will support Heather!"

From the shallow water, a dripping wet Alejandro dragged himself onto the shore. Though he was soaked and worn from his swim, the dark teen's eyes were blazing. As his gaze fell upon Cody and his team, hot hatred burned within its green depths.

Heather hurried over to help him up. "You could have got here sooner." She muttered in an annoy tone. She paused and then, in a soft voice meant only for him, whispered, _"Thank you."_

Alejandro's cool gaze met with Heather's and momentarily softened. "Anything for you."

"Anyone else want to join up with Team Villain?" Chris asked the crowd of teens. The host noticed Owen sitting in the Heather section and grinned. "OWEN! Thanks for volunteering! Come up here big guy!"

Owen twisted his head this way and that, looking confused on what Chris was suggesting. The large blonde then pointed at himself. "Me?" he squeaked in disbelief. "But I want Cody to win!"

"Your seating arrangement tells me differently."

"They made me move!" Owen complained, pointing at everyone in the Cody section.

"That's what you get for farting and stinking up the place." Noah retorted.

Owen whimpered and groaned in complaint, but had no choice but to go join up with Heather and Alejandro. The poor fellow dragged his feet in the sand the entire walk through.

"Good, will the two teams follow me? I'll show you where the race starts." Chris said. He then turned to address the rest of the teens. "Everyone else, go follow Chef and Lono. They'll take you to the finish line."

As soon as the orders were giving and everyone started to get moving, Courtney rounded on Cody. "Cody, what are you thinking letting Duncan help us?" she cried, eyes flashing with outrage. "Hurry, let's go switch him with Sierra before anyone notices!"

"You do know I'm standing right here?" Duncan drily commented, looking deeply annoyed.

"Shut up!" Courtney spat angrily. "You're not part of this conversation! I know that you're only here to sabotage Cody's chances at winning!"

"I'm just here to help!"

"Like you helped me get voted off!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Cody placed himself in between the feuding pair. This was not the best way for his team to get started. "Courtney, I know you're concerned but I believe Duncan. I mean, after all, he did save me from being voted off in Africa."

Duncan shot Cody a grateful glance.

Courtney glanced between the two boys, bristling and eyes narrowed angrily at being outnumbered. "Oh, you men drive me crazy! You throw a few punches at each other and suddenly you two are best friends for life!" She growled. "I hope the entire male species dies out in the next thirty years!"

With that scathing insult, Courtney turned her back to them and stalked off after Chris, snarling and muttering angrily under her breath.

Cody, looking concerned, started to hurry after her, but Duncan reached an arm out in front of Cody to hold him in place.

"No," Duncan said in an unusually solemn voice. "Let her go."

Cody and Duncan watched Courtney stomp off. After a couple of steps, the brunette saw a coconut on the ground and, in fit of anger, kicked it and sent it flying into the trunk of a tree. The hard coconut smashed into pieces like a grapefruit.

Duncan drew his arm back and said in bright tones. "Okay, it's safe now. We can go!"

The two boys followed after Courtney. Neither noticed that an item had fallen out of Duncan's pocket and laid in the sand. Except for one person.

Alejandro knelt down and picked up the item. His jade eyes glistened as he flipped out the blade of Duncan's trusty pocket knife. The sun caught in the knife's reflective surface and caused it to shine. With a sadistic smirk spread across his handsome face, Alejandro pocketed the knife and silently slid after the rest of his team.

* * *

Chris led the two teams further down the beach. It was a silent procession with everyone too tense with nervousness to hold any conversation among each other. Only Chris seemed at ease. The host talked out loud in jovial tones as if he were leading the teens to a picnic instead of a potentially life-threatening quest. No person replied to any of the host's words, too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Duncan tried not to notice the suspicious and hateful glances kept throwing his way. Deep inside, Duncan knew that helping Cody win would be the only way for Courtney to see that he truly had changed and forgive him for his past wrongs. Even if Courtney and he could never be together as a couple again, Duncan did not want to lose the determined girl from his life forever.

Courtney, however, did not see any good coming from allowing Duncan to go with her and Cody. Despite Duncan's apologies and his actions in Africa, Courtney did not trust him. She had learned her lesson about giving Duncan any moment of doubt after he eliminated her in China. What if Duncan had only joined them out of jealousy and spite to make sure that Cody loses? Courtney may have lost her chance at winning this season, but it would be a cold day in hell before she lets anyone take away Cody's chances as well!

At last, Chris brought them the edge of the beach where the golden sand transcended into dark soil and instead of a blue ocean, a jungle-like forest of green stretched before them.

Chris waited a moment for the two teams had come to a halt before gesturing toward several worn trails leading deep into the tropical rainforest. "Listen up teams! Once the race begins the team leaders Cody and Heather will pick a trail to lead through team. Just warning you, I've added some of my own special touches to the race to make it interesting. Any questions?"

The host stared at the grim, determined faces and, hearing nothing, raised a hand.

"Then…GO!"

Cody ran forward and was about to dash towards one of the paths, but Duncan darted toward another, calling "Come on, let's go down this one."

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but Courtney cut him off, snapping at the mohawked delinquent. "No way! Look how overgrown that path is! I bet it's crawling around with horrid bugs! Let's go this way-it looks like a shortcut."

"How can you tell? It looks the same as the rest of them!"

"Maybe to a thick-headed idiot like yourself…"

Cody saw Heather lead her team down one of the trails. She was getting in the lead! He glanced at Duncan and Courtney who were still focused on arguing.

_We don't have time for this!_ Cody grinded his teeth in frustration and dashed between his bickering teammates and down the closest trail, shouting, "Hurry up!"

Duncan and Courtney looked shocked for only a second before running after Cody. It only took them a moment or two to catch up to the slower boy. Cody dared to take a quick glance over at Courtney. The expression on her face was of deep disapproval. Cody gave an inner sigh. He knew she was upset, but they wouldn't win with her picking fights with Duncan.

The path Cody had hastily chosen was a rather difficult one to race through. A canopy of leaves and interlacing spindly branches hung over their heads, casting the path in shadow with only dapples of sunlight along the ground. The dim light and ferns leaves hid tree roots puncturing out of the soil that threatened to trip the threesome. Suspended vines tried to tangle their limbs and short branches scratched their faces. However, despite these hazards, no one dared to slow their pace.

Then Duncan drew to a halt. He stood rigid like a dog scenting the air. "Do you hear that?" he called.

Courtney looked ready to unleash a scathing remark, but Cody silenced her with a pointed look. The lanky boy closed his blue eyes and listened closely for a moment. A familiar sound reached his ears…a distant roar…swishing water….

Cody's eyes opened in an instant. "There's a river up ahead!"

Courtney lashed her hair back impatiently. "Then let's go!"

Cody led hurried his team through the last stretch of dense forest, following the ever growing sound of the river. At last, they burst through a bush and saw it. A well-sized river flowed in their way, blocking the rest of the path. It was too far to jump across and there were no stepping stones in sight.

"Could we swim it?" Cody wondered out loud. In the afternoon heat, a dip in the river wouldn't be so bad.

Duncan looked like he was about to agree (wearing black and long sleeves wasn't the best fashion choice for a tropical trek), but Courtney had a frown on her face.

"Hold up." She told the two boys. There was suspicion in her voice. "Something's not right." The brunette picked up twig and tossed it into the river. It floated on the watery surface, drifting downriver.

Duncan couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, it looks _sooo _dangerous."

No sooner did the words leave the delinquent's mouth, a great shark leapt from the water and swallowed the twig whole, its sharp fangs flashing in the sunlight. Within the moments, the river was alive with sharks as well as alligators surfacing up and snapping their jaws threateningly at the teens, their golden and black eyes glaring.

"Ever heard of looking before you leap, boys?" Courtney droned, smirking smugly at the terrified looks on Duncan and Cody's faces.

"There's gotta be a way across." Cody said, glancing up and down the bank for a clue of some sort. Then he spotted it. "There!" Cody called pointing a finger in the direction. A short distance up the river was a rickety looking bridge. It was made of rope and wooden planks that looked aged and rotten.

_It'll have to do._ Cody grimly thought. A rush of panic went through him as he saw Heather, Alejandro, and Owen run towards the bridge and start to cross it. Cody started running. "Come on, they're about to cross!"

By the time Cody, Duncan, and Courtney had made it to bridge, Owen, who had been following at the rear end of Heather's group, had reached the other side. Cody was carefully stepping onto the first creaking plank when Alejandro moved back towards the bridge. Cody saw the tan-skinned teen pull something out of his pocket and slashed it at the ropes. The ropes holding the bridge up snapped in half; the bridge wobbled for a single heartbeat before collapsing.

Fear filled Cody when the ground behind his feet started to sink, but a strong hand gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards to the safety of land. Cody saw that it had been Duncan.

"Thanks." He told the delinquent. The mohawked boy gave a brisk nod before turning to glare across the river. Heather and Alejandro were gone. Owen was still staring mournfully over at Cody's team. The big fellow only left when Heather ordered him to hurry to catch up.

Cody stared in dismay at the river. The remains of the bridge were floating among the alligators and sharks that prowled the river. How would they ever get across now?

His thoughts were broken by Courtney's furious scream. "This is all your fault!"

Cody whirled around to see Courtney yelling angrily at Duncan. The delinquent looked as though he was fighting to hold his temper, but his teal eyes still flashed.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan demanded.

"Alejandro was able to destroy the bridge because of _your_ knife! I saw it! I'd recognize that thing anywhere! You almost got Cody killed!"

"He must have stolen it then! I'd _never_ give that jerk anything of mine! And, heads up, I just saved the pipsqueak's life!"

"Admit it Duncan, you're just trying to sabotage Cody's chances of winning like you sabotaged mine!" Her dark eyes burned fire. "Well I won't let it happen!"

"ENOUGH!"

Courtney and Duncan twisted their heads around to stare in shock at Cody who had yelled out loud. Cody stood before them, eyebrows furrowed and his expression one of frustration. "Enough fighting already! If guys haven't noticed, we're all on the same team!"

Cody started to feel uncomfortable as Duncan and Courtney continued to fix their sharp eyes on him. He could see the emotions on their faces and feel it in the heat of their gazes; there were feeling of hurt, anger, and desperation radiating off his two teammates-not at him, but at each other and the horrible predicament all three of them were now stuck in. Cody knew that there was no way the three of could make it to the volcano as broken as they were. They had to find a way to pull together.

"We aren't enemies." Cody's throat was dry with nervousness. He swallowed and continued. "Maybe we were before, but we aren't now. Heather and Alejandro are our enemies. _They're_ the ones that are trying to stop us from winning and they're doing in the only way they know how- by using cold, cruel underhanded tricks!" Cody paused to look at his team mates. Duncan and Courtney were still staring up at him, mouths set in frowns and looking puzzled but still intrigued.

"Those two have used methods of deceit and cruelty to us and everyone else to get as far as they did this season. Why? Because they believe that's the only way to win. The only way a person can be recognized." Cody went on. He was surprised by his own certainty in his words and his confidence grew. "But we, us three, have a chance to show everyone- our friends, our family, our fans, the entire world- that there is another way to win. We can show the world that there can be strength in compassion…"

Duncan solemnly blinked his teal eyes.

"...That courage can be found in forgiveness…"

Courtney tilted her head upward at Cody's words.

"…And most importantly," Cody said, his blue eyes shining, "We'll show the world that victory can be found in fairness and loyalty. Duncan, Courtney, we've all made mistakes this season, but now it's time to start over and set things right. If we're going win, we're going to have to trust each other and work together."

Duncan and Courtney looked at one another and silently nodded. A neutral agreement passed between them. Courtney took a step towards Cody. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

The confident, leader-like expression on Cody's face faded. "Er…besides recite an inspiring, awesome, team-uniting speech?" He shuffled his feet awkwardly in the dirt. "Um…I have nothing."

Courtney scowled. "Cody!"

Duncan stepped forward, growling. "Dude, you're supposed to be a techno-geek! Use that brain of yours and think of something!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! I'll think of something! Just hold up…" Cody's light blue eyes darted all around, searching through each tree, rock, and bush for some sort of inspiration on how to cross over the river without being mangled by vicious water predators.

_We need something that could work as a bridge._ Cody mused. _But what?_

Then something caught his eye.

Cody's face lit up like a lamp. "That's it!" He quickly ushered Duncan and Courtney to gather closer. The mohawked delinquent and the freckled CIT drew close to Cody, eyes gleaming with excitement and faces set in determination. Cody felt a rush of pride. His team was ready to go.

"Okay, so this is what we do…"

* * *

**And….thus ends Part 1 of the final! Yayyy! I know it could have been longer, but this just seemed like the best part to stop at. Forgive me, dear readers, if this part just seems to be just a lot of conversation, but it's necessary and, I assure you, part two will be quite a lot of action, drama, and, of course, we'll finally reveal the couple's song. Cause, as we all know, every musical must have a love song…at least in the realm of Disney musicals. **

**About Courtney and Gwen…yeah, I know a lot of readers (particularly those who read my other story "The Lawyer, the Snoop, and the Scandal) will probably complain about me making them become friends again. However, when I wrote "the Lawyer, the Snoop, and the Scandal, this story was still just an oneshot. I had no plans of making it the story that it is today. And even when I did start making this into a multi-chapter story, I was originally going to have Courtney and Gwen remain bitter enemies just like in "The Lawyer, the Snoop, and the Scandal". But here's the thing…**

**Stories change. While writing, a character can develop and grow more than you ever intended them to in the first place. I did fully intend for Gwen to remain a bitch. However Gwen is not a black and white character. She is just a girl with complex emotions who have a difficult way of choosing how deal with them. After all that's happened, I just felt it was right that Gwen and Courtney resolve the conflict between each other. Friendship is much more important than fighting over a man.**

**Now about the talk between Duncan and Bridgette…what can I say? I thought it would be interesting to have the two cheaters of the season have a heart to heart. **

**Anywho, I think that's all I have to say. I'll try to get Part 2 and the Epilogue up before I have to return to SCAD. Until then, enjoy the chapter and review!**


	10. A Dramatic Final: Love Goes On

**Author's Notes: Okay, fellows, we're up to Part 2 of the totally Dramatic Final! Yes, very creative chapter title, I know. Before I get the story rolling, I'd just like say THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 200 REVIEWS! It took my other Total Drama story "The Princess and the Spider" over 18 chapters to get that much! I'd never have believed this story would be as popular as it is and after reading all the reviews left for Part 1...well, I was speechless after reading a lot of them.**

**As this is the final chapter before the Epilogue, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who had taken a moment to read this story and stay with it since its days as an oneshot. As I stated many times before, it's always been a wonder to me how popular this story has gotten. I want to thank every person who has read, favorited, alerted, and left a review for "Candy for Your Thoughts". At the very beginning, I wrote this oneshot only as a relief to help sooth the wound left by the horrible writing and plot work of the whole CxDxG fiasco. I had no idea it would evolve into momentous story that so many Total Drama fans would support. The feedback all of you have given were what kept my beloved story going and I can never express how thankful I am for every single one of you and your support. **

**I sincerely hope that, in one way or another, "Candy for Your Thoughts" has left an impact on all who has read it. A story whether it be written or animated serves a purpose to teach lessons, provide inspiration, and preserve morals to its audience. It is the gift that every storyteller offers to those willing to listen.**

**So, my beloved loyal readers, this chapter is the gift I offer to you….**

* * *

"_There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want l__eave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life."_

~Unknown

* * *

Atop the famous volcano of Kīlauea, the remaining former Total Drama contestants were gathered around the rim of the volcano crater. Despite the incredible heat that rose up in waves from the molten lava below, the teens were huddled close to one another, trying their best to stay as far away from the treacherous crater edge as possible. One false step would send them over the edge to a fiery death. Many shot irritated glares in Chris' direction. The host was sitting a distance away in a fold up lawn chair next to a giant fan, sipping on ice-cold lemonade. The smug bastard was the only one that looked comfortable.

Mohawk, who had been left behind in the care of DJ and Geoff, seemed undaunted by the dangers of the location. The jolly, orange-hued canine padded from contestant to contestant, memorizing the unique scents of each one. The dog sniffed at the dark volcanic soil- such a new smell- and peered curiously over the edge of the crater, his furry face lit a rosy red by the lava below. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mohawk's tail and yanked him backwards, causing the mutt to yelp in surprise.

"No you don't." Bridgette chided with a gentle smile, stroking Mohawk's head. "Duncan wouldn't be too pleased if you got your muzzled burned off, would he Geoff?" Bridgette shot her boyfriend a sharp glance.

Geoff, who had been fanning his sweating face with his cowboy hat, instantly jammed the hat back onto his head, perhaps with more force than quite necessary, and, with blue eyes shifting around in embarrassment, spluttered out a fluttered reply, "Er…um…right of course! I'll…er…keep an eye on Mohawk…yeah." The poor partier was obviously remembering another pet that he had, so long ago, promised to look after. The memories weren't very pleasant. Geoff glanced nervously in DJ's direction, but, to his relief, saw that his large friend's mind was wandering elsewhere.

DJ stared off into the distance, looking down at the tropical forest below with a brooding frown and concern clouding his eyes. In the far off distance, dark clouds gathered over the ocean with bolts of white-hot lightening flash every minute or two.

"Do not worry- if the winds stay the same the storm will not travel this far inland." DJ did not notice Lono move up beside him. The native's eyes blinked knowingly. "But something tells me that the storm does not bother you."

"Just wondering when the teams are going to make it." DJ admitted. "I'm hoping Cody's team's alright." The black teen knew that he had a right to be concerned. As a competitor for all three seasons, he had personally witnessed the extremes that Chris would pull in order to make the final challenge as difficult and life-threatening as possible. DJ was very worried for the well-being of his three friends.

"Dude, Cody's got the challenge in the bag." Geoff reassured his friend. "Duncan and Court are totally some of the best players in the show. And Cody's like a genius. They'll be fine."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." LeShawna warned sensibly. "Those three are good, but I don't trust Alejandro and Heather on making this a fair fight. Those two are as crafty and slippery as they come- especially that Alejandro."

No one could disagree with LeShawna on that. They had all seen how cunning and black-hearted the handsome, manipulative teen could be. Even if he wasn't in the final two, Alejandro would still work endlessly to make sure that Heather ends whether it be out of love for the beautiful Asian girl or out of revenge on Cody, Duncan, and Courtney, the trio that had caused so many of his schemes to backfire this season. No one knew for sure.

"I hope Alejandro gets what's coming to him." Bridgette murmured quietly, her green eyes darkening. He would learn that hearts should never be tampered with so cruelly.

There were moments of silence that stretched for a good length; everyone fidgeted restlessly as uncomfortable thoughts of the race flitted through their minds like gnats.

"Well," Harold spoke loudly and with forced lightness to break the tenseness in the smoldering atmosphere. "It sucks that poor Owen has to be with Heather and Alejandro. Gosh, imagine having to work against one of your friends?"

"I'd say that's the best thing that could have ever happened for Cody!"

Baffled eyes turned to stare over at Noah who seemed to be holding down a fit of laughter. "I'd feel more sorry for Heather than for Cody!"

Katie stared curiously at the know-it-all, tilting her head to one side. "What are you talking about?"

"_Please!_ It's so obvious that it hurts! Heather and Alejandro have Owen on their team! Owen! Our _Owen_! The Owen that nearly got everyone killed in Niagara Falls trying to help Cody. Do you really see him being able to help Heather in any way without completely screwing everything up?"

Sierra smiled, dark eyes shining with laughter as realization sunk in. "Sabotage on inside! Brilliant!"

Noah actually returned her smile with a smug grin. "Trust me, as a guy who's teamed up with that loveable ball of fat for more times than I care to recall, Owen will bring nothing but pain, doom, and utter disaster to anyone he's partnered up with. And thank god that for once it isn't going to be me!"

* * *

Heather strode through the lush tropical forest with all the aggression and sleek confidence of a jungle cat. It had been several minutes since she as well as her team of Alejandro and Owen, had left her enemy and rival Cody stranded on the other side of the shark and alligator infested river. Since then, neither she nor her team members had seen head or hair of the rival team. If her team kept up this pace to the top of the volcano then they would undeniably defeat Cody. Heather's grey eyes gleamed with triumph in the half-light.

Alejandro moved ahead of Owen and set his pace to match Heather's. Heather eyed the handsome Latino with great caution as he walked side by side with her. Though she was grateful that he was helping her, that didn't mean she wasn't still suspicious of him.

_Why is he helping me anyway? Our alliance is over!_ Heather thought curiously. An angrily scowl lit her face. Was it possible that Alejandro was only helping her in hopes that she'd split the reward money with him? The very thought made the Asian girl want to spit in his arrogant face. The very nerve of him!

_I will not be used like those idiots Bridgette and LeShawna!_ Heather innerly snarled. With grey eyes flashing, Heather spun her head to face Alejandro and hissed, "I'm not going give you any of the reward money for helping me, you know!"

Alejandro's jaded eyes stretched a fraction at the abrupt allegation. He recovered with a moment and coolly replied, "I honestly never expected you to, senorita."

Heather was deeply irked by Alejandro's calm composition and hearing the slightest hint of amusement curl the tip of his tongue. "Then why the hell are you helping me? I know you- you're like me. You don't do anything unless you can get something out of it in return! I'm not like those losers you've tricked all season!" Heather hissed with cold indignation, grey eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you, if you dark double cross me, I'll make your life a living hell!"

Heather fully expected Alejandro to defend himself, telling her honey-coated lies just as he'd told half the contestants this season. But all he did was fall into a thoughtful silence. It almost seemed as if he were nervous about something.

"There are other victories besides that of money, Heather." Alejandro finally told her. "For example, gaining revenge on your enemies who allowed your downfall. Making them pay in the most painful ways for your embarrassment!" Power and rage burned in Alejandro's eyes like green fire. Heather could practically see the images of Cody, Courtney, and Duncan flitting through his vision like flickering flames. Heather felt herself tingle with excitement at his furious passion- this was a guy that had true ambition and ruthlessness to go after it. It was something Heather couldn't help but admire greatly.

"There is no greater victory than that! Except…" Alejandro's voice trailed off.

"Except…?" Heather whispered. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster as Alejandro's intense green gaze fell on hers. His rage transformed into a different type of passion entirely. Heather found that she forgot all about the challenge and the money…all that mattered right now was Alejandro's answer.

"Except being with you, Heather." Alejandro murmured, locking his gaze with hers.

Heather stopped walking in shock and stared deeply into Alejandro's face, searching for a hint of trickery or deceit, but all she saw was love and honesty in his gaze as he stared at her. An unfamiliar, but wonderful, warmth spread throughout Heather's body as she leaned close to Alejandro.

"Well, at least I know you have good taste." She said, smiling with delight as Alejandro laced his hand together with hers.

"HEATHER!"

Both Heather and Alejandro jumped apart at the sound of Owen's voice. Simultaneously, the couple whirled to face their other teammate with masks of utmost rage on their faces.

"What is it?" Heather snapped, livid that her perfect moment with Alejandro had been cut short. She was secretly pleased to see that Alejandro looked just as angry as she did.

Owen instinctively drew back at Heather's harsh tone, but nervously began to speak. "Er…I just wanted to say that I…um…saw Chris through the trees. He was going up a different path." The large, chubby teen shuffled his feet in the dirt, looking fluttered. "Maybe…um…it was a shortcut to the volcano?"

As much as Heather loathed Owen, the idea of a shortcut to victory immediately caught her interest. She shared a glance with Alejandro.

The handsome, tan teen shrugged his shoulders. "It is worth a shot." He admitted after a moment of thinking. "Besides, Chris never said that we had to stay on the path." Even if it were against the rules, Alejandro would have no qualms about breaking it.

The temptation of an early victory was too much for Heather. She stared hard at Owen and sharply ordered, "Which way?"

Owen broke off the path and stumbled through the woods with Heather and Alejandro behind him. After a minute or two of prodding through prickly brush, a well-worn dirt trail revealed itself.

"There it is." Owen gestured towards the trail. For some odd reason, his blue eyes flickered nervously from the path to his teammates and back again.

Heather wasted no time and leapt from the tangled foliage onto the dirt trail….

…and immediately felt her feet sink into the ground as if it were water. Panic seized the raven-haired girl by the throat as she started to sink lower and lower into the ground with every second.

"Stop struggling!" Alejandro called out. There was an urgency in his voice that came from worry. "It's quicksand!"

"I thought it was mud." mumbled Owen.

Heather immediately froze. She had already sunk all the way to her thighs. The only movement the girl made was to turn her head up towards Owen and snarl hatefully at him.

"_OWEN YOU__** BLEEPING**__ IDIOT! YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME INSTEAD OF THAT CODY DOLL, I'LL BE FLINGING YOU INTO THE VOLCANO!"_

"Go find a long, sturdy branch." Alejandro ordered to Owen. Turning to Heather, he soothed, "Don't worry, we'll get you out in a second."

"What if Cody and his loser friends catch up?" Heather asked.

Alejandro chuckled darkly. "Then I'll just have to slow them down again, won't I?"

A few feet away, Owen had heard Alejandro's threat while searching through the brush for a tree branch. The large teen shuddered. Owen had hoped that his little trick would buy Cody's team enough time to catch up. The chubby, good-hearted boy felt a tingle of guilt in the pit of his stomach at being so deceitful towards Heather and Alejandro. But Owen _really_ did want Cody to win…and those two _were_ really mean. He just prayed that Cody, Duncan, and Courtney would be ready to face the dangers the other side of the river had to offer, particularly Alejandro. His ex-teammate scared him terribly.

Owen sent a whispered prayer to his friends, "Oh, come on little buddy, hurry up and get here already! You don't have much time!"

* * *

On the other side of the river, a fair length from where Cody, Duncan, and Courtney had been previously gathered, the riverbank sloped upwards into the forest from the shore. Growing on top of the slope, almost teetering along the edge was a tree. During the course of its long, ancient life, the tree had been almost blown out of the ground, probably during one of the many tropical storms that plagued the Hawaiian isles. It was a dead tree now, with a thick coating of green moss covering its withered trunk. The only thing keeping the tree standing upright and not toppling into the river were a few strong strands of roots still devotedly attached to the soil. Another tree beside it offered some support, allowing it to lean on its healthy, sturdy branches. If left alone, the elderly tree would probably have stayed in its fixed position- hanging between earth, air, and water- for many years to come.

But, alas, fate had a different idea.

A lasso of green vine was thrown up at the tree and looped around one of its branches. The lasso tightened and held firm to the branch as Cody tugged on it experimentally. He stood at the bottom of the slope, staring upward at the dead tree.

Duncan stood beside him, his teal eyes following Cody's gaze. A frown was set on his face and he scratched his small goatee thoughtfully. "Are you sure this is going to work?" the delinquent asked.

_No_, Cody thought. "Of course it will!" The techno geek said, forcing confidence into his voice as he spoke to teammate. "It's simple! Look, we've just transformed the tree into a leverage system with the slope itself being the pivot point. The entire point of plan is to get the tree to fall down the slope into the river thus making a bridge." Cody explained. "All we have to do is add the necessary weight to bring the tree down. You and I will be down here, pulling the tree with the vine; and Courtney will be up in the tree, pushing down from another tree and gravity will do the rest. Don't worry- it all has to do with the principle of moments…" Cody was silenced when Duncan slapped a hand over the shorter boy's yammering mouth.

"Okay, okay, I asked if it would work, not for a science lecture!" Duncan growled, shaking off the headache that was forming.

Cody removed Duncan's hand and muttered, "Well, technically, it's a physics lecture."

Duncan didn't look amused. His teal eyes narrowed crossly. "Want to see a Physical Ed. Lecture, egghead? Lesson one- we'll see how far I can punch you!"

A voice yelled down at them from the tree branches.

"_CAN WE HURRY THIS THING UP?"_ Courtney yowled. The CIT had chambered up the dead tree and was positioned in a small nook where the dead tree's branches were snugly intertwined with that of its neighboring tree; her back was pressed up against the moss-covered trunk and her knees and legs were bend up to her chest, feet planted firmly against the most sturdy-looking branch of the neighboring tree. She was looking very agitated at being stuck in such an awkward and uncomfortable position. _"HEAVEN FORBID THAT I'M INTERRUPTING YOU TWO FLIRTING BUT DON'T WE HAVE A RACE TO WIN!"_

Duncan and Cody glanced back down and pasted on their game faces. Cody grabbed one section of the vine while Duncan, who stood behind Cody, grabbed another section of the vine.

"Ready?" Cody asked Duncan as he gripped the vine tightly.

Duncan wrapped the vine rope around his palm before curling his hand into a fist. He nodded at Cody. "Ready!" he confirmed.

"READY?" Cody yelled up to the tree branches.

The branches shook, letting loose a few rotten leaves, as a feminine voice shouted down. "READY!"

Cody took a deep breath to ready himself and furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration as he told his friends, "Okay, then, on the count of three!"

"One…"

Duncan rolled his broad shoulders in preparation and fixed his intense teal gaze up ahead.

"Two…"

Courtney fidgeted in the tree, shuffling her bottom until she was in the perfect position and then waited, her dark eyes glaring at the tree opposite to hers.

"…._THREE_!" Cody yelled, "PULL!"

The vine rope instantly started to stretch and strain as both Duncan and Cody, each holding the vine, lunged forward and started to pull, trying their hardest to force the dead tree out of the ground. Up inside the tree itself, Courtney shot her legs out like a spring against the opposite tree's branches in an effort to help push the dead tree away from the support. The long-dead tree made no movement despite the trio's efforts. After a few moments, the teens stopped, muscles aching and panting at the efforts.

"So much for that." Duncan huffed.

"We can do this!" Cody wheezed, bent over as he tried to regain his breath. He grabbed hold of the vine again. "We'll try it one more time. This time, give it everything you have! PULL!"

Duncan charged forward like a bull, dragging the vine with all his might. The delinquent's teal eyes were squeezed shut as he pulled, every muscle and tendon in his bulging with the effort. Despite not being the most physically fit contestant, Cody put all his strength into the task, not losing hope that he and his friends could make it across the river. In the tree branches, Courtney's teeth gritted together and her nails dug into tree bark as the CIT continued to push against the tree branch with her legs, her valiant determination as unwavering as always.

For many moments, it seemed as though the trio's combined efforts would prove futile once again. But then a low, terrible groan filled the air. Courtney felt a tremor vibrate through the trunk of the long dead tree and shouted down at her comrade, excitement filling her voice. "THE TREE'S MOVING!"

"Keep going then!" Duncan yelled, urging everyone forward as his own sinew figure trembled from the tremendous trial.

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

Roots holding the dying tree in place started to tear and snap, flinging clumps of dirt and grass into the air. Courtney continued to stretched her long legs out, but found that her shoes were touching nothing but air now. She opened her eyes and saw to her complete amazement that the branch was now out of her reach- the tree that Courtney was pressed against was slowly descending backwards. Courtney hastily stared down the length of the trunk and saw the roots snapping down below. She looked over the side of the trunk and saw that Duncan and Cody were still pulling the vine, completely unaware of what was happening.

"Move out of the way!" Courtney shouted down in panic. "It's coming dow-" Her voice was cut off by a loud, ear-splitting creak that lashed the air like a whip. Courtney's pupils shrunk to tiny black pinpoints in shock as the tree started to go crashing to the ground with her still clinging to the trunk.

"_TIMBER!" _Cody yelled as he and Duncan threw themselves to the sides as the dead tree hit the ground with an earth-shaking crash, sending a fine layer of dirt into the air. The moment the tree touched the ground, it started to slide down the slope, gaining speed with every second.

Cody poked his head out of a bush that he had thrown himself into, leafs and twigs sticking out of his chestnut hair. A second later, Duncan's head popped up as well with a bird's nest (as well as the mother bird and chirping chicks) stuck to his green mohawk. The two boys gazed around anxiously as Cody asked, "Where's Courtney?"

At that moment, the tree went sliding past the twosome at a rapid speed with Courtney screaming at the top of her lungs as she clung on the trunk.

"AAAARRRGHHHHHHH!"

_**SPLASH!**_

Both Duncan and Cody winced at the sound of the fallen tree finally sliding into the river and scrambled down the slope to make sure that Courtney was okay. Cody was the first to reach the tree. He pushed his way through the tangle of roots and jumped atop the trunk with Duncan right behind him.

The two boys found Courtney on her belly, clinging tightly to the tree trunk with both her arms and legs like a terrified cat. Her face looked as if it was permanently frozen in a terrified expression complete with wide, staring eyes and brunette hair looking tangled and windswept. Every second or so, her left eye would give a spasm-like twitch.

"Are you okay, Court?" Cody asked, blue eyes shining with concern. Duncan had found a stick and was now lightly poking the CIT with it which, of course, seemed like the most perfectly naturally thing to do in said situation.

The delinquent's annoying prodding seemed to snap Courtney out of her shocked stupor. She sat up and shook her head like a dog, allowing her short hair to fall flat and in place again. She still looked a bit out of sorts, swaying in place dizzily as she spoke, "Hehe, I'm feeling just peachy, Noah! Whoo, what a rush!" The CIT narrowed her eyes and stared intensely at Duncan."….Has your mohawk always been pink?"

"Just walk it off, Princess." Duncan said, trying to hold down a chuckle. Cody sighed with relief. Courtney may have suffered a small shock, but she'd be fine in a moment or two.

A low snarl drew their attentions back to reality. Three sets of eyes turned to stare in horror as the water started to come alive with alligators and sharks once more. The aquatic predators swam close to the makeshift bridge, eyeing the three humans upon it with savage hunger. A couple of alligators were starting to drag their long, scaly bodies on top of the tree trunk that crossed the length of their domain.

"Kinda makes you miss seeing Chef in a troll suit, doesn't it?" Duncan commented in light, but fearful tones, recalling back in season two when Chef had played roll of a nasty troll guarding a bridge for the fairy tale challenge.

"Don't worry. We're right behind you, Cody." Courtney told Cody encouragingly.

Cody did not doubt it. He took a short glance over his shoulder and allowed his blue gaze to sweep over the two people behind him: Courtney, the beautiful, determined girl that captured his heart and Duncan, the wayward, but true-hearted delinquent who had turned from enemy to teammate. All three of them have had their ups and downs this season. Cody recalled all the strenuous events of this season that had occurred and felt it an odd twist of fate that the season would end with the three of them like this as a team. But it felt right. Cody's heart swelled with pride and resolution to win for them, his friends, and for himself.

"Let's go!" Cody said and ran across the tree trunk towards the other side of the river with Duncan and Courtney right behind him. The sides of the tree bridge were covered with persistent alligators, chambering up the bark to reach the teenage morsels. One tried to snap its long jaws at Cody's sneakers. The lanky teen unleashed a surprised gasp as the alligator narrowly missed biting off a foot. Cody jumped on top of the alligator's snout, clamping the reptile's jaws shut to allow Courtney and Duncan to pass by unharmed.

Courtney ran ahead in the lead, but suddenly slipped off a wet patch on the trunk. She gave a small cry as she began to fall backwards. But before Courtney could completely fall into the river, a strong hand clamped her wrist.

"Careful, Princess." Duncan said, helping her upright.

Courtney gave her former boyfriend a long look. Finally, she offered the delinquent a tiny smile. "Thanks." She then scowled. "But don't call me Princess." The brunette turned her back to him and murmured in slightly teasing tones. "Stupid ogre."

A pleased grin spread across Duncan's face.

One of the alligators roared and lunged forward towards the trio. Courtney expertly karate chopped the reptile in the side of its flat head, flinging it over the edge into the river. Duncan took on another approaching gator by punching it right in the snout. The poor reptile placed a claw over its bruised snout and whimpered pitifully before jumping back into the river with a loud splash.

Not really being a fighter, Cody just walked behind Duncan and Courtney and carefully avoided any snapping jaws that came near him.

In the lead now, Duncan saw that the rest of the trunk only had a few alligators left. The large, savage reptiles bared their sharp teeth in wide, malevolent grins. Gluttonous bellows rumbled from deep within the alligators' throats accompanied by hisses as the reptiles slowly lumbered closer to the warm-blooded meals. Duncan decided it was time to end this. The delinquent grabbed the tail of the one alligator and, in an incredible act of strength, swung the captured gator by the tail at the other reptiles; several of the snapping gators were knocked back into the river.

"Go get shot by some hillbillies in the bayou, you scaly losers!" Duncan yelled triumphantly as Cody kicked the last alligator in the tail, sending it over the side of the trunk.

It was a clear dash to the other side of the river from that point. However, just as the trio were about to each the end of the floating tree, a giant shark leapt out of the river towards Duncan and Cody, its wide, gaping jaws opened wide to chomp down on the unfortunate duo.

Then a vicious cry filled the air.

"HEE-_YAH_!" Courtney leapt up in the air and performed a flawless spinning, round kick right in the giant shark's snout. The powerful karate kick sent the whimpering shark flying back into the water. The brunette gracefully landed on her feet before Duncan and Cody who were both gaping at her with dropped jaws.

"That was...that was amazing, Courtney!" Cody gushed in admiration. Duncan just continued to stare in slack-jawed speechlessness.

Courtney merely tossed her hair back and shot the boys a proud smirk as she strode onto the shore, saying in smug tones, "Oh _please_, that was nothing. That stupid shark had it coming since season two!" She neatly hopped off the tree and, with her nose in the air, started to confidently follow the path into the forest. Courtney called back to the Cody. "You still have the mini Heather?"

Cody pulled the Heather doll out of his pocket and inspected it for any damage. It was safe. "Got it!"

"Then hurry up and let's go! The three of us have a lot of catching up to do!" Courtney cried, running gracefully down the path.

"She's something else." Cody said with a large smile stretched across his face, still staring after where Courtney had walked off. It was a complete, marvelous mystery how he had ever gotten so close to a woman like her.

A soft sigh came from Duncan's end. "Don't I know…"

Cody frowned and looked towards Duncan in concern. There had been no mistaking the wistfulness and sadness in the delinquent's voice. Duncan did not glance Cody's way as he jumped off the fallen tree and started down the path. "Come on. We need to catch you up with Heather."

Cody stood alone on the bridge for a few rapid heartbeats, simply staring at Duncan's retreating backside, wondering whether there were any words that could be said or actions to be done. But nothing came to mind that could heal the invisible wound that Duncan carried.

Then, with a rueful blink, Cody wordlessly followed his two friends in a mad dash into the forest.

* * *

The Hawaiian sun had reached its peak in the cloudless, cerulean sky hours ago; the golden, burning orb was now starting to dip towards the western skies. The sky was starting to melt away from its blue hue and take on a reddish haze. Long, jumbled shadows raced ahead of Cody, Duncan, and Courtney as the trio ran through the humid, thick jungle. Pure exhilaration drove the trio onward despite the great amount of energy spent trying to cross the river. Cody was grateful that at least Duncan and Courtney weren't wasting any more energy arguing with each other.

Cody's heart pounded with a mixture of anxiety and excitement as the trees started to thin out and the terrain became more open and airy. The ground began to move up into an ascending slope with boulders cropping up every so often among the scattered trees and bushes. A strong breeze brushed through their hair.

"How far ahead do you think Heather and them are?" Cody asked out loud as they began to pace the gradually upward sloping path. The volcano loomed over them like a dark, nightmarish tower up ahead.

"Can't be too much farther. I'm sure they've ran into some of Chris' traps." Courtney said with her usual assertive air. However, Cody could hear the slightest hint of worry behind the veil of confidence. Truth to be told, Courtney was just as worried as Cody that Heather and her team might have already beaten them to the top.

"You two worry too much." Duncan grunted in his usual devil-may-care manner. He lifted his head up and spotted something that made blood boil. "Well, speak of the devil." He growled, lips curled back to bare his clenched teeth.

Cody and Courtney followed his gaze and saw Heather, Alejandro, and Owen staring down at the approaching group from higher up the sloped path.

"You mean _devils_." Courtney hissed, glaring at Alejandro and Heather with a scornful scowl.

The villainous duo looked shocked to see that Cody's group had managed to catch up so fast. Both Ale and Heather's expression were dark and stormy, but Owen looked extremely happy to see them. The jolly, chubby teen waved a friendly arm at Cody and only stopped when Alejandro shot Owen a terrifying glare.

A knot of nervousness grew and tightened painfully in the pit of Cody's stomach when he saw Heather lean close to whisper something to Alejandro. As Cody watched, Alejandro gave Heather a brisk nod. The Asian girl then turned and swiftly ran out of sight.

Cody felt Courtney push him forward impatiently. "Let's go! She's getting ahead!"

The chestnut-haired boy had no choice but to rush ahead with Courtney trailing right behind him. In the back of Cody's mind, there was a humming sensation, a primitive instinct of caution but apprehension and Courtney's excited urgings pushed such feelings to the wind. However, Cody's sense of wariness proved accurate.

At the top of the sloping path Alejandro gave an evil smirk and, after a moment's struggle, picked up a rather shocked Owen. The tan skinned Spaniard held up his fat teammate above his head (which was quite an astounding feat for obvious reasons) and unleashed a dark cackle. "This is where you finally pull your weight on the team, amigo!" With that cruel jest, Alejandro tossed Owen down the slope right towards Cody and Courtney.

"FORGIVE ME CODY! FORGIVE _MEEEEEEEEE!_" Owen yelled as his round, chubby self rolled down the hill towards the pair.

Cody and Courtney came to a screeching halt and were fixed in place as they stared in bewilderment at the odd sight of their friend rolled closer and closer.

"_MOVE!"_

Duncan ran forward and roughly pushed both Courtney and Cody away. For the second time this season, Duncan saw Owen's giant shadow fall over him. Duncan glanced up and his eyes stretched with panic.

"Aw, fuc…"

_**SPLAT! **_

Owen landed right on top of Duncan before he could finish. The poor delinquent's arms and legs, the only body parts visible underneath Owen's large bulk, gave occasional twitches of pain.

Courtney was the first to reach Duncan and Owen. A worried expression was on her face as she knelt down and cried, "Duncan! Are you alright?"

Cody couldn't help but feel a slight irrational twinge of jealousy hearing the deep concern Courtney's voice. He stopped beside her and looked up the slope to see that Alejandro had run off, probably to join Heather. Cody turned back to his friends just in time to hear Duncan start speaking. However, since he was underneath Owen, Duncan's words were muffled and unrecognizable.

"I think he said he's alright." Owen said, interpreting the mumbles as closely as he could.

Duncan did a waving gesture with on of his hands, mumbling out more inaudible words. Cody listened closely and managed to get the gist of it.

"He says that we should go on and he'll catch up." Cody told Courtney.

The girl frowned but, after a moment, nodded. "Fine." She said, turning to address Owen and Duncan. "But don't be long!"

Cody and Courtney swiftly left to follow after Alejandro up the path, leaving Duncan alone with Owen still on top of him.

Owen sniffled pitifully and apologized to the boy beneath him. "I'm really sorry, Duncan."

Duncan unleashed a few, muffled words from under Owen and made his hand into a thumbs up to show that he was perfectly okay and held no hard feelings towards his chubby friend.

Then there came the fart.

The muffled words instantly became angry, muted screams. Duncan's visible arms and legs started to jerk around and twitch in pure, torturous agony as the teen boy frantically tried to escape the horrid smell. Finally, Duncan managed to pull his head free from the rolls of fat. He gasped and sucked in as much fresh air as he could.

"WHAT THE _**'BLEEP'**_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Duncan yelled, twisting his head around to glare at Owen. "ARE YOU_**TRYING**_ TO KILL ME!" He coughed, "FULL IN THE MOUTH, MAN! _FULL. IN. THE. MOUTH!"_

"Sorry, I don't handle stressful situations well." Owen whimpered sheepishly. "Well…my gut doesn't at least."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Forget it." He muttered as he wiggled around and tried to pull the rest of his body free from Owen. "Come on, buddy! I need a bit of weigh pulled from your end! A lot actually…" he grumbled.

"Need a bit oof' elp', eh?" a reedy voice asked.

Owen's jaw was agape. "Is that…?"

Duncan blinked in amazement. "No…way…"

Both Owen and Duncan's eyes grew round and wide with shock as a very familiar person stepped out of the jungle and into the light.

* * *

As the path progressed, it sloped downwards onto flat, even ground, offering some relief to Cody and Courtney. But around the trail, the environment started to drastically change as the two traveled on. The ground was growing hard and rocky with less and less vegetation sprouting about. Rocks and towering boulders and cliff walls took over most of the view.

Empty of much color or greenery, the atmosphere seemed cold and bleak. Cody couldn't help but miss the jungle and the beach. Besides him, Courtney shivered, not liking the scenery any more than Cody did. Still, she pushed onwards and urged Cody to do the same.

"Heather and Ale have to be just up ahead." Courtney reassured. They duo followed the path into a small, clear space of ground that was surrounded by numerous, looming boulders. "If we keep at the pace we're going, we'll be sure to catch up."

"I think not." A voice coolly stated.

Alejandro stepped out from behind one of the boulders with an arrogant smirk stretch upon his handsome face. Gripped in his hand was Duncan's knife.

Cody stared at it and felt a chill travel up his spine. "What's that?"

"Oh you mean this?" Alejandro asked in relaxed, causal tones, holding up the knife. His emerald eyes gleamed wickedly. "Just a little something I picked up to keep you two from getting any funny ideas"

Courtney bristled with outrage. "Move aside!" she spat at the arrogant villain. "Cody has a challenge to win!"

Alejandro swept his cool gaze over to Cody, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Does he now?" Ale tossed the stolen knife in the air and expertly caught it by the handle. "Well, you'll have to get through me then, won't he?"

Both Courtney and Cody got into fighting stances; Cody had both fists raised before him and Courtney slipped into a martial arts defense form. Their eyes were narrowed and faces set with readiness.

"Fine, we can take you on!" Cody yelled out, putting on an air of confidence. A moment later, his eyes darted towards Courtney and he asked in a nervous whisper, "Er…we can take him on, right?"

Courtney's burning gaze never left Alejandro's vile, smirking face as she whispered a quick reply to Cody. "_I_ can. You're going to go finish the challenge as soon as Ale's distracted."

"WHAT?" Cody twisted his head to stare at Courtney in disbelief. "I'm not leaving you alone with him! You go and I'll stay to fight him!"

The freckled girl shot Cody an irritated scowl. Honestly, were all boys so completely dense? "Excuse me, but _you're _the one who actually has to finish the race, not me. Plus, I can handle this playboy with one hand tied behind my back and a PDA in the other!"

"But…but…Court, he has a knife!" Cody pleaded, desperation creeping into his voice. The last thing he ever wanted was Courtney to get hurt trying to help him. He knew that she was a great fighter, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Good!" She snarled fearlessly, glaring straight ahead at Alejandro. "He's going to need it!"

Cody opened his mouth but knew that he could speak no words to ever make Courtney leave. She could be as unmovable as a mountain and twice as furious as a wildfire.

"Well, I'm still not leaving you." Cody persisted stubbornly. If Courtney stayed then he would too.

Courtney glanced over at Cody. Though her expression was one of deep exasperation, a small smile graced her lips. Though the CIT wished that he would continue on with the challenge, she was still deeply touched by his loyalty.

"_Neither_ of you are going anywhere." Alejandro said, taking a step towards them. "Not until Heather wins."

"Touch either one of them and you're dead!" growled a voice, low and dangerous.

Three faces turned and stared down the path to see Duncan come up the path. His green mohawk looked disheveled, but otherwise the delinquent looked alright from his ordeal with Owen. Duncan sent a hateful glare Alejandro's way before addressing his two teammates. "Everyone huddle!"

Duncan, Cody, and Courtney moved across the clearing from Alejandro, out of earshot, and hastily huddled together.

Courtney was the first to speak. "We don't have time for this!" she whispered in annoyed tones. "I say we just jump him all at once!"

"And then we steal his boots?" Cody asked. His suggestion earned him odd stares from Duncan and Courtney. "What? I told you before I'm not used to this stuff!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I've ran into a friend that'll buy us some time." He turned to a puzzled Cody and added, "Oh, and when you win, you owe said friend about twenty thousand dollars."

Courtney narrowed her eyes curiously. "Everyone is at the finish line. Who in the world did you find?"

* * *

Heather descended down the trail with a confident smirk across her fine face. There was a happy spring in her step as she delicately wove through the narrow passages between the towering boulders. Heather knew that she was in the lead and though the volcano was still a fair ways off, she knew that her beloved Alejandro would keep the pathetic team of losers out of her way.

"As your ex-teammate, I will admit that you put up an almost decent fight this season." Heather told the Cody ragdoll in her hand. "But, I always knew I'd ultimately be the winner. Someone with as much such cunning and beauty as me is always destined to come out on top in life! Don't you agree?"

She squeezed the Cody doll until the button eyes almost popped out. It was a very enjoyable sight in Heather's opinion. The raven-haired girl chuckled darkly. "I knew you'd understand."

"_AAAAAeeeeAAAAeeeAAAAAHHHH!"_

Heather's slanted grey eyes grew wide as a loud, wild Tarzan-like yell echoed through the air. Suddenly there was a hissing sound and an arrow made out of a sharpened twig shot right at Heather. The ponytailed girl winced in fear and squeezed her eyes shut. However, the arrow missed her completely. Instead, it went right through the Cody doll's chest and sent it flying out of her hand. The doll and the arrow hit and stuck into a withered tree stump.

Heather's eyes shot open. At first she looked relieved that she had been missed by the arrow, but then felt that her hand was now empty. Heather frantically looked left and right, searching for the Cody doll. "Where'd it go?"

There came a sound of some figure leaping from rock to rock as nimbly as any hare or antelope. Heather raised her head and tried to catch a full glimpse of the mysterious stranger, but it wasn't until the stranger leapt atop of the tree stump and pulled up the arrow and Cody doll did he become fully recognizable.

Heather took on a wide-eyed look of surprise. "Ezekiel?"

Indeed it was the former prairie boy, though now feral teen. It could be called a miracle that he had survived the plane explosion back in badlands of Drumheller, not to mention made it all the way from Canada to the island of Hawaii. But like most creeping scavengers, persistency was above all Ezekiel's biggest strength. He hadn't changed too much during his long journey. The scraggy boy was still filthy from head to foot with only his tattered pants and wool hat on as clothing. His brown hair was matted with dirt and grime and quite unkempt. Zekey also smelled as if he hadn't been near water since his trip down the Nile River. In fact, the only thing differently about him was that now Zekey had made himself a bow and several arrows out of leaves and twigs.

Seeing the Cody doll in Zekey's dirty hands, Heather narrowed her eyes and scowled. "You have exactly three seconds to drop that doll." She warned, holding up three fingers. "One…"

Zekey started to hum a little ditty as he pulled the arrow out of the doll.

"Two…" Heather hissed through clenched teeth.

The wild teen primly dusted off mini Cody and straightened its straw bangs.

"THREE!"

Ezekiel smiled and made the Cody doll wave its tiny, floppy arm at Heather. "Bye!" Cackling madly like one crazed, Ezekiel leapt off the stump and dashed like baboon off the rocky path and into the rainforest terrain.

Heather unleashed a screech of pure rage toward the heavens and threw her balled fists up in the hair. Practically spitting with rage, the ill-tempered girl jumped off the path began a heated chase after Ezekiel following the sound of his feral yells.

* * *

"But just in case Zekey isn't enough, I'll stay and take care of Ale while you two go ahead." Duncan told his two teammates. Both of looked at their delinquent friend in shock at the idea.

"Are you sure about this?" Cody asked.

Duncan scoffed irritably. "What? Think I can't handle that snake? Trust me, Alejandro's the one that needs be worried!"

Cody opened his mouth to argue but the solid resolution on Duncan's face drained any words of argument. It was clear that Duncan would not be swayed from evening a score with Alejandro. Cody had a sneaking suspicion that the delinquent had planned this early on in the challenge.

"Just…just try not to go overboard." Cody said, holding back a resigned sigh. He offered his former enemy a small smile. "But, other than that, kick his ass."

For the first time, Duncan offered Cody a genuine smile. Then he turned to Courtney. The brunette hadn't spoken a word since hearing Duncan's plan; she had only looked shocked. Now Duncan studied her beautiful, dignified face and stared into her dark eyes. Where there was once shock and anger, a different emotion lurked within the pool-like depths. The spray of freckles on Courtney's face caught in the red evening light. Duncan felt his heart ache with a terrible longing.

"Princess…Courtney…" Duncan took a step closer to the girl. Courtney did not move, but a veil of wariness stole over her face. The delinquent was dimly aware of Cody respectfully moving away and blocked out Alejandro completely who was leering over at the trio from across the clearing. There were only a few precious seconds left for Duncan to say what needed to be said to his former love.

"Look…I know this is season has been rough." Duncan said, holding Courtney's gaze. "And I've made terrible…terrible mistakes. I probably would have made even more if not for Cody. After everything that's happened, I know you don't trust me and I honestly don't blame you." Sorrow and regret flooded Duncan's teal eyes as he said, "But even if you doubt everything else I've ever told you, believe this- I'd take back everything if I could, Courtney. Every mistake and choice I've made this season. Honestly, I would."

"But you can't." Courtney said in hard tones. A heartbeat later, her face softened and, to both Duncan and Cody's surprise, she rushed forward and pressed against Duncan, wrapping her arms around his chest. "_Neither_ of us can."

Duncan blinked in shock and confusion clouded his expression. As she embraced him, Courtney spoke. Her voice was gentle and free of any anger. "It's not just your fault Duncan, it was mine too. We both made mistakes in the past, but now it's time to move on."

Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney's slender waist and hugged her tightly, almost lifting the girl off her feet. His throat was too tight with love and heartache to speak. But a certain warmth filled his heart, a warm glow that could only come from the divine light of forgiveness. The couple drew back and stared into each other eyes- a thousand words passed between the gazes of teal and black, but one word surfaced above all others….

_Good-bye._

"Get ready to go on my signal." Duncan said, his voice sounding brisk and gruff. It took great effort to hide the barrage of emotions overwhelming him.

Courtney nodded and drew back, taking her place by Cody's side. Duncan saw sadness, but not regret glistening in her eyes. As much as the sight pained him, Duncan knew that Courtney and Cody truly belonged together now.

Duncan then turned toward Alejandro and his teal eyes grew hard. A slight, almost unnoticeable shudder went through Duncan as if the delinquent was physically shaking off his emotions. There would be time to grief for his lost later. Right now, Duncan had a mission to complete. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Courtney whisper a quick instruction to Cody and saw the couple tense up, readying themselves for Duncan's signal…

"Well, _amigos_," Alejandro purred, shooting the pathetic team before him a sinister smile. He reminded Duncan of a jaguar stalking dangerously close to its prey. The knife in his hand was as dangerous as any set of claws. "I'm waiting."

Duncan glared at his rival but made no reply. Instead he shot a quick glance at Cody and murmured quietly, "Remember what you told me earlier after crossing the river? Well, don't forget to let _her_ know that as well."

Cody stared at Duncan, blinked his light blue eyes in confusion. "What are you…?" The chestnut-haired boy got further as Duncan's drowned his voice out with a furious yell.

"_**GO!"**_

Courtney instantly ran forward and Cody, remembering his instructions, pushed his curiosity and puzzlement aside and followed her lead. The couple raced like a wildfire past Alejandro, each running on either side of the knife-bearing teen. Alejandro's surprise lasted on a mere second. With a snarl, Alejandro started to go after Cody. But before he could take more than a couple long strides, a powerful body rammed into him with a deep-throated growl. The force of the charge was enough to throw Ale unto his stomach on the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him. The knife flew from his hands and skidded a few feet away.

Cody and Courtney disappeared as the path wove around a large cluster of shrubs and boulders.

Alejandro raised his head from the ground, spat out dirt, and whirled around; it was Duncan that had tackled him and was gripping his waist tightly to weigh him down and restrain him from chasing after Cody and Courtney. Alejandro bared his teeth into an enraged snarl and drew his leg back to kick Duncan in the face with his snake-skinned boots.

Duncan leapt back with a pained yelp, holding his one side of his face as dots of white light filled his vision. Alejandro took that moment to jump to his feet and rush over to retrieve the flip-knife. Duncan shook his head back and forth to shake away the pain and blurriness and ran forward, hoping to reach his knife before Ale did. But the tan-skinned villain had too much of a head start. Duncan was only a few steps behind when Alejandro snatched up the blade and slashed it towards Duncan with reckless viciousness that shocked the delinquent to the core. Duncan's instincts and reflexes kicked into high gear; the mohawked boy jumped back with a surprised hiss, saving himself from having the tip of his nose cut clean off.

The two boys faced each other, chests heaving and hearts pounding with restless energy. Tension crackled the air like electricity as Duncan and Alejandro circled each other, their gazes scorched with hatred.

"_Move."_ The one word came out as a growl from Alejandro's lips.

Duncan remained firmly across from Ale, blocking his enemy's path. "Fat chance. I'm not letting you go near those two."

In the far distance, black storm clouds darkened the blood-tinted sky. The roar of thunder rolled towards the feuding teens.

Alejandro allowed a sinister chuckle to ripple the air. "Oh, bromigo, you act as if I'm giving you a choice."

"Bring it on, Ale. I'm not afraid of a snake like you!" Duncan growled, balling his hands into fists.

Alejandro's green eyes narrowed and gleamed with a dangerous light "Well, I'd be careful if I were you because this snake has one sharp bite!" A bolt of lightning flashed in the distance, momentarily lighting the sky as Alejandro lunged forward, swinging his arm towards Duncan.

Duncan heard the hiss of the knife cut the air in front of him as he stumbled backwards. Alejandro swung the knife again, which Duncan avoided by nimbly jumping back. The horrid ritual continued with Alejandro lashing out and Duncan doing his best to keep out of the blade's sharp sting.

In moments that seemed like hours, Duncan realized that Alejandro wasn't trying to_ hit_ him. Alejandro was just toying with him, trying to scare Duncan away so he could pursue after Courtney and Cody. He was like a cat tormenting a mother bird before going after the chicks in the nest. The thought of a knife-wielding Alejandro going anywhere near those two made Duncan's blood boil with fury. All nine circles of hell would freeze over before Duncan abandoned his friends to this evil bastard!

_This delinquent isn't a coward!_ Duncan clenched his teeth together and, ignoring the blade that jabbed and nicked towards, rushed forward with growl and sent a powerful punch to Alejandro's chest.

Alejandro unleashed a loud, pained gasp at Duncan's blow, but recovered almost instantly; he slipped to one side and then rammed into Duncan's side, his shoulder blades crashing into the delinquent's ribcage.

Duncan was almost overborne by the powerful collision, but rebounded by flinging himself at the other boy, fists flying in a mad frenzy, bowling Alejandro over. Every thought of the competition was swept away in the wind like dead leaves as the two enemies rolled around in the dirt, punching and kicking at each other with savage aggression. The hostility between the two, dominate teen boys had cultivated throughout the season, festering until now their visions misted red with pure hatred at each other.

At first, Duncan and Alejandro seemed to be evenly matched. One second Duncan would roll on top and then the next Ale. However, as the seconds rolled agonizingly by, it was clear that Ale was slowly but surely starting to gain the upper hand. Duncan was a strong and well experienced with winning a good brawl, but Alejandro was larger and more muscular and just as skilled as Duncan in fighting- not to mention he carried a weapon as well. It was only due to his die-hard determination that Duncan continued the struggle, ignoring the aches and pains of his tiring body.

Then, as they fought, the two boys heard a familiar voice.

"DUNCAN! DUNCAN! HE'S OUR PUNK! HE CAN'T WIN THEN THE RATINGS GO TO JUNK!" Owen cheered for Duncan along the sidelines. Somehow, the jolly fat boy had found two red cheerleader pom-poms and was shaking them enthusiastically. "GOOOOOOO DUNCAN! WHOOOOOOOOO!

Alejandro paused from fight and glared hatefully at his fat teammate. "You're supposed to be cheering for me!"

Owen gave a sad sigh. With the excitement of a prisoner about to be executed, Owen shook a pom-pom and cheered in a flat voice. "Roll it, shake it, come on Ale, you can take it…"

Duncan managed to punch Alejandro in the eye.

"YAY! YOU TOOK IT!" Owen cheered. "TAKE ANOTHER ONE!" –Punch!- "AND ANOTHER ONE!"-Punch!- " AND AN…."

"GO STOP CODY AND COURTNEY!" Alejandro roared angrily at dimwitted simpleton. One of his eyes was black and wincing terribly.

Owen let out a frightful squeak and speedily scampered away to go catch up with the opposite team.

While Alejandro was momentarily distracted, Duncan kneed his opponent in the gut and rolled over so that it was him that was on top. The delinquent had one hand wrapped around Alejandro's throat and the other holding down one of his arms while one of his feet was planted on top of Alejandro's chest. For a miraculous moment, Duncan managed to pin down Alejandro. The delinquent's chest was heaving with exhaustion and numerous cuts and bruises covered his body but there was victory shining in his teal eyes.

"Give it up now!" Duncan commanded. "And I'll go easy on you!"

"Well, _I _won't!" Alejandro spat. Without warning, the tan-skinned boy wrenched his knife-welding arms free and lunged forward, the blade catching light as it arched through the air.

A cold slice of pain stung Duncan's chest and the delinquent jerked backward with a yowl of surprise and agony. Duncan gritted his teeth and placed a hand over his chest, on top of a long, jagged tear in his black shirt, right where the pale yellow skull was. Blood swelled between Duncan's fingers from where his own knife had cut him. The wound was long and stung painfully, but luckily it was shallow and hardly life-threatening. Duncan was more shocked than anything.

Duncan numbly looked away from the scarlet stain spreading across his shirt and stared with wide eyes at Alejandro who stood a mere few feet across from him. Alejandro was frozen in place, staring at the knife in his hand with green eyes stretched with shock. The tip of the blade was tipped with blood. A single ruby-red drop dripped to the ground.

"Duncan…" Alejandro voice was questioning. Duncan briefly wondered if his enemy was actually feeling guilty for his actions. Did Ale realize that he'd crossed the line?

Then Alejandro raised his face to look across at Duncan. Duncan felt a horrifying chill grip his heart at the look of wicked glee burning within his rival's eyes. Not a trace of remorse kindled within the green depths, only savage excitement.

"How clumsy of you- cutting yourself on your own knife! _Torpe, torpe!_" Mocking laughter filled Alejandro's voice. It was an evil and frightening sound. The deep rumble of thunder could be heard from a distance as Alejandro started to move closer toward Duncan, casually tossing the knife from one hand to the next. Duncan took a wary step back.

"If I were you, bromigo," Alejandro said with a cruel smirk. His green eyes were alight with a sadistic joy at seeing his most hated enemy backing away in fear before him. "I'd be more careful before there are any more accidents. _Comprender_?"

Duncan stood up straight and bravely faced the maddened teen. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, glaring. "You're not even winning any of the money!" Why on earth would anyone go through such ruthlessness with so little to gain?

"There are sweeter victories than that of money, you fool!" Alejandro said, slowly circling Duncan. "Getting back at your enemies is my favorite by far. You, that bitch, and the pathetic geek were thorns in my side all season long! I would be in the final two instead of being thrown into the ocean with a damn octopus on my face! Beaten by a scrawny, pitiful weakling!" The handsome teen's face was twisted with rage at the embarrassing memory.

"Haha, I know, wasn't it hilarious?" Duncan asked, chuckling rudely. He instantly stopped when Alejandro lunged at him, arm raised to slash at Duncan, his face a nasty mask of rage. The mohawked teen managed to catch Ale's knife-welding arm in midair, but was roughly forced against the surface of a large, grey boulder. The back of Duncan's head throbbed painfully as it collided with rock and his arms trembled with the effort to keep the knife and Alejandro at a distance.

"MY WHOLE FAMILY IS GOING TO SEE THAT! _**MY OLDER BROTHER**__S!"_ Alejandro snarled in Duncan's face, his emerald eyes set in a burning glare.

"And everyone thinks _I'm_ the one with family issues." Duncan mumbled under his breath. Raising his voice, he growled at Ale. "You're completely insane!"

"_INSANE? __**I'm**_ the one insane?" Alejandro's voice rose into a crazed cackle. He wrenched one arm free from Duncan's restraint and punched Duncan in the side of the head.

The powerful blow made Duncan see an explosion of stars. The delinquent was knocked down a few feet away, landing heavily on his side. Over the sound of blood pounding in his ears, Duncan was groggily aware of Alejandro speaking.

"What about_ you_? At least my actions will be rewarded by satisfaction of seeing my enemies defeated...not to mention gaining the affections of the lovely Heather."

Despite throbbing pain, Duncan forced himself to sit up and managed to pull a cocky smirk as he taunted, "Well, I guess parasites have to find ways to repopulate too."

His chuckle turned into a cry of pain when Alejandro sent a powerful kick into Duncan's side. The impact caused him to stumble several feet away, landing heavily on his back. Duncan could have sworn he head a small crack, but hoped that it was a twig and not one of his ribs. Perhaps now wasn't the moment for making jokes at his rival.

"But _you_…" Alejandro went on, his voice insulting and his lips curling into a sneer. "You have _nothing_! What will you gain by doing this? The money? You gave up on it! Courtney? You lost her to a weakling! Your reputation? Gone the moment you voted yourself off!"

Duncan struggled to stand, his teal eyes glaring defiantly at his hated enemy. Even though his battered and tired body screamed in protest, the mohawked boy refused to let up. Alejandro stared at him with a look of deepest scorn and disgust.

"I thought you and I could be partners this season, but now I see that you and I aren't as similar as I once imagined." Alejandro said as he circled closer to his fallen opponent. "You're weak…you give up when things get too difficult…too _wrong_…"

Duncan was on his feet, but he was breathing hard and looked unsteady. He tried his hardest to keep his mind focused on the approaching Alejandro, but pain from his injuries clouded his mind. His thoughts were jumbled and his vision blurred as he watched Alejandro. Trying to stay conscious was proving to be difficult.

Only Alejandro's voice remained clear.

"But I'm not like that. I know that there is no right or wrong, only power and those strong enough to pursue it! Heather and I will be the most powerful couple the world has ever seen!"

As Duncan watched Alejandro slowly approach, his vision became distorted. It almost looked as if Ale was transforming in front of his very eyes. Were the pupils in Alejandro's green eyes becoming slit-like? Did tan skin suddenly look scaly? Where on earth was that rattling sound coming from? Duncan's eyes stretched with fear as the nightmares from the darkest corners of his mind seemed to become reality. In Duncan's weakened mind, he could practically see a towering, horrible rattlesnake looming before him, ready to strike. Alejandro's voice came out as an evil hiss from the serpent's fanged maw.

"And you…Duncan…you will always be _**NOTHING!**__"_

Duncan squeezed his eyes shut to block out the terrifying vision. Why _was_ he doing this? What would he gain by letting Cody win? Sure, Courtney would be happy, but it was clear that she would still never come back to Duncan. When all this was over, he'd still be alone. Was Alejandro truly right? After everything Duncan had gone through this season and was he truly destined to gain nothing at all in the end? What was the point?

Then, like a beacon of light, a memory surfaced through Duncan's dark and muddled mind. It was of the Chinese challenge…right at the very end when he was confronted by the stupid, old monk…the one in the dress…

"_Remember what I told you Duncan. Some may be made to follow a path of action, but may not be able to understand it."_

As soon as the monk's words, full of wisdom and kindness, echoed through Duncan's head the self-doubt and confusion caused by his pain and Alejandro's poisonous words vanished like wisps of mist broken by sunlight. Duncan's choice on helping Courtney and Cody may or may not lead him to happiness in the future. He didn't know. Even so, Duncan knew in his heart that this was path he was destined to follow and he would not let fear or doubt keep him from moving forward on it.

It was _his_ choice and Duncan would never let anyone, not Alejandro or Heather, ever sway him from it again!

Duncan opened his eyes. The teal orbs were clear and shone with new-found resolve. Alejandro was charging for him- not as a monstrous nightmare but as human of flesh and blood- knife and fist raised and ready to stop Duncan from resisting any longer.

Duncan had to think quickly. Suddenly, memories from his African fight with Cody came to mind. He remembered a surprise move that Cody had pulled on him right at the beginning of the feud. Could it work now?

There was no time for doubt as Alejandro was almost upon him, his tan face lit to a hellish red by the setting sun. Duncan repositioned himself and his muscles tensed with readiness until Alejandro's fist was right about to collide. Then, Duncan lunge forward and, sucking in his stomach, arched his back so that Alejandro missed him completely. The bloodthirsty look on Alejandro's face instant shifted into shock as Duncan whirled around and, with a deep growl, rammed into Alejandro's exposed backside with all his strength.

A sickening crack exploded the air as Alejandro was thrown forward by the clever, powerful attack and collided face-first into the stone surface of a boulder. Duncan's knife was torn from Ale's grip and flew through the air, the blade glistening, before falling and disappearing into the jungle.

Alejandro pulled his face free from the rock-hard surface, which now had an inch-deep indentation of the Latino's face imprinted upon it, and spat out a nasty mixture of blood, spit, and a tooth upon the ground.

"Get a nice gold one and you and Heather can match!" Duncan said with a snort. Now that Alejandro was weapon-less and the fight was now fair, Duncan felt some of his strength returning. He stood up tall and straight and powerful, injuries forgotten, and glared defiantly at his enemy.

Alejandro, at the moment, realized that his hand was empty of the blade. The tan teen's green eyes desperately searched the ground for the weapon, but saw not a sign of it.

"That was my favorite knife." Duncan said in a low growl.

Looking up to see Duncan's angry glare fixed at him, Alejandro's over-confident demeanor fell. There was not a trace of mercy in the delinquent's eyes.

"Now, now, Duncan, let's not make any rash decisions!" Alejandro said fearfully, trying to put on his charming airs to swindle his way out of a severe beating. He attempted to slink away, but Duncan took a step to block the deceiver's path. Alejandro gulped and backed away. "Come now, _bromigo_, is this really necessary? I know you may be a bit upset and angry at me for our tussle and the little white-fibs me and Heather told this season. But really, if you think about it reasonably, I'm not to blame! I mean, you didn't _have_ to believe our little fibs, did you?"

At this Duncan paused in what seemed like hesitation. "You're right…" the delinquent slowly said. "I didn't _have_ to believe you and Heather."

Alejandro almost smirked. Perhaps his cunning smooth-talking would save him after all…

Then Duncan's teal eyes grew hard. "Just like you didn't _have_ to tell the lies in the first place!" He resumed moving towards Alejandro, his voice growing in volume and fury with each step. "Or how you didn't _have_ to convince Harold to vote himself off in Japan! And you didn't_ have_ to trick both Bridgette and LeShawna into falling for you! Of course, you didn't _have_to _lie _and _trick_ others throughout the entire season just like _I_ don't_have_ to pound your pretty face in for trying to turn me into just as big of_ scumbag_ _as you!"_

Alejandro had been slowly backing away from the approaching Duncan, but was now backed up against the boulder. He lashed his head left to right, looking for a chance to escape, but he was as trapped as a snake cornered in a crevice by a lion. There was no place for vile teen to slither off to.

"_But you know what, __**Ale**__?"_ Duncan snarled.

Duncan grabbed hold of Alejandro by the collar of his jacket, and hosted his enemy up off his feet. Alejandro had no choice to stare into Duncan's face. The liar and villain felt his black-heart quail with fear at the merciless fury burning like fire within Duncan's teal eyes. His own green eyes flooded with terror as Duncan roared.

"_I JUST WANT TO!"_

Those were the last words Alejandro heard before Duncan drew his fist back and then all went black.

* * *

As they made their way down the bare, rocky trail, Cody and Courtney remained silent, keeping their gazes fixed straight ahead as they hurriedly focused on putting as much distance between them and Alejandro as possible. Several minutes passed until the couple felt it safe to slow their pace down to a walk. The path before them was bare of any sign of life except for the dark edges of the rainforest that lied a fair distance away.

Courtney came to a complete halt in the middle of the petrous path and glanced wistfully over her shoulder, back where they had come. Only a light breeze broke the stillness and nothing else.

"Worried about Duncan?" Cody asked, stopping to stand beside her.

After a long moment, Courtney answered with a sigh. "Yes…yes I am." There was no point in denying that.

There was a pause. Then Cody looked away and said in overly cheerful tones. "Don't worry, Court. He'll be fine. Duncan's a tough fighter. Trust me- I had to go head to head with him back in Africa. Still have the bruises!" Cody added with a light laugh. However, Courtney could hear a tight strain in his voice behind the cheer and humor.

_Is he jealous?_ Courtney wondered. There was no point in Cody to be jealous of Duncan. It was over between her and Duncan and there was no going back, even if a part of her still cared deeply for the handsome delinquent. Today Courtney had finally seen the return of beloved ogre she had fallen in love with long ago. But that was the past. There had been too many mistakes on both Duncan's part as well as her own…too many to forget or fix. Even if the end had hurt, Courtney hoped it would mark a happier beginning for them both.

A warm smile lit Courtney's freckled face as she took Cody's hand and said brightly, "You're right. Duncan will be fine. Now let's go get you to the finish line."

Cody looked surprised for a moment, but quickly returned Courtney's smile with a wide grin. "Right, let's go!"

Suddenly a booming voice roared out at the couple.

"YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

The ground shook beneath the shocked couple's feet, bouncing tiny pebbles around, as a large figure came running towards them.

"Owen?" Cody asked, tilting his head and staring at his giant friend in surprise. What on earth was the chubby teen doing?

Owen had a wild, terrifying look upon his usually friendly face. His vast chest heaved up and down as he growled in a deep, threatening voice at the two brunettes before him.

"I, OWEN, MEMBER OF TEAM HEATHER, AM HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU SHALL NOT MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE!"

"He's kidding, right?" Courtney mumbled out of the side of her mouth to Cody while giving Owen a weirded out stare.

"TRY AND PASS ME, IF YOU DARE!" Owen roared, looming over Courtney and Cody like a vicious grizzly bear.

Cody cautiously approached his large friend. "Owen, come on. I thought you were on our side…" He barely touched Owen when suddenly the large boy let out a howl of agony. Cody and Courtney watched with wide eyes as Owen clutched his chest as if having a heart attack.

"AAAAHHH! OW! THE PAIN!" Owen wailed, stumbling back dramatically, still clutching his chest as if in pain. "THE A-GON-Y! You two were too much! My heart! My liver! My kidney! My stomach! My other kidney! IT FEELS LIKE THEY'RE ON FIRE! OW!"

Sad violin music could be heard playing as Owen fell to his knees and cried mournfully, "I don't…think I can…make it…" The chubby boy crawled on his hands and knees towards Cody and pulled on the lanky boy's sweater. "Tell…Ale...and Heather…I…tried…" he coughed to a bewildered Cody. "….especially Ale…"

Owen let go of Cody's sweater and howled, "GOOD BYE SWEET WORLD!" With a final gasp and splutter, Owen fell on his back, hung his tongue out, held a small flower to his chest, closed his eyes, and 'died'.

A moment or two of shocked silence passed. Owen opened one of his eyes and peeked over at Cody and Courtney. The couple was still just standing there, staring at Owen in astonishment.

"_Pssstt!_ Didn't you hear me?" Owen mumbled out of the side if his mouth. "I'm dead…You can pass me…And beat Heather….!"

"Oh…Oh right!" Cody snapped back to his senses and turned to lead himself and Courtney back down the path. He called back to the supposedly dead Owen. "We'll tell Ale that Courtney beat you up!"

Owen waved his flower in farewell at the departing couple.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so," Courtney said to Cody as they walked out of earshot, "But you have the weirdest friends."

Cody thought of Harold, Sierra, Noah, and Owen and smiled. "Don't worry, they'll grow on you."

"If you say so." Courtney said with a playful roll of the eyes, lightly butting shoulders with Cody as she past. She missed the bright blush that lit up Cody's face. "Does it feel a little warmer here to you?" she suddenly asked in thoughtful tones.

Cody blushed even more and nervously tugged at his sweater collar. "Oh, I dunno, maybe just a little…"

Courtney paused and sniffed. "I smell burning." Her eyes lit up with excitement. "We must be getting close to Kīlauea! The volcano has to be up ahead!"

Cody hurried after Courtney as the girl leapt away to run up the path. "Hey! Wait for me Court!" The rocky trail started to climb upwards. As he ran, Cody notice that Courtney was right- the air was starting to feel warmer. On a tropical island that was always hot and humid that was saying something!

Beads of sweat were already starting to form on Cody's forehead as the boy made it up the short slope to where Courtney was standing. Cody exhaled a breath and wiped away sweat as spoke to Courtney, "You were right, Court! It's burning out here! Hope Chris has some drinks for us at the top." Cody joked.

"It's going to get a lot hotter, Cody." Courtney said in a flat voice. Cody could hear the slightest tremor of fear hidden in it.

Cody blinked at her. "Can't get too much warmer. I mean…" His voice trailed off as he followed Courtney's gaze and saw, for the first time, the destination that the path led them to.

The Kīlauea volcano was right up ahead. It stood like a dark mountain, stretching up to touch the blood-red evening sky, staining it with a stream of black smoke steaming from its crater. Surrounding the looming fire-mountain was a terrifying kingdom of flame and rock. Slow moving rivers of gold-red molten rock flowed in a curving path that circumscribed the rocky borders of the volcano. Rivulets of red lava trickled down the volcano into dangerous pools at the bottom. Every second or so, there could be a violent hiss and a jet of burning-hot liquid would shoot up from deep crevices in the earth.

This was the domain of Pele and a pure, terrible image of the goddess' most feared fury and passion.

"Chris…Chris is really trying to kill us, isn't he?" Cody gulped. Courtney couldn't find any evidence to disagree.

* * *

Almost every Total Drama contestant could say from experience that the final stretch of a challenge is usually the most dangerous and, especially the stakes were high, the most life-threatening. With that small piece of wisdom in mind, Cody and Courtney treaded onward with careful steps along the path, taking frequent glances around to spot any dangers close at hand even if there were countless. Even the path the couple walked upon proved to be treacherous. The deeper they went into volcano territory, the more unstable the ground became due to the intense heat and pressure coming from below the earth's crusty surface.

But the worst part was the heat. Being so close to the lava, the temperature had risen to a smoldering level. The steam and smoke only made the atmosphere even more unbearable. A sheen of sweat covered both Courtney's and Cody's faces, dripping as they doggedly continued to their hustle through the perilous land.

At long last, the path narrowed, becoming a ledge and gradually started to slope upwards, ascending up towards the volcano itself. A few scraggly palm-like trees clung bravely to the walls of the volcano- the only signs of life amidst a world of rock and fire.

"Be careful not to slip." Cody warned Courtney as the path became ledge-like the higher it went. Below them flowed a large river of burning-hot lava. Smoke rose from the fiery river up to where Courtney and Cody traveled causing visibility to be poor. The two were careful to cling closely to each other and the walls of the volcano.

As he traveled up the treacherous path, Cody thought back to his final words with Duncan before the team had separated. The delinquent had told Cody to not let forget to let Courtney know something. But tell her what?

Cody brushed his long chestnut bangs away from his sweaty face and recalled Duncan's statement as well as the earlier conversation he and the delinquent had had right after crossing the river. It was then that Cody realized something very important and something so obvious that he wanted to kick himself for not thinking of it sooner….

…After all this time being with Courtney this season, Cody had never actually told Courtney how he truly felt about her.

Looking back on his memories of the season, Cody only recalled only telling Courtney that he liked her and wanted to be her boyfriend back in Niagara Falls. But what guy wouldn't want to be her boyfriend? His feelings for her ran much deeper than that. Perhaps that was what Duncan had been trying to tell Cody to do.

_I'll have to tell her. _Cody told himself firmly. He'd made it through an entire season of deadly challenges. Revealing his inner feelings should be a piece of a cake. "Courtney…" he began but was cut off.

"This is ridiculous!" Courtney grumbled. "Endangering contestants like this in deadly environments. Hmph! As soon as this is over, Chris won't be able to buy a bottle of cheap hair-gel by the time I'm done suing him!" Courtney moodily blew away a strand of hair from her sticky forehead and turned to Cody. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cody. Were you saying something?"

"Er…no…nothing important at least…" Cody mumbled, looking away to hide an embarrassed blush. "Um…Don't worry, Court. We're half way to the top of Kīlauea already."

"Almost to the winner's circle…" Courtney murmured with a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah," Cody agreed. He then frowned and nervously muttered, "Er…I mean…if Heather hasn't already made it yet."

"Don't say that!" Courtney snapped. "To be a winner you have to think confidently!"

"Think confidently…" Cody repeated, his face cheering a bit. "You're right, Court! I mean, we haven't seen head or ponytail of Heather in ages!"

"Cody…" Courtney called.

"Maybe Zekey's still keeping her busy…"

"Cody!" Courtney's voice was becoming urgent.

"So maybe we are in the lead!" Cody loudly proclaimed, excitement building in his voice as he walked onward. "That means we can win this! I can win!"

"CODY!" Courtney yelled, her features full of distress. _"MOVE!"_

At last, Cody had her full attention. The moment Cody turned to give Courtney a questioning look, a loud cracking sound came up from below him. Cody looked down and, to his horror, saw ground beneath him begin to crack and crumble. Terror seized the boy to the core, rendering him helpless and immobile.

The very moment the earth began to crumble and slip from below Cody, Courtney lunged forward with a cry and pushed him out of harm's way. There was a grisly, grating roar and both the ground that Cody had previously been standing on and Courtney fell, disappearing from sight amidst a black cloud of smoke that rose from the red-hot river of death far below.

A terrible, heart-wrenching wail filled the air.

"_COURTNEY!"_

* * *

In the rainforest right outside the border of Pele's domain, a vicious chase was taking place between Heather and the feral teen formerly known as Ezekiel. Zekey was swinging from vine to vine among the tree tops. The Cody doll was safely tucked in under the wild boy's wool hat with only its plushy head peeking out. Trailing after Zekey on the forest floor below was Heather.

"Get back here you, mangy, diseased-ridden loser!" Heather screeched, shaking her fists at the scrawny, disgusting teen. Rage flash in her pale gray eyes.

"Heheh!" Ezekiel leapt atop of a tree branch like a monkey and gleefully blew a loud, wet raspberry down at Heather.

Heather gave an infuriated growl, but then spotted a small rock on the ground. She grabbed it and threw it up at the taunting Zekey.

Zekey saw it coming and hastily jumped to one side to let the rock fly past him. However, Ezekiel had stepped too close to the edge of the tree branch and began to slip. The feral boy made several animalistic cries as he flung his arms around, trying to rebalance himself. But the effort was futile; the feral teen fell to the ground with a loud "oomph!"

Zekey's tattered wool hat, along with the doll, flew off his head as he fell, and landed a few feet away from the dizzy and bruised boy.

With a cry of victory, Heather snatched both the hat and doll up and ran back through the forest. Ezekiel shook his dirty head to recover his sense and, with an animal-like snarl, swiftly ran after Heather. He ran on all fours, a manner he'd grown quite accustomed to these last couple weeks. Zekey rushed through the forest brush with all the determination of a blood-hound going after a vixen. Duncan had promised Zekey that Cody would give him twenty-thousand dollars if he helped distract Heather. The former-prairie boy was not going to let that much money slip out of his grimy hands. But, also, Zekey found that he simply just wanted to help Cody and Courtney especially. Plus he wanted his favorite hat back. Very badly.

With a grunt and a growl, Ezekiel pounced through a bush. To his amazement, Zekey saw both his wool hat and the Cody doll just lying on the ground alone. Heather was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, Zekey hung back with caution, his grey eyes wide with puzzlement at the sudden twist in events. But excitement overwhelmed him and he rushed forward, ready to grab the hat and doll and dash off.

_**WHACK!**_

A pulled back tree branch had suddenly swung forward and heavily slammed Ezekiel right in the face. The gangly, wild teen could only let out a pained yelp before he was slung backward through the air. He collided head-first into the trunk of a tree. A low groan came from the feral teen before he slipped into unconsciousness.

From the shadows, the dark and ravishing Heather slinked forward, grey eyes gleaming. Without even taking a glance at Ezekiel, she smoothly picked up the Cody doll and held it up. Heather's pale face was lit up by the blood-red evening light as she looked at the fallen wild boy and evilly sneered, "Let that teach you _never_ to stand in my way of winning!"

One of the Cody doll's buttons popped off as Heather's tightened fist threatened to squeeze the entire life out of it.

* * *

Gwen furiously paced back and forth in front of her fellow ex-contestants as they stood along the stone sides of Kīlauea, doing nothing but wait for any sign of the two finalists and their teammates. It was obvious that the pale Goth girl was in a very foul mood. Not only was she deeply worried for her three friends, but the blazing heat from the volcano was severely irritating her sunburn. An aggravated scowl was on the Goth girl's face as she growled out loud. "What's taking them so long? They should have been here by now!"

Many hours had gone by and now most of rosy-red evening sky was transforming into the purple and blues tinges of twilight. Every contestant was growing edgy with anticipation on what was taking Cody, Heather, and their teams so long to reach the finish line.

"Gwen's right." Bridgette said, "What if the teams are in trouble?"

Still lounging in his fold up chair by the fan, Chris airily waved away the teenagers' concerns. "Oh relax! I'm sure they're all fine. I bet they're just taking bathroom breaks or something." Chris chuckled. "I mean, I didn't put up _that_ many traps to cause too much of a hassle."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then what kind of traps _did_ you put up?"

"Oh, you know, filled the river with some fresh-water sharks…about a dozen or so alligators shipped from Louisiana, put up some quicksand pits…I wanted to let loose a pack of rabid, man-eating mongooses but for some odd reason the Hawaiian government wouldn't let me." Chris shrugged and resumed sunbathing. "You know…the traditional stuff. Other than that, I figured that I'd let nature itself slow the teams down."

Gwen and Bridgette glared at the host for his indifferent tone.

Sierra looked as if she was on the verge of tears. She sniffled loudly and pulled Noah into a spine-crushing hug, crying out loud. "Oh I hope my beloved Best Friend Forever and Ever Cody is alright! Don't you, Noah?"

"Can't…breath…through…cleavage…" Noah mumbled as his face was smothered by Sierra's breasts.

"Wow, when did the uptight know-it-all start getting any action?"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the familiar voice and spun their heads around to stare. Mohawk let out a joyful bark and struggled to get out of DJ's arms, his curled tail wagging with excitement.

"Duncan!" DJ shouted happily.

"And Owen!" Harold added, equally as happy to see his largest friend walk up to the crater.

The gasps of joy, however, quickly shifted into hushed murmured of shock and confusion as the contestants noticed Owen had Duncan thrown over his shoulder. Their shock grew into horror when they saw the condition Duncan was in. His face was battered and bruised with traced of blood, sweat and dirt remaining. His black shirt was torn to reveal a large, bloody gash across his chest. He also looked drained and completely exhausted.

"Boy, what in the world happened to you?" LeShawna asked. "Looks like you got your butt whooped by Pele herself!"

Duncan gave a rusty chuckle from Owen's shoulder. "Trust me…it's not as bad as it looks." He moved a little and then grimaced in pain. "Ow…At least, I hope not."

"I bet Ale looks a lot worse!" Owen piped up excitedly. "He and Duncan had a show down!"

A smug smile spread across Duncan's battered face. "Yeah, that creep won't be pulling anymore tricks for a long time. I made sure of that."

Astounded gasps went up at the news. Then Sierra called out, "What about Cody and Courtney? What happened to them?"

Duncan's teal eyes grew wide. "You mean they're not here yet? I fought with Alejandro to stop him from holding those two back…."

"And then he found me!" Owen interrupted in bubbly tones. "And since I couldn't go back to Ale or find Heather, I helped carry my pal here on the shortcut I found."

"He wouldn't let me walk." Duncan grumbled in slightly annoyed tones. He glanced down at his blonde friend and said irritably, "Speaking of which, you can let me down now! I'm not going to keel over, you know."

Owen rather reluctantly helped Duncan to the ground. The delinquent almost _did_ keel over, but Geoff and Bridgette were there to help steady their exhausted and injured friend.

"I thought for sure that Princess and Pipsqueak would have made it here by now." Duncan said, looking around.

"Heather hasn't made it here either." Gwen said. "And that's the only good news."

Duncan turned from the others and stared out into the distance, worry clouding his features. "I hope those two are okay…"

* * *

Back in the frightening, flame-brimmed world, Cody was on his hands and knees, leaning down on the ledge where solid ground had once been. His hands gripped the edge until his knuckle turned white as he yelled down hoarsely. "COURTNEY!"

The black, acidy smoke the rose up from the lava river below, blocked Cody's vision and stung his eyes. Again, he cried out, desperation and panic cracking his voice.

"_**COURTNEY!"**_

Cody waited for an answer, praying with all his heart that there'd be one, that he'd hear a familiar voice. A chilling numbness crept over Cody, deadening his heart when moments of silence past. A low moan of agony came from deep within Cody's throat and tears sprang into his reddened eyes. "Oh…Oh Courtney…"

_It's my fault…It's all my fault…_Cody squeezed his blue eyes shut and hung his head.

"_CODY!_"

Cody's eyes shot open.

"_CODY!"_

The lanky boy leaned over the edge and peered through the smoke, craning his neck and felt his heart leap to his throat. What that…could it be….?

A cool breeze blew by and lifted some of the smoke, clearing Cody's vision. Cody felt weak with relief and joy the moment he caught the familiar sight of Courtney's lovely, freckled face staring up at his. During the fall, she had landed upon a ledge of rock that jutted out from the walls of the volcano. It was a small ledge and a good height below where Cody's ledge was.

"Are you alright?" Cody yelled down.

"Besides the location I'm in, I'm perfectly fine!" Courtney called back up. The ledge the girl sat on was so close to the river of lava that her body seemed to glow with a reddish-gold hue. The fear in her large eyes shone clearly in the brightness.

"Don't worry!" Cody called. "I'll find a way to get you back up!" The chestnut-haired teen jumped when Courtney loudly cried out.

"NO! Keep going!" Courtney shouted, her voice demanding. "Go finish the race!"

Shock and dismay stretched upon Cody's round face at the order. What was Courtney saying? Had she hit her head during the fall? What she was suggesting was pure madness! "Are you _crazy?_ I didn't leave you to face Alejandro and I'm not leaving you stuck above a river of lava! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"The kind of person that has a once in a lifetime opportunity to win something great!" Courtney yelled back. She lifted her head and her dark eyes burned up at Cody, wide and pleading. "Cody, you have a chance to win a million dollars! Don't pass it up!"

Cody blinked down at her, struggling to understand what Courtney was telling him to do. "But…I wanted to win with you…"

Courtney looked down at her feet. "Cody, I _had_ my chance…I had my chance more times than anyone else in the entire show." She quietly admitted. "But I lost every single one of them." She sighed and looked back up. "Don't make me be the one responsible for losing yours too."

"But…But I only got as far as I did because of you, Courtney." Cody told her, leaning down enough for Courtney to see the anguish in his face.

Courtney raised her voice to be heard over the hisses and bubbling of the lava. "Then don't let my efforts go to waste!" Amidst the broiling heat Courtney attempted to show Cody a small, reassuring smile. "I promise…I'll be okay. I'm a CIT, remember? We can take the heat. Now go win and come back with help when you're done."

Cody stared down at Courtney one last time, his throat tight and pain shining in his blue eyes. Then he turned and left. The moment her beloved friend was out of sight, Courtney's brave face fell and she hung her head, brunette hair falling and shielding the sides of her tan face. She had not wanted Cody to see how terrified she truly was.

"I'm not afraid…I'm not afraid…" Courtney whispered to herself, closing her eyes to hide the sight of the scorching, red-gold lava that flowed below her. A large, red bubble popped at the lava's surface and splashed little burning droplets close to Courtney's feet. The CIT just hoped the ledge she was on would hold until Cody won and brought help.

"_CCCCCOOOOOUUUUURRRTTTNNEEYY!"_

Courtney perked her head up, onyx eyes wide at the sound of her name being screamed.

"_I'MMM COMMMMIIIINNNNGGGG!" _

The girl stood up and lifted her head skywards. Courtney's jaw fell open and an expression of complete astonishment formed on her tan face as she watched Cody, who had taken a running start, leap down from the ledge and fall down towards her, flipping threw the air as he fell. Terror seized Courtney's heart as she thought he would come crashing down head-first. But right before Cody could splatter on the ground, he stopped in midair, hanging upside down right in front of Courtney's stricken face.

It was then that Courtney noticed that a long strand of vine was holding Cody up. One end was tied around Cody's waist while the other end was tied to an object up above on the higher ledge and out of sight. All the flips and somersaults that Cody had did while falling had tangled the strand of vine all around his body, binding Cody tightly so that he could hardly move as he hung. However, Cody hardly seemed to notice. His beaming face was too busy focusing on Courtney.

Courtney looked furious. "What on earth is the matter with you?" She shrieked in Cody's face. "Why didn't you go? If you don't go now, you might lose all the money!"

"I don't care about the money!" Cody told her, wiggling a bit against the binding of vine. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to make such a dramatic entrance... "I didn't come on the show to win the money!"

"Then why did you?" Courtney asked, tilting her head to one side.

"To pick up girls!" Cody blurted out.

Courtney scowled.

"Er…well...I mean not a lot of girls…mostly just Gwen…"

Courtney's scowl deepened and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sensing an approaching lava-related doom, Cody gulped and hastily continued on, "But that all changed once you and I became friends! You're…You're different from any girl I've ever met, Courtney." Cody stared deeply into Courtney's dark, beautiful eyes. His heart pounded inside his chest and Cody knew it was time to tell her the truth. "You're tough and brave and the strongest person I've ever met. No matter how badly things have gone, you still keep on going. And…And when you're around me, I feel as if I can do anything as long as you're right there beside me." Cody looked at Courtney with deep affection gleaming in his blue eyes and murmured, "I don't care about the money because you're my reward, Courtney. And I love you."

At first, only shock could be seen on Courtney's face. Then, the lovely brunette's face softened and a warm glow lit up her onyx eyes. Courtney took a step forward and tenderly pressed her forehead against Cody's, lightly nuzzling him. Only love flowed from her voice as she sincerely whispered, "I love you too, Cody."

Cody felt as though his heart would burst as happiness swelled up inside._ She loved him! She really loved him! _He wanted to yowl out his joy for all the world to hear, but right now, all he could do was hang upside down and close his eyes blissfully as Courtney pressed close to him.

For a few precious seconds, even in the dangerous, frightening world of fire and lava, Courtney and Cody felt happier and safer than they'd ever been in their entire life.

A violent hiss from the lava below broke the peaceful spell that had fallen over the couple. Droplets of red-hot lava whizzed by and one landed right on Cody's pants, creating a tiny flame.

"OW!" Cody yelped, swinging backwards from Courtney. He twisted his neck around to rather comically try and blow out the flame burning on his pants.

Courtney laughed and patted the tiny fire out. "How about we finish this discussion after we climb out of here and finish the challenge?" she suggested.

Cody chuckled. "Hehe...yeah, going anywhere but here sounds pretty good."

Courtney chambered up the vine first, accidentally kicking Cody in the chin in the process, and once at the top, she pulled Cody up since, quite frankly, the poor boy was just too tangled up in the vine to do much of anything. When they were up on the ledge again and Cody was detangled, Courtney asked, "So where exactly did you find those vines?"

"I kept some from earlier in my pockets." Cody answered.

Courtney fought to keep from rolling her eyes. She was unsuccessful. "Is there anything you _don't _keep in your pockets?"

"You…and my house." Cody joked. He then frowned and stared intensely at Courtney. "Court, did you…did you really mean what you said? You don't still like Duncan?"

"I'll never forget Duncan." Courtney truthfully said. She then took Cody's hand. "But it's you I love, Cody. Back in the cargo hold in Greece, you brought me back when I was completely lost." She closed her eyes and leaned against Cody's shoulder. "You saved me in a way that no one, not even Duncan, ever could and I'll always love you for it."

Warmth flooded through Cody at Courtney's words. Smiling, he turned his head towards Courtney and saw her draw back, eyes lighting up. Slowly, the two brunettes leaned their faces towards each other, eyes closing and lips puckered…

Then there came the most hated sound in the world- Chris' chime.

Courtney and Cody instantly jerked back, eyes narrowed in annoyance at the interruption. However, their irritation did not last for too long as a lovely melody began to flow in the breeze. Courtney started to continue down the path to the finish line and, after the beautiful girl glanced back and sent him a sensual smile, Cody hurried after her.

"_**Once in every lifetime," **_Courtney sweetly sang, watching Cody run to catch up with her. _**"When heartache and joy join hand to hand. There comes a time when we all must choose between feelings old and new."**_

The freckled girl looked up at the beautiful, purple sky and sang as the first stars of the night twinkled down. _**"But beneath the stars of twilight and beat of the land, I can't deny this steady heartbeat, the one love is you!"**_

Cody walked beside Courtney sang at her with a content smile upon his face. _**"Every song has a finish,"**_ sung Cody, low and sincere, _**"Once the words are all sung. And in the silence, there is born a whole new rhyme."**_

Cody took Courtney's hand in his own as he continued to sing,_** "Can never foretell the future, or know what twists may come. But every fear I have disappears, the moment your eyes meet mine!"**_

As the two lovebirds sang, their fear of the fiery surroundings slowly diminished and Pele's domain began to actually take on a beautiful image. Against the dark, purple sky, the small streamlets of lava took on a lovely golden glow. Embers of gold and red were caught in the breeze and flowed above Courtney and Cody's head like shining fireflies. Under the glow of the first evening stars, Cody and Courtney sang together in harmony as they journeyed higher and higher up the volcano.

"_**Stay and be right here with me,**_

_**Until the night breaks the dawn,**_

_**A heart may break a thousand times,**_

_**And still beat through.**_

_**You have to stay strong,**_

_**Love doesn't die, it goes on."**_

The upward sloping path was finally coming to an end. The top of Kīlauea was right up ahead. Both Courtney and Cody could see the brilliant red-gold light of the crater and soon their friends came into view, huddled in a group across the crater from where they were approaching. Holding each other's hand and leaning against one another, Cody and Courtney's voices rang out, loud and full of joy, for all to hear as they finished the final stretch of the challenge.

"_**Stay and be right here with me**_

_**This is where we belong."**_

By now, all the contestants had sighted the couple coming up the path. Instead of cheering, they stood back and listened with sniffling noses and watery eyes as the lovebirds wove together a beautiful, romantic melody. Owen was already starting to put on the waterworks.

"_**A heart may break a thousand times,**_

_**But still beats though…"**_

"_**My heart beats on through!"**_ Courtney's lovely voice trilled.

"_**You have to stay strong…"**_

"_**I'll stay strong!"**_ Cody sang loudly to the night sky.

"_**Love doesn't die,**_

_**It goes on."**_

The couple faced each and sang together with heads leaned in and eyes shining with love.

"_**Love doesn't die, it goes on…toooo….youuuuu…."**_

Their friends, the challenge, and entire the worlds seemed to melt away from Courtney and Cody's vision as the last, soft notes melted into the twilight sky. All that mattered were each other and the sound of their heartbeats joining together as the two leaned in to finally share a kiss…

"Oh how sweet…" A scathing voice called out. "I think you two may have just given me diabetes."

At the sound of numerous surprised gasps, Courtney and Cody drew back before their lips could touch and whirled around to see that Heather had come up the path, the battered Cody doll in her vice-like grip.

From the sidelines, Duncan nudged Harold and LeShawna out of the way and shouted out across the circular crater towards Cody. "THROW THE DOLL IN!"

"Oh! The doll! Yeah..." Cody reached into his pocket, but only felt empty air. He looked down and, to his utmost horror, a hole had been burned into the bottom of the pocket, most likely from when he had been rescuing Courtney. "IT'S GONE!"

"NO!" Courtney cried out in anger and shock.

"YES!" Heather screeched, her narrowed grey eyes gleaming in triumph. Seeing that victory was pretty much guaranteed, the slick, raven-haired girl strolled past Cody and Courtney at a slow pace. Heather wanted to enjoy every second of seeing the expressions of dismay pasted on every contestants' face.

"Oh, how disappointing," Heather gloated, head held high. She glanced towards Cody and Courtney and smirked, "But I guess, after three seasons, we all finally know who the best competitor is."

Courtney kept a dignified silence, glaring hatefully at the pony-tailed villainess.

"You're no winner, Heather." Cody coldly said. "Neither you or Ale are."

Heather took her place at the edge of the crater. The light from the boiling lava below cast a blood-red glow upon her face as she turned to Cody and sneered,_ "Not yet..."_

With a malicious smirk on her alluring face, Heather held the poor Cody doll up in the air and, amidst a crowd of horrified onlookers, was about to throw it in to ensure victory.

Then….

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

The world seemed to slow down as suddenly, from behind the huddled group of former contestants, a scrawny, grimy figure pushed his way through and took a flying leap off of a befuddled Owen's shoulders. Every wide eye was raised upwards to stare in disbelief at the figure soaring through the air.

"_Ezekiel?"_ Chris spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of lemonade.

It was indeed, the determined, disgusting wild teen known as Ezekiel or, in his own opinion, Zekey. The tangled-haired, and dirt covered feral boy soared in slow motion through the air towards Heather, his growl face a mask of fury.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _Zekey roared, still in slow-mo. While still leaping through the air, he pulled out his bow and arrow from behind his back, took aim, and let a twig arrow fly. In a world slowed down, the arrow flew straight and true, right towards Heather. Heather's mouth fell open, ready to unleash a scream.

Time sped back up as the arrow hit its true target- the Cody doll that Heather had raised up. The speeding arrow went right through the rag doll and, without stopping, flew onwards taking the doll with it. The arrow and doll soared on until it was a mere dot in the distance and then disappearing from sight for good.

Heather stared off into the far-off distance while the arrow had been shot to, eyes round and twitching. "My…doll…" she gasped in a quiet, shocked voice. "My…million…dollars….all…." Heather fell to her knees and unleashed a scream of pure rage out into the heavens above.

"_GOOOONNNEEEEEEEE!"_

As Zekey landed back on the ground, the feral teen gave a smug smile and reached into his wool hat and pulled out an item to raise into the air for all to see.

It was the Heather doll.

Overjoyed cries and gasps rippled through the crowd of onlookers, including Cody and Courtney.

"The doll!" Cody gasped, smiling with delight. "You found it Zekey!" The doll looked slightly charred, but otherwise it was in perfect condition. Ezekiel must have found it on his way up the volcano.

"That means if you throw it in then you win, Cody!" Courtney told her boyfriend.

Heather wailed even harder at her former teammate's words and banged her fists on the ground in fury.

Leshawna smirked at the sight. "Well, what are you waiting for, Zekey? Bring it to him!"

Ezekiel gave a pleased snort and happily stared to make his way over where Cody and Courtney stood, practically skipping with self-satisfaction. As he passed the defeated Heather, he childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

And then something that no one had ever expected happened, far too quickly for anyone to stop or even begin to comprehend. What happened was living and breathing proof that Murphy's Law was indeed a real thing to be respected and feared to the highest degree.

While Zekey was immaturely sticking his tongue out at Heather, his eyes were closed and he did not see a large rock on the ground in his path. The feral teen struck the rock and promptly tripped over it, landing face-first on the ground and accidentally dropping the Heather doll…..

…..right into the volcano's boiling hot crater.

The poor ragdoll disappeared into the magma with a splash and a hiss.

Every single person stood frozen, shocked into a speechless stupor.

Ezekiel was the first one to move. Realizing his actions, the poor, scraggly boy let out a loud, horrified squeak and rushed to the very edge of the crater. He leaned forward on his hands and knees and looked down into the hot interior of the volcano, hoping to see to a tiny glimpse of the Heather doll. But alas, it was burned to mere ashes under the pool of boiling lava.

Gulping, Zekey turned to the large crowd of contestants glaring his way and unleashed a small, nervous chuckle.

"Hehe…oops…_eh_?"

Duncan exploded. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The delinquent then winced as a spasm of pain went through him. "Ow…change of plans…" He groaned. "Geoff, go kick his ass!"

Zekey whimpered and scampered off to hide behind Lono.

Bridgette shot the two boys a sharp look. "Stop scaring him! It was an accident!"

"So…who wins?" Sierra asked, loudly voicing what everyone was thinking. Neither of the two finalists had personally thrown the dolls into the volcano.

Chris gave a sadistic chuckle as he held the suitcase of money to his chest. "NOBODY!" He gave the contestants a sly, evil glance, "Guess that means we'll just have to do another season…."

At this, Zekey began to wail loudly and pitifully, unleashing a shower of big, fat tears. The poor feral boy couldn't imagine having to spend another season living in dark, cramped spaces and feeding off scraps.

During the conversation Courtney had been strangely quiet with eyebrows knitted together in a expression of deep concentration as if remembering a vague memory. Now, suddenly, she spoke up.

"Actually…" Courtney said, eyes brightening. "I do believe we have a winner!" The CIT turned and beamed towards bawling feral boy. "EZEKIEL!"

Zekey instantly stopped howling and cocked his head in confusion at Courtney. _"_Huh?"

Everyone, including Chris, turned to stare at Courtney as if she had grown an extra head.

"She's lost her mind!" Heather spat.

"Uhh…Court…are you feeling alright?" Cody asked, concern reflecting in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine!" Courtney said, still grinning as if she'd won a law case. "I'm telling you, Ezekiel is the winner!"

"Impossible!" Chris snapped, glaring at the prissy know-it-all. "The little stowaway's been eliminated since the first episode!"

"True..." Courtney smoothly said, striding confidently over to Chris. "But in London, you promised Ezekiel that if he could avoid being captured by the winning team, then he could come back on the show as a competitor." She smirked at the arrogant host, "Don't you remember?"

"But…But…he was captured!" Chris spluttered, his handsome face starting to turn red with annoyance.

Cody's eye lit up with realization. "But not by the winning team!" A wide grin stretched across his face. "Our team captured Duncan! And the losing team caught Ezekiel!"

Owen beamed and excitedly waved his hand, as well as Noah's arm, up in the air. "YEAH! US! WE'RE THE LOSING TEAM!"

"Owen…they know…they all know." Noah muttered, slapping a hand over his face in embarrassment.

"So that means…" Duncan said, catching on.

"…that this whole time…" continued Harold.

"…Egbert was still in the game?" finished Lindsay.

"Which means…" Cody said, grinning as he watched his girlfriend snatch the suitcase of money away from a thwarted Chris.

"Which means…" Courtney said, kneeling down before the crouched Ezekiel and holding out the suitcase towards him. She smiled kindly at the feral stowaway who had been so supportive to herself and Cody and continued, "…You're the winner of Total Drama World Tour, Ezekiel. Congratulations!"

Zekey blinked in utter bafflement as he held the award money. "Zekey…_win_?"

Cody walked over to stand besides Courtney and grinned at his friend. "That's right, you win, Zekey."

Every other contestant, besides Heather who was still beating the ground in frustration, nodded in agreement at the stowaway.

For a second, Ezekiel just stared at the couple. Then, as the words finally sunk in, a wide, elated smile spread across the feral boy's face. Zekey jumped up and, raising the suitcase above his head, let out a loud, jubilant scream. The wild teen gave a one armed hug to Cody and Courtney and began to bounce all around the volcano crater like a mad hare, letting loose shrieks of pure joy and excitement.

"ZEKEY WON!" Ezekiel screamed, popping up between a smirking Duncan and laughing Geoff.

"ZEKEY WON!" He yelled around, this time scrambling on top of Owen's blonde head.

"ZEKEY WON!" Ezekiel cried out right besides a stone-faced Eva. Without warning, the former prairie boy pulled the muscular, and now flabbergasted, girl into a kiss. He leapt away crowing insanely while Eva was still blinking and spitting in disgust.

Cody and Courtney watched their odd friend celebrate his well-rewarded victory with content looks upon their faces. Cody took a glance at Courtney and, pasting on a smooth smirk, leaned towards her and said, "Well, I guess now that you and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, we can start taking things to next level, huh Court?"

Courtney spotted Cody trying to place an arm around her shoulders. With a sly smile, she slid out of his reach. "Oh no! Remember what we talked about back at Niagara Falls? We're going 'tortoise' slow!"

Cody looked as if he were about to choke. "Tortoise…slow?" he spluttered.

Courtney nodded, seductively circling the poor boy. "Tortoise slow." She repeated with much glee. The beautiful girl was practically torturing him.

Cody stared at her in horror. "So…no making out?"

"Nope." Courtney teased, tossing her short hair.

"No hugging?"

"No."

"No holding hands?" Cody was beginning to sound desperate.

Courtney lightly laughed and said, "How about this?" She grabbed Cody by the sweater collar and pulled him into a short, sweet kiss.

Many hushed, "Ooohh" and "Awwws" rippled among the contestants at the romantic sight. When Courtney pulled back, Cody had a rather drunken look upon his face along with a dopey, lovestruck smile.

"How was that?" the CIT asked, smiling at her new beau.

Once Cody regained his senses, he turned to Courtney and said, with a happy, gap-toothed grin, "I think we need to take it a _little_ bit slower."

Courtney's dark eyes sparkled. "I think so too."

With that, Cody cupped the sides of Courtney's beautiful, freckled face and pulled her into a slow, love-filled kiss that both melted into. Loud, happy cheers erupted from the sidelines where every single contestant clapped, yelled, and stomped their feet in celebration for the couple that had suffered through so much heartache in the past had, at last, discovered where their hearts truly belonged.

Geoff was up on his feet, waving his cowboy hat in jubilation while Trent, Justin, and Harold cheered their very loudest. Both Owen and Sierra were bawling their eyes out and hugging a very squished and suffocated Noah in between them. Katie, Sadie, and Beth were hugging each other while jumping up and down with joy. Mohawk jumped around everyone's feet, letting out happy barks.

Duncan alone wasn't cheering, but had on a bittersweet smile. The delinquent felt a light hand touch his shoulder.

"You okay?" Bridgette asked.

Duncan stared over at Courtney wrapped in Cody's arms. He had never seen her look happier.

"As long as she's okay," Duncan said with a small smile. "I will be too."

There was suddenly a loud boom and from the pit of the volcano and, to the awe and wonder of the gathered crowd, a large, flaming ball of ember shot into the sky like a burning rocket, whizzing and crackling. Up in the air, at its highest point, it exploded like a firework, spreading brilliant sparks of gold, red, and orange across the night sky as if Pele the volcano goddess herself was celebrating the love and friendship that chose to blossom upon her kingdom.

* * *

**Yep, Zekey won the show! Yeah, all those on Team Cody probably hate me, but, hey, what story is any good without an unexpected twist? :P**

**Why are the second to last chapters always so hard to write? I had this problem while writing "The Princess and the Spider" as well. Hopefully, the Epilogue will be much easier. I really…REALLY…hope this chapter was everything you guys were looking for. I tried my best to get it up before I have to leave to go back to SCAD on Thursday. Once I start my animation classes, don't expect too much writing from me. "Free Time" is a rare, precious thing for animation **

**This chapter would have been up a lot sooner if I didn't have to rewrite several scenes. The river crossing scene had to be re-written about six times and the fight between Duncan and Ale had to be edited down since I just had too much fun writing it. It went on and on and on. Speaking of the Duncan/Ale fight, it was guilty pleasure of mine to write mainly because, since Total Drama World Tour first started, the one thing I wanted above everything else was to see Alejandro and Duncan fight each other. As the manliest, most dominate men in the entire show I just felt it right that they should have a throw down. And when that didn't happen, I started shipping them. I either want those two hating each other or making out…so **

**Well, the song in this chapter is call "Love Goes On" and its one I wrote very early on in the story, though I had to revise it several times before putting the final cut into the chapter. It's hugely inspired by "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from the Lion King mainly because, in my honest opinion, it's the best love song Disney or any movie has ever made. **

**For those who wanted some Alien Cody. Well, he WAS supposed to have a scene at the end of the chapter, but when I wrote it down, even though I found it hilarious and loved it, I felt that it was just dragging the ending along and had to cut it. Sorry guys. But do not worry! Alien Cody will be seen one last time in the Epilogue chapter.**

**Just like I did with the "Princess and the Spider", everything will be all wrapped up in a big Epilogue chapter. The Epilogue WILL include a brand new song since, as Owen said in an earlier chapter, every good musical has to end in a song. Speaking of song, I'm curious to know which songs were the favorites of the readers. Personally, the song I enjoyed writing most of all was "Gotta Tell the Girl" simply because it was such fun to write especially with hilarious characters such as Owen and Noah singing it. **

**Anywhoo, I hope every single fan of "Candy for Your Thoughts" has enjoyed the last challenge. As hard as it was to write, I'm proud of it and I hope to have the Epilogue up as soon as I have free time though it might have wait until Thanksgiving and Christmas break. **

**But until then, read and review!**


	11. Epilogue: Come Fly With Us! Reprise!

**Author's Notes: *Sigh* Well, my dear readers, it has come time for this piece to come to an end. "Candy for Your Thoughts" has been, as the title suggests, nothing but a delightful treat to write and develop from the very beginning. Funny how even though it was once a oneshot, I now can't imagine it being anything but the long story it is. Well, eleven chapters may not seem to be long to some readers, but all the pages of each chapter put together, besides the Epilogue, is 343 pages. **

**I just wrote a gosh-damn novel. You guys just read a novel. Congrats. I dearly hope it was a better read than Twilight.**

**In all seriousness, I'm very proud of how this story has grown and has brought together both Duncan/Courtney, Duncan/Gwen, and Courtney/Cody shippers alike as well as just plain fans of Total Drama. I'm ever more proud to announce that "Candy for Your Thoughts" officially has its own honorable page up on TvTropes. My thanks to whatever Troper was kind enough to place it up. It's so much fun reading what Tropes my story apparently has within its inky depths (I've been honestly surprised by a couple I've read. These guys get so into detail…).**

**Gotta love the Laconic name given to the story: "Walt Disney's Total Drama World Tour" staring Cody and Courtney. Oh TvTropes….**

**Once again, I can not thank the readers and reviewers of my story enough. The support everyone of you have offered from the beginning were what got this story moving from just being a oneshot I into the wonderful thing it is today. What a wonderful and experience-gaining adventure this has been! I hope this story is an example for others that stories should be focused more on plot and character development than on shipping. "Candy for Your Thoughts" may have ended with Coco, but is how Courtney and Cody got together that truly matters in the story than the fact that they are together. As the saying goes, fellow writers, it is the journey, not the destination, that is truly worthwhile. **

**Now as for what fanfic is coming up next. Due to college and animation work, updating any story may take a while. However, the next fic in mind will be a collection of several of ficlets centering around the lives of the characters after the events of "Candy for Your Thoughts". **

**There are so many people I'd like to thank that have helped make this story possible. First and foremost, my twin sister who has provided great input for all my ideas and even helped out on several lyrics in "One by One They All Will Fall" and "Gotta Tell the Girl". Another is my dearest friend and email-buddy, LuckyNumber18, who has left long, detailed reviews for every chapter and has been a wonderful source of advice in writing the story, especially during the African chapter (he even drew two lovely drawings of Courtney and Duncan has lions). RandomNumbers523156, a loyal reviewer who I know was the TvTroper who placed an honorable mention of the story up on the website and was the one to convince me to make the final challenge into a two parter- both I and my swollen wrists thank you. DJ Rodriguez, another loyal reviewer who has sent me several suggestions throughout the course of the story and though I could not do most of them, it was wonderful to see a reader being so enthusiastic about the story. DramaRose13, of course, who was just as loyal of a reviewer to this story as well as "Princess and the Spider"- when time permits, I shall get the DxC pictures (as well as several others from "The Princess and the Spider") up to be seen. Mr. Panama Red, a wonderful author and DxC shipper who was willing to have an open mind and read a story with such an unusual pairing. CharmOriginalProductions who, despite not liking Courtney and being a Dungwen shipper was an enthusiastic reviewer for the story- and is an fellow Fruits Basket fan…YAY! Alexex who is my second-in-command of Cody/Courtney stories, TrueJackVP408 and Teneery who both leave just plain awesome reviews. Of course, there's many, many other reviewers that I'd like to thank as well as the many more who have watched or favorited this story. Let me assure you all that I'm thankful for every single one of you who have put interest in reading my story. **

**On an fun and interesting note, if this story was a movie, the credit songs would probably be "Honey and the Bee" by Owl City (it just fits Courtney/Cody so well…amazingly so actually), "Mess I Made" by Parachute (Basically Duncan's theme in the story; the song was a great inspiration for Duncan's character development while planning out the story) and "Be Here" by Parachute (a very powerful song that sums up the emotions of Cody, Courtney, and Duncan towards the end).**

**So, without further ado, I present the final act of "Candy for Your Thoughts".**

* * *

The night was still young when Lono drove a boat-full of cheering teens back upon the tranquil, white-sand beach of Kauai. A festive air charged the tropical island as the mob of teens marched from the boat unto the wooden dock with much laughing and cheering. Leading the parade of contestants was Duncan and Cody with Ezekiel the victor hoisted upon their shoulders. The half-wild, pimpled teen was holding his suitcase of reward money up in the air and his smirking face was raised in victory.

"Victory beach party! Whooooooooo!" Geoff loudly announced. His call was immediately greeted with shouts of enthusiastic agreement. The party boy had to leap out of the way to avoid being crushed by the stampede of teens as his friends rushed off to set up a celebration, shoving each other out of the way, kicking up sand, and laughing all the way to the resort.

Within a short hour, and after much thrilled hastiness, a large party was in full swing on the island of Kauai. Everyone had changed out of their usual clothing and was decked in summer attire such as shorts and sandals. All the contestants and interns were celebrating the end of a strenuous season as well as Ezekiel's surprising victory of Total Drama World Tour. Not a single contestant had ever expected such a twist in fate, but almost all took the surprise in good grace. After all, if a guy was willing to live like a rat for months with little to no food as well as loose much of his sanity in the process for a million dollars, why not let him have the reward?

Better the feral teen win than the wicked duo of Heather and Alejandro.

The celebration was held in the rainforest area where Duncan and Courtney had their fight during the Aftermath. The beautiful waterfall and gorgeous hibiscus flowers blooming all around provided lovely scenery for the competitors as they enjoyed themselves. Tiki torches have been raised and burned brightly around the Aftermath stage that had been moved into the area just for the occasion as well as the long tables filled with food and drinks.

Both Chef, as well as Lono, had outdone themselves with providing a mouth-watering banquet of Hawaiian cuisine for the teens. There was lau lau, steamed fish and pork wrapped in taro leaves; loco moco, beef covered in gravy and egg; some sweet-tasting poi; colorful fruits of several varieties such as pineapple and mango; shells of coconut milk cut open by Chef himself as well as many fruit smoothies; several dishes of fishes; and of course there was a large pit with a kalua pig roasting within it. There was also a bowl full of ophili which was a type of slimy limpet. No one besides Lono and Owen touched those.

Ezekiel was the first one to visit the dining table. He had smelled the savory scents of cooking food from a mile off and had darted away from his friends like a half-starved hound…which was basically what he was. Running on his knuckles like an ape, Ezekiel shot into the clearing and came to a screeching halt in front of the banquet table. The scrawny farm boy's grey eyes grew big and round at sight of piles upon piles of glorious, mouthwatering food on the table before him.

Never in the starved boy's entire life had he ever seen a more beautiful, awe-inspiring sight. Zekey's eyes filled up with tears of joy and his lips quivered with anticipation. Then, with a jubilant squeal, the half-wild teen launched himself, tongue hanging and smiling, onto the table, savagely digging into any delicious morsel or drink within his reach and spraying crumbs and food bits everywhere. Ezekiel only paused from his eating to unleash a loud and deeply satisfied belch into the air.

"Haha, and people think _I'm_ a pig." Owen chuckled. The fat teen then gasped. "HOLY TALKING COCONUTS! IS THAT SPAM! MOVE OVER ZEKEY!" With that loud exclamation, Owen joined Zekey on the table in gorging and shoveling food into his crunching jaws.

Tyler wiped flecks of food off his face, scowling. "Dudes! Save some food for the rest of us!"

Ezekiel's only response was to throw a plate of loco moco in the jock's face. Brown gravy dripped from Tyler's face as he stood glaring and looking quite unamused.

Lindsay walked up to her boyfriend and scooped a bit of loco moco from Tyler's face with her finger and stuck it in her mouth, sampling the tasty dish. The pretty, ditzy blonde made a squeeful noise of delight.

"Oooh, Tyler this is sooooooo yummy! Is this the 'Duncney' thing that everyone was talking about earlier?" Lindsay asked, smiling and blinking her large, blue eyes. "If so, then I'm so changing my vote!" She smacked her pink lips. "Then again, Coco tastes good too…" The blonde-haired beauty's expression brightened. "Oh, I know! I'll vote for both!"

"Linds, I don't think…aw, forget it." Tyler said, smiling slightly as Lindsay happily continued to taste samples of dripping loco moco or 'Duncney' off his face. The jock didn't have the heart to correct her.

A short distance away, Noah was leaning against a palm tree and snacking on one of the surprise deserts that Chef had put out- cotton candy. Who knew the gruff chef had a sense of humor?

"Well, what do you know? They actually _did_ have the blue kind after all." Noah said with a dry chuckle, looking at the fluffy blue candy in his hand. He opened his mouth and was about to take a large bite out of the sweet delicacy when…

"Oh, cotton candy! My favorite!"

Noah's jaws snapped nothing but empty air. The bookworm glanced up to see Sierra holding the cone of blue cotton candy. She took a large bite out of it.

"Thanks so much Noah!" The fangirl happily said between chews. Sierra smiled down at Noah, cheeks puffed out and stuffed with the sugary fluff. "You're_ soooo_ much nicer than you were earlier this season!" She swallowed the candy and scooted closer to the short genius. She leaned against Noah's shoulder and shot the uncomfortable boy a rather flirtatious glance.

"Then again, thanks to Cody, you don't have anything to hide from me anymore, isn't that right, Noah Boa?" Sierra said, batting her eyes.

"Noah..._**Boa?"**_Noah croaked, his usual deadpan expression turning into one of outrage. That did it. Noah decided that Cody's silly little façade had gone on long enough!

Noah untangled himself away from the tall, clingy fangirl. He waved his hands about, crying, "No! No! No! No! No! I'm out! Game over! FTL!" Noah turned around, and seeing Sierra standing there looking confused, he inhaled deeply and sighed, calming down somewhat. Noah ran a hand through his brown hair as he spoke to Sierra.

"Look, since I'm a cynical jerk by nature I'm going to be straight with you so please bear with me with as minimal waterworks as possible." Noah calmly said, dearly hoping that Sierra wouldn't make a scene. He knew that she had only recently gotten over a heart break with Cody, but he did not want Sierra to get high hopes over something that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"I don't like you." Noah bluntly stated,"Cody, being the bleeding heart wimp that he is, just threw me under the bus to make you feel better. I assure you that I will find a way to get back at him. It will involve that stuffed emu of his, a bucket of green jello, and the internet. You can help." He placed a consoling hand on Sierra's shoulder, continuing, "So…yeah…I don't like you. At least not in the way you're thinking of."

Sierra smiled and brightly said, "Of course, I understand."

"And here comes the waterwo…" Noah's sarcastic words died and his deadpan look shifted into surprise. "..er…wait…you do?"

Sierra nodded, still smiling. "Absolutely!"

_Well,_ Noah thought, _that was rather unexpected_. The self-proclaimed genius blinked and stared at the seemingly cheerful girl, the wheels in his brilliant mind turning at a rapid pace as Noah tried to process what actually was happening. Why on earth wasn't Sierra bawling her eyes out? Has this rejection become the last straw for the crazed fangirl? Had Sierra finally cracked and was using a paper thin guise of calm cheer to hide the new identity of insanity lurking just beneath the surface?

"So…." Noah's asked in a measured voice, keeping a cautious eye on the fangirl in case she suddenly snapped. "You're really okay with this?"

"Now, Noah, don't sound too surprised." Sierra said, cheerfully giving the short bookworm a hearty pat on the head. He flinched at each contact. "I'm sure you've watched all the episodes and have seen what I've gone through these last few weeks. And during these life-changing experiences, I have learned a few things." As she spoke, Sierra placed a hand over her heart and shifted her gaze heavenward in a dramatic fashion. Her voice took on a deeply passionate (and perhaps a bit over-dramatized) tone.

"Traveling around the world with my idols on Total Drama World Tour has taught me so much. And not just about the trivia things like what kinds of foods you should avoid while traveling on a death trap, or how sucking out ant venom from a bite actually doesn't really work too well. Who knew? Oh! And how Courtney's favorite My Little Pony is Twilight Sparkle! Though don't tell her I said that." Sierra tapped her chin in ponderment. "Wonder what made Cody and Courtney start that conversation in the first place? Maybe they were talking about horses? Or was that emus? Hmmmm…."

Noah, looking a little peeved, let out a loud "Hm-HMPH!" to get Sierra's wandering mind back on track.

Sierra immediately turned her attention back to Noah. "Oh right! Er…" She resumed her passionate, heartfelt speech. "As I saying…No! Not just the trivial things! I've also been taught one of the most valuable lessons in life…"

"How to completely ham things up?" Noah guessed with his usual sarcastic deadpan.

Sierra ignored him. "And that lesson is on love. Watching the romance between Cody and Courtney this season has taught me that true love isn't something one can achieve through stalking and undying adoration. True love comes from a beautiful bond that blossoms between one person to another- a bond that can only be gained from time, mutual feelings, and shared experiences."

As Sierra finished her sincere speech, Noah couldn't help but feel slightly impressed. "Well…despite the unnecessary amount of zest, I have to admit that that was actually pretty insightful of you, Sierra."

Then Sierra continued speaking…

"So that means in order for us to work as a couple, you and I have to start making our own shared experiences!" Sierra brightly proclaimed, whirling around to grin at Noah.

Noah's eyes popped open in shock at the sudden suggestion. He made a noise almost identical to that of a platypus being punched in the stomach. "WHAT?"

"How's dinner and a movie sound? Friday night at seven?"

Noah looked as though he wanted to object, however the shock of the situation had rendered the unfortunate bookworm into a spluttering mute.

Sierra's happy grin grew wider. "Wonderful! Don't worry about coming to pick me up. I already know where you live. I'll just come and get you."

The very idea of the obsessive fangirl coming near his house was horrific enough to snap Noah out of his stupor state. He furrowed his eyebrows in a glare and raised a finger, ready to dismiss the very idea of a date with the crazy girl. "Now listen here! Not even in the minds of Dante, Milton, or Poe combined would I ever…."

All abilities of speech and reasonable thought that Noah possessed flew out the window when a pair of lips caught the bookworm on the cheek.

Sierra gave a happy, infectious giggle as she drew away from giving Noah a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for the date! Can't wait!" With that she flounced off to find Izzy and Eva with a bubbly smile pasted on her face. She may have lost Cody during this season, but if Courtney could find happiness in another boy then so could she. She and Noah were actually going on a date! Oh, her blog readers would be so thrilled!

Even after the fangirl had left, Noah remained in a shocked state for several more seconds. He stared blankly in the direction that Sierra had left in with one hand pressing against the warm spot where she had briefly kissed him. For self-proclaimed genius who always had a sarcastic comeback ready, being stunned into speechlessness was a rather odd experience for him. His intelligent mind took a moment to process what had just happened.

First and foremost, he had told off Sierra and she had listened. And that was good. Then Sierra had twisted everything around resulting in Noah being forced into a date with her. And that was bad…._really_ bad. Lastly, he had gained his first kiss. And that was….that was…okay?

Huh. Okay was good.

"Oh what the heck…" Noah grumbled. It's just one date. Not like it would lead to anything long term. And at least people would now stop pairing him with guys.

And also…that was a really nice kiss.

Noah took a second to glance left and right. Only when he was sure that absolutely no one was looking his way did Noah allow a tiny, pleased smile to form on his face.

Suddenly there was a bright, white light that flashed in front of his face, momentarily blinding him. Noah shook away the shocked expression on his face as girlish laughter erupted from the bushes to his left. Katie and Sadie popped out of the bushes with excited smirks on their faces. Katie had a small camera in her hand.

"Like oh. My. Gosh. Katie, I think we just made the discovery of the decade!" Sadie squealed. The plump girl's eyes shined with as much mischief as her friend's.

"I know! We like have actual proof that Noah does have a heart!" Katie chirped with relish. "And it belongs all to Sierra!"

"Shall we like notify the presses?" Sadie asked, shooting a mortified-looking Noah a teasing glance.

"Can't you shrews leave a guy to his privacy?" Noah huffed with an irritable sigh. Between those two, Owen, Izzy, and Sierra, the tan bookworm knew with certainty that he'd never have a moment of peace in his life again. He felt the urge to give a depressed sigh.

"Now where's the fun in that?" giggled Sadie. Katie and Sadie leapt from the bushes and pressed themselves on either side of Noah and linked their arms with his like two guards holding a prisoner in place.

"A moment like this calls for a picture!" Katie chirped merrily. She held her camera at arms length and aimed it at herself, Sadie, and Noah. "Everyone say 'Hawaii!'"

"HAWAII!" Sadie and Katie shrieked in their loudest voices, beaming widely as the camera flashed.

Finally resigned to what his future was headed to, Noah only muttered a dry, "Kill me," to the flashing camera. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as Katie and Sadie started to skip away, dragging Noah along with them. To make matters worst, the insufferable pair began to babble away endlessly about what to do or not to do on his upcoming date with Sierra.

"So like, first thing's first. If you want to impress Sierra, we like totally need to style you according to Sierra's taste!"

"Exactly Sadie! That means we need to raid Cody's closet! Also, the sarcasm like has to go!"

"Total mood killer!"

"Sarcasm is embedded into the very core of my soul." Noah retorted.

"Then we'll have to work around that." Sadie smugly shot back. "Let's start with hairstyle, shall we?"

The odd threesome passed by the waterfall and the wide pool that the water cascaded into. Seated along the smooth, round boulders around the pool were Bridgette, LeShawna, and Gwen. LeShawna was attempting to teach the other two how to string together a Hawaiian lei garment. The colored girl had only learned the skill herself from Lono and there plenty of flowers in the clearing to choose from.

"Done!" LeShawna announced, placing the bright yellow wreath around her neck. She struck a fabulous pose. "Tell the truth ladies, does the sexy, tropical goddess style look good on me?"

Bridgette giggled at LeShawna's antics. "You'll have Harold drooling. Right Gwen?" The blonde girl asked, turning her warm green eyes to the Goth girl.

Gwen forced a tight smile on her sullen face. "Ha…Ha…yeah." She looked down at her lap where her lei wreath laid half finished. The purple flowers were piled in a messy heap. A dark hand touched her shoulder.

"Everything okay, Gwen?" LeShawna kindly asked.

Gwen sighed heavily and glumly pushed the flowers onto the ground. Her heart wasn't into lei making. "Duncan talked to me earlier."

Bridgette stopped stringing a pair of pink hibiscus together and glanced up to stare curiously at Gwen. "Oh. Well what did he say?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders in a half-hearted manner. "What you'd expect. He apologized for what happened. Told me why he did it. Asked if we can still be friends again." She flung a flower to the ground. "Like a broken record repeating itself…"

LeShawna and Bridgette shared worried glances. "What did you tell him?" Bridgette asked.

"I slapped him." Gwen said with the fainted hint of a smirk. She then sobered. "I didn't want to forgive him, but I decided that if Courtney was willing to forgive both Duncan and me, then I would give it a try too."

"Then why did you still look so miserable?" Bridgette asked.

"Because nothing will ever be the same again." Gwen said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "I might be able to forgive Duncan, but I doubt I'll ever see him a close friend ever again. Not only that, but I'm positive that most of my friends and fans back home still hate me. I'm always going to be known as the boyfriend stealer of Total Drama!"

"But Courtney forgave you." Bridgette pointed out, hoping to cheer Gwen up. "And she's your friend again."

Gwen shook her head and muttered darkly. "I don't know why. What I did was just as bad as what Heather did to me in season one. Worst even! Heather did it to an enemy. I did it to a friend." For weeks she had fought so hard to hide behind a thick wall of denial on the true terribleness of her betrayal and appalling treatment to her friends. Since finally confronting Courtney and embracing the truth, Gwen had conquered some of her inner guilt, however the full consequences of her actions and everyone else's reactions still haunted her. "I treated everyone horribly this season, including you two."

The Goth girl felt a hand cup her chin and raise it up until she was looking into LeShawna's face.

"Yes, you did. And we all forgive you." LeShawna said. She picked up one of the rumbled blue flowers and tenderly tucked in Gwen's raven-dark hair. "And now it's time for you to forgive yourself."

Gwen managed to give her two closest friends a small, but sincere, smile. "I'll try to."

A short distance from the trio of girls, the three members of the Drama Brothers Trent, Justin, and Harold were starting to set up their instruments. A small stage had been set up in the clearing for one last performance of the season and the Drama Brothers would be the ones providing the music. Well, the Drama Brothers with a surprise member as well…

"Now tell me again why we're letting Courtney join our band? I mean is it really a boy band if there's a girl in it?" Justin asked Trent.

Harold turned to give Trent a look, "He does have a point."

Trent, who had been helping Harold set up his drum set, stopped working and stood up straight, giving his two band mates a stern look. "Because it's about time we stop being a boy band and start being an actual _**band**_**.** Courtney's very talented and will help us with that."

Justin gave his tambourine a shake and muttered, "You're just saying that cause she's Cody's girlfriend now."

"Ooh! Does that mean LeShawna can join too?" Harold asked. A dreamy expression spread across his freckled face and he unleashed a lovestruck sigh. "Imagine having her a backup dancer? Gosh…"

Trent and Justin shared a cringing look and shuddered in unison at the thought. Justin took out a hand mirror and smiled into his reflection, making sure Hawaiian humidity wasn't ruining his hair. He spoke to Trent as he primed himself. "Odd, isn't it? You and me, the two best looking members of the band are also only ones without any girlfriends now. Such a shame if you ask me!"

The unofficial leader of the band playfully rolled his green eyes at Justin's vanity. Trent turned slightly so that he caught sight of Gwen sitting with Bridgette and LeShawna a short distance away. A blue flower was woven in her short, black hair and in the moonlight she looked as lovely as ever.

"Yeah," Trent said, smiling and keeping his eyes on the Goth in the distance, "It's a total shame…"

A little ways away from the rest of the cast, Cody and Courtney lounged under an overhanging bough, looped with draping vines of lovely, blooming flowers. Cody. Cody reached up and picked a pale yellow blossom from the vine and wove it in Courtney's brown hair.

"A flower for m'lady." Cody suavely said with a gap-toothed grin.

Courtney giggled and swatted at Cody's long, chestnut bangs. "Well, well, look at you. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"Oh, well, I've had tons of practice." Cody replied with a slick smirk.

Courtney gave him a deadpan look and the smirk slipped from his face.

"Welllll…I've had a lot of time to fantasize about practicing…heh." Cody admitted truthfully with an embarrassed blush.

His girlfriend gave a light laugh and, with a smile, leaned lovingly against Cody's shoulder and brightly asked, "So, when's our first date?"

"_First_?" Cody asked, staring at Courtney in bewilderment. "You mean_ none _of what we've gone through this season counts as a first date?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving her boyfriend a playful smile while saying in chiding tones. "Oh Cody, you may be a whiz at computers, but you have a_ lot_ to learn about dating." She flipped her hand around, airily saying, "Let's just call all the life-threatening events of this season…impending, but wonderful moments leading up to happenstance of two like-minded and sound of heart individuals meant to be dating."

Cody blinked. "…Uh….sure…we can call it that."

"A first date has to be normal and casual." Courtney continued. "So we can get to know each other more." She smiled at her new boyfriend. "How about a picnic for two when we get back home?"

Cody recalled how he had once planned a surprise picnic for himself and Gwen back in season one and smiled. That seemed so long ago now. It was about time that old idea of his was put to good use. "Sounds wonderful, Court." He told her. An excited look crossed his round face. "How about for our second date we go to the upcoming comic convention?"

Courtney jerked away and stared at Cody with a frown. "A comic convention?" There was a hint of a scoff in her voice. Comic conventions weren't actually Courtney's cup of tea.

Cody bobbed his head up and down, oblivious to the distaste in Courtney's tone. "Yeah! It's really fun! There'll be people in costumes, and fan booths and book signings!" He prattled on excitedly. Cody then noticed the unsure look on Courtney's face and added, in sly tones, "There's also…you know…_competitions_."

Cody had spoken the magic word. Courtney visibly perked up, looking interested. "Competitions?" she repeated. If there was one thing the CIT could not resist was the tempting call of a challenge.

"So you wanna go?" Cody asked, staring at Courtney with large, pleading blue eyes. He gave her his widest gap-toothed smile and begged like an excited little kid. "Please? Please? Pleeeaassee?"

Despite her strong will and resistance, the tan brunette found it impossible to say no to the adorable dork. With a light laugh, Courtney leaned close to Cody and kissed him on the temple. "We'll see."

The endearing moment was cut short by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. The couple glanced up and saw Duncan standing expectedly a few feet away. Like everyone else, he had changed from his usual attire into some summer clothes and had on some black and green swim trunks and no shirt. Before the party, Bridgette had patched up most of Duncan's injuries, particularly the stab wound. Duncan had proudly showed off his wounded chest which was neatly wrapped with white bandages. Many suspected the delinquent was actually hoping for a lasting scar. There was a trademark smirk on his face and an odd gleam in his eyes as he asked, "Mind if I have a word with the egghead, Princess?"

"Can't you ever call anyone by their real name?" Courtney asked with a mock scowl. She was having too good of a night to get too riled up by Duncan's antics.

The last thing Cody wanted to do was leave Courtney and her sweet kisses. However, being the polite teen he was, Cody stood, promised Courtney he'd be back in a second, and followed Duncan as they walked off out of earshot of the girl they both liked.

Cody was about to ask Duncan what he wanted to talk about, but the delinquent beat him to the punch.

"Okay, listen closely to pipsqueak, I know you and Court are an item now, and I'm cool with that." Duncan told Cody as they two walked forward. The delinquent stopped and looked at his rival. "But before things get serious, you and I need to get a few things straight."

Duncan came to a halt and stood in front Cody. Though the punk was only a bit taller than Cody, Duncan still seemed to tower over him. Cody gulped. "Okay…and that would be…?"

Duncan held up a finger. "First off, you're not allowed to call her princess. Only _I _can call her princess. _**Me**_. You can call her anything else but that's mine territory."

That request wasn't too unreasonable, Cody figured. He had never once addressed Courtney by that nickname anyway. He either called her by her full name or 'Court.' It would feel much too awkward.

"Fine by me." Cody responded with a civil nod. "Anything else?"

Duncan raised a second finger. "Second, I'm still going to hang out with Courtney." His eyes shifted around in an awkward manner. "In a…you know…a look and don't touch kind of way. Gotten used to our arguments you know and…"

Cody held up a hand to stop him. "Listen, I understand. If you guys want to hang out as friends then fine. Trent never had any problem with me being friends with Gwen when they were dating."

Duncan raised a confused brow. "You hung out with Gwen?"

Cody's shoulders slumped down in a depressed manner. "Well…I attempted to." He mumbled.

Duncan wisely changed the subject. Though there was a smile on his face, his blue eyes hardened into a dangerous glint. "Okay, one last thing. If I ever find that you're doing what I did to Courtney this season, I can honestly tell you that nobody will ever find your body."

Cody attempted to chuckle lightly. "Haha, I'll be sure to remember that."

The deadly smirk remained on Duncan's face. "I'm serious. My parents are police so I know all the tricks. They can look all they want and they won't find you."

The chuckle died in Cody's throat. "Er…yeah…I promise not to cheat on her."

"Any piece of you for that matter."

"Umm…okay…I understand…"

"I'll feed you to my dog."

"_COURTNEY!_"

"Duncan!" Courtney sternly scolded as she walked towards the two boys, dark eyes narrowed.

"Relax," Duncan said, throwing a friendly arm around Cody, "He knows I'm just kidding." A smile was still pasted on Duncan's face as he hissed quietly to Cody. "It'll be my neighbor's cat."

"WHA- _ARGH!_" Cody squealed when Duncan pushed him right towards Courtney. Cody stumbled to a halt right before their faces could collide. The couple was nose to nose, blinking in surprise and cheeks blushing.

Duncan chuckled and waved them off. "Enjoy the party, lovebirds."

As the couple left, Courtney turned her head back to Duncan. She blinked her dark eyes and offered her former love a grateful smile.

Duncan returned it and watched Courtney and Cody walk off side by side, hands brushing against each other. He could hear the two speaking to one another.

"So, about this...convention event…what kind of competitions will they be having?"

"Oh, plenty that you'll be good at."

"Such as?"

"Card games."

Duncan watched Courtney jokingly punch Cody in the shoulder and heard the lanky boy give a good-natured laugh. The delinquent waited until the couple had walked off before he allowed the smile to slip from his face and a down-hearted sigh to come forth.

"Enjoy your peanut butter-filled life, Princess. Bout' time you earned it." Duncan whispered, sadly recalling the very first night he and Courtney had first gotten together after stealing food from Chef and Chris. Though his heart continued to ache at the memory, Duncan knew that he would never forget it.

DJ saw his delinquent friend standing alone with his mohawked head hanging with depression. The compassionate boy made a beeline towards Duncan.

"That was a good thing you did, Duncan." The black teen said, placing a large, comforting hand on Duncan's drooping shoulder.

Duncan shot DJ a melancholy sideways glance. "Deej, I'm not really the expert on doing good deeds. Can you tell me how long it will take before I stop feeling as if I ate ten helpings of Chef's mystery meat?"

"Give it time, man" DJ replied with a smile. "But you should be proud of yourself. Thanks you, both Courtney and Cody have found happiness. And, sooner or later, you will too."

Duncan stared around at the party going on, observing all the happy faces. Besides Alejandro and Heather, no one looked upset. Everyone was grouped with their friends, hanging out, dancing, and basically having a great time. Lindsay and Tyler were kissing under a palm tree and Katie and Sadie, along with Beth, were giggling gleefully over something. Sierra was gossiping with an enthusiastic Izzy and a surly Eva, probably talking about her upcoming date. Noah had joined Owen and Ezekiel at the buffet table. Even Gwen looked happy as she hung out with LeShawna and Bridgette by the waterfall, stringing together lei wreaths of flowers. Then Duncan saw Courtney. Cody had led her over the Drama Brothers and she was now smiling and laughing along with Trent, Justin, Harold, and Cody. The CIT had finally found a place she truly belonged.

Duncan found himself smiling slightly at the scene. Despite all his ill mistakes, good had happened and the delinquent's heart felt much lighter because of it. Duncan's path of action may still be long and difficult to fully understand but he was starting to. Bit by bit, he was starting to understand.

Duncan looked at his giant friend and grinned. "Thanks, Deej."

The tall, black boy returned the grin. "Anytime."

Duncan was almost knocked over when Geoff bowled into him, swinging a friendly arm around his spiked neck. "Bra, what's with the long face?" Geoff asked, grinning and playfully ruffling his best friend's mohawk. "We're in Hawaii, there's a party, and you're hanging out with the two coolest dudes in all of Canada!"

"Really? Can you point them out then cause I don't see them." Duncan retorted with a good-natured growl, pushing cowboy hat wearing partier off of him.

Geoff shot his delinquent friend a mellow grin. "Cheer up, bra. Mocha may be with the Codemeister but look on the bright side- now you are a free man!" Geoff happily exclaimed, hoping to cheer Duncan up. "There are places to party at and girls to party with in your future! Now, as the saying goes, 'the world is your lobster!'

"Oyster." DJ corrected.

"No thanks, bra. I can never get rid of the aftertaste." Geoff politely declined, still smiling obviously. He missed the amused glance that DJ and Duncan shared. Geoff's blue eyes grew wide and his smile stretched as a sudden idea took hold.

"Whoa, just had a wickedly sick thought!" The mirthful partier proclaimed, looking between DJ and Duncan. "How about the three of us awesome Killer Basses go on our own world tour? I mean, the summer's still young and Duncan you still have the million from last season. No parents, no girlfriends…it'll be like the ultimate summer vacation!"

Both DJ and Duncan looked a bit unconvinced.

"Jeez, I don't know." DJ said with a hint of nervousness. "All summer's a long time and Mama always gets awfully worried when I'm gone too long."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and said "You only want to do this cause you were left behind all season."

"Not true!" Geoff argued, refusing to let his idea be put down. He threw an arm over both DJ's and Duncan's shoulders. "Come on you guys, it'll be a blast! Imagine…partying in Rio," He leaned over towards Duncan and said, "picking up hot, exotic chicks from Spain?"

Duncan raised a brow at the idea.

Geoff then leaned towards DJ and added, "Or maybe getting to see adorable, little lemurs in Madagascar?

DJ gave a rather unmanly squeal of happiness at the suggestion.

"And you know we can even bring our little furry dude Mohawk along too." Geoff added, his smile turning smug as both his friends started to buy into the idea.

Duncan blinked and jerked back from Geoff. "Speaking of which…MOHAWK! COME HERE BOY!" Duncan stuck two fingers into his mouth and let loose a sharp whistle. Seconds later, some leafy bushes in the jungle rustled and a ginger, furry head popped up from the greenery. The chow-chow mutt rushed through the jungle and over towards his master, curled tail wagging. Mohawk, in all his furry glory, sat in front of Duncan's feet and gave a whine.

Duncan noticed something clamped between his dog's jaws. He stooped down and took the item from Mohawk's mouth. A look of amazement stretched itself along the delinquent's face.

"My knife!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. His treasured flip knife that Alejandro had stolen and lost during the two's vicious fight. Duncan had thought that the knife would be lost in the rainforest permanently. Duncan affectionately ruffled Mohawk's fluffy head, scratching behind the dog's ears. "I can't believe you found it! Good boy, Mohawk, good boy…"

"Wow, that dog has one killer nose." DJ commented, fondly patting the ginger dog's back.

Geoff chuckled. "Or he really likes Duncan's knife." It seemed to be the only item Mohawk ever fetched for anyone.

Mohawk merely gave the three a doggy grin and pressed close to Duncan's hand, whining in pleasure.

Duncan tossed his favorite knife in the air and caught it by the handle with the ease of an expert. He grinned- finding his trusty flip knife seemed to be a sign that things were starting to look up. Duncan turned to Geoff.

"You know what?" he said, still grinning. "A vacation is starting to sound really nice. I think I'll take you up for that offer."

Geoff looked ecstatic. "AWESOME BRA!" Finally, he'd get his chance to travel around a bit this summer!

DJ looked mildly surprised by Duncan's change of decision, but smiled and quickly said, "Well, if you two are in then so am I. Mama would never forgive me if I let you two go off on your own."

The colored teen's statement caused a laugh to ripple from his companions. Duncan felt himself feel better than he had for weeks. He knew that Geoff had suggested the trip as an effect to help him get over Courtney and for that he was grateful. So he'd lost the girl, but Duncan still had his two best friends and a road of endless opportunities before him. Courtney had found her new beginning and it was time for Duncan to find his, wherever the journey may lead him.

Duncan snatched up three sliced coconuts filled with milk and tossed two to his companions. "This calls for a toast." He held up his coconut shell and proclaimed loudly, "To Spain!"

Geoff held up his. "To Rio!"

"To baby lemurs in Madagascar!" quipped in DJ, beaming.

Both Duncan and Geoff shot their animal-loving friend an odd glance for a couple seconds, but all three burst out laughing and clicked their shells together. Mohawk's happy barks rang along with three friends' laughter.

The trio was completely unaware of a pair of green eyes glaring at them from the shadows a short distance away. The narrowed emerald orbs were burning with hatred and rage at the friends, their fiery most focused on that of Duncan.

"Don't think this is over yet, Duncan." Alejandro spat with pure menace in his voice. "When my injuries are healed, I'll make sure you pay for the humiliation you caused me! You will curse the day you ever stepped into this competition! I shall break your spirit and make you crumble or my name is not Alejandro Bur-ACK! HEATHER! MY LEG! OUCH! PUT IT BACK!"

With a scowl, Heather placed Alejandro's casted leg back onto fold-up chair that it had been resting on. Alejandro had not escaped the fight with Duncan with only light injuries. The delinquent had spared no mercy in carrying out revenge on the silver-tongued snake for all the terrible deeds he had done this season. Alejandro was covered head to toe in bandages, with one arm in a sling, an eye patch over a black eye that was swelled shut, and his right leg was in a cast.

"Stop making death threats and moving around! You're just making it worse." Heather snapped, glaring at Alejandro. She was lying in a fold-up chair beside Alejandro's. "Besides, this is all your fault we lost anyway." She grumbled.

Alejandro shot his girlfriend an incredible look. "My fault? MY FAULT? _Dios por encimas! _Woman, how is losing my fault? Remember, I am not the one who got on the bad side of the stowaway Tarzan!"

"Well, if you hadn't been so focused on looking all mighty and macho by beating that stupid delinquent instead slowing Cody down, then we could have won!"

"My dear, a Burromuerto always finishes a fight!" Alejandro argued heatedly. "You should have thrown the doll into the volcano instead of boasting like puffed up _pavo real_!"

"Augh! You're absolutely useless, you know that?" Heather spat to him.

"And you're an ill-tempered _bruja_!" Alejandro shot back.

"Says Mr. Dead Donkey." Heather retorted.

Alejandro unleashed a loud, shocked gasp and pointed an angry finger at Heather. "That was below the belt,_ Senorita_!" He gave his beloved a deeply offended look and turned away, saying in a cold voice, "I believe the two of us should refrain from speaking for the rest of the night!"

Heather crossed her arms over her chest and gave a sniff of disdain. "Fine by me!"

The two bitters losers continued to look away from each other, eyes narrowed and scowling, both too proud to admit their part in the failure. Several moments of bitter silence passed. Then, in one sudden movement, Heather thrust a slice of pineapple in front of Alejandro's face. Not even looking at him, she grumbled, "Here. Eat a pineapple."

Alejandro stared with wide eyes at the piece of fruit in front him, then at Heather, and then at the pineapple again. A cool smile slid across the handsome teen's face. He accepted the peace offering with his uninjured hand. "_Gracias, mi hermosa_." Alejandro purred in his most flirtatious voice.

Heather swatted his hand away and hid a smile. "Cut the talk and eat the fruit, donkey boy."

* * *

A benevolent full moon hung in the nocturne skies over the party. Red and blue lights shone on the makeshift stage that had been set up earlier. Almost all the food had been eaten (mostly between Owen and Ezekial) and gossip had all been exchanged. Now all the contestants and crew of Total Drama World Tour were crowded around, gazing earnestly up at stage with excitement. On the stage itself, were five people. In the back beside a drum set was Harold, waving a hand towards LeShawna in the crowd. To the left of Harold, basking in one of the spotlights and smiling handsomely into the crowd of adoring fans was none other than Justin. To the right of Harold, standing besides his keyboard, was Cody, looking happy to be reunited with his band mates again. Standing in the middle of the stage stood two figures. Trent, the leader of the band, stood with his trusty guitar around his neck and beside him stood the newest member of the band, Courtney, smiling proudly and holding her head high amidst the cheering crowd.

The heated whispers and murmurs hushed among the crowd as Trent strode up to the front and center of the stage, microphone in hand. Everyone grew complete silent when the Drama Brothers leader began to speak.

"Well, looks like we've all survived another and, hopefully last season, of Total Drama." Trent said, earning a couple of chuckles from some people. "And even if some of us like myself didn't get a chance to compete, believe me when I say this season has definitely effected every single one of us here." The raven-haired musician swept his warm green gaze towards Gwen in the audience. "Hopefully for the better." He added with a smile.

Gwen looked shocked that Trent had sought her out and immediately lowered her gaze bashfully to the ground. Trent did not miss the lovely smile that now graced the pale girl's face.

"Before we get the music started, let's here again for the unexpected winner of the season and the two people who made it happen!"

A round of cheers went up for the unexpected season winner Ezekiel. The prairie boy was relishing in the attention, waving at the former contestants with a giant, wide smile on his filthy face. Only Heather, Alejandro, and Eva were not cheering, the latter only because she was still angry and blushing over the surprise kiss from earlier which Izzy was still teasing her about. But even Eva joined in to give Cody and Courtney a round of much deserved cheers. The newly formed couple beamed at the recognition and held hands on stage, signifying their new relationship.

It took a while for the cheering to die down. Once it did, Trent spoke again. "Now, before we start rocking out on this party, I say it's only fair to allow the newest member of our band to start us off."

The crowd cheered as Courtney took Trent's place, microphone in hand. "Who's ready to rock with Courtney and the Drama Brothers?" she shouted to audience, hoping to pump them up.

"We never agreed that new name!" Trent interrupted, sounding a bit annoyed.

Courtney turned to him and shot him an irritated look, hands on hip. "Well, what did we agree on then?"

"We're going to be called the Drama Brothers and One Psychotic Sister!"

"That's too long!"

"I thought we were going with my idea of being called HTJ Double C!" Harold wheezed from his drum set.

"No." Both Trent and Courtney answered in monotone.

"How about my 'Five Flavors of Cotton Candy' idea?" Cody piped up.

"Not even your girlfriend liked that one." Trent deadpanned.

"I'm still voting for being called 'Justin and the Four Justians'." Justin said. The others didn't even bother to give answer to such a ridiculous name. They all just threw their microphones at Justin.

"Okay, let's all just take a vote on which one's best…" Trent calmly suggested before Courtney interrupted.

"What's the point? We're all just going to vote for our own ideas." She pointed out crossly.

"I'll vote for yours Court!" Cody said earnestly to his girlfriend.

"Not fair!" Both Justin and Harold shouted in unison. "Guilty of Courtneymandering!" Harold added in an accusing tone.

"Gerrymandering." Courtney corrected a dryly.

"Don't try and trick me! I know what your name is! Gosh!" Harold retorted causing Trent to slap a hand to his forehead and Courtney to roll her eyes.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" LeShawna shouted up to them from the audience, sounding extremely impatient.

The five band members took a quick glance at each other, looking slightly fluttered and embarrassed, then back at the audience. Trent cleared his throat and nudged Courtney. "Er…go ahead."

Courtney blinked and refocused. "Oh…right!" She swept her arm out and gestured towards the crowd, shouting brightly, "Duncan, mind doing the honors?"

The entire crowd turned their heads towards the back, blinking their wide eyes in shock to see Duncan standing next to set of beautiful, golden chimes- the same set of chimes owned by Chris and used throughout the season to announce an upcoming song sequence. There was a wooden bat in Duncan's hand and he was grinning wickedly. He saluted to Courtney. "Pleasure's all mine!"

With that, Duncan gently tapped the chimes causing a gently ring to echo through the air. Once. Twice. Then on the third time, Duncan swung the bat as hard as he could and smashed the chimes to pieces with an ear-splitting '_CLANK!_' Again…and again…and again.

When the task was complete, Duncan stood up and wiped some sweat off his brow, grinning smugly. "Don't know how long I've been dying to do that." He said to no one in particular. He pointed up at the stage. "HIT IT!"

With that signal, the music began. Harold started by slowly beating the drum in a steadily rhythm which steadily got faster as Justin began to shake his tambourine, letting its sound rattle the air.

Courtney stood in the center stage with Cody and Trent slightly behind and on either side of her. All three of them were bobbing their shoulders and swaying their bodies with the music.

"Let's hear for the reprise!" Cody called out with a gap-toothed grin. He, Trent, and Courtney immediately started up a chant.

"_**Come fly with us!"**_ Courtney sang.

"_**Come fly with us!" **_repeated Trent and Cody on either side of her.

"_**Come fly with us!"**_ The entire band sang out loud.

"_**COME FLY WITH US!"**_ echoed the audience, raising their hands in the air.

"_**Come fly with us! Let us soar away! Forget everything we have known! The sky above is calling and we know the path is right. So let love be our wings tonight!"**_ Courtney and her male band mates loudly sang.

The music took an upbeat twist with Harold and Justin playing there instruments fast and Trent starting on his guitar. The contestants in the crowd were beginning to dance along with the upbeat, party music.

"_**Come fly with me, I've been grounded for too long."**_ Courtney sweetly sang, weaving around Cody.

With a playful, toothy grin, Cody allowed Courtney to grab his hand and drag him onto the spotlight. _**"Let's fly away! I'll take you where you've never been! See all there is to see!"**_ Cody sang, as he and Courtney faced each other, circling one another as they danced.

"_**I've seen these sights before. Come on boy, show me more!"**_ sang Courtney, smiling. She twirled in front of Cody and he grabbed her hand and pulled her close as they both sang loudly.

"_**You make my heartbeat soar!"**_

In that instant, the music suddenly went off in a whole different direction. A surprise look passed through the couple's faces as they glanced to the right side of the stage. For some reason there was now a DJ stand with Izzy blaring out some heavy beats, similar to rap music.

Harold was ecstatic. "YES! This is my jam!" He tossed the drum sticks to Justin and rushed over to center stage.

Duncan had similar ideas. "Oh yeah! Now _this_ is the music we should have playing all season!" With that the punk leapt on the stage and slid to the spot along side Harold.

"Here comes H-Bomb and Delinquent D in the house!" Izzy announced, "Let's get the drama started! WHOO!"

"_**C and D to Double C, seen a bit of that CIT! This season got down and nice since candy sweet met miss hot as spice!"**_ Harold rapped, shaking his skinny form as a blue spotlight shone down on him.

Duncan slid smoothly up beside his red-haired companion and a red spotlight blazed down as he began to rap. _**"Rocking in Hawaii, we party night and day. And all the hotties in bikinis make the Canadians all say 'Eh!'"**_ Harold, as well as Geoff and DJ, joined in chanting, _**"Eh! Eh! HEY!"**_

Among the female contestants, some like Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie all giggled and squealed at this part while other like Gwen and Courtney playfully rolled their eyes.

Duncan and Harold were now dancing back to back, taking turns rapping out the lines. _**"This is how we roll! From Quebec to Ontario!"**_ Duncan rapped and Harold took over, _**"When it comes to life, we move our feet and dance to the top!"**_

"_**Now Brazil has their samba," **_Harold sang, moving his hips and shaking his fists to imitate a samba move.

"_**And the US with their hip-hop!"**_ added Duncan, preparing a swipe break-dancing move, holding his entire body up with one hand on the ground. His buddies Geoff and DJ were stomping their feet to the beat behind him. He flipped back onto his feet and rapped, _**"But we Canadians got them beat!"**_

All four boys slid together and shouted, _**"Our parties are filled with drama!"**_

While the audience cheered at the rap, Courtney gave a groan and shook her head in agitation near the background. "Ugh, am I the only one thinking that there is too much testosterone on this stage now?"

To the CIT's surprise a feminine voice answered back. "You're not the only one." The tan brunette turned around to see Gwen standing before her with Sierra, Bridgette, and LeShawna climbing on the stage as well.

Duncan and the rest of the guys were still basking in the applause of the crowd when suddenly the sound of rapid guitar chords being strung. The rapper guys turned their heads to see Trent playing his guitar, the music having an almost Spanish genre to it. Trent stepped to the side to reveal Courtney with group of girls behind her: LeShawna and Gwen were to her left and Sierra and Bridgette on her right.

"Holy mohawks, Batman…" Geoff gasped, ogling the group of beauties on before him, particularly Bridgette. He wasn't the only guy who was wide eyed and slack-jawed.

Courtney, whose head was down, slowly raised it to reveal a seductive smirk, **"**_**Vuela conmigo, boys."**_

"_**You want to fly with us?"**_ Gwen sang, singing in as low and sensual voice as Courtney's. The girls followed their examples.

"_**Want to see us soar?"**_ sang LeShawna.

"_**Step back boy and ask no more."**_ Sierra sang.

"_**Cause once your eyes meet up with mine."**_ Bridgette sang, catching Geoff's gaze and winking.

Courtney took over and sang up to heaven, head raised and voice as sensuous as ever as if fell in tune with Trent's guitar playing. _**"You and I…are…going…to… flllllllyyyyyyyyyy!"**_

As Courtney's last high note shimmered through the air, the girls behind her started to stomp their feet in a rhythm and the contestants in the crowd started to clap in tune to the girl's stomps.

"_**Flyyyy-i-i-i-i! I-i-i-i! Flyyy-i-i-i! I-I-i-i-i!"**_ Courtney sang with her group echoing her chant as they, as a triangle formation with the CIT in the lead, danced towards the guys. Duncan and Cody looked at each other then at Harold, DJ, and Geoff. All five guys gave a nod of mutual agreement and got in the same formation, with Duncan in the lead, and stomped in beat to the music, dancing forward to meet with the girl group.

"_**Flyyyy-i-i-i-i! I-i-i-i! Flyyy-i-i-i! I-I-i-i-i!"**_ The girls continued to chant as the two parties met in the middle of the stage, forming two lines.

"_**Vuele con nosotros!"**_

Each person grabbed the person opposite to them and pulled them into a dance. Duncan grabbed Courtney, Cody grabbed Sierra, Harold grabbed LeShawna, Geoff grabbed Bridgette, and DJ grabbed Gwen.

"_**Volar con ella!"**_

The dancing couples swung around to switch places with the couple next to them and twirled around the girl in their arms.

"_**Volar con el!"**_

As the twirl ended, the boys caught their partner and dipped them down. Then they lifted them back up and both the boys and girls began to stomp together for the chorus.

"_**Flyyyy-i-i-i-i! I-i-i-i! Flyyy-i-i-i! I-I-i-i-i!"**_

Down in the audience, everyone was up on their feet and dancing. Katie, Sadie, and Beth were off to one side shaking their hips to try and imitate the girls on stage, though their movements were much more out of control. Though Noah was only tapping his foot to the beat, his best friend Owen right beside him was going all out on the dancing.

"Come on little buddy, let's dance!" the cheerful blonde said, waving his arms around wildly like a teenager girl at a concert.

Noah gestured toward his tapping foot. "I am dancing." He flatly proclaimed.

"That isn't dancing!" Owen cried. "You gotta feel the music! Move with the beat! Shake you're what momma gave you!" The fat boy jiggled his own body for emphasize causing his oversized gut to bounce.

"My mother didn't give anything that I'd want to shake around in public." Noah retorted, crossing his arms. He didn't notice that Owen was ignoring him and still shaking his butt along with the music. "Besides dancing is only another method of making a fool out of one's sel-ACK!" Owen's large booty slammed into Noah and sent him flying into a tree trunk.

When the sarcastic bookworm unattached his flattened face from the tree bark, there were practically stars floating around his head. He attempted to walk away but only stumbled away in an awkward manner, still dizzy from the impact.

"Er…When did we get two stages?" Noah asked, swinging around in place. He was still out of sorts from the impact.

Owen saw his best friend stumbling around and laughed in delight. "Now you're getting the hang of it! Smooth moves buddy!"

Up on stage, Trent and Justin were still going strong with their instruments to keep up with everyone dancing on the stage as well as the singing girls. In the center stage, Cody had just swung a giggling Sierra away with a cheerful laugh when someone bumped into him from behind. He turned around and was met with Courtney's surprised, freckled face.

The sight of Courtney, looking even more beautiful in the white spotlight, caused the air to flee from Cody's lung and left him speechless. All he could manage was an awkward grin and a strangled, "Hey…"

"Hey to you too. You lost your partner?" she asked noting Sierra's absence.

Cody shrugged. "Guess so. How bout yours?"

Courtney smiled coyly and took his hand. "Actually, I just found mine."

The happiness that shone on Cody's face could have lit up the moon and stars for the rest of the night. The couple was so focused on one another that they were completely unaware of the singing and music still going on around them.

"_**Come fly with us!"**_ The crowd and singers chanted and clapped. _**"Come fly with us!"**_ Clap. Stomp. _**"Come fly with us!"**_

The audience and people on stage all sang out loud together.

"_**Come fly with us! Let us soar away! Forget everything we have knownnnn! The sky above is calling and we know the path is right. So let love be our wings tonight!"**_

The music started to slow down and the crowd grew quiet as Courtney and Cody began to sing to one another.

"_**So let love be our wings…toooniiiiight…" **_The couple sang with love in their voices and shining in their eyes.

All as one, every single person raised their voices to the heavens and sang out in perfect harmony for all the island to hear.

"_**Let us…..FFFFLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

As the last note, died, Courtney and Cody shared a kiss on stage that sent the already cheering crowd into a wild applause. After all, as Owen had said so long ago, every good musical (or musical season) always ends with a song.

But a kiss makes it even better.

* * *

Just like every season has to reach its last episode, there are parts in a person's life that also come to an end as Courtney, Cody, Duncan, and many other of contestants had been forced to learn throughout Total Drama World Tour. Relationships can change, friendships can break, and mistakes can happen that will seemingly shatter the world around you.

However, change, dearest readers, though inevitable, is nothing to be feared. When met with dignity and courage, the darkest of paths can hold a flicker of light at the end, even if one is unable to see it quite yet. Courtney and Cody found their light and it will lead them onward to a new journey that they will walk for years to come hand in hand. For them, as well as Duncan, Gwen, and all their friends the road to a new beginning is just opening up, filled with troubles and happiness, terror and excitement, and love and friendship…

Let those words be candy for your thoughts.

Now, as all good tales, it is time for this one to come to an end….

**THE EN…**

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT THE END! THIS IS NOT THE END UNTIL I SAY IT'S THE END, YOU PATHETIC SPECIMEN OF MEAT AND BONE!" shouted out a familiar voice.

* * *

The scene cut back to Hawaii, away from the party and back towards the sandy beach where a lanky figure was standing, gazing into the rainforest and narrowed, glowing green eyes.

"That's right!" Alien Cody spat, grinning evilly. "This doesn't end until I have completely eliminated all those who dared to oppose and thwart my schemes! Muwhahah!"

The Cody-lookalike alien curled his hand into a fist and allowed it glow green with deadly plasma. His glowing fist shook as he growled under his breath. "It took me days to fly from that latrine prison and over this insufferable pit of salt and water to get here, but it'll all be worth it as long as I get a chance to exterminate the pathetic earthlings that dared to defy me!" He pounded his glowing fist to the palm of his other hand and sneered, "Then once my enemies are obliterated off the face of existence…well besides the temptress,…I shall continue with my plan of becoming absolute ruler of these pathetic planet! MUEWAHAHAH! MUEWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The alien invader's evil laugh was interrupted by a large ocean wave coming down on him. As the wave drew back to the ocean, a wet and spluttering Alien Cody stood back up. There was a large crab stuck in his mouth which he quickly spat out with a gag.

"YUCK!" Alien Cody wiped off his tongue and growled angrily at the crab which was starting to scuttle away in the sand. The wet, enraged alien stretched his arms out in front of him and prepared to blast the creature to bits. "How dare you crawl away from me! I'll make a boiling mess out of you! I'll- wait why are my hands red?"

Indeed, Alien Cody's hands, which were usually the peach color of Cody's, were now covered in red splotches. The redness had also spread to his face.

"And why am I so itchy?" The alien conqueror growled, beginning to scratch his face. "My bottom feels funny as well…." Alien Cody turned around and let out a horrified gasp, "BY ALL THE FIRE PITS OF MORDOR!"

His butt had swollen three times bigger than normal. And it was very itchy.

"WHY SORT OF TRICKERY IS THIS?" Alien Cody snarled, pointing a finger at the oblivious crab while scratching his stomach.

The crab remained silent.

Still scratching himself and his red splotches with vigor, Alien Cody glared at the mute crustacean and snarled. "Fine! Then if you wish to be silent then I shall silence you forevermore!" He raised up his hands, which were blazing like emerald flames, and roared, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

With that, he thrust his arms towards the crab, expecting green plasma rays to shoot from their centers to turn the crab to a pile of ash.

However, the glow in his hands immediately died to a sad little splutter with only a couple of green embers sparking out.

The crab wiggled its eye stalks in an almost smug manner.

Alien Cody stared at his hands in a dumbfounded manner. Never in his life had something like this had ever occurred.

"What…the…hell…just…happened?" He managed to hiss out through clenched teeth.

The explanation was actually quite simple. It wasn't really the crab's fault though the small crustacean did offer a small role in the situation. But really, the one person to blame was Cody…or rather Cody's DNA which Alien Cody shared. Cody, as most fans of the season would know, has a large list of allergies ranging from insects to plants. Unfortunately one of these allergies happened to be seafood.

Such as, one can guess, crab.

When the crab accidently got stuck in Alien Cody's mouth, his body reacted almost instantly with the usual symptoms that Cody goes through when confronted by an allergy such a hives, itching, and swelling in some parts of the body.

Apparently, temporary lost of power was a symptom unique only to Alien Cody.

The now powerless alien ruler plopped to the ground next to the crab, snarling in rage. "Well, ain't this so damn _peachy_! Not only do I have to look like that damn weakling…_BUT I HAVE TO BE A WEAK AS THAT DAMN WEAKLING TOO! CAN THIS ENTIRE CONQUEST GET ANY WORSE!" _

The crab crawled toward the alien and tapped him on the knee with it claws. Once Alien Cody looked down at it, the crab pointed in a direction with its other claw. Alien Cody raised his head to stare off into the direction that the crab was pointing at. His lime green eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Is that…" He started but was unable to finish.

A short distance away, there were two small, wooden shacks. They were used as separate changing rooms for tourists visiting the beach to change out of regular clothes into bathing suits. The Total Drama contestants had all used them to change out of their regular clothes into summer wear. There was cloth lines hung up on the outside to hold up any clothes that had gotten wet to dry. And among the variety of clothes hung on the line was one particular dark purple bra.

It was Courtney's bra.

As Alien Cody stared at it, a cloud parted in the sky and, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the night, a beam of golden light fell down upon the bra and a chorus of angels seemed to sing out in ecstasy. And it sparkled. By god, it _**sparkled**_.

Alien Cody was stunned into speechlessness and barely aware of himself slowly walking towards the beautiful piece of lingerie. The moment he touched the sacred object, it was like sparks flying into him.

"Can this really be it?" He spoke out loud in an awed voice. The alien sniffed it and gasped. "It is! I have found it! I HAVE FOUND THE TEMPTRESS BRA!" He unleashed a maniacal laugh to the heavens. True, he did not know why the bra was so important, but something deep inside his being longed for it. A primitive instinct locked within his new, borrowed DNA told that with this foreign mythical object anything was possible! And now it was his! All his!

Laughing like a savage maniac, Alien Cody lifted his prize up in the air and crowed out in victory. _**"WITH THIS MOST GLORIOUS BRA, I SHALL CONQUER ALL! MUEWAHAHA! MUEWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

Then, out of nowhere, a sea gull came flying down and snatched up the bra in it beak with a loud squawk before flying away.

Instantly, the golden beam of holy light and chorus of angelic singing switched off like a light switch and all that was left was Alien Cody, frozen in the position that he had been except his green eyes were wide with shock. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of ocean waves hitting the shore and the soft clicking of the crab scuttling across the sand.

The awkward silence grew and one of Alien Cody's green eyes began to twitch.

Finally, after several moments of shocked stupor, the alien conqueror slumped to the sandy ground next to the crab once again. With a groan of irritation and defeat, Alien Cody muttered only one statement.

"Forget it! Just end this stupid thing already…."

**THE END**


End file.
